


Untitled Tumblr Prompts

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abused Castiel, Alcoholic Dean, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Artist Castiel, Artist Dean, Asexual Castiel, Assault, Bathing/Washing, Break Up, Bullying, Bunker Fluff, Camera Man Dean, Car Accidents, Caring Dean, Castiel in Panties, Castiel in a Dress, Castiel in the Bunker, Character Death, Criminal Dean, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad Dean, Dance Teacher Dean, Dancer Dean, Demon Dean, Denial, Drunk Dean, Fights, Fireman Castiel, First Kiss, Fishing, Fluff, Forced Prostitution, French Castiel, Hair cut, Hangover, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Jock Castiel, Jock Dean, Kid Fic, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Making Up, Mark of Cain, Master/Servant, Mechanic Dean, Men of Letters Bunker, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Musician Dean, Nerd Castiel, Nerd Dean, Papa Castiel, Past Suicidal Thoughts, Photographer Castiel, Porn Star Castiel, Porn Star Dean Winchester, Pregnant Castiel, Prince Dean, Prom, Prostitute Castiel, Protective Crowley, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Ships It, School Reunion, Secret Relationship, Secretary Castiel, Serial Killer Dean, Servant Castiel, Sick Castiel, Slurs, Soldier Dean, Spin the Bottle, Stripper Dean, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean, Underage Drinking, Valentine's Day, colonel - Freeform, past bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 207
Words: 164,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted stories from tumblr that I couldn't think of a title for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: cas accidentally butt dials dean. cas talking to crowley about that they shout meet up after or something. dean thinks cas is cheating on him and is completely heartbroken but at the end its a big misunderstanding. or something like that :)

Dean wiped his hands on a rag and fished his phone out of his pocket. Castiel’s name and contact were showing on the screen, which wasn’t unusual. Cas was always remembering things he needed Dean to do or pick up on his way home.

“Hey, Baby,” Dean answered, bending back over the car in front of him.

“If you bring them in late again, you may lose your check out rights.” Dean sighed.

Cas had gotten a new phone over the weekend and everytime he sat down, it called Dean. Dean was getting ready to snap his phone closed when Cas started talking again.

“Hi.”

“Hello, Castiel.” The voice was far away, muffled, but Dean could make it out a little. “Are we still on for tonight?”

“Yes. Dean has to work late, I have plenty of time. Martin’s at six?”

Dean hung up the phone. He stared at the plastic in his hands, unsure of what to do.

“You okay, brother?” Dean looked at Benny. “You look sick.”

“I’m fine.” Dean lied. His heart ached a little more with every beat.

How could Castiel do this? He was the good one in their relationship. He didn’t drink, he didn’t flirt, he didn’t even look at other people. He couldn’t be the one to ruin this. But he was.

Dean went back work, fighting the stinging in his eyes. It didn’t take long for the sadness to turn into anger.

Who in the hell did Castiel think he was? He had gotten mad a Dean not even a week ago for a checking out a woman in the mall and now he was going to dinner with another guy? Well, fuck if Dean was going to let him get away with it.

He canceled his over time, telling Benny that he actually was feeling pretty bad. Benny nodded in a ‘you’re-the-boss’ way and Dean left.

Martin’s was a fancy restaurant uptown. Castiel always talked about how he wanted to go, but Dean could never swing it. Business wasn’t exactly booming and Castiel didn’t make all that much either. But this other guy could afford it apparently.

Dean walked into the restaurant, sweaty and still covered in oil and grease. He spotted Castiel at a table towards the back, laughing at whatever the other guy said.

“Sir, you need a reservation!” He heard the maitre de call as he picked his way back to him. He ignored him, only one thing on his mind.

Castiel looked up, then did a double take when he saw Dean.

“Dean? What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing. What the hell, Cas?”

“What do you-”

“Don’t try to play innocent with me. You yell at me for looking and here you are having dinner with another guy.”

“Dean-”

“No. I’m done.” Dean dropped his ring on the table and started to walk away.

“Dean!” He heard Castiel murmuring apologies as he bumped into people and tables as he followed him. “Dean, stop!”

“Fuck you, Cas.”

“Dean, please! Just let me explain!”

“Explain what?” Dean demanded, spinning around. They were outside now. Castiel shrunk back from the anger in his voice. “That you’re cheating on me? How long has this been going on?”

“I’m not,” Castiel said. “How could you even say that to me? After all this time.”

“Then what else could it be?” Dean asked. “What are you doing that I had to hear about it when you accidently called me? What is it that you waited until I night I was working late so that you would all the time in the world?”

“That’s Crowley.” Dean opened his mouth, then closed it.

“Crowley?”

“Yes.”

“Like your best friend since you were little, but he moved back to London so you only see him sometimes, Crowley?”’

“That’s the one.”

“Oh.”

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest.

“You don’t trust me.”

“That’s not true.” Castiel glared at him. “What was I supposed to think?”

“I don’t know, D. How about that I asked you to marry me? Or that we’ve been together for six years and I’ve never even looked at someone else.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You embarrassed me in front of all of those people and my best friend, and you think ‘I’m sorry’ is going to fix it?”

“No.”

“We’re going to talk about this when I get home,” Castiel said, extending his hand and offering Dean his ring back. Dean slipped it on.

“I really am sorry, Cas.” Castiel sighed.

“I know. I’ll see you in a little while.” Dean took a chance and kissed him. Cas kissed back for a second before he pushed Dean away.

“I love you.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“God know’s why, but I love you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Destiel - “Their love story was similar to Bonnie and Clyde’s: always on the run but still together.” (Extra points if they end up dying together, too.)

“Okay, kids, don’t wander off too far!” Ms. Rosen said as her students filed into the museum. “We’ll all meet for lunch at noon, so make sure you’re at the picnic shelter.”

All the other kids ran towards the popular culture exhibits, talking about James Dean and Bonnie and Clyde. Alfie Sandover decided to explore the quieter areas of the place that he might learn something new in.

He found a small room with a few pictures hanging up. Ms. Rosen was there, too.

“Who are they?” He asked. She jumped a little, startled, then pointed at the pictures.

“Sam and Dean Winchester. They were serial killers in the thirties and fourties.”

“I’ve never heard of them.”

“There are lots of unknown serial killers. I think they’re fascinating.”

“So, what did they do?” Alfies asked, nodding to the pictures again.

“They were considered the most violent killers in America, during their time. They murdered, desicrated graves, kidnapped, almost anything you could think of. The strange thing was, the peole they killed were later discovered being guilty of terrible things. They were best friends as well as brothers.” Ms. Rosen made a sad face. “Sam was killed by people they thought were friends. They made Dean watch him die.”

“That’s awful.”

“Dean killed them both, later. He said he never got over losing Sam.” Alfie nodded understandingly and looked at the pictures again.

They were mostly of two men, one taller than the other, and a car. Alfie guessed the shorter man was Dean, since the tall one wasn’t in a lot of the later dated ones. Instead there was another man with Dean, a little shorter than him, and he looked a lot younger.

“Who is that?” He asked, pointing at him. Ms. Rosen smiled.

“Castiel Novak. Preacher’s son, killer, and the love of Dean’s life.”

“Really?”

“Yep. Dean met him when he and Sam were working a job when Castiel was seventeen, then went to see him whenever he could. After Sam died, Dean ask him to run away with him. They say that Castiel tried to get him to change. To stop killing and take him away to white sand beach or somthing. Then Dean almost got caught and Castiel killed the cops that were trying to arrest him. They started killing together.”

“What happened to them?”

Ms. Rosen pointed to the pictures on the far wall. They walked over to them and Alfie frowned.

There was a picture of Dean and Castiel kissing, then a picture of the car, covered in bullet holes. Then one of gravestones.

“Police caught wind of the roads Dean liked to take and set up a road block and a line of machine guns a mile long. There was no wat they could have made it out alive.”

“Like Bonnie and Clyde?”

"Their love story was similar to Bonnie and Clyde’s: always on the run but still together,” Ms. Rosen said. “I think that Dean and Castiel have a much better story.”

Alfie nodded, looking at the pictures of them. Castiel looked at Dean like he was the whole world. Dean held Castiel against him like just his arms could protect him from the world.

“Can I do my final paper on them?” Alfie asked.

“Absolutly.”

“Cool.”

Ms. Rosen put a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on. Time for lunch.”

Alfie looked at the pictures one more time, then followed her out.

He couldn’t wait to get home and start his research.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ijustfriggen requested: Dean teaches Cas to fish fic? Maybe Cas loves the quiet lake, but he doesn’t want to hurt the fish so he casts out an unhooked line with a bobber

Dean parked in front of the cabin and yawned. He’d been driving all day and was exhausted. He looked over to the passenger side and smiled. Cas had taken his shoes off and pulled his legs onto the seat between them and laid his head against the window. Dean gently shook his shoulder.

“We’re here, baby. Wake up.” Cas made a little noise but opened his eyes. “Come on, let’s get you inside.”

Castiel wrapped himself in Dean’s jacket while the Winchester pushed the door open. Cas shuffled in after him. Dean pointed him to the bedroom and went to get their bags out of the trunk.

The vaction had been Sam’s idea. The younger Winchester had kind of taken over Bobby’s role of sending hunters out on jobs, which had lightened their load significantly. After catching Dean and Cas one too many times, he had not so subtly suggested that they get out of the bunker and spend a few days alone.

Dean left the bags in the living room floor and went to join Cas in the bedroom. He had already burried himself under the blankets so that only his hair was showing. Dean grinned at the sight and undressed before crawling into bed next to him.

Castiel pressed up against him and sighed in his sleep. Dean wrapped his arms around him and pressed his face into his neck before he went to sleep.

* * *

Dean would never admit it to Sam’s face, but taking a break was a good idea.

It felt good to finally take things slow with Cas, instead of rushing through the motions so Sam wouldn’t be trumaitized. They spent the whole first day in bed, tangled up in each other until the early morning hours of the next day.

Castiel woke up the next afternoon to an empty bed. He saw Dean out the window when he stood up, sitting on the dock outside.

Castiel pulled on a sweater and went out to see him. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders from behind and Dean tilted his head back for a kiss.

“You sleep good?”

“Yes. What are you doing?”

“Fishing. Haven’t done this in years.” Castiel sat next to him. It didn’t take lon for Dean to get a bite. He reeled the fish in after a bit of a fight. Castiel watched in horror as it flopped around on the dock.

“Does it hurt them?” Dean looked surprised.

“I don’t know. I’ve never really thought about it.”

“He looks sad. Put him back in the water.”

“Cas-”

“Put him back!” The fish had stopped moving so eratically. Dean sighed and unhooked it, releasing it back into the lake.

“I was going to make us dinner tonight.”

“No. It hurts them.”

“Cas, where do think those fish sandwiches you like come from?”

“I know. It’s just different when you see them.” Dean thought about it, then nodded.

“How about this. You go make some lunch and I’ll catch a few. Then when you get back, I’ll teach you how to catch and release.”

“Okay.” They kissed and Castiel went inside.

Dean caught four fish and put them in a cooler. He’d clean them up when Cas wasn’t around and fry them later that night.

They had sandwhiches for lunch and made out lazily on the couch for a while before Dean got him back outside.

Dean taught him how to bait his hook and how to hold the pole and watch the line. Everything was going good until Castiel caught a fish. It swallowed the hook and he started crying while Dean cut the line and let it go.

“I killed him!” Cas cried.

“Cas, it happens all the time. Just relax.”

“I don’t want to do it again!”

“Okay. Hey, calm down.” Dean wrapped his arms around him. “It’s okay, Cas.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m getting so upset.”

“It’s okay. Do you want to go inside?” Cas sniffed and wiped his eyes.

“No, I’m okay. You can keep going. I’ll just sit out here with you.”

“Alright.” Dean kissed him and they sat back down.

At some point, Castiel threw his line out again, without a hook attached. Dean grinned as their bobbers lined up.

* * *

“I’m going to miss this,” Cas said on their last night. They were cuddled together on the couch, watching the sun sink below the line of the water.

“Me, too,” Dean murmured into his hair. “This was nice.”

“We should get away more often.”

Dean didn’t respond. Their were still monsters to hunt and demons to kill. Dean was still going to run blindly into the fray and Castiel was still going to worry himself to death. This wasn’t a trip they take every weekend.

“Let’s go to bed. We have to leave early tomorrow.” Castiel sighed and stood up. Dean slapped his ass, causing him to jump.

“Cheer up a little. We got plenty of time to sleep.” Castiel laughed and grabbed Dean’s hand, pulling him up and to the bedroom.

They made it back to the bunker late in the afternoon, relaxed and smiling. Sam had feeling that he was going to end up more trumatized than he already was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> impalatic: Either “I made you coffee, did you want some Aspirin?” or “Good morning, hope you don’t mind me borrowing your shirt..” With Destiel.

Dean squinted against the too bright stream of sunlight flooding into the room. Why did he move his bed right to where the sun would shine in his eyes. He cracked them open, then slammed them shut again as a headache started to form. He rolled onto his side and tried again.

His band posters weren’t on the wall. Instead there was a white board with several things written on it and a poster with facts about bees on it.

He laid back against the the foriegn pillows and tried to piece together what had happened the night before.

He remembered being with Lisa in her apartment. She had told him that she was pregnant and, even though he was freaked out, he got a little excited. Yeah, they were young and still in school, but they could figure something out. When he told her that, she looked sad. She told him that she’d met someone else and it was his baby. Dean had left, heartbroken and betrayed. He had texted Cas and went to the college bar to get drunk and try to forget everything. When Cas got there, Dean told him what happened. After a few hours they’d gone back to Castiel’s apartment. Then Dean kissed him. Then they had sex. Really awesome, mind blowing sex, at that.

He was in Castiel’s bed. He’d hooked up with Cas last night and had spent the night. He looked towards the other side of the bed to see if Castiel was still asleep, but he was alone.

Dean started to panic. What if what happened last night freak Cas out? What if he didn’t want to be friends anymore. Dean didn’t think that he could take that. Losing Cas too would be too much for him to handle.

“Good morning,” Dean looked up as Castiel came in the room. He sat two mugs on the bedside table. “I hope you don’t mind me borrowing your shirt. I don’t know where you threw mine last night.”

The plaid was only a little bit too big on him, just covering his junk. The sleeves were too long, covering most of his hands. Dean thought he looked cute.

“No, it’s fine,” Dean grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back onto the bed. “Keep it.” He kissed Cas’s neck, making the other man smile.

“I made you coffee. Did you want so Aspirin? I know you were drunk last night.”

“Not too drunk, obviously.” Dean nipped his collarbone. “I’m good.”

Castiel pulled his face up and kissed him. He tasted like toothpaste and Dean frowned. His mouth probably tasted nasty. Castiel didn’t seem to mind.

“We should drink our coffee. It’s gross when it gets cold.”

“Later,” Dean responded, flipping him over. Castiel laughed when he settled on top of him. He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“I guess this means you’re not freaked out about last night.”

“Last night was awesome. You were awesome.”

“So, it’s not a one time thing?” Dean couldn’t believe that Castiel actually looked nervous.

“Definitely not. I think that I could make it an everyday thing.” Castiel smiled as Dean started kissing down his neck, undoing the buttons on the shirt.

“We have class in an hour,” He pointed out as Dean kissed down his chest and stomach. He wriggled at the scratch of his stubble.

“I can do plenty in hour.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> galllifreyfallsnomore requested: ARE A PERSON IN AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP AND A COWORKER/FRIEND WHO BEGINS TO NOTICE.
> 
> Anon requested: Castiel as Dean Smith’s assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! This story contains Cas being in an abusive relationship.

Dean liked his new assistant. He was smart, efficient, remembered exactly how Dean liked his coffee, and made sure Dean got where he needed to go on time. And he was hot, but that wasn’t the reason Dean hired him.

“I’m done for the day, Mr. Smith.” Dean looked up and smiled at Castiel.

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, Cas.”

“Remember you have that early meeting, tomorrow. Don’t stay here too late.”

“Alright. Have a good night.” Cas made an odd face, but nodded.

“You, too. I’ll see you six.”

He closed the door behind him.

Castiel wasn’t at the office at six. Dean thought that it was odd, because he was usually in before Dean. Dean went into his office to get the papers he needed for his meeting and saw that he had a message. He hit the button and listened as he checked to make sure he had everything.

“Hello, Mr. Smith, this is Castiel,” The message started. Dean paused at the strange sound in Castiel’s voice. “I just want to let you know that I won’t be in for a few days, I…came down with something. I’m sorry this was such short notice. I have a schedule for you in my top drawer. Remember your meeting.”

Dean thought it was strange, since Castiel had been okay last night, but he didn’t dwell on it, he had to get upstairs.

* * *

 

Castiel was back at work two days later. He rushed in late, handing Dean his coffee and apologizing over and over until Dean stopped him.

“Cas, chill out, okay. You’re fine. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.”

“Good, I know you were sick.” Realization came over his face and he nodded.

“Right. Yeah, I’m still pretty tired. Were you okay without me?”

“I pulled through.” Cas smiled.

“Good. You have a meeting downtown this afternoon and Mr. Adler wants to see you before you leave.”

“Alright. It’s good to have you back.” He patted Cas on the back, causing the smaller man to flinch. “You okay?”

“Yes. I’m just a little achy. You know how it is when you’re sick.”

“Yeah.” Dean frowned. He had a feeling that more was going on than Cas was saying. He’d keep a closer eye on him.

Over the next few weeks, Dean watched Castiel carefully. He always came in and left at the same time every day. If he stayed over, even five minutes, he freaked out and got in a rush to leave. He flinched when someone moved too fast or raised their hands near him, and someone times when he was touched. Dean thought he knew what was going on, but he didn’t have any proof. Until the day Castiel came in with a black eye after having called in sick the day before.

“What’s going on, Castiel?” Dean asked, when the office was pretty much empty.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Castiel answered, but he didn’t look at him.

“Do you need help?” Castiel bit his lip. “How long has this been going on?”

“A few years.”

“I hate to be the dick that asks why you haven’t left, but….”

“I don’t have anywhere to go where he won’t find me. Shelters, my family, he knows where they are,” His voice cracked. “He’s threatened them. I don’t have any friends. He controls my money, so I can’t get a room anywhere.”

“You can stay with me.” Castiel shook his head.

“I can’t ask that.”

“You didn’t ask. Can you pack your stuff?”

“I think so.”

“If you can, do it. You can stay in guest room until you figure out what to do.” Castiel stared at him for a long time, like Dean was a puzzle and he was trying to put the pieces together.

“Why would you help me?” He asked. “You barely know me.”

“No one deserves what you’re going through. If I can help you get out, I want to.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel looked at the clock. “I have to go.”

“Okay. Take care.”

Dean watched him go and hoped that everything would be okay.

When he arrived at his apartment, he did a little research on abuse victims and abusive relationships. If Castiel stayed with him, he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable or seem overbearing. He also made sure that the guest room was clean and the sheets were fresh. He hadn’t had anyone stay in there in a long time, since his family rarely visited, but he checked the closet and drawers anyway. When he felt positive that the apartment was presentable, he went to bed.

Castiel looked pale and nervous the next day. He jumped when Dean greeted him and gave him a shaky smile.

“You okay?” Dean asked, setting the coffee he’d gotten for him on his desk. Castiel picked it up, but didn’t drink any. His hands were shaking, too.

“Yes. I’m just scared. I feel like he knew I was planning something.”

“Did you get your stuff?”

“I had time to pack a few things. Probably not enough.”

“We’ll figure it out when the time comes. Are you sure okay with all of this?”

“Yes. Thank you so much for offering to do this for me.” Dean smiled.

“I just want to help you. You’re a good guy, you deserve good things.” Castiel looked sad at that statement. He gave Dean a small, fake smile.

“Mr. Adler left a memo that you needed to go across town to meet with Mr. Anderson today. He’s expecting you at eight.”

“Okay. I’ll look over my papers and head over. I’ll meet you here at the end of the day.”

“Alright.”

* * *

 

It was a little weird living with someone else at first. Sure, Dean had a sister, but a sister was different that your hot assistant who you were helping out of an abusive relationship.

Castiel had stumbled out of the guest room his first morning in Dean’s apartment and he got an eyeful of what Cas had been dealing with. He had bruises all over his torso and back. Dean burned with hatred for a person that could him like that.

When Castiel saw where he was looking, he looked ashamed. He turned to back into his room, but Dean stopped him.

“Hey, you don’t have to hide, okay? I’m just sorry it took me so long to notice.” Castiel shrugged.

“I’m used to these by now.” He yawned, then smiled sheepishly. “Is there coffee?”

The bruises fade a little everyday. After a few days of staying together, Cas’s boyfriend started texting and calling. Dean saw his fear everytime the phone went off and the pride Castiel had in himself when he didn’t respond or didn’t answer the phone. It eventually stopped so Dean figured that Cas had changed his number.

Castiel seemed brighter without the guy in his life, lighter. He still flinched when people raised their hands and when they raised their voices around him, but he laughed a lot more and seemed a lot more at ease.

He had been living with Dean for a few weeks when everything came to a head.

Dean and Castiel were walking to Dean’s car, Castiel was laughing at a story that Dean was telling when someone called his name.

Dean watched the color drain from his friends face as a man stepped out of the shadows. Dean felt fingers close around his and he squeezed Cas’s hand, trying to comfort him.

“Richard,” Castiel said.

“You’ve been hiding from me.”

“No. I left you.” Richard laughed and reached out to touch him. Castiel leaned away, stepping closer to Dean. Richard’s face hardened.

“Who’s this?”

“Dean Smith,” Dean said, tightening his grip on Castiel’s hand. Richard glared at him, then turned back to Castiel.

“Are you fucking him, too?” He turned his attention to Dean. “You know, he does that.”

“No!”

“He’s just a worthless slut. He screwed his last boss and got caught. That’s why he got fired. He’ll do anyone to get what he wants.”

“That’s not true,” Castiel whispered. Richard ignored him.

“You’re lucky you can’t get him pregnant. He’d bleed you dry.”

Before Dean could think about what he was doing, he let go of Castiel and lashed out at him. Richard fell to the ground, clutching his now bleeding nose.

“You think this guy gives a fuck about you, Castiel. You? You’re nothing. That’s all you ever have been and you never will be. You’re just an easy lay with pretty face. He’s going to get tired of you and you’re going to have to come home to me. Just like you always do.”

“You’re wrong,” Castiel respond, but he didn’t sound so sure.

“Whatever you say. I’ll see you soon, Castiel.” Dean gently took Castiel’s arm and started to lead him away. Castiel leaned against him for support.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked as he drove them back to his apartment. Castiel shook his head. “Hey, don’t listen him, okay? He’s asshole and you deserve better than that.”

“He’s right.”

“No, he’s not.”

“Then why are you helping me? What’s in it for you?” Dean glanced over at him, shocked.

“No one should be abused, Cas. No one. Especially not good people. And you are a good person.” Castiel shook his head but didn’t say anything else. Dean bit his lip.

“You could probably press charges against him.”

“I tried that. I got a restraining order. He didn’t care. A piece of paper can’t do anything. Don’t worry about it, Dean. I’m not going back to him.”

“I’m not worried about that. I’m worried about him coming after you.”

“You do you think I never go out of your line of sight?” Castiel placed a hand over one of Dean’s. “What you did, punching him like that, no one’s ever done that for me before. Thank you.”

“Dick deserved it.” Dean shrugged. “But you’re welcome.”

Neither of them moved their hands until they got out of the car. Dean thought it felt like a good place to start.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossroadsbela requested: kissed them as a distraction while stealing their wallet au

“You can not.”

“I can!”

It had been a boring night, nothing was on TV and Dean and Cas had already finished everything on their DVR. They had decided to go back and forth, telling each other things they didn’t know.

Castiel had learned that Dean hadn’t had his first kiss until he was sixteen and had given his first blow job under the bleachers at a football game. He told Dean that his first love had been a summer romance in london, with whom he’d had his first time and his first threesome, and that he could pick pockets.

“There is no way you know how to pick pockets. You freak out if you see litter in the park!”

“My ex-girlfriend taught me when I was living in New York.”

“I don’t believe it,” Dean said, finishing his beer. He looked at the clock. “I need to go. Work tomorrow. Dinner tomorrow night?”

“Sounds great.” Dean kissed him goodnight and let himself out of Castiel’s apartment.

~*~

Castiel met Dean outside the next night. He pull him and kissed him hello and felt Dean smile against his lips. Dean loved it when Cas was so forward, pushing his tongue into his mouth and running his hands over him, letting them slip into his pockets for a moment.

They held hands as the walked to the nearby restaurant.

They had a good time like they always did. They flirted and stole food from each other’s plates and made the Christian couple next to them uncomfortable by kissing every five minutes.

“Wanna head back to my place?” Castiel asked, tracing Dean’s hand with his fingertips.

“Yeah,” Dean waved their waiter over and asked for their check. He shifted to get his wallet, then patted his pockets.

Castiel smirked at the panic on Dean’s face as he searched every pocket he had and the floor around him.

Castiel pulled a wallet from his pocket and smiled at Dean’s defeated face.

“I hate asking you to pay for things,” Dean muttered.

“I’m not.” Cas tossed the wallet at him and Dean stared at him shocked. Castiel smirked again.

“I told you I could do it.”

“You little snake.”

“You love it.” Dean wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in.

“I do. Let’s get out of here.”

He tossed some bills on the table and they walked out together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkwardly-adorable-cas requested shmoopy fic with shipper Sam.

Sam glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye and tried to hide his smile.

Castiel was asleep with his head in Dean’s lap and Dean was running his fingers through the ex-angel’s hair as he watched TV. He looked relaxed, happy.

Sam remembered the day he found out that Dean and Cas were together. They had been fighting a really bad demon and none of them came out unscathed. Castiel bared the worst of it, though, taking as many of the hits as he could to protect the brothers and give them time to kill the thing.

They finally got it dispatched the thing and Sam turned to check on Cas. He had fallen to the ground, bleeding badly.

“Dean!” Dean had run to the man’s side, looking panicked and scared.

“Cas,” He said, shaking his shoulder gently. “Come, baby, don’t do this to me.”

“Dean,” Cas had whimpered. “It hurts.”

“We need to get him somewhere,” Dean said, thickly. “A hospital.”

That’s when it really clicked in Sam’s mind. They didn’t do hospitals. Unless it was really necessary. But the way Dean was looking at Cas, like if he died his whole world was going to crash and burn sealed it. Dean was in love.

Dean tried to deny it later, when Cas was safe in a hospital bed, stating that he was just worried about Cas and the words just came out.

Then Sam walked in on them having sex in the shower after Cas was released and there was no excuse left.

Cas had moved into Dean’s room after that. He shuffled into the kitchen in the mornings in Dean’s sweatshirts and kissed him good morning. Dean called him every night when they were hunts to let him know that they were okay.

And Sam was fine with it. He was their biggest supporter, honestly. He didn’t say anything when their kisses turned into dry humping on the couch, he didn’t say anything about the smile Dean got on his face when Cas texted him. He just kept to himself and bought a pair of noise canceling headphones.

“What are you smirking about?” Dean asked, bringing Sam back the present

“Nothing,” The younger Winchester said, still smiling. Dean rolled his eyes.

“He’s likes to cuddle. Laugh it up.”

“Not laughing.”

“Whatever.”

“Dean,” Cas said, sitting up.

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to bed.”

“Alright. I’ll be in there in a little while.” Cas kissed him.

“Goodnight,” He murmured. Dean smiled against his lips

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Dean held onto Cas’s fingers for as long as he could before letting go. He watched him disappear down the hall, then turned back to the TV. He finished the beer he was drinking and stood up, streching a bit.

“See you tomorrow, Sammy.”

“Goodnight.”

Sam smiled as his brother left to sleep with his boyfriend. He was glad that Dean was happy.He deserved it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Dean and Cas, 5 (high school au?) “Are you drunk?”

Dean was awoken by the doorbell ringing. He jumped, sending the popcorn left in the bowl in his lap flying. He sighed at the mess, then stood up. Knocking had joined the doorbell by the time he made the short trip from the living room to the door.

“What?” He snapped, opening the door. “Cas?”

“Deeean!” His best friend swayed a little, then stumbled into him. The smell of Tequila wafted off of him and made Dean gag.

“Are you drunk?” Dean asked.

“No.” Castiel hiccuped, then giggled. “A little.”

“Okay, buddy, come on.” Dean pulled him the rest of the way into the house and closed the door. “You’re lucky my parents took Sam to that soccer game out of town instead of putting him on a bus. Mom would kill you.”

“Your mom loves me.” Cas said. Dean rolled eyes because he was right. If Mary had been she would be cuddling Cas and petting his hair until he went to sleep. It was Dean she’d kill for coming home drunk.

“What happened?” Dean asked after he got Cas settled on the couch and got him some water.

“My uncle called me a faggot whore,” The younger boy shrugged.

“What else?” Dean hedged, knowing that wasn’t the end of the story.

“He pushed me down the stairs.”

“What the fuck? Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure?” Dean gently ran his hands over him. Cas flinched when he touched his wrist. “That bastard. I’ll kill him.”

“I’m fine.” Dean sighed and went to get a bandage to wrap around his wrist. When he was done, Cas shifted to lay his head in Dean’s lap.

“Is this okay?” He yawned.

“Yeah,” Dean said, running his fingers through his hair. “You’re alright. Where did you get the alcohol?”

“Gabriel’s room.”

“Do you want to go to bed?”

“I want to stay with you,” Cas answered, tightening his grip on Dean’s leg until it hurt.

“I’m not going anywhere. You can stay here for as long as you want.”

“Mm…Love you, Dean,” Cas said, rubbing his cheek on Dean’s thigh as he shift himself into a more comfortable position. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

“I love you, too, Cas.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lilsassyfan requested a destiel haircut.

Dean was good at cutting hair.

He’d taught himself how to do it on summer breaks when he and Sam were kids. Sam’s hair grew so fast and what money John left had to go towards food, so it was either figure it out of let Sam run around looking like cousin it.

Cas’s hair was getting long, now that he was human and it actually grew. Unlike Sam, he didn’t look good with long hair. So, Dean took a day when they weren’t busy and sat him down for a quick trim.

"Sit still," Dean demanded. Cas had been squirming since they started.

"This tarp itches."

"Deal with it. If you keep wiggling I’m going to shave your head."

"Okay."

"You want it how it has been or do you want to try something else?"

"The way it has been, I suppose."

"Alright. Sit still or you’ll make me mess up."

Castiel tried not to move as Dean started. It felt like it was taking forever and the tarp-like thing that Dean had put around his neck felt like it was choking him. And the hunter was being bossy.

"Keep your head up…stop slouching…damn it, Cas! If you move one more time…no I’m not done yet."

Castiel sighed in relief when Dean finally put the clippers down.

"Okay. Is that short enough?" Castiel looked in the mirror Dean handed him.

"Yes, Dean. Thank you."

"Alright. Go take a shower or you’ll have hair all over you all day."

"Would you like to join me?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. Castiel blushed.

"Whoever gets there first stands under the shower head," Dean said before running out the room.

Castiel smiled. He didn’t need to rush to get directly under the water. Dean would keep him plenty warm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiddilunafanfiction said: The club is owned by Bacchus, and the drinks are free for the guys that saved the world. The girls are hot and the music isn’t too obnoxious, but Dean is pretty sure there’s something in the wine. Also, the back wall looks like a great place to deflower an angel once or twice or all night long.

The place was dark, the music thudded through his chest.

The club is owned by Bacchus, and the drinks are free for the guys that saved the world. The girls are hot and the music isn’t too obnoxious, but Dean is pretty sure there’s something in the wine. He drinks it anyway. 

“Dean Winchester.” Dean turned to face the club owner with a smile on face.

“Bacchus.” They hugged briefly. “Place is doing good, I see.”

“Oh, yes. Everyone loves a party thrown by a god,” Bacchus tilted his head. “You look troubled, my friend. Who is that you are trying to forget.” 

“Just someone that met on this last tour” Dean didn’t want think about him. His eyes, his body, his wings.

“I see. Come my friend. See the newest feature I’ve installed.”

“What is it?” Dean asked, grabbing his glass and following him through the crowd.

“Not What. Who. Angels.” Dean stopped.

“What?” 

“My back wall. There a portals on it that will send you to one, whatever type you choose. You’ve seen them, no?”

“No. I mean, yes. I’ve seen them.” 

“They are beautiful. Pure. They are fun.”

Dean thought about him, how sad he looked when they parted ways.

“Have you heard on one named Castiel?”

“Oh, yes. He is exquist. But he does not let anyone near him. All of my customers have returned disappointed from his room.” He studied Dean for a moment. “You want him?” 

“Yes.”

“Very well. Do not expect much.” They had reached the wall by then. Four or five gleaming, swirling portals were on it. Bacchus indicated to one in the middle. “Good luck, my friend.” 

Dean stepped through and instantly the weightless feeling that portaling gave hit. It was his least favorite part, like a rollar coaster where the drop never ended.

“Dean?” He looked up, feeling his feet on solid ground. There he was. The angel Castiel, in all his partially naked glory.

“Cas!” Dean wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. “What are you doing here?”

“My garrison was captured. They clipped our wings so that we couldn’t fly and brought us here.” Castiel stepped away, eyes narrowed. “Why are you here.”

“Bacchus told me that you were here. I had to see you.” Castiel touched his cheek.

“I’ve been waiting for you. It’s felt like it’s been so long.” Dean tilted his head and kissed him. Castiel kissed back. They backed to the bed and fell in a tangled heap of limbs.

“I love you,” Castiel whispered as Dean removed the little clothing that Bacchus had given him, as well as his own.

“I won’t leave you again,” Dean promised. “No else will have you like this.” 

“You’re the only one,” Castiel agreed, before arching his back and fisting a hand in Dean’s hair.

Bacchus wouldn’t let Castiel go for free, Dean knew that. It would cost him to have this portal open exclusivly for him until he got the payment as well. But it would be worth it to be the only one to hear the sounds that Castiel made, to be the only one to touch his skin and kiss his mouth. 

The club is owned by Bacchus, and the drinks are free for the guys that saved the world. The girls are hot and the music isn’t too obnoxious, but Dean is pretty sure there’s something in the wine. Also, the back wall is a great place to deflower an angel once or twice or all night long.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Asked: Can you do a destiel story out of this: “My hands are cold.” “You can put them down my pants.”

This has to count as cruel and unusual punishment, Sam thought as he trailed behind Dean and Cas.

The town’s Winter Fest was in full swing they arrived. Games, rides, food, anything that he could think of was there. But he was stuck with the most disgusting couple in the world. He just knew his parents decided not to come and sent him with them because he didn’t clean his room.

Don’t get him wrong, he likes Cas and he’s glad that Dean’s happy, he just wished they’d be a little more private instead of sticking their tongues in each others mouths everywhere they went.

“What do you want to do first?” Dean asked, tying Cas’s scarf more securely around his boyfriend’s neck.

“Should we do rides before eat?”

“Yeah.” 

They rode everything that they thought looked cool. Dean held Cas’s hand on the huge drop ride because Cas looked terrified. Sam thought he saw actual tears on his face when they got off. 

They played games next. Dean used his baseball skills to win Cas a stuffed bee from a pitching booth. Cas snuggled with it for the rest of the night.

They hadn’t been too touchy feely all night and Sam almost forgot that this was a punishment. Until they got in the snack line.

“Damn my hands are cold,” Dean said, rubbing his gloveless fingers together. 

“You could put them down my pants,” Cas said, so casually, like they weren’t in a huge crowd. Sam choked on air while Dean laughed and pulled Cas closer. He slipped his hands into his boyfriend’s back pockets and kissed him.

The floodgates were open then. For the rest of the night Sam had to watch them feed cheese fries to each other and kiss and cuddle on the ferris wheel and all the other disgusting couple things they did. 

The ride home was nearly unbearable. They kissed at every red light and stop sign and Dean whispered what Sam guessed were dirty things in Cas’s ear, judging by the blush on his cheeks.

Sam was going to have nightmares for a month.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Do you think you could do a destiel high school fic where dean is really protective over cas, like incredibly over protective and gets really jealous when cas is around other people?

Dean leaned against the lockers, glaring towards where Castiel was talking to a large group of people that he didn’t know.

He hated it when Cas talked to other people when he wasn’t around to protect him.

The year before, Castiel had gone to another school and was bullied day and night. Cruel words thrown at him by his peers, mean notes left in his locker, emails, and other messages on his social media. Castiel hadn’t known what he’d done to make them all so angry.

He’d had to switch schools, delete all of his accounts. He barely left the house because the tormentors knew where he lived. He had woken Dean up in the middle of the night so many times to be talked off of the edge of hurting himself. It had been rough, but Cas gotten through it.

Since then, Dean hated leaving Cas alone even for a second. He hated Cas being around people if he wasn’t there to protect him.

Cas caught his eye and smiled. He waved goodbye to the group in the cute little way that he did and walked to Dean’s side.

"Were they bothering you?" Dean asked, taking Castiel’s bag. Cas sighed, irritably.

"No, Dean."

"I’m just worried about you, okay?"

"There’s nothing to be worried about! Not everyone is out to get me and I’m getting kind of tired of you acting like they are."

"Hey," Dean grabbed his arm to stop him. "You really bad last year, excuse me for caring about you."

"You caring isn’t the problem, Dean. It’s how much you care."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I can’t even have a group discussion without you wanting to rip someone’s head off!" Cas snapped. "I haven’t had a second to myself all year because you’re there every time I turn around."

"I just want to protect you!"

"Well, you’re not! You’re smothering me!" Dean just stared for a moment.

"Fine," He finally said, dropping Cas’s bag and turning away.

"Where are you going?"

"I’m giving you your space," Dean answered without turning around.

"Dean, come on. Dean!"

The Winchester didn’t turn. He didn’t even acknowledge him. Castiel felt the tears coming, felt that uncomfortable burn building up. He grabbed his bag from the floor and started running.

He didn’t stop until he was in his bedroom with the door locked.

**~*~**

Dean wasn’t really sure what to do when he got home. He was usually with Castiel and now that he wasn’t he felt out of place and incomplete.

"You’re home," He turned at the sound of his mother’s voice. "Where’s Cas?"

"We had a fight," Dean shrugged.

"Over what?"

"He said I was smothering him." Mary hummed, but didn’t say anything. "Oh my god, you agree with him!"

"Well, you’re never apart, honey."

Dean opened his mouth but couldn’t think of a response. He sighed and hung his head.

"I just want him to be okay. I want to protect him so that he doesn’t hurt anymore."

"You can’t protect him from everything, Dean. What would you have done if your father and I stopped letting you play baseball the first time you got hurt?"

"Me scraping my knee is a little different from Cas thinking about suicide, Mom."

"I’m making a point, Dean. Castiel can take care of himself. If things get bad, he knows to come to you. But you have to let him live his life without you hovering over him.

"I hate it when you’re right."

"You hate it when you’re wrong," Mary corrected. "Now go fix things with Castiel before dinner."

Dean thought about what he was going to say on his way to the Shurley’s and had a pretty nice speech by the time he knocked on the door. He forgot every word of it when Cas’s brother, Gabriel, suddenly had him up against the railing.

"Give me one good reason not to castrate you right now."

"For what?"

"For what? My baby brother is upstairs in his room bawling into his pillow with the door locked and I know you had something to do with it."

"Oh, fuck."

"Well?" Dean rubbed a hand over his face.

"We had a stupid fight over me being to over protective. Look, I can fix this, just let me in there."

"His door’s locked." Dean gave him a look.

"You don’t think I know every way into that room? I’ve been sneaking in for years." Gabe let him go and Dean ran inside and up to Cas’s room.

"Cas, baby," Dean said, knocking on the door, but no one responded. "Cas, I’m coming in."

Dean got the door open and locked it back behind him. Cas was curled up on his bed, shoulders shaking silently. Dean sat on the bed next to him.

"What do you want?" Cas sniffled.

"I want to apologize. I was wrong." Cas rolled over, eyes questioning. "I was smothering you. I just wanted to take care of you but I was holding you back."

Dean leaned down and kissed the tears off of Cas’s face.

"I love you so much, Cas. And I was so scared that I was going to lose you last year that I drove myself crazy thinking about it until everyone was a potential threat to you. I’m sorry that I was over protective. From now now on, I’m gonna back off until you really need me to protect you."

Cas sat up and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck.

"I’m sorry I yelled at you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Dean said, hugging him back. "This is on me."

Cas didn’t answer, he just hid his face in Dean’s neck and tried to calm himself.

"Let’s not fight any more."

"You got it."

"Lay with me?"

"Any time."

They shifted around until they were cuddled together with Castiel’s head resting on Dean’s chest and their legs were tangled.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Castiel said after a while.

"You’re my life, Cas. I have to take care of you to take care of me."

"I couldn’t ask for someone better for me," Cas tilted his head up. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**~*~**

Dean watched as Castiel laughed with a large group of people in the hallway.

Cas looked up and Dean smiled at him. He waved and went back to his discussion. Dean went to English class.

Cas was okay. If he ever wasn’t, he would come to Dean and they would fix it. That was how it was supposed to be.

Dean wouldn’t have it any other way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> impalatic requested: person A who sits in the back of every staff meeting and makes snarky comments under their breath about everyone the whole time and person B who arrived late and sat next to them and can barely hold in their laughter

Dean was late. He knew he was, because he had had to spend twenty minutes cleaning the gym from where the kids had a free day and left their balls laying all over the floor. He was just glad that it was February and that he was wearing long pants instead of shorts.

He rushed to the staff meeting, hoping he hadn’t missed anything important. Luckily the principal wasn’t there yet, but every seat had been taken except for the one next to the new English teacher.

“This seat free?” Dean asked. 

“Yes,” He said, not looking up from his notebook. 

“Grades?” 

“Late homework. They did it in class instead of paying attention to the lesson.”

“I hate it when they do that." 

The teacher, Novak, Dean suddenly remembered, made a noise of agreement. He closed the book and sat up straight when Principal Adler entered.

Dean hunkered down in his seat, ready for a boring hour that he really didn’t need to be here for. He was a gym teacher. His job was to make sure the kids got physical activity in school and were prepared to have safe physical activity out of school. He wasn’t molding the minds of tomorrow.

Richard Roman, a math and intro to business teacher made a snarky comment that didn’t quite hear, but apparently Novak did.

“So that’s why his mother named him Dick.”

Dean chuckled, then cleared his throat, risking a glance at everyone. A few of them glared and the rest ignored him.

“What can we do to improve our test scores?” Adler said, slamming his hands on the table.

“Healthier lunches!” A petite English teacher exclaimed.

“Says Mrs. I-had-four-and-a-half-doughnuts-for-lunch,” Cas muttered. Dean fought the laughed that threatened to bubble out.

“My kids are always falling asleep after they’ve had gym. I think that it should be moved to the end of the day. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t be imitating Ben Stein in your classes.” Dean hit Cas’s arm, trying to get him to stop.

“The way the girls dress are distracting the boys. We need a stricter dress code.”

“How about we make the boys pull their pants up before we worry about a girl’s shoulder.” Dean had to agree. He made guys run laps if they didn’t pull their shorts up over their ass. It just didn’t stick when it came to their jeans.

“What say you, Mr. Novak? Any suggestions?” Cas seemed startled for a moment, then straightened up again.

“No. My kids are wonderful. Eager to learn.”

“Well, how about that. How do you manage that?”

“I don’t worry about the silly things, as long as they’re passing. And I personally help the ones who are having trouble so that they understand the material the way I need them to. The kids are smart when we let them be.”

None of the other teachers said anything. Adler blinked, then cleared his throat. 

“I will take all of these things under advisement. Thank you all. Have a nice weekend.” 

Dean and Cas left at the same time, both in a rush to get out. Dean because he wanted out of the hellhole, Cas because the other teachers were probably out to get him now. 

“Oh man,” Dean said. “That was the most fun I’ve had in one of those meeting since…ever. I’ve gotta sit next to you more often.”

“If Adler doesn’t fire me for not agreeing with him, you’re welcome to anytime.” Dean grinned.

“I’ll see you Monday, Mr. Novak.” 

“Same to you, Coach.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> graceless-and-loving-it requested college au with the “So I see we got our uni sweatshirts mixed up in the laundry again how do you propose we fix this” meeting. (I hope this is what you wanted.)

Dean let out a groan as the sweatshirt he was trying to put on got stuck. 

For the past month, he and this guy from a few floors down had been washing their clothes at the same time. And every single time they did, their shirts got mixed up. Dean didn’t know how it happened and he didn’t care.

It was getting downright annoying.

After struggling for ten minutes to get the thing off, Dean carried it to the door he’d been to too many times. He knocked and a moment later the guy opened it.

Dean could never remember his name and stuck to calling him Cas during their brief interactions. Cas didn’t look too surprised to see him and gestured to the sweatshirt he was currently wearing.

“I thought it felt too big. Give me a moment.”

Dean stepped inside and closed the door while Cas went to change. 

“We gotta do something about this, man. Every week.”

Cas came back with the folded shirt and nodded.

“Yes. I’ll make a mark on my tag, that way you can tell.” 

“Thanks. See you Monday.” 

Monday rolled around and Dean and Cas met in the laundry room. Cas had his nose buried in a book, not looking up as he greeted Dean. They helped each other fold what they felt comfortable with, talking about their classes and friends. Dean checked the tags on shirts and took the one that wasn’t marked.

“See you around, Cas,” He said when Cas stepped out the elevator. Cas smiled at him as the doors closed.

A few days later Dean woke up freezing. He reached for his sweatshirt and found that it was too small.

“Son of a bitch!”

Dean got up and made his way down to Cas’s apartment and banged on the door. Cas opened the door looking tired and disheveled. He was wearing Dean’s shirt.

“You marked them wrong on purpose!” Dean said.

“I did.”

“Why?” Castiel twisted the hem of the shirt, not looking at Dean.

“Because I like you and I like wearing your clothes and I needed an excuse.” 

Dean stared at him for a long time. Just stared. Castiel looked away.

“I’m sorry I took liberties. I’ll go change.”

“No,” Dean said. “Keep it.”

“Really?”

“I’ll be back here at seven. Be ready for a nice dinner.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> galllifreyfallsnomore requested: Fighting over the last copy of a novel at the bookstore because you both need it like it’s really important go find your own,

Dean searched the aisles of Barnes and Noble for what felt like forever before he finally found the section he was looking for.

Sam would literally kill him if he didn’t get the new Game of Thrones book for his birthday. He had been dropping hints all month and had explicitly told Dean before he left this morning that he needed it like he needed air. Dean knew that he wasn’t kidding.

So, of course he forgot about it until two thirty and had to rush to the bookstore before Sam got home from school.

Dean searched the titles, but they all looked the same to him. He quickly pulled up a wikipedia listing on his phone and looked again.

There was one copy left.

He reached and grabbed it at the same moment a smaller hand did. Dean looked at what he was up against and could have laughed. The guy was small and probably easy to fend off. Or so he thought before he gave the book a sharp tug that brought Dean stumbling forward. 

“Back off,” Dean warned, stepping back. “I saw it first” 

“I’ve been waiting for this book for forever. Give it,” The other guys said, tugging it towards himself again.

“My brother has been, too. Go find it somewhere else.”

“I’ve been everywhere else. This is the only copy in town!” 

“Well, too fucking bad. Back off.” Dean gave the book a hard yank but the guy didn’t let go. He slammed into Dean’s chest and sent him backwards onto the ground.

Dean stared incredulously at the guy for a second before he started laughing. The book lay forgotten beside them as the laughed and people started at stop and watch them. 

“I’m Dean,” Dean said to the guy, who was still sitting on top of him.

“Castiel.”

“How about this, Cas,” Dean said, sitting up. “You let me have this book for my little brother’s birthday, and I’ll take you to dinner tomorrow night.”

Castiel tilted his his head thoughtfully.

“I don’t know. Those books have dragons in them.”

“So does The Hobbit. It’s playing at the drive in and my car has a big backseat.”

“Well, with an offer like that, who am I to say no.”


	16. Chapter 16

Dean closed the door to the bunker, glad to finally be home.

His back hurt, his feet hurt, hell his whole body hurt. He was pushing forty and getting too old for this thrown into walls shit.

"Want a beer?" Sam asked, looking a little worse for wear himself.

"Nah. I’m gonna head to bed. See you tomorrow, Sammy."

"Yeah. Night."

Dean patted him on the back and made his way to his room.

He closed his door behind him and leaned against it, taking a moment to breathe.

He took off his jacket and dropped it on his desk chair. The over shirt went next, getting thrown into the far corner, followed by his t-shirt and jeans.

Dean climbed into his bed, careful not to jostle too much. The body beside him shifted anyway, rolling to face him.

Castiel opened his arms and Dean went to him, pressing his cheek to Cas’s chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"It’s okay," Cas said, voice rough with sleep. "You did what needed to be done."

"It stopped feeling like that a long time ago."

Castiel stroked Dean’s hair and kissed his forehead. He let his lips linger there for a while.

"I love you, Dean Winchester." Dean closed his eyes against the feeling those words gave him.

"I love you, too." He whispered against Cas’s skin.

"Sleep now. You’re home. You’re safe."

Dean held Cas tighter, allowing his exhaustion overtake him.

Castiel would still be there when he woke up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: Mark’s selfies are making me crave… things, so could you please write some crowstiel and some love for Crowley’s tonned bod? Cas dealing with those human hormones and all

Castiel hated hormones.

When he was an angel, he could control his vessel’s feeling. He didn’t have to worry becoming aroused at any move Crowley made.

Crowley’s meatsuit had slimmed in the few months that he and Castiel had been apart, and it made Castiel’s mouth water even more than it had before.

Castiel had recently admitted his and the demons relationship to the Winchesters, and while they weren’t exactly happy about it, it wasn’t their place to tell him what to do.

"Welcome home, kitten," Crowley said, when they appeared in the familiar penthouse.

"Home," Castiel repeated, pulling his lover close. "I like that."

One kiss led to another, then to the removal if clothes, then to Castiel pressing Crowley into the bed and running his tongue over his skin.

"You’re insatiable," Crowley laughed.

"You’re beautiful," Castiel responded, looking up at from under his lashes. "And we can finally do this as a couple, I’m going to enjoy it."

Crowley pulled him up to kiss him. Castiel sighed against his lips.

When Crowley rolled him over and pressed him into the mattress, he didn’t care anymore about losing his rank in Heaven. This is what he would have seen anyway.

Castiel could spend hours touching and tasting Crowley’s skin. He had the lines of his tattoos memorized, he knew creases of his face.

"I love you," He said one night, running his fingers across Crowley’s chest.

"I love you, too." Castiel’s smile was uncontrollable. He kissed Crowley until he was breathless.

"Well, don’t get too excited, love," Crowley laughed. "I need you breathing."

Castiel nestled against his side, revealing in the words.

For the first time in so, so long he felt content. Like he belonged.

'How strange', he thought as he drifted to sleep, 'That I should find my Heaven in Hell.'


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: I’d kill for Crowley bathing a human!Cas who’s been through the ringer. Bonus points if he’s trying hard to be snarky and callous even while doing something obviously caring. I’d be cool with a past relationship (s6 and whatnot) but I think it could work either way. Your choice.

Crowley filled the tub with warm water and added a soothing lavender mixture.

Damn the Winchesters. Damn them and their stupid hero complexes and their ability to get everyone around them hurt. And damn Castiel for trying to be just like them, running blindly into a fight where his newly human body was useless.

When he was satisfied with the bath, he returned to the bedroom. Castiel lay on his bed, bleeding and whimpering. He weakly swatted at Crowley’s hands when he tried to take off his tattered clothes.

"I’ve drawn you a bath, love," he said. Castiel still pushed his hands so the demon snapped the clothes off. "I don’t know why you’re being so modest. I’ve seen it all before."

He lifted the ex-angel from the bed and carried him to the bathroom.

"Put me down. I am not a child," Castiel said hoarsely. He started coughing, then and buried his face in Crowley’s neck.

Crowley placed him in the water, then went to get a cloth and towel from the closet on the other side of the room.

"I can do it," Castiel said, when he started washing the blood away from his skin.

"Oh, yes. That busted arm of yours will work perfectly."

"My arm is fine."

Crowley raised an eyebrow. He bumped Castiel’s arm gently and the man flinched and whimpered. He glared at the demon, but didn’t say anything else.

Crowley massaged shampoo into Castiel’s matted hair, causing the man to let out a small moan and lean into his hands.

The bath water turned a dark shade of pink as the blood and grime washed away from the man’s skin. Crowley healed every injury that he came across, relieving the pain. When he was satisfied, he unstopped the drain and began drying the skin before him.

"Why’re you being so nice to me?" Castiel asked.

"You’re useless to me dead." Castiel shook his head.

"If that was all you would have just healed me. You wouldn’t have brought me home and cleaned me up." Crowley didn’t respond. "You want to know what I think?"

"No." Crowley tossed the towel away and helped Castiel up.

"I think you still love me," The ex-angel said, leaning into him. "I think you never stopped loving me."

"I think you’re a fool to believe I loved you at all," Crowley responded. He let Castiel go when they reached the bed, dropping him onto the blankets.

"That’s too bad," Castiel responded, turning onto his side. "I loved you. Very much."

Crowley didn’t say anything. He walked to the door, and flipped the light off.

"I still do."

He paused as the words hung in air. He could turn around, climb into bed and give things with Castiel another go. He could risk losing all respect from his minions and possibly his throne. He could have something good in hid life.

He walked out the door, pulling the door shut behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agentfreewill said: prompt! HS AU. Dean & Cas are best friends with a budding romance. Crowley is a biker punk in their classes and jealous of them cause he likes (him? them?). He starts bullying (him? them?) but eventually Dean and Cas figure out it’s jealousy not hate (and that might precipitate them talking to each other about their own feelings? If they haven’t already…) lots of squish for you to take it where you want!

Castiel chewed on the end of his pen as he watched Dean’s baseball practice.

His eyes ran over the defined muscles in Dean’s arms as the threw the ball, his legs as he ran. His physics homework lay forgotten beside him as Dean’s toned stomach was revealed when he stretched.

Their eyes met for a second and Dean waved. Castiel snapped back to life and waved back. His crush was getting out of hand.

He picked his notebook back up and stared at the problem he had been working on before he got distracted. He needed to figure it out so that he could help Dean.

“Hey!” Cas looked to where Dean was calling from from. “We’re hittin’ the showers. Meet you at the car in ten?”

“Okay.” Castiel packed his bag and made his way off of the bleachers.

“Novak!” Castiel jumped at the sound of his name. He looked toward the voice and sighed.

“Hello, Andreas.”

“Crowley,” The other boy corrected. Castiel nodded, even though they both knew Castiel would never call him that.

Crowley was bad, Castiel knew that. He was mean and nasty and had dirt on even the cleanest people, but he’d never said a cross word to Castiel. While they weren’t really friends, Castiel didn’t mind him too much. He actually felt a little safer with the boy there.

“Having a nice afternoon are we?”

“I was just waiting for Dean’s practice to be over.”

“Right. Winchester.”

“Yes. If you’ll excuse me, I have to go. Dean will be waiting. Have a nice night.” He gave a tiny wave, then walked toward the parking lot.

“He bothering you?” Dean asked, eyes on Crowley from the distance. Castiel rolled his eyes.

“No, Dean.”

“You tell me if he does.”

“Let’s just go to your house and work on this homework, okay?”

Dean nodded and got into his car, shooting one last dark look in the older boys direction.

~*~

Dean ran a hand through his hair.

“I don’t get it.”

“Dean, it’s not that hard. Look,” Castiel leaned closer, using his pencil to guide Dean. “x is sum of this group, divided by the sum of this group.”

“But there are letters in these, too.”

“Yes, you use those to find x.” Dean groaned and dropped his head into the book. Castiel laughed. He rewrote the problem in a way that was easier to understand.

“Dean, come on. Look. Find the pairs and cross them out. Then use what’s left.” Dean sighed and did as he was told. He scratch out numbers and mumbled to himself as he worked.

“So, the answer’s…three?” He looked up and Castiel realized how close they were. Dean’s mouth was only a few inches away.

“Yes.” Dean blinked and closed his eyes as he leaned in a little. Castiel inhaled and wet his lips.

“Dean!” Sam’s voice rang through the house and the boys jumped apart.

“Cas!” Dean said, when Castiel closed his notebook.

“I need to get home,” Cas said. “I-I’ll see you tomorrow. Try the rest of those that way.”

Castiel practically ran from the house.

~*~

The drive to the school was quiet, neither of them knowing how to broach the subject of the almost kiss. It wasn’t until they were in the hallway that Dean spoke.

“Should we talk about it?”

“I don’t know.” Castiel said, hiding his face in his locker.

“Cas.”

“Dean, please.”

“Hey,” Dean’s voice was softer than Castiel ever remembered hearing it. He peeked at him and Dean smiled. “I wanted to.”

“Me, too.”

“Good. I mean-” The first bell rang.

“I need to go. I’ll see you.” Castiel closed his locker and walked away, blushing.

He didn’t feel the cold glare on him.

~*~

“Faggot.”

Castiel paused on his walk from the baseball feild and turned to stare at Crowley, eyes wide.

“Why would you say that to me?” He asked his sort of friend. The older boy put out the cigarette he was smoking and pushed off the wall.

“That’s what you are, isn’t it?” He asked, circling him. “You and Winchester?”

“I-”

“Shut up.” Crowley knocked his books out of his hands. Castiel looked at him, shocked and hurt. He kneeled to retrieve them and Crowley pushed him over. He hit his head hard on the asphalt.

He sat up, fighting tears from the physical and emotional pain.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked, not looking up from his scattered books.

Crowley didn’t answer. He lit another cigarette and walked away.

Dean found Castiel where Crowley left him, crying horribly.

He gather the books and shoved them into Castiel’s bag, then help his friend up.

“Are you okay?” He asked. Castiel shook his head.

“I want to go home.”

“Okay.”

Castiel tried to stop crying on the way, but the tears wouldn’t ease. He thought that they were okay, friends in a strange way. Crowley had always been different with him, like he had a wall lowered. Why did he do this?

“You gonna tell me what happened?”

“Nothing. I fell. Goodnight, Dean.”

Dean watched Castiel walk into his house, suspiscion rising. There was something that Cas wasn’t telling him, and he had a good feeling that he knew what it was.

Dean drove downtown to the club that it was rumored Crowley hung around. He found him smoking in the alley.

“Hey!” Crowley looked up.

“Do you really want to start a fight on my turf?”

“No.”

“No?”

“You like him,” Dean said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Cas. You like him. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist.” Crowley opened him mouth to deny it, up Dean shook his head.

"If you were anyone else, I’d kill you because whatever you did, you made him cry. And Cas doesn’t cry." Crowley gave him a look and Dean laughed a little. "Alright, that’s bullshit. Cas cries at everything. Puppy commercials, books, oh and God forbid he see road kill." Crowley smiled a little. "But he doesn’t cry like that. Not since we were kids."

"I hurt him." Crowley summed up.

"You did," Dean nodded. "But he’ll forgive you. If you ask."

"And what makes you think that?"

"He likes you, too." Crowley shook his head. "Think about it. Most people turn tail and run when they see you. Cas smiles. He talk to you. He’s the only person in the world that’s not scared of you."

"He likes you. You and I aren’t exactly one and the same."

"Maybe we’re different sides of the same coin."

"What are you talking about?"

"You like him. I like him. He likes us both. Maybe we can work something out. If he wants that."

"Share him?"

"Kinda." Crowley laughed out loud.

"I can’t believe that you are suggesting this."

"You in or not?" Crowley shrugged.

"I’m not morally opposed."

"Right. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To talk to Cas. Where else?"

~*~

Castiel looked surprised when he opened the door and saw them together. He tugged at the too long sleeves of his sweatshirt nervously.

"I told you it was nothing, Dean."

"We’re not here about that. Let’s go to your room, okay?" Once they were upstairs with the door to Cas’s bedroom locked, Dean explained to him what happened and his and Crowley’s idea.

"You want me to date you - both of you - at the same time?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, sorta."

"I don’t know. That sounds…dirty."

"Cas, you like us both. We both like you. We can make it work. If you want this."

"I…." Castiel trailed off. "I can try, if you can." Dean grinned and looked at Crowley.

"Looks like we’re a threesome."

~*~

It was strange at first.

They never touched or flirted at school. A gay couple was bad enough, but a gay threesome? Castiel didn’t want to think about the repercussions of that. In their houses, though, it was a different story.

They took turns kissing and learning each other. Dean and Crowley weren’t all that into each other, but they liked it when Castiel was nestled between them.

There was one memorable experience of John walking in on them all making out and just staring. After a moment, Dean had said, “I might be a little gay.” John had laughed so hard that Castiel was slightly afraid that he was going to have a heart attack. They all had to face probing questions at the dinner table that night.

It was surprisingly easy, when they developed a rhythm. Most weekends were spent in Crowley’s oversized bed since his parents were rarely home. Not that they cared too much anyway. They were nice, if distant.

Castiel slept in the middle, warm and safe in his boyfriends’ arms. He liked it when Dean and Crowley kissed over his shoulder in the morning. He knew he was going to miss it when Crowley left for college later that year.

At his graduation, Castiel gave him his class ring.

"I want that back," He said through tears, hugging him. "So you’d better come home to me."

"To us," Dean corrected, handing his over, too. Crowley smiled and kissed them both.

"No place I’d rather be."

~*~

Castiel was dozing in Dean’s arms when their dogs started barking. He moaned and moved to sit up, but the arms around him tightened.

"Dean. The dogs."

"It’ll be fine, baby." Castiel flopped back down, sighing against his husband’s chest.

"Thanks for the warm welcome." His eyes snapped open at Crowley’s voice. He sat up, smiling.

"You’re back early!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his neck. His and Dean’s rings poked him uncomfortably from the chain around Crowley’s neck, but he didn’t care.

"Couldn’t stay away." Castiel felt the bed shift underneath him and Dean and Crowley’s murmured greeting before they kissed.

"Go change and come to bed," Castiel said, tugging at Crowley’s suit jacket. "We all need the rest."

"I’ve been gone for a week and you want to sleep?" Crowley asked, incredulously.

"I think I’m getting sick," Castiel said, smirking. "I might have to call in sick tomorrow and lay in bed all day."

"You’re filthy," Crowley said, kissing him deeply. "I love it."

"I know." They kissed again and Crowley went to change. Dean tugged Cas back down onto the mattress.

"I love you," He said, quietly, nuzzling his neck.

"I love you, too," he said. The bed shifted under Crowley’s weight as he joined them. "Both of you."

Castiel fell asleep the way he did best. In the middle, with both of his husbands’ arms around him, safe and warm. And loved.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested a master/slave au

Dean Winchester woke up to gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It is time to wake up, your Majesty. The king wishes to see you," His servant, Castiel, said.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Dean?"

"That is not proper, your Majesty. Rise, now. You have a rather busy day."

”Thank you, Castiel.”Castiel nodded and left to draw Dean’s bath. Dean stood, stretching his arms up above his head.He wondered what his father wanted that was so urgent that he had to rise before the sun to see him. Castiel stayed quiet when Dean asked him, which worried him even more. 

Castiel trailed behind him the whole way to the throne room and Dean paused at the door. 

”Please tell me what’s going on.” Castiel didn’t look up as he spoke. 

”You are to pick a new servant today.” Dean frowned.Castiel had been his companion since birth. They had played together, taken their fist steps together. They were practically family. 

”You should go in. I will wait here you.” Dean nodded, unsure of what to say. His parents were talking quietly when he walked in, his little brother was playing with his servant Gabriel in the corner. 

”Good morning,” Dean said, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. “Father, what is this I hear about taking a new servant?” 

”You’re getting older, Dean. It’s time to prepare you for taking my place.” 

”And who better to prepare me than the person who has been by my side my whole life?” 

”I think that you are misinterpreting what I am saying Dean. Let me speak clearly. You will take on a female servant to be your companion.” 

”A lover.” John nodded. 

"I do not want a female companion." 

”Dean-” His parents looked taken aback. 

”I will still marry and produce an heir, but I will not have a female servant when I have perfectly good one waiting for outside.” 

”If you do this,” John said, still shocked. “Castiel will remain with you for life, unless you give me just cause. He will be your lover and confidant. Do you understand what that means?” 

”Yes.”

”Bring him in.” The doors opened and Castiel stepped inside. He walked straight to Dean’s side, eyes down. 

”Good morning, your Majesty,” He said. Dean saw Mary smile. 

”Castiel. Dean has chosen you to be his lifelong companion in all affairs. If you agree, you will belong to him, body and soul. Do you understand?” 

”Yes, your Majesty.” 

”Do you accept?” 

”Yes, your Majesty.” 

”It is settled, then. Carry on.” Dean nodded and walked out of the room. Castiel trailed behind him again. 

”Are you alright?” Dean asked, when they were back in his chambers. Castiel had barely said a word, where as he usually went over Dean’s itinerary. 

”Why would you choose me?” 

”Excuse me?” 

”Me. Why would you choose me when your father had the most beautiful women in the village brought around for you to have to pick of.” 

”You have always been my companion, Castiel. I do not wish to change that.”

”But-” Dean stepped closer, pressing up against his friend’s chest. Castiel froze, looking up at him. 

”You didn’t have to say yes,” Dean said, touching his face. “You wanted this, too.” He stepped back, releasing Castiel. 

”Be ready for me when I return tonight.” Dean changed into his hunting gear and went to the stables. His guard was waiting with their horses. 

”Good morning,” Dean said, patting his horse’s side. He climbed on and took his bow from Benjamin. They rode into the forest without another word. 

”Is it true?” Benny asked, after they had killed a few foxes. 

”What?” 

”That you took on a male lover?” 

”I kept Castiel,” Dean confirmed. 

”The villagers will riot in the streets.” 

”I don’t care what they think. They will learn to deal with it.” Benny only smiled.

Dean paused in front of his chamber door, unsure of what to do. Castiel was inside waiting for him, expecting everything. Dean took a breath and opened the door. 

Castiel was folding his clothes and straightening things. He was cleaner than Dean had ever seen him, having been scrubbed meticulously by the other servants before being sent up here. 

”Cas.” He jumped, and stood ramrod straight. ”Hi.” 

”Hi.” Dean wet his lips, nervously. He held his hand out to Cas, who took it nervously. 

”We don’t have to do anything,” Dean said. Castiel smiled weakly. 

”I trust you,” Castiel said, moving closer and touching his face. He brought Dean’s mouth to his in a chaste first kiss. They moved to the bed, pressing against each other. 

Castiel hesitantly slipped his hands underneath Dean’s shirt. His skin was warm and smooth and so different from Castiel’s own. 

”I will take care of you,” Dean said, stroking Cas’s face. 

”I believe you,” Castiel said, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

"I trust you." 

~*~ 

The candle light flickered over their skin, causing an interesting dance of shadow and light. Castiel placed a tender kiss to Dean’s chest. 

”Are you alright?” Dean asked, running his fingers through Castiel’s hair. Castiel smiled. 

”Yes. I’m wonderful.” 

”We should rest now.” Castiel made a noise of agreement and nuzzled against Dean’s neck. 

”I’m glad you chose me,” He whispered. Dean stroked back, tracing the whip marks that Cas’s father had left there. 

"Me, too."

~*~ 

As the years passed, Dean and Castiel grew closer than they were before. They memorized each others bodies and learned how the other thought. Castiel became Dean’s advisor in all major decisions. 

Dean took a wife during his twentieth year. Celeste Middleton was the princess of the neighboring kingdom of Moondoor. Dean had met her a few times and they got along well. He felt that they would rule well together. 

On their wedding night she admitted to him that she had a female lover and wasn’t attracted men. Dean confided in her about Castiel and they made a deal. Both would sleep primarily with their lovers until the time came to produce an heir. 

"She’s very kind," Castiel said one night, stroking Dean’s hair softly. 

”She is,” Dean agreed. “I still wish I could have married you.” 

”I am yours in all the ways that count, Dean. I do not need a title to love you.” Dean smiled an kissed Castiel softly. 

”I love you, too.” 

~*~ 

After two years of marriage and partnership in ruling, Dean and Celeste knew that the time had come to have a child. 

Their first time together was a disaster. Neither were interested in the other and nothing transpired. It didn’t get much better, but Celeste did fall pregnant after several months. 

Princess Emmalynn was presented in the summer. She was beautiful, with Dean’s features and Celeste’s eyes. Castiel adored her, taking every moment he could get. 

Four years later, Prince Jonathan the Third was born to them. Dean and Celeste were both secretly glad of this, since it meant no more awkward nights between them. 

The children grew up loved, taken care of by Castiel and Celeste’s lover Gilda

~*~

Castiel died of disease during his fifty first year. Dean followed soon after, having caught the illness while caring for the man he loved. 

Dean was remembered as a most loved king who took care of his subjects and showed mercy except for the most heinous villains. Celeste went down in history for being the first queen to rule alone after the death of her king. 

The kingdom thrived under the care and Emmalynn and Jonathan, both of whom were trained to rule equally. 

They broke tradition in typical Winchester fashion by making sure that their parents were not buried together, but with the ones they loved the most.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theawesomeandcrazydemigoddess requested: Dean never liked Balthazar very much, but he started to hate him when he became all flirt-y whith Cas.

Dean plucked at the strings of his guitar, trying to get it back in tune.

"Sorry again, mate," Balthazar said, watching him. "You know I just can’t control myself."

Dean grunted in response.

Balthazar had joined the band when Ezekiel dropped out to do his own thing. They need a lead singer and Balth was best one that auditioned. It was only after they hired him that they found out he was major prima donna stage hog that couldn’t keep his pants on.

He was always causing fights and messing up equipment. Dean and Benny had had to physically restrain Crowley when Balth fucked with his drum set. Kevin had been pissed when he jack up his lighting arrangement to have a spotlight focused on himself. And now he’d messed up Dean’s guitar trying to play fucking Wonderwall. At least he hadn’t broken any of the new strings. Dean may have beaten him to death if he had.

"Let’s call it a night," Dean said, when he finally got his baby sounding right again. "We’ll meet at the bar a five to get ready for the gig."

Everyone agreed and started packing.

The Impalas weren’t a big time band yet, but they were getting there and fast. They ha already played almost every bar and city function in Lawrence and several neighboring towns. Charlie and Jo could barely keep up with all the orders for CDs and shirts. All of the doubled when Balth joined the group. Old fans need the new gear and new fans came pouring in. It was pretty awesome.

Dean walked into his apartment, glad to finally be home. He dropped his guitar case on the living room floor and made his way to the bedroom, pulling his clothes off as he went.

Castiel was still awake, eyes flitting over the words in his textbook.

Dean crawled into bed next to him and curled against his side. Cas smiled and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

"You’re home early."

"Asshole fucked up my guitar. I had to get out before I killed him."

"Why don’t you just fire him?" Dean sighed.

"Wish we could. We can’t afford to lose another singer, not we’re this close to making it."

"But he’s making you miserable."

"Hazard of the trade, baby. You gonna be there tomorrow?"

"Have I ever missed one of your shows? Of course I’m going to be there."

"Sure you can swing it? With finals and all." Castiel kissed him, closing his book.

"I could use a break. Besides, I love seeing you on stage."

"Oh, yeah?" Cas nodded, moving to straddle his hips.

"Hearing all those girls talk about how hot you are, knowing that I’m the one that’s going home with you. It’s a good feeling."

Dean flipped them over, settling on top of Castiel. The smaller man wrapped his arms around his shoulders and brought his face down for kiss.

"Knowing that all the songs that they sing along to are about me. Hearing how much you love me in your lyrics, you have no idea how good it makes me feel."

"I love you, Cas."

"I love you, too."

~*~

The bar was full people in Impala’s shirts, getting more and more excited by the second.

The opening band was setting up when Cas arrived. He’d had to take a test and stayed on campus way later than he had planned. Now he just wanted a beer and to see Dean before he went on.

Walking through the crowd was nearly impossible, but he finally pushed his way to the bar.

He ordered his beer, then started looking for best place to watch the show for. He wanted to be close enough that Dean could see him, but far enough away that he wasn’t swarmed by screaming girls.

"Buy you a drink?" A voice said from beside him. The man was handsome, foreign, in a grey V-neck.

"No, thank you. I already have one."

"I’ll buy your next one, then."

"I don’t think my boyfriend would like that." The other man smiled.

"I’ll buy him one, too."

"I said no."

"Everything alright here, Cas?" Benny was suddenly right beside him. Castiel let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, Benny. It’s fine. Where’s Dean?"

"Backstage changing. Some drunk fan spilled a drink on him. He probably won’t have a chance to come out."

"Okay. Wish him luck for me."

"Will do. Come on, Balth."

Castiel watched Balthazar and Benny walk away, suddenly understanding why Dean didn’t think much of him.

~*~

Dean had never liked Balthazar that much, but his patience was wearing more and more thin the more he flirted with Cas.

Cas usually just ignored him, talking politely for a moment, then walking away. Every word made Dean’s blood boil.

"Just let it go," Castiel said one night, rubbing his shoulders.

"I hate him," Dean said. "I hate the way he looks at you and how he talks to you."

"Dean," Cas said, moving so that he could look into his boyfriends eyes. "I don’t care how he looks at me. I only care about how you look at me."

Dean sighed and rested his head against Castiel’s collar bone. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

"You’re going to rock this show tonight," He said. "And that producer’s going to love you."

"No pressure."

"Nope." Cas kissed him. "Good luck, honey."

"Thanks, babe."

Castiel got up and walked out of the dressing room before Dean could pull him back. As he walked down the hall, fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"Dean–"

"Better." Castiel rolled his eyes at Balthazar and pulled his arm free. Balth stepped closer, pressing him into the wall.

"Why do you stay with him?" He asked. "You could do so much better."

"I love Dean. I have for a long time. Now if you’ll excuse me–" Cas tried to pushed him away, but he didn’t budge. "Let go of me."

Balthazar leaned forward. Castiel put his hands on his chest, trying to stop him, but that only encouraged him. He turned his head at the the last moment, closing his eyes in disgust when Balth kissed his neck.

The other man’s body was suddenly gone. Castiel opened his eyes and saw Dean punch him in the face. Then punched him again. And again.

"Dean! Dean stop!" He touched Dean’s arm and the man stopped.

He let Balthazar go and stepped back, breathing deeply.

"If you so much as look at him again, I’ll kill you," He told him as people started swarming. Castiel grabbed Dean’s arm and pulled back to his dressing room to calm down.

Dean sat on the couch while Cas looked around and found a first aid kit.

"Are you okay?" He asked, when Cas kneeled before him.

"Yes, Dean," He murmured, dabbing antiseptic to his knuckles.

"I’m sorry." Neither knew why he was sorry, but Cas nodded.

"It’s okay." He stood and kissed Dean’s forehead. "Thank you for protecting me."

"Always," Dean said. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

It was quiet between them for a while as Cas put the kit away and came to sit next to Dean.

"Do you need to find a new for the night?"

"They’ll take care of it," Dean said, wrapping an arm around him. Castiel leaned into his chest and closed his eyes. He wished he could take a shower, but he’d have to wait until he got home.

There was a knock on the door and Benny stuck his head in.

"You ready, brother?"

"Yeah." Dean kissed Castiel one more time. Cas smiled.

"Knock ‘em dead." Dean nodded, looking a little nervous. Castiel kissed him again.

"Just look at me," He whispered in Dean’s hear. Dean nodded again. He followed Benny out of the room and Castiel went to join the crowd.

They rocked. Jo took Balthazar’s place, and even though people were confused, they loved her. When their set ended, Cas went back to Dean’s dressing room and wait.

Dean came in thirty minutes later, looking tired. He walked by Cas to the vanity against the far wall and leaned against it. Dread settled in Cas’s stomach.

"Dean?"

"I hope you packed for California."

"You got it?"

"We got it." Cas practically knocked the couch over trying to get to him. Dean picked him up and spun him around, laughing.

"I knew you would," Cas said, after Dean kissed him breathless. "I knew it."

They all went out to celebrate. The band talked animatedly about their first album and what it should be. They had to keep dragging Jo back into the conversation because she wasn’t used to being so involved.

"I’m so proud of you," Castiel said later that night when he and Dean were tucked into bed.

"Thank you, Cas," Dean said.

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me. For sticking with me through all this." Cas smiled, nestling against Dean’s chest.

"I’m not going anywhere. I love you."

"Love you, too."

The Impalas first album came out the next year. It sold almost half a million copies in the first week.

The first thing Dean bought with that paycheck was a ring.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Band on a Tour AU

Dean threw himself onto the hotel bed, exhausted and miserable.

Ever since the Impalas had made the big time he had been away from Cas. They talked every night but it wasn’t the same.

Cas was up to his neck in school and wedding planning. Dean had told him that the latter wasn’t important and could wait until he was done with school, but Cas was excited and wanted to get started.

Dean took out his phone and dialed Cas’s number, needing to hear his voice.

"Hello?" Cas sounded distracted and tired.

"Hey, Cas."

"Dean," The tone of his voice changed drastically. Dean smiled. "What’s going on?"

"Nothing. Just finished another show. I miss you."

"I miss you, too." He heard papers rustling and the springs of their bed creaking. "Are you okay?"

"I don’t know. All these girls are outside of my hotel and you’re so far away and I just miss you so much, Cas."

"I know. But your tour will be over soon and you’ll be back here with me."

"I want to be with you now."

"You can’t always get what you want, baby." Dean almost laughed. When Cas spoke again, his voice was soft. "Dean, you’re living your dream. In a few more weeks I’ll be ready to graduate then I’ll be with you."

Dean felt the burning start behind his eyes. He threw his arm over his face.

"Okay," He answered, thickly. He longed to press his face against Cas’s chest and feel his fingers in his hair.

"I love you," Cas said. Dean knew that the call would be ending soon.

"I love you, too. I’ll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Dean." Cas hung up first. There were childish no games with them. One had to hang up or they would end up on a plane to wherever the other was.

Dean spent most of the night listening to old voicemails and trying to write new songs.

~*~

"I picked out the flowers today," Cas said, when he answered the phone.

"Really?" Dean asked, plucking at his acoustic.

"Mmhm. Your mom helped."

"Well are you gonna tell me or do I have to guess?" Cas laughed.

"Jasmine and lilies."

"Huh."

"Have you chosen the first dance song yet?" Dean sighed. He dreaded dancing.

"Dean, it’s nonnegotiable. I gave you authority over the music, but I will take it away."

"Fine. I’ll find something and let you know."

"Dean, we’re getting married." The smile in Cas’s voice made it impossible for Dean not to form his own.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you, too. I’ll see you soon." They hung up and Dean went back to his playing, unable to make the smile go away.

~*~

"Did you get the songs I sent you?" Dean asked. They were about to go on stage but he wanted to know what Cas thought.

He had spent weeks scavenging the Internet and getting suggestions from everyone he talked to, including the fans.

"Yes, this was your decision."

"You’re gonna dance to it, too. Those are the three I liked the best. You chose. Hey, I gotta go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow." Cas said a quick goodbye and Dean hung up. He tossed his phone to a assistant and ran on stage with the others.

When he got off stage at the end of the show, the first thing he did was check his phone. There was a text from Cas.

Real Love. James Durbin. I don’t know how you found it but it reminds me of us.

Dean grinned and texted back, Me, too.

~*~

"What’s left to do?" Dean asked.

The tour was coming to an end in two weeks and he was ready to get on a plane back home, no matter how much he hated them.

"Just the tux fittings, choosing the caterer, and the cake tasting. And no, Dean, we are not having a wedding pie instead."

"Come on! We could be trend setters!"

"No."

"Fine." Dean pouted. "How are finals?"

"I’m almost done. I’ll be a graduate with a degree in journalism and I will never let you out of my sight again."

"Oh, yeah?"

"I’m supergluing myself to you."

"That might get a little awkward." Cas laughed.

"I just miss you. After a few days in bed with you and few more when you take me out on nice dates I’ll be fine."

"I miss you, too. Two more weeks, baby."

"It’s torture."

"I know."

They spent a few hours saying goodnight before they hung up.

~*~

At last, the tour ended. Everyone was excited to go home, but they had a stop to make first.

Cas’s graduation was full of parents and family of the other students. The band stayed in the back, hoping to avoid being noticed. That went to hell when they yelled when Castiel’s name was called. Cas smiled hugely and Dean smiled back.

The hour it took for the rest of the diplomas and speeches were unbearable.

Dean pushed through crowds of fans and others, trying to get to Cas. He heard some of the others explaining his rudeness to the ones he pushed aside and their answering ‘aw’s.

"Dean! Dean!" Dean turned just as Cas jumped on him. They stood there for a long time just holding each other. People took pictures but Dean didn’t care.

"Congratulations, baby. I’m proud of you."

"Shut up and kiss me," Cas breathed, pulling Dean in.

Neither of them got any sleep that night.

~*~

After over a year of planning, Dean and Cas got married.

Magazines battled for the chance to take the pictures, but Dean and Cas refused. This was supposed to be about them and their families, not making money. That didn’t mean the paps didn’t get some pictures of them all on the beach the days leading up to the wedding.

They had chosen a beautiful villa in California for an outdoor ceremony at sunset. The reception would be held under tents and under the stars.

Dean had gotten a little choked up while saying his vows but Cas actually had tears on his face. Dean wiped them away before kissing his husband.

"We’re married," Cas said, laying his head on Dean’s chest as they danced.

"We are," Dean agreed, smiling. "How do feel about that?"

"I’m happy," Cas answered, closing his eyes. "I’m so happy."

"Me, too," Dean said, kissing Cas’s forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

In a few hours they would be on a plane to Europe. Dean would be freaking out the whole flight and ordering drinks. Cas would be holding his hand and falling asleep on his shoulder. But for now they were surrounded by the people they loved, celebrating the happiest moment of their lives. And that was pretty awesome, too.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thehiltster said:Dean is Castiel’s dance teacher and Castiel walks into a strip bar to find Dean pole dancing :D

"I can’t do it," Castiel said, dropping his hands. 

"Yes, you can. Come on, try again." Dean took his hands and pulled him back in. Castiel sighed. 

He signed up for dancing lessons when his sister got engaged. He never thought that it would be this difficult. He kept trying to picture the happiness on Anna’s face when he could do this.

"See? It’s not too hard." Dean smiled down at him. Castiel looked away, feeling his face heat up. Leave it to him to fall for the wrong person. Again. 

But, honestly, how could he not? Dean was tall and handsome and kind. He did everything he could to make Castiel feel comfortable, even opening his studio on a night he was supposed to be closed because Cas was embarrassed to dance front of other people. Castiel had known that he doomed from the moment he saw him. 

"You did really well tonight," Dean said, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Few more weeks and you won’t even need me anymore." 

"Thank you, Dean." Dean smiled and locked the door behind them. 

"See you next week, Cas." 

~*~ 

"Gabriel, why are we here?" Cas asked as his brother parked in front of a strip club. A gay club at that. 

"Anna is most definitely in there." 

"That doesn’t answer my question." 

"We don’t belong at the bachelor party with those homophobic titty lovers." Castiel rolled his eyes. "And imagine the look on her face when we crash her party."

Castiel reluctantly followed his brother inside. Gabe went to the bar and ordered beers while Castiel looked around nervously. 

He never liked places like this. He didn’t understand them. Then again, he didn’t understand most things that other people found sexually appealing. What was the point if you couldn’t touch or be touched? He was getting ready to ask Gabriel this when his eyes landed on the main dancer on stage. 

He was alone, owning the stage and demanding attention. His skin glistened with sweat and probably glitter. His chest and shoulders were splattered with freckles. And his eyes. Castiel would know those eyes anywhere. 

"Gabe, we have to go." "What? Why?" 

"Because I know him." Gabriel’s eyes widened in shock, then a wicked grin formed on his face. 

"Gabriel, no." 

"Oh, Gabriel yes! You’re so getting a private dance." 

"Gabe–" His brother disappeared into the crowd. 

Castiel sighed irritably. This was going to ruin everything. He and Dean weren’t going to be able to look at each other the same and this would be the end of their friendship. 

Castiel knew that he could just walk out. Call a cab and go home and forget that he ever saw Dean there. But he wouldn’t. He wanted to feel Dean, even if it wasn’t real. He found himself in a private room, waiting for his friend to come in.

He wondered how Dean would end their contact. Would he come right out and say it or would he lie until Castiel got the message and left him alone. He hoped for the former. That would hurt less. 

At last, the door opened and there he was. Castiel made an effort not to look at him, respecting his privacy. 

"Hey, Cas." 

"Hello, Dean." Dean came forward and Castiel held out a hand. 

"You don’t have to. This was all my brother’s idea." 

"So you don’t want me, then?" Dean asked quietly. Castiel shook his head. 

"No. That’s the problem. I do. I have since that first lesson." 

"Then let me do this." Before he could protest, Dean was in his lap. Castiel froze, unsure what to do as his friend danced and rubbed against him. 

"I’ve wanted to do this for a long time," He said, lips against his ear. "You have no idea the amount of fantasies I’ve had about this." Castiel made a soft noise in his throat that sounded like a whine. Dean grinned. 

"I’m off the clock when I’m done with you. Meet me at my car." Castiel nodded, wanting desperately to touch the tan skin before him. Dean stood and Castiel tried not to let his wander.

Dean, however, had no qualms about looking. He smirked. 

"I can’t wait to get you home." 

"I can’t wait to get there."

Castiel followed him out of the room and texted Gabriel that he was leaving. His brother sent back a wink emoticon.

Dean was leaning against his car when Castiel found him. He dressed his typical layers and jeans. Dean grinned when he saw him.

"Hel-" Cas’s greeting was cut off by Dean’s mouth on his. Castiel sighed into it and Dean tugged him closer.

"Oh." Castiel breathed.

"Come on," Dean said, letting him go. "Let’s go see if I have to give you any lessons in my bed."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Prompt: Cas and Crowley are in a relationship and trying to hide it from Sam and Dean.

Crowley’s mouth was insistent against Castiel’s as he pulled him into an unused room. The angel sighed into the kiss for a moment before pulling away.

“Not here,” He breathed. “They might see.”

“Who cares?” Crowley leaned in again and Castiel stepped back.

“I do. They can’t know yet.” Crowley sighed.

He and Castiel had been hiding their relationship from the Winchesters for months. He understood why Castiel didn’t want them to know, but it was getting rather infuriating not being able to touch him when the two bone heads were around.

“Let’s go to Paris tonight,” Castiel said, looking over his shoulder then wrapping his arms around Crowley’s neck. “Please?”

“Alright.” They kissed chastely before Castiel stepped back.

“I’m going to make sure that they don’t need me for anything else until morning, then excuse myself to bed. Be waiting in my room.”

~*~

Castiel woke up, lose and relaxed. He always felt good after a night with Crowley.

He rolled over, cuddling against his lovers chest and reaching for his phone. He sat up in alarm when he saw the time.

“It’s almost noon? Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You’re exhausted.”

“You need to get me home.” Crowley’s face hardened.

“Home. Back to the Winchesters.” Castiel realized his mistake and started backpedaling.

“You know I didn’t mean-” He was suddenly alone in his bedroom at the bunker. “Crowley!”

The demon didn’t come. Neither did he respond to Castiel’s texts or calls. With a sigh, he stood and dress, dragging to the main room.

Dean and Sam were hunkered over the table, looking over the cure that Cain had given them. Sam was once again in a cast, having been thrown around a bit, but was fine. Dean was worse for wear with several bad cuts and broken ribs. Castiel had offered to heal them, but they both refused, knowing that his Grace was weakening.

“We need demon blood. A lot of it,” Sam said. Dean’s mouth twitched.

“Well, looks like Crowley will be useful after all.”

“No!” Both brothers looked up, shocked by Cas’s presence and outburst. “You won’t hurt him. I won’t let you hurt him.”

“Cas-”

“I’m in love with him. You’ll have to kill me if you want to kill him.”

They all stared at each other in silence for a while before Dean spoke.

“I was talking about asking for some of the prisoners he was going to execute, Cas.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. But, uh, we’re cool, you know. If you’re into….that. Dudes. Him.”

“Right. Thank you. I’ll….I’ll go call him for you.”

“You do that.”

Castiel walked back to his room, embarrassment flooding through him. He called Crowley and was sent to voicemail.

“Crowley,” He sighed in frustration. “We need to see you.”

“I know what they want.” Castiel looked up at his lover. “Tell them they can have as many as those filthy traitors as they want.” He stood and walked to him. Crowley allowed him to hug him.

“I told them,” He said. “I told them that I love you.”

He felt Crowley’s hand on his hair and he relaxed, knowing that he was forgiven.

“I know. I was watching.”

“I love you,” Castiel said again. He felt Crowley smile against his neck.

“I love you, too, Kitten.” 

Castiel pressed closer to the man, knowing that this was home.

The battle wasn’t over, they would probably fight again within the week, but they knew where they stood now.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Crowley is sad so Dean and Cas plan something to make him feel better.

Castiel dropped into a chair and laid his head on the table with a light thunk. Dean reached over and rubbed a comforting hand over his back, not looking up from the book he was reading.

“He won’t talk to me.” Cas’s voice was muffled by the wood. He turned his head to look at Dean. “He just sits there going over hell ledgers and drinking.”

“He’s fine.”

“He’s upset.”

“What does he have to be upset about?” Dean asked, finally looking up. “We killed the bitch and his kingdom is back in order.”

“That bitch was his mother,” Castiel pointed out. “He thought that things were different.”

Cas sat up and wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean tilted his head back to give Cas access to his neck.

“Please go talk to him,” He said, lips pressed against his skin. Dean sighed and closed his book. He kissed Castiel before walking the short distance to the bedroom they all shared.

If someone told him a year ago that this is how his life would end up, he would punched them in the face. A relationship with Cas was believable, sure, but a threesome with Crowley? No way he would have believed that. But here they were, alomst six months in.

Dean knocked on the door before opening it. Crowley was sitting at the desk, looking over some papers, swirling a glass of scotch.

“What?”

“Cas is worried about you.”

“I’m fine.” Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“Look, we all had bad parents, okay? We all lost bad parents. You just gotta roll with it and get over it.”

“I am over it. Now get out, Squirel. You’re distracting me.” Dean stood there a moment more, then walked out. Crowley snapped and the door closed and locked. Castiel came around the corner just as it happened.

“What did you do?” He demanded.

“Nothing. I talked to him.”

“You obviously made it worse.” He tried the knob, then knocked.

“Crowley, open the door.” Nothing. “If you don’t open this door, I’m withholding sex from you.”

The door popped open and Castiel smirked. Dean rolled his eyes.

“I’m fine, Castiel,” The demon said, not looking up. “Just very busy.”

“She was your mother.”

“She was coniving bitch, and that’s all she ever was. I’m better off.”

“But she was your mother,” Castiel said gently, running his fingers through Crowley’s think hair. “It’s okay to grieve, even if the person you are greiving for was bad.”

Crowley sighed, leaning into the touch. Dean put his hands on his shoulders, kneading the tense muscles there.

“I think I need a break,” Crowley admitted. They curled into bed together, offering comfort the best way they knew how.

Crowley laid against Castiel’s chest, allowing himself to be taken of for once. If a few tears slipped out, no one noticed.

It was much later when Crowley murmured a thick thank you against the fabric of Castiel shirt. The angel kissed his forehead as Dean rubbed his back.

“This is what people who are in love do,” He said.

“I love you, too, pet. Both of you.”


	26. Chapter 26

Castiel sighed as the final bell rang, announcing the en of the school day.

His students waved an said their goodbyes as they ran from the room. A few girls wished him a happy Valentine’s day, giggling as they walked out.

Castiel packed his bag and followed them out.

"Cas!" He paused when Charlie, the history teacher down the hall from him, called to him. She caught up and they walked together.

"Do you have any plans for the weekend?" He asked.

"Dorothy and I are going to a movie." She paused and touched his arm. "You should come."

"No, I’m not going to invade on your Valentine’s date," Cas said with a sad smile. "I knew what I was getting into when Dean enlisted."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don’t know. Get a nice bottle of wine and watch movies, I guess."

"I wish you’d come with us. You’d have fun."

"I’d be the third wheel." They stopped when they got to their cars. Charlie touched his arm again, a concerned look in her eyes.

"Call me if you change your mind, okay? I hate thinking about you being all alone."

"Thank you. I’ll see you next week."

~*~

Castiel dreaded the day before it even started.

He had always despised Valentine’s day but this year would be even worse.

He woke up in an empty bed, instead of having Dean’s arms around him. He made breakfast for one instead of two. He searched the channels for anything that wasn’t a cheesy rom com before giving up and looking for something else.

It was too cold to do anything outside. He didn’t want to face all of the couples that he knew would be in town. He finally settled down with a book and spent a few hours distracting himself with that.

When the sun started sinking, he went to take a shower. He dressed in sweat pants and one of Dean’s T-shirts before calling his favorite Chinese place for delivery. He pulled a nice bottle of wine from their collection and settled on the couch.

Unimpressed with everything he saw on TV, Castiel searched the DVR. He settled on House of Wax, because he had never seen it and it was on Dean’s list of must see movies.

He settled back into the couch and sipped his wine. The movie wasn’t that great, but there were some attractive people in it.

Half an hour into the movie, the doorbell rang. Castiel put his wine down and got his wallet.

He open the door with a forced smile that dropped in shock, but came back life when he saw who was standing there.

Dean smiled and opened his arms.

"Happy Valentine’s Day."


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: Posted a joke ad in the classifieds but someone actually responded.

Dean reached his hand behind him, seeking out his phone without turning around. He finally found it and hit the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hello," A deep voice said. The guy sounded nervous. "My name is Castiel. I’m calling about ad."

"I’m sorry? What ad?"

"In the paper? You are Dean, correct?"

"Yeah. Hang on. What page?"

Castiel told him, sounding defeated. Dean flipped through the newspaper and the submission.

Lonely male seeking affection. Must like dogs, watching bad movies, and cuddling. Ask for Dean.

Dean sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face.

"Uh, look man, I didn’t post this."

"Of course. I’m sorry I bothered you. You must think I’m a freak."

"No. I mean it’s weird, yeah, but I don’t think you’re messed up or anything."

"I am though," Castiel sighed. "I’m sorry I took up your time."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why would you call an ad like this? I mean, why not pick up someone in a bar or something?"

"I’m not….I’m asexual. The wording of the ad led me to believe that you were also."

"Oh." Dean bit his lip. He should hang up. He liked sex, loved it, he shouldn’t try to get involved with someone who doesn’t. "Do you meet me for coffee tomorrow?"

"What?"

"Yeah. I mean, it can’t be easy for you right? I’m having a hard time, too. We could hang out, or whatever."

"Okay. When is good for you?" They made their plans and hung up. Dean dialed Jo’s number.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He demanded when she picked up.

"Hello to you too."

"Are you insane?! What if some freak had seen that?"

"Well, if you would shut up about Lisa and go out with us sometimes, I wouldn’t of had to." Dean didn’t say anything. "Oh my God, you met someone!"

"I did not!"

"You so did! What’s their name?"

"I…he called because of your stupid ad. We’re meeting for coffee tomorrow."

"It’s about damn time."

"You still owe me. This was too far, Joanna Beth."

"Oh, you’ll get over it. Good luck." She hung up and Dean sighed.

He didn’t know what he was doing anymore. He had been with Lisa for so long he’d forgotten how to ask people out. He didn’t want to ask anyone out, and he didn’t get why Jo didn’t understand that. Either way he had a date tomorrow

~*~

Dean dressed in a t-shirt with his garage logo on it and jeans. He had to go in after he met with Castiel so he didn’t see the point in dressing up. He put Colonel on his leash and left the apartment.

He didn’t realize until after he arrived at the coffee shop that he didn’t know who he was looking for. Any one of the guys around could be Castiel. He tied Colonel’s leash to one of the outside tables and went inside to order.

He felt a little uncomfortable when the barista checked him out, running his strange golden eyes up and down his body. He took his coffee and all but ran back outside. Colonel settled down beside him and laid his head on Dean’s boots like he always did. Dean took out his phone.

He was half way through a decent run on Banana Kong when he heard Cas’s voice.

"Dean?" He looked up and smiled.

"Castiel?"

"Call me Cas, please," Cas said, taking the seat next to him.

Cas was hot. He was tall with dark hair and blue eyes. He had a few days worth of scruff and a nice smile. He was wearing a suit and a trench coat.

"I don’t really know what to say," Cas said, looking down at his cup. "I don’t get asked out a lot."

"Seriously?" Cas blushed.

"Usually when people find out that sex is out of the question they get bored with me. I’m not that interesting."

"I’m not that shallow." They smiled at each other.

They started with the basics, talking about books and movies, then moved on to TV shows that they hooked on and things that they hated. Dean found Cas enduring, if a little too serious.

They exchanged numbers before they parted ways and made plans to watch a movie at Dean’s on Friday. Colonel even let Cas pet him, which Dean found surprising since his dog usually didn’t care for strangers.

Benny asked him about his date when he came in and laughed when Dean blushed and flipped him off. He teased him the whole day.

~*~

After a few days of texting Dean knew what kind of snacks to buy for their movie date. Cas was bringing beer and they would order in.

Castiel looked nervous, sitting at the opposite end of the couch. Colonel was laying beside him and Cas was petting him methodically. Dean kept trying to think of things to say, but nothing came.

"Dean," Cas said, breaking the silence. "Before we go any further you need to understand, I don’t want to have sex. I have no interest in having sex ever. If you can’t handle that, I need to know now, before I fall anymore for you than I already have."

"What can you do?" Dean asked, then blushed. "I mean, what are limits?"

"I enjoy kissing and cuddling, but that’s as far my physical attraction goes."

"I think I can handle it. I know that it’s going to be different and hard, but if you give me some time, I think I can adjust for you."

"This is a big adjustment, and we just met. I understand if you–"

"Cas, I like you. If you want to give this a try, I’m all in." Cas smiled a little.

"Okay."

~*~

Things were difficult at first.

They took it slow, which was way slower than Dean had ever tried to go in his life. They went to movies, dinners, Cas dragged him to flea markets and fairs and other roadside crap. They became best friends, slowly but surely.

They were watching a movie at Dean’s the first time Cas curled into Dean’s side. He pressed against him, hand laying on his chest, and rested his head on his shoulder. Dean shifted a little to make them more comfortable and settled an arm over Cas’s shoulders. When the movie was over, Dean walked Cas to his car and kissed him goodnight. It was nice.

After a few more dates, Cas started spending the night. He liked to sleep pressed against Dean chest with one arm around him. Dean would play with his hair until he dozed off. The first time he woke up hard, he apologized over and over until Cas stopped him.

"Arousel is normal, Dean. As long as you don’t try to force yourself in me, don’t worry." Cas kissed him and climbed out of bed to give Dean his privacy. He still felt awkward when it happened, even if Cas wasn’t phased.

Dean’s friends were ecstatic when Dean asked them if they wanted to meet Cas. It had too long since Dean was actually happy and they wanted to meet the guy that had made him smile again.

"How long you been seein’ this guy now?" Benny asked while they working one day.

"About five months, I guess. I don’t know. Why?" Benny shrugged.

"You’re just usually bragging by now."

"Bragging?"

"Yeah. About how hot they are or how good the sex is, you know."

"Not much to tell. I mean, he’s hot, we go out, a few times a week we spend the night."

"That’s it?"

"That’s it."

"No sex?"

"Cas is ace." Benny’s eyes widened. "What?"

"I just didn’t think you could go without it."

"I didn’t either. But Cas…it’s kind of nice, y’know? I can go home and not have to feel bad if I’m not in the mood. And I only have to worry about getting myself off. And it’s real. Like really real. He wants me for me, not for my dick."

"Okay, too far." Dean laughed. "I glad you’re happy brother. It’s about time."

"Yeah, it is," Dean agreed.

Tonight he would get home and Cas would worry over impressing his friends and they would all have a good time. He and Cas would go home together and curl up in their bed. And Dean would wake up the next day, looking forward to it.

"It really is."


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this person just fell asleep on me in the subway but they’re cute so whatever’ AU.

Dean collapsed onto the subway seat, ready to go home.

Third shift work sucked. He was always tired and dragging himself out of bed was nearly impossible. He just wanted to get home and get some sleep.

Another man got onto the train and sat beside him. Thankfully, he stayed on the far side of his seat and didn’t try to speak.

Dean glanced him, then looked away. The guy was obviously a third shifter, too. He was dead on his feet.

The subway started and Dean leaned his head against the wall. In a little while, he’d be at home with his dog and his TV and his–

The sudden weight on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts. The guy had fallen asleep and his head had lolled against Dean’s shoulder.

Dean was torn. He didn’t want the guy drooling all over him, but dude looked worse than he did. He also didn’t know where he lived. He lifted his hand to shake the guy’s shoulder, then lowered it when he saw how peaceful the guy looked.

A few minutes before his stop came, he shook the guy awake. He looked startled, then began apologizing profusely. Dean held up a hand.

"It’s cool, man. I’m about to get off. We’re at Westover." The guy groaned.

"I live on Main."

"I can give you a lift, if you need one."

"I can’t ask that of you."

"I’m offering. You’re dead on your feet, let me help you." He hesitated, then nodded.

"Alright. Thank you."

They got off the subway when it stopped and began the short walk to Dean’s house. He learned that the guy’s name was Cas and that he did not work third shift, but his boss gave him so much work that he sometimes had to stay in all night just to keep up.

"That sucks. Your boss must be a real hard ass."

"She means well. It’s not always an easy job."

When they got to his house, Dean ran inside to let Colonel into the backyard and put some food in his bowl before driving Cas home.

He was working up the nerve to ask him out as he gave directions to his apartment building. He was still looking for words when he parked.

"Could I get your number?" Cas asked. Dean stared at him for a moment and the other man shook his head. "I’m sorry. That was so forward. I–"

"Yeah. Let me see your phone." They exchanged numbers and when the best time to text was. Cas looked away shyly as he opened the door to get out.

"I hope to see you again soon, Dean. You were a very nice pillow."


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: Meet through spin the bottle at a party.

Dean watched the bottle slow down, dread filling him when it landed on him.

Everyone started murmuring and some laughed as he stood up and started for the closet. He felt like he was walking to gallows.

"See you in seven minutes, Deano," Meg smirked. Dean swallowed.

Blue eyes met his when he opened the door.

Inviting Castiel Shurley had been a joke. The kid was a geek and a spaz. The only time that Dean’s friends talked to him was when they needed someone to push around.

Everyone was shocked when he actually showed up. He stayed out of everyone’s way all night, sitting in the corner with a cup in his hand that he didn’t drink from. No one sat beside him.

When things got boring, Ruby got that look on her face and Dean knew that Castiel was in for hell.

Castiel had shaken his head when she told him to get in the closet. He looked so scared as his eyes darted around, seeking help. No one came to his aid and Ruby pushed him into to room. She left him in there for a half an hour before telling everyone to sit and spinning her empty beer bottle.

Now here Dean was, chest to chest with the nerd.

"You don’t have to do anything," Cas murmured. "I’ll agree with whatever you say."

"What?" He was Dean Winchester. Everyone wanted him.

"I know why I’m here, Dean," Castiel said. "I’m a joke to you people, that I’m here so that you can make fun me some more."

"Then why did you come?"

"I didn’t want to. But my mom heard me talking to my brother about it and she got so excited….I’m not like you. I don’t have friends or get invited to parties. I sit a home on Friday nights and do homework. I just wanted them to think that things were okay."

Guilt bubbled in Dean’s stomach.

"I’m sorry–"

"Don’t." Cas wrapped his arms around himself. "I’ve always been different. I don’t mesh well with others and I’m okay with that. I’ve learned to deal with it. But my parents…My brothers were popular, they thought I would be, too."

Dean bit his lip. He had come in here to kiss Cas, not feel guilty about his life story. There was a knock on the door.

"One more minute."

"Cas, you want me take you home?"

"You would do that?"

"Yeah. This party’s lame anyway."

"Thank you, Dean."

"Come here." Dean ruffled his hair a little and pulled at his clothes. "Gotta make it look real, right?"

The door opened. Dean took Cas’s hand in his and led him out of the closet. Everyone whistled and catcalled.

"We’re heading out. See you guys on Monday." Dean dragged Cas out of the house.

"You know what they all think now, don’t you?" Castiel asked. Dean shrugged.

"I don’t care what try think of me. Plus, of they we hooked up, maybe they’ll leave you alone."

"Thank you," Cas said, after a few minutes. "For not trying anything. I’ve never done anything like that."

"Seriously?"

"I told you, I don’t really click with people. That’s my house." Dean pulled up and parked. "I appreciate the ride."

"Hey, Cas?" The other boy paused.

"Yes, Dean?"

"You wanna go to a movie with me on Friday?" Castiel looked surprised and unsure.

"Really?" He asked.

"You deserve a chance to go out on Friday nights." Cas smiled and looked down.

"Okay. Yes, I’d like that." Dean grinned.

"I’ll see you at school."

"Okay. Goodnight, Dean."

"Night."

He waited until Cas was inside before driving away.

He knew he was never going to hear the end of it from his friends. But he suddenly didn’t care anymore. Cas was nice guy, even if he was different.

Dean found himself looking forward to Monday.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:What about newly!human (pretend s.10 started w him mostly human or something happens and he is on bloods again?) Crowley dealing with feelings for Cas and now Dean, who just walked out of his life, and the realization that they are now opened in loving eachother? Somehow ending in lovefest 2015… maybe crowley and cas shacking up in the bunker.

Crowley injected the blood into his veins, sighing as it began to take effect.

He had returned to his addiction when Dean walked away from him. Or rather, when he had given Dean back to Sam. That didn’t mean that he didn’t still check up on his friend, if that’s what they were.

That’s how he caught him in bed with the angel.

He couldn’t say that he was surprised, not with they that those two looked each other. But even before that, Dean had asked.

They had been laying in bed together after their own romp, both thoroughly pleased with themselves. Crowley was smoking a cigarette, Dean was drinking.

"What was fucking Cas like?" The Winchester asked. Crowley didn’t even blink at the question. He did hesitate, however. What he and Castiel had was special, for the short time that they had it. Could he really share those intimate moments with his latest fling?

"C’mon," Dean said, when he didn’t answer quickly enough. "We all know you two screwed around, I just wanna know if he was any good."

"He was decent," Crowley settled. He wouldn’t tell Dean that the angel was the best there was, to him at least. He would probably find it out for himself eventually.

And he had.

Crowley was bored. Miserably bored and lonely. Listening to foolish demons beg for their pathetic lives was getting old fast. He missed both of his lovers, now more than ever. None of the harlets in hell compared to them.

One night, when the neediness became horrendous, he decided to pay his angel a visit. He was alone in a motel, after having discovered that his vessel’s daughter was alive.

"Hello, Kitten." The angel jumped when Crowley spoke, then relaxed.

"Crowley. What are you doing here?"

"I was lonely. Hell was boring. Why aren’t you home in bed with your hubby?" Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Dean is hardly my husband. But seeing as you know of our relationship, you know that there is nothing for you here."

"Oh, but there is, pet. You owe me."

"Are you that pathetic now? That you have to blackmail me for sex?"

"Hardly. You want it as badly as I do. He can’t make you moan the way I can, can he? He just can’t hit those spots you need him to." Crowley wrapped an arm around Cas’s waist and pulled him in. He pressed his lips to one of the hot spots between Castiel’s neck and shoulder and the angel sighed, tilting his head.

"Crowley, stop," He said, after a moment. "Stop. I can’t."

"Cas–"

"Why did you wait, if you wanted this? I told you I loved you and you walked away, remember? I’m with Dean now."

"Did he tell you that I fucked him, too?" Crowley asked. "The boy is almost as big of a bottom as you are. Maybe that’s why he can’t do what you need." He kissed Castiel’s throat, unbuttoning his shirt to run his tongue over his collarbones.

"Crowley," Cas sighed, fingers coming to rest in the demon’s hair. Crowley smirked, victorious until Castiel spoke again.

"Take me back to the bunker."

The demon moved to step back and Castiel held on to him.

"I want you to stay there with us."

"What will your precious Dean say?"

"He dreams of you," Castiel told him. "I watch him dream of you. The two of you, the three of us. He wants but he is ashamed to ask."

"Then let’s give him a surprise, shall we?"

In a blink they were in Dean’s room. Crowley raised an eyebrow.

"I added sigil allowing you in," Castiel explained, cheeks warming. Crowley kissed him. "Wait."

Castiel called for Dean. A moment later, heavy boots could be heard in the hall. Dean froze in the doorway when he saw Crowley.

"What’s going on?" He demanded, eyes narrowing.

"We’re having sex," Cas responded. "Close the door."

Dean’s jaw dropped a little, then he began sputtering out half refusals. Cas stepped forward and touched his chest.

"I know you want this. So do we. Close the door and come to bed."

Dean closed the door.

He hadn’t had a threesome in years and never with two other guys. Crowley took the lead, sitting at Dean’s desk and directing him and Castiel first. Dean had never heard Cas moan so loud.

Crowley fucked him next, hard and fast how he liked it. Castiel watched with rapt attention as Dean came apart. Castiel climbed into Crowley’s lap, kissing him hard. Dean pressed against Cas’s back, leaning over his shoulder to kiss Crowley. He hadn’t realized how much he missed the scruff against his skin, his hands on him.

Castiel leaned back against Dean, sighing and letting his eyes fall closed.

"Thank you," He breathed, then kissed Crowley. "Thank you."

They all shifted to lay together, Cas in the middle. He pressed against Crowley’s chest and Dean laid an arm over him, hand settling against Crowley’s hip. Crowley touched his arm and kissed Cas’s forehead.

The next morning, Sam stared at them all, unsure what to say. Dean just patted his shoulder and smiled.

"Don’t think too hard about it, Sammy."

"I don’t plan to. Just keep your….whatever this is to yourself." Dean smirked.

"No promises."

Sam groaned inwardly, knowing that he should just blind and deafen himself then and spare himself the traumatization.


	31. Chapter 31

Dean hated waking up.

When he little, it meant having to climb out his warm bed and hear his parents fight. Then it became facing the world without his mom in it, she had been replaced by monsters. Then he had to face days without Sam, without his dad, without Bobby. Then he had to face the Mark.

Waking up meant leaving the safety of his room, the warm of his bed, and facing the misery that his life had became. He was bloodthirsty and he hated it. Enough to want to put a bullet in his head, not that the Mark would let that happen.

But then, just as he decided to give in, he was saved and his slate was wiped clean. The Mark had been erased and he whole again.

Life was still hard, but it became easier to face.

He finally gave in to what he was feeling for Cas, letting years of internalized fear and loathing go in exchange for finally letting himself be happy.

He retired from hunting, not wanting to press his luck about the Mark. He and Cas bought the house he should have grown up in and fixed it up, ready to start their new life together.

Now waking up meant having Cas in his arms or in the shower, waiting for him.

It meant having their kids climbing into their to cuddle before they got ready to start their days.

It meant going to a job that he loved and coming home to family he loved and seeing Sam finally settle down with a nice girl and having his own babies.

Dean used to hate waking up in the morning, but he was beginning to learn that it wasn’t that bad.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:Dean comes out and finally dates Cas and gets his life in order. He starts working at a local garage. He keeps running into a man in a suit that he really starts to like. What he doesn’t know is Cas works for that man and likes him too.

Dean woke up with a body on top of his and hair in his face. He smiled and squeezed Cas tightly before gently pushing him away and getting up.

It had been a few months since Dean realized that he had feeling for his roommate. It didn’t take long for him to make a move and they had been together for almost five months. His parents loved Cas, his friends thought he was cool, and Dean was happy.

He turned on the coffee maker as he walked through the kitchen, then continued to the bathroom to shower.

He was rinsing his hair when the door opened and Cas stepped in behind him.

"Mornin’," Dean said. Cas grunted in response. He wasn’t much of morning person before coffee. Dean smiled. "I’ll have your coffee ready when you get out."

Cas grumbled an stepped under the spray.

By the time he was done, Dean was dressed and about to start breakfast.

"Don’t bother cooking for me," Cas said, trying do knot his tie. "I have to be in…" he checked his watch, "now."

Dean undid the mess of fabric that Cas had made and tied it appropriately.

"Thank you," Cas said, kissing him. "I’ll be home at five."

"Okay. Be careful." Cas disappeared out the door. Dean followed a few minutes later.

When Cas encouraged him to fulfill his dream of opening a garage, he figured it would go under within a few months. But here he was almost nine months later, and he could barely keep up with all the business he had been getting.

He was under his fifth and final car of the day when his phone rang. He rolled out and wiped his hands before answering.

"Hey, Cas."

"Dean," Cas sound exhausted. "I’m going to be late."

"Again?"

"I know. But this client…if we lose him my boss will make my life hell."

"When will you be home?"

"Before midnight. Hopefully." Dean sighed. "Hey, don’t do that. You should go out. Hit a few bars."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Have some fun for the both us."

"I love you." It was first time that either of them had said it. Dean cursed himself for saying it over the phone.

"I love you, too." He could almost feeling Cas smiling on the other end of the line. "I’ll see you in a few hours."

They hung up. Dean finished what he was doing on the car, then asked around to see if anyone wanted to get a drink.

"Sorry, brother," Benny said, washing his hands. "Got baby classes. Jo’ll kill me if I’m late again."

"Moondoor meeting," Charlie shrugged.

Garth had kid stuff, Victor had night classes. Dean resigned himself to drinking alone and headed into town.

He hadn’t been out since he opened the garage, too busy with work, then a new relationship. He went into a classy looking place and took a seat at the bar.

"Beer. Tap is fine," he ordered. The bartender brought it over.

Dean had forgotten how boring it was to go out alone when he couldn’t pick anyone up. All he could do was drink and look around.

"Are you here with someone?" A smooth accented voice said from beside him. The man was hot, well dressed. Dean wet his lips.

"No."

"Buy you a drink?" Dean considered it. It wasn’t really cheating. And Cas had told him to have fun. He could flirt a little.

"Yeah, why not?" The man made a motion and two more glasses were put in front of them, this time filled with whiskey.

"What you’re name?" The man asked, taking a seat.

"Dean. Yours?"

"Call me Crowley."

They talked as they drank. Crowley was a lawyer at a well known firm. The information didn’t ease Dean’s guilt.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Crowley asked, touching Dean’s knee. "I have much better whiskey at my place."

"I should get home, actually," Dean said. "I have to open in the morning."

"Too bad." Crowley looked him over and licked his lips. "I’ll see you around."

Dean drove home feeling both guilty and giddy. He took a shower, washing any trace of what he’d done away, then climbed into bed.

He was still awake when Cas got home. He heard the door close and the weary sigh that followed. Cas walked into their room as quietly as he could and began undressing in the dark. He practically fell into their bed and nestled against Dean, pressing a light kiss to his collarbone.

Yeah, Dean was an ass, no doubt about it.

~*~

Cas worked late most nights, trying to meet all the demands of his boss and the client. He told Dean to go out if he wanted, but Dean still felt guilty about the thing with Crowley.

After a week of sitting at home alone, he couldn’t take it anymore. He went back to the bar.

"Fancy meeting you here." Dean smiled when Crowley sat down next to him. "How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Well."

Crowley told Dean about the latest case he working on and what a pain the ass the client was.

"Why not just let him go?" Dean asked.

"Money’s too good. My assistants have been working nonstop to get him off while I’ve been here, placating him as best I can."

"I see." Dean said. Crowley smiled a little.

"Alright. You’ve heard me complain enough. Your turn."

They talked a while longer before Dean noticed the time. He finished his drink and told Crowley he had to go, but that he would be back the next day.

And he was. And he was there the next night and the next. In just a few weeks, he and Crowley knew each very well and had their own private corner where they sat. They talked, they drank, then Dean went home and pretended that he had been waiting for Cas.

He didn’t even realize that had fallen for Crowley until the night the other man tried to kiss him. Dean almost let him, but he thought of Cas. Cas who loved him, who worked these late hours to cover thereby for their apartment so Dean could pay for the garage. Who was probably dead tired behind his desk while Dean was practically on a date.

"I can’t," He said, quietly, turning away. Crowley sighed.

"Of course."

"It’s not you."

"Right."

"It’s really not. I–I’m a dick and I need to go home before I do something very bad." Crowley put the pieces together then.

"I think you already have, although I don’t have room to talk. I’ve been leading on my best assistant while waiting around for you."

"You should ask him out. He’d be a lucky guy."

"Right," Crowley said again.

"I’m sorry. If things were different–"

"Just go."

Dean drove home, feeling worse than he ever had. He had to tell Cas what he’d done. He couldn’t let this go on without letting him know.

Cas’s car was already in the parking when he got there. He cursed and got out of his car, trying to form what he wanted to say.

Cas was just getting out of the shower when he walked in. He smiled and it broke Dean’s heart.

"Hello, Dean," He said, coming forward. He hugged him and sighed. "I feel like I haven’t seen you in so long."

"Cas," Dean said, wrapping his arms. "We need to talk."

"Oh," Cas’s face fell. "Okay."

They sat down on the couch and Dean wet his lips, unsure how to start.

"Dean you’re scaring me."

"I’ve been seeing someone else." Cas froze. Dean could almost hear his heart break.

"Oh," Cas whispered. "I understand."

"Cas–"

"I’m surprised it took you this long, really, to find someone better than me."

"Cas, just let me–"

"It’s okay, Dean. Like I said, I understand. I…I can’t move out yet, but I can try to find somewhere. Just give me some time."

"Cas, please listen to me," Dean said taking his hands. "It’s not like that. I love you so much, okay. I would never ever hurt you like that. I meet him at a bar and we’ve just been talking. That’s all. He tried to kiss me and I stopped it. Cas, I swear I would never do that."

Cas just stared at him for a long time. There were tears on his face and Dean wiped them away.

"Say something, baby."

"I’ve been doing the same thing with my boss," Castiel whispered. "I just never considered it cheating, but I like him, Dean. And I’ve thought about it. I’ve fantasized about it."

"We’re both pretty fucked up, then, huh?" Castiel’s laugh was broken.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

Dean kissed him and Cas wrapped his arms around his neck. They made out for a few minutes before Cas pulled away and just hugged him.

"I was so scared that you were leaving me," He said. "I don’t know if I could take that."

"I’m not going anywhere," Dean promised. "Crowley didn’t mean anything compared to you."

Castiel sat back, eyes wide.

"Crowley?"

"Yeah. That was his name. At least the one he gave me."

"British, scruffy, always in a suit?"

"Yes."

"Dean, that’s my boss."

"You’re joking." Cas started laughing. "Wow."

"We should do him," Cas said, when he finally calmed down.

"What?"

"We both want him. He wants us. Let’s invite him over."

"You’re serious?"

"Yes." He kissed Dean. "Come to my office after you close tomorrow."

"Okay. If that’s what you want."

"It is. But right now I want you to take me to bed." Dean scooped him up and carried him to the bedroom without another word.

The next day, Dean was sore and tired from his night with Cas. Just when he would think that they were done, Cas would pull him in again. He had scratches all down his back, his hair hurt from being pulled, his neck, chest, and thighs were covered in bite marks, but damn if it wasn’t the best sex he and Cas had had since they got together.

Dean couldn’t focus all day and eventually just went into his office to do paperwork. He felt more comfortable screwing up a few numbers that Charlie would double check then work on a car a kid would be in.

Dean was nervous as he drove to Cas’s building. What if Crowley thought that they were freaks? What if they did it and Cas liked Crowley more than he thought? What if Dean like him more than he thought?

He was still debating telling Cas to call it off and just go home when he walked in. He didn’t bother signing in and went straight to Cas’s desk.

Cas wasn’t there but his briefcase was put together. Everyone else was working or leaving, barley sparing Dean a glance. He took a seat in Cas’s chair and waited.

A few minutes later, he heard his voice in conversation with Crowley’s. He stood, his hands shaking a little. Cas smiled when he saw him.

"Mr. Crowley, this is my boyfriend Dean. I believe you’ve met."

"Yes we have," Crowley answered, not even looking shocked. "Hello, Dean."

"Crowley."

"We were wondering if you wanted to come home with us," Castiel said, not even trying for subtlety. Crowley raised an eyebrow. "We’d both it very much."

"Well, how could I say no to such an invitation," The other man said with smile that made Dean’s stomach tighten with want. "I’ll follow you."

They were barely in the apartment before they were all on each other. They took turns kissing and removing each others clothes. They tripped and fumbled their way to the bedroom, falling in a tangle of limbs and lips.

Whatever he was expecting, what they did wasn’t it.

Crowley was practiced in group sex and knew exactly what he was doing. They went in different combinations and positions. It was awesome.

Dean collapsed onto the mattress, worn out. Castiel laid next to him, smiling. He rolled and laid his head on Crowley’s chest, refusing to let him leaving. He tangled the fingers of one hand in Cas’s hair, using the other to hold his cigarette.

"That was awesome," Dean said, breaking the silence.

"Very," Castiel agreed, pressing a kiss to Crowley’s neck. He yawned and settled against him. Dean rolled and pressed against his back, every muscle he had protesting the moves.

Crowley put the cigarette out and pulled Cas closer, moving so that he could lay a hand on Dean’s arm.

They didn’t know how this would work. They would be doing this again, no doubt, but they didn’t know what they would be. Did Crowley want a permanent place in their lives? Did they want him there permanently? How would this affect Castiel’s job.

Dean pressed his forehead against Castiel’s back, too tired to worry about the answer right now.

Let whatever happened happen, they would get through it together.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> galllifreyfallsnomore: ARE SINGLE PARENTS AND MEET AT DAYCARE/SCHOOL

“I don’t wanna go!” Emma cried, as Dean tried to get her dressed. Dean sighed.

"I know, baby, but you don’t have a choice."

Ever since they had moved, Emma had been fighting him. Dean knew that it was hard on her, but he hadn’t had a choice. Lydia was gone and his job transferred him. He hated having to pack his five year old up and move her away from the only life she ever knew, but it was that or lose his job.

After a while, Dean finally got Emma dressed and fed and in her booster seat. The school that he had enrolled Emma in wasn’t too far from his new office, which he liked. He walked her inside and had a brief conversation with her new teacher before he kissed the top of Emma’s head and went to work.

After a day of introductions and annoying phone calls, all Dean wanted was to pick his daughter up and relax. The kids were outside playing when he arrived. Several parents were watching from their cars or were on the playground with them.

Dean got out of his car and walked into the play area. Emma was laughing and running with some other kids. She let out a squeal of delight when Dean scooped her up and kissed her cheek. At the same time another little body slammed against his legs, leaving dirty handprints on his suit.

"Alfie!" A man’s voice said, coming closer. The little boy went to his side and grabbed his hand. The man looked at Dean with an apologetic smile. "I’m sorry."

"It’s fine," Dean said. "It’s not like Emma’s never done it before."

The man smiled. Dean tried not to check him out and fail miserably. The guy was hot, about his age, with dark hair and blue eyes.

"I’m Dean Winchester," Dean said offering his free hand. "We just moved here."

"Castiel Shurley."

"Daddy, I want chicken nuggets." Emma said, pulling Dean’s attention from the other man.

"Chicken nuggets, Papa," Alfie agreed, tugging on Castiel’s sleeve. Cas smiled at Dean.

"Would you like to have dinner with us?" He offered. Dean considered it. He had chicken nuggets in the freezer at home, but He and Emma could use friends here.

"Sure. I’ll follow you."

The McDonalds was busy, as to be expected. After Alfie and Emma finished their food Dean and Castiel allowed them to go to the play area.

"Where did you move here from?" Cas, as he had instructed Dean to call him, asked when they were alone.

"Kansas. My job moved me here."

"Emma seems to be adjusting well. I work at the school. I saw her playing with a some other kids. They seemed friendly."

"Good. We just got here a few days ago. She hasn’t really gotten a chance to settle in."

"Children are very resilient. She’ll be fine in a week or so."

"You know a lot about kids?"

"I’m a child psychiatrist. I volunteer at the school two or three times a week." Dean nodded.

"What do you do, Dean?"

"I’m the head of sales and marketing at Sandover." Castiel studied him for a moment.

"You don’t like your job, do you?" Dean laughed a little.

"Does anyone?"

"I do. I like helping people–children."

"Sometimes you have to do what you have to do. I was going to quit, then Emma came into the picture. She’s my top priority." Castiel nodded.

"I know that feeling. Alfie is my world. I’d give up everything for him." Something flashed through Cas’s eyes that told Dean that he already had.

"They look like they get along well," Dean said, nodding towards where the kids were playing. Cas smiled.

"It appears so."

They let them play for a little while longer before telling them it was time to leave. They said their goodbyes and went home.

Emma and Alfie became fast friends and played together every day. When Dean had no choice but to work late, he knew he could trust Castiel to take care of her until he left the office, and vice versa.

One day meetings and spread sheets and everything under the sun going wrong kept Dean in the office until after ten. Cas had told him over the phone that it was okay and he would put Emma to bed there.

"I’m sorry it’s so late," Dean said when Cas opened the door for him.

"It’s okay. She’s asleep in Alfie’s room. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

Cas went into the kitchen and got another glass. He filled it and handed it to Dean before settling next to him.

"So," Cas said. "Have you been hit on by the single moms club yet?"

"The what?"

"The single mothers usually try to go out with single dads. Especially the handsome ones."

"So you think I’m handsome."

"Shut up." Dean smiled.

"No, I haven’t been hit on. Not that it would do them any good."

"Oh really?"

"Emma is the only woman I need in my life right now."

"What about men?" Cas asked, looking down at his glass.

"I might have room for a few more of those."

Cas sat his glass down and scooted closer to him. Dean put his down and put his hand on the back of Cas’s neck.

There was no hesitation when their lips met. This moment had been a long time coming for the both of them. They still had things they need to talk about, issues to sort through, but for now they had this.

Dean felt Cas’s fingers trying to undo the buttons on his shirt and he stopped them.

"Not yet."

"We’re working parents, Dean. We don’t exactly have a lot of free time," Cas pointed out, trying again.

"We’re not sleeping together until we go out on date, Cas. A real one."

"Fine," Castiel relented. "Just kiss me again."

Dean did.

~*~

Cas’s dad agreed to babysit so that they could go out. He was short, awkward man, but the kids were drawn to him.

The restaurant they chose was nice and there were no kids running around. They chatted idly at first but then Dean strived for the harder questions.

"What happened to Alfie’s mom?"

"She didn’t want children. She left as soon as she could after he was born."

"Emma’s mom waited until she three. Our relationship was over, I don’t know why I didn’t end it sooner, before Emma could get so attached to her. I guess I just wanted her to have a normal family."

"I don’t think that there’s any such thing. She’s probably better off with you raising her by yourself than with a mother that didn’t want to be involved," Castiel looked down into his wine glass. "At least that’s what I tell myself."

"How long has it been?"

"Two years."

"Yeah."

"Dean," Cas reached out and took his hand. "We’re parents. We already have split our time between our work and kids. Dating is nearly impossible. I like you, you like me. We don’t have to do all of this."

"I like doing all of this." Dean squeezed hand. "I know we won’t be able to go out all the time, but I want to take you out and show you off, just as much as I want to stay in with you." Cas smiled.

"Okay."

They had a nice time. Castiel told some of the funnier stories he had from work and the school. Dean told a few about Emma.

They walked into Cas’s house laughing. Cas hushed Dean because it was way past the kids bedtime. Chuck wished them a goodnight before ducking out the door.

Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel for the first time that night. Cas sighed against his mouth.

"Come to bed with me," He whispered. Dean nodded.

They moved slowly, trying to keep quiet. The occasional groan or cry would slip out and they would pause to make sure that neither of the kids heard them. It was slow, but it was good.

Castiel curled up against Dean and laid his head on his chest.

"Goodnight, Dean," He said, kissing Dean’s neck gently.

"Night, Cas."

~*~

They decided not to tell Emma and Alfie about their relationship until they knew it was going to last.

Like Cas had said before, they were working parents. It was hard to find time for dates while they were trying to raise their children. The most romantic they really got were a few dates when Chuck could babysit and making out on couches while the kids were playing.

Miraculously, they had lasted six months when Cas asked Dean if they could tell Emma and Alfie.

"He loves you, Dean. And Emma. I love you, too."

Dean had kissed him and agreed.

Neither of them had estimated on how hard it actually was to explain it to them.

"Are you gonna get married?" Emma asked.

"No, baby," Dean said. "At least, not right now."

"Papa?"

"Yes, Alfie?" Cas asked, running his fingers through his son’s hair.

"Can we go play?"

"Yes, honey." The kids jumped off of the couch. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’s shoulders.

"I think it went well," Dean said. Cas leaned into him and Dean kissed his forehead.

~*~

One of Dean’s favorite things was watching Cas with Alfie. They had different parenting styles, but they were both good styles.

Cas was the type that watched his son sleep, just to be sure he was still breathing, Dean would fall asleep in Emma’s bed reading her her bedtime story. Cas liked to touch Alfie’s hair when he walked by or was looking at something the little boy pointed out, Dean usually just let Emma do her thing. When Cas hugged Alfie he held on for as long as he could, he didn’t move from beside his bed when he was sick, he was loving an protective without being overly so.

"I never really had parents," Cas explained. "They were always too busy. I want Alfie to feel more loved and cherished than I did."

"I think that you’re doing a good job," Dean replied. Cas leaned into him, closing his eyes.

"I’m trying. I never thought that I would be raising my child alone. It’s harder than I thought."

"You’re not alone," Dean said. Cas opened his eyes and studied him for a moment before he kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." They kissed again and Castiel settled back against his chest. Dean wrapped his arms around him and sighed, relaxing into the couch.

It wasn’t always easy. Sometimes after long days at work and listening to the kids scream they snapped at each other and didn’t speak for days. They always made up in the end.

After a little over a year of dating, Dean and Castiel got married. They didn’t bother with a big ceremony, because neither had time to plan it. They just went to city hall one day and exchanged rings.

They bought a house that had plenty of room for all four of them. Dean hated packing Emma up so soon, but the new house was only a few minutes away from there apartment. Cas said that she would be fine.

They sat the kids down at the kitchen table one day to talk to them seriously.

"Alfie," Dean said. "How would you feel about me adopting you?"

"What’s that mean?" The little boy asked.

"It mean that I’d be your other papa." Alfie tilted his head in a very Cas like way.

"But you are my other papa." Dean smiled.

"And you’re my son. I love you, Alfie."

While Alfie repeated the sentiment and Dean hugged him, Cas kneeled down in front of Emma.

"Emma, would you do me the honor of being my daughter?" Emma nodded and wrapped her arms around Cas’s neck.

They went out for ice cream to celebrate.

That night, after they carried the kids home and put them to bed, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean.

"What’s this for?" Dean asked, hugging him back. They usually saved the hugs for the kids and went straight to the good stuff.

"I’m just happy," Cas said, pulling back enough to look at Dean. "We’re really a family now. Legally."

"Yeah, we are."

"Thank you, Dean."

"For what?"

"I had given up hope. Everyone I tried to have a relationship with has seen Alfie and ran. But you took him on, along with your own daughter. Thank you for loving me when no one else would."

"I do love you."

"I love you, too." They kissed and Cas hugged him again.

"Let’s go to bed," Dean said, kissing his hair. "It’s been a long day."

"A good long day."

Dean kept his arm around Cas waist as they walked down the hall to their room.

Cas was right. They were a family now, the Winchester-Shurley’s. It’s not the family Dean had pictured growing up, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> galllifreyfallsnomore: ”it’s 2am and i’m drunk and i need some goddamn french fries right now so open your fucking door’,

Dean jerked awake at the loud bang on his door. It was quiet for a moment so he settled back into his bed. He had just closed his eyes again when the banging started again.

"What the hell?" He pushed his blankets off and got up. He groped for his glasses and made his way into his living room blindly.

"Dean, open up!"

Cas? What was he even doing awake at…what time was it? A quick look at the microwave informed him that it was after two in the morning.

"Dean, I’m drunk and I need some goddamn french fries right now and your neighbor his glaring at me so open your fucking door!"

Dean unlocked the door and pulled his best friend inside. He apologized to his neighbor and closed the door again. When he turned around, Cas was digging through his freezer.

"What are you doing?"

"I want French fries."

"I don’t have any fries, Cas."

"Of course you don’t. Life is an awful, unfair bitch."

"Okay. Come sit down, drunky. Tell me what happened."

"He cheated on me," Cas sniffed. "In our bed, Dean. I walk in after cramming for my exam all night and find him fucking that slut in our bed and–”

"Slow down, Cas. What happened, from the beginning?"

"I went to library to study for finals and when I came back I found them in our bed. Balth and Ruby." Dean sighed.

He had never liked Balthazar. The guy was full of himself and treated Cas like crap. Not that his friend listened to him when he voiced this. They had been together for almost two years now and Dean had a feeling that this wasn’t the first time Balthazar had had someone else in Cas’s bed.

"Okay. Lay down, buddy, come on." Dean tucked a blanket around him and turned the TV on. "You gonna be okay alone for a minute?"

"Where are you going?"

"To the closest place with French fries."

Cas was crying again when Dean got back. He had also helped himself to Dean’s beer, judging by the half empty bottle in front of him. He took the fries and started eating, through the tears.

"I hate him, Dean," He said around a mouthful of potatoes. "You know what he did, when saw me the doorway? He asked me if I wanted to join in! I hate him.”

Castiel continued to mutter as he finished the fries. Dean helped him to the sink so the he could wash his hands, then led him to his bedroom.

He untied Cas’s shoes and leant him a pair of pajamas pants so that he didn’t have to sleep in his jeans. He tucked Cas into his bed and turned to sleep on the couch.

"Please, stay."

"Cas–"

"Don’t make me sleep alone, Dean. Not tonight. Please." Dean sighed but shed his clothes. He climbed under the blankets and Cas curled around him.

"What’s wrong with me?" He whispered.

"There’s nothing wrong with you, Cas."

"Then why do all of my relationships end like this? With them cheating on me or walking out without a word. Just tell me what I have to fix, Dean."

"You are not broken, Cas. Those assholes are. You’re the best person I know. You’re nice and gentle and smart and you take care of everyone else in the world besides yourself. You’re perfect, Cas.

"Why don’t you want me then?"

Dean froze, unsure what to say. Cas nestled closer to him and was asleep in a few minutes. Dean wrapped an arm around him and sighed.

They had a lot to talk about when Cas sobered up.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUEL TO: galllifreyfallsnomore: ”it’s 2am and i’m drunk and i need some goddamn french fries right now so open your fucking door’,

After what had happened the night before, it was a surprise to Dean when he woke up to find the other side of the bed empty.

"Cas?" He asked, sitting up and looking around. There was no one else in his bedroom. The faint smell of coffee floated into the room and he relaxed. Cas was still there.

He got up and walked to the door and heard Cas talking in the living room.

"There’s nothing left to fix….You fucked someone else in my bed, Balthazar! How do you think I would react…? Fine. I’ll meet you there at one…I love you, too."

Dean walked into the room just as Castiel was hanging up.

"You’re not meeting him."

"Dean–"

"He broke your heart, Cas! He screwed someone else in your bed. You can’t seriously be considering this."

"I’ve been with him for two years, Dean! I love him."

"Yeah, and he obviously loves you, too. He loves you enough to ask if you want to have threesome with the person he’s cheating on you with!" Dean regretted the words as soon as he said them. Tears filled Cas’s eyes and he looked down at his hands.

"I have to try to make it work, Dean," He whispered. "It’s been so long. No one’s ever stayed with me this long. If I can just find out what’s wrong with me and fix it–"

"I told you last night that there is nothing wrong with you! It’s them, Cas, it’s always been them."

"Then why am I the one left behind!" Cas yelled back, the tears spilling over. "Why am I always the one that ends up broken. I don’t expect you to understand, Dean. You’re handsome and smart and every one wants you. It’s not like that for me. I’m forgettable."

"No, you’re not." Cas shook his head.

"I need to go. I have to take a shower and change before I meet Balth. Thank you for taking care of me last night." Cas stood and started for the door. Dean came forward and grabbed his wrist lightly.

"You can’t go."

"Why not?" Cas challenged. "You can’t tell me what to do, Dean. I–"

"Because I’m in love with you, damn it!" They stared at each other for a moment before Cas pulled his arm away.

"You can’t say that," He said before opening the door and disappearing down the hall.

Dean wasn’t sure what to do after that. He straightened his apartment, did his homework and studied for a few tests he had coming up, he did everything he really wanted to do except text Cas.

What did he mean Dean couldn’t say that? Why did he run away? What if he got back with Balthazar?

Dean was half watching some stupid reality show when there was a knock on his door. It was well after ten o’clock, but Dean got up and answered it anyway. Cas stood there looking sad and unsure.

"Did you mean it?" Dean crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters."

"Then why did you meet with that son of bitch after I told you?"

"I didn’t." Cas said. "I went to our apartment and packed my things. After what you said I couldn’t…I was hoping…"

Dean pulled him in and kissed him hard. Cas reared back, a serious look on his face. There were tears in his eyes again and Dean wanted to make them go away.

"Dean, I can’t get broken again. Between Balth and Meg and Crowley and my mom I don’t know if I have enough pieces left. So if you don’t mean it–if you don’t think you can stay with me, then I’m leaving now."

"I meant it. I love you, Cas." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him. Dean pulled him inside and closed the door.

They fell onto the couch in a tangled mass of limbs.

"I’ve been waiting for this," Cas said, pushing Dean’s over shirt off, "for so long."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes, Dean. Ever since we met." Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, drawing him closer. "I love you. I’ve loved you for so long."

"I love you, too, Cas. So much. I’m sorry it took me so long."

"Just kiss me again." Dean picked him up and carried him to his bedroom, not caring if his neighbors banged on the walls.

Later that night, while he was watching Cas sleep, Dean brushed the hair out of his new lovers face and kissed his forehead.

"I’m not going to let you get broken again, Cas," He whispered. "And I’m gonna be your missing pieces."


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is a five-hour-long plane ride, we’re sitting together and you’re deathly afraid of flying” AU

Castiel glanced to his right as the plane took off. The man in the seat next to him had his eyes screwed shut and a death grip on the seat. He was humming a tune that Castiel didn’t recognize.

"Are you alright?" He asked. The guy peeked an eye open at him.

"Hate flying," He muttered, closing his eye again.

"You do that flying is safer than driving."

"Not if you know how to fucking drive." Castiel decided to leave the man alone until the plane was where it needed to be.

When the man hadn’t relaxed after the pilot announced their altitude and that it was okay to move around, he stopped a stewardess.

"Can we get a couple of drinks here please?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

Castiel didn’t care much for alcohol, but his neighbor sure needed some. When she brought them back, he gently touch the man’s arm. He opened his eyes and Castiel offered one of the drinks to him.

"Thanks," He said, prying his hand loose from the armrest. He took a swallow and relaxed the tiniest bit.

"I’m Castiel," Castiel offered. "Cas."

"Dean."

"Well, Dean, enjoying the flight?"

"Fuck you." Cas laughed a little.

"Really, though, if you hate flying, why are you on a plane."

"My niece was born a few days ago. They just brought her home, so I’m going to meet her."

"Oh, congratulations."

"Thanks. I wanted to get there as soon as possible."

"I see."

"What about you?" Dean asked. "Big family celebration waiting for you?"

"No, just work." Castiel answered. He didn’t really have any family to celebrate with, if there was anything worth celebrating.

"What do you do?" Dean asked. Castiel figured that he was trying to distract himself, so he played along.

"I’m an accountant at a big firm in Topeka. I’m going to conference at Stanford."

"Sounds like a riot." Cas smiled a little. Malcolm Uriel was the speaker, and he was very funny.

"My little brother went to Stanford. Full ride."

"That’s a very big accomplishment. You must be proud."

"Hell yeah. I pretty much raised the little brat. He’s a hot shot lawyer now. But not one of the cool ones like you see in movies and stuff. He’s married with a kid and wants to help people."

"I think that sounds pretty cool." Dean glanced at him an smiled a little.

"Yeah. I guess it’s okay. Still, he could have had a huge house, lots of cars, and plenty of chicks hanging around."

Castiel didn’t think that sounded very appealing. His brother lived that type of life and he didn’t seem very happy.

"What’s you niece’s name?" He asked. Dean’s smile grew.

"Ella. I have a picture." Dean took out his phone and showed Castiel the picture.

"She’s lovely."

"I know. Lucky for her she looks like her mom." Cas smiled. "You got any babies in your life, Cas?"

"Oh, no. I’m the youngest. My brothers aren’t really father potential. I’ll probably never have children."

Dean frowned and looked at the picture.

"I always wanted one. But that didn’t really work out." Castiel didn’t pry, but he touched Dean’s hand.

"I’m sure that you will be an excellent father. You raised your brother and look where he is."

"Thanks."

They talked a little bit more about their jobs, their brothers, and the things they liked. Dean grabbed Cas’s hand by accident when the plane went in for it’s landing. Cas squeezed his fingers reassuringly.

"Thanks for keeping me calm," Dean said, as they got their carryons down and walked to the door.

"No problem."

They stuck together as they got to the baggage claim, but didn’t speak anymore. Cas kept glancing at him, but Dean never noticed. Dean’s bag came first. He threw it over his shoulder and shook Cas’s hand.

"It was nice to meet you," He said. Then he walked away. Castiel stared after him for a moment, then moved.

He ran after Dean, pushing through the crowd, trying to keep him in his line vision.

"Dean," He called, when the crowd got too thick. "Dean!"

He finally broke through and found Dean waiting, a confused look on his face.

"Do you want to have dinner with me one night?" He asked, panting a little.

"Uh, sure. Yeah, that sounds fun." Cas smiled and pulled his pen from his pocket. He took Dean’s hand and wrote his number on it.

"Call me. I’ll be free after five every day."

"Okay." They smiled at each other for a second, until the sound of a horn snapped them out of their haze.

"That’s Sam," Dean said, waving. "I’ll call tomorrow."

"Okay. Enjoy your time with your family."

"Enjoy your boring conference." Cas smiled and watched him walk to the car.

He went back inside the airport to get his luggage, and his phone buzzed his pocket. Confused, he took it out and opened his new message.

Thanks again for distracting me. I would have died with you :)

Cas saved Dean’s number, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anons requested: Arranged Marriage AU/Both Speak A Different Language and Have to Communicate Another Way AU

"I can’t believe this!" Dean yelled.

"Dean–"

"You’re making me marry someone I’ve never met! I’m twenty six, Dad!"

"Dean," His mother said, laying a hand on his arm. "Please just listen."

They sat down at the kitchen table and explained what was going on. A huge company merger needed to happen, but the owner of the other company was a traditionalist. He would not agree unless their link between him and the Winchesters. A permanent one.

"So you’re using me and this guy’s kid as your pawns? That’s real nice."

"Dean," John sighed. "I’m sorry."

"Whatever. I’ll do it, but you can’t force Sammy into anything like this. Promise me."

"I promise." Dean nodded. He didn’t want this, but if it would protect Sam and help his parents, he didn’t have a choice.

"When do they get here?" He asked.

"In a few weeks."

"Do you know if it’s a son or a daughter or is it a surprise?" Dean had always been open about his sexuality. He didn’t care what anyone thought of him, including his parents. He liked girls, he liked guys, they all liked him. It was that easy.

"A son. His name is Castiel."

"Castiel," Dean tried the name on his tongue. He kind of liked it. He hoped he like person behind it too.

Dean went to the airport to pick up his future husband. He didn’t know what he looked like, but how many people had the name Castiel?

A dark haired boy looked at him, squinting to read the sign Dean felt stupid holding. He came closer and stopped in front of Dean.

"Castiel?"

"Oui." Dean blinked. The guy spoke another language? Seriously?

"Do you know any English?" Dean asked, as they walked to his car. The guy titled his head.

"English?" Dean asked again, not knowing how to communicate what he meant. Castiel shook his head.

"Non."

"Awesome."

The ride back to the house was quiet. Dean called ahead to see if any of the maids or guards spoke French. Benny did, which Dean should have known. Dude was from the French Quarter. His mom was fluent, obviously she would teach him.

"Just show him to his room and help him get settled," Dean said, when they arrived. He watched Benny and Castiel walk away, speaking easily to each other. Castiel looked back, eyes wide after something Benny said.

"Dean?" His name came out heavily accented. Dean nodded.

"We’ll talk later," Dean said. The words were translated by Benny. Castiel nodded, but stared at Dean anyway, like he was trying to memorize him. Dean waved awkwardly before he started to his father’s office.

"He doesn’t even speak English?" Dean yelled when he barged in. John had to clients in, but he didn’t care. "It’s bad enough that you’re making me get married, but you couldn’t have chosen someone who spoke the same language!"

"Dean–"

"Damn it, Dad! You can’t just–"

"Dean!" Dean paused. "These are tutors. They’re here to teach Castiel English."

"Oh. Hello."

"As I was saying," One of the men said, turning to face John again. "It will take time. English is the hardest language to learn."

"Thank you. We’ll see you tomorrow." They walked out. Dean turned on John again.

"You could have said something."

"I know. I’m sorry."

"No, you’re not. How am I supposed to get to know him, Dad? You want me to marry a complete stranger?" Dean walked out before he could answer.

He went straight to his room, not wanting to talk to anyone else. Castiel was sitting on his bed.

"Bonjour, Dean."

"Hey, Cas." Castiel opened his mouth, then closed it, frowning. He took out his phone and typed, then handed it to Dean. He had a translator app open.

_Benny told me I could find you here. I hope I am not inconveniencing you._

Dean looked at him and shook his head he typed his own message in and translated it back to French before handing the phone back.

**It’s all good. I’m sorry we had to meet this way.**

Cas smiled when he read the message and typed back.

_It’s alright. I must say I’m pleasantly surprised. I was expecting a creepy old man._

Dean grinned.

 **I’m not that old.** Cas laughed a little.

_I should go to bed. I just wanted to meet you. Goodnight, Dean._

Dean repeated the sentiment and gave Cas his phone back. Cas slipped it back into his pocket and left the room. Dean smiled after him.

He had a feeling he and Cas were going to get along fine.

~*~

Cas was having a hard time learning to speak English.

His tutors didn’t seem to understand that their methods weren’t working for him. He was frustrated with the work they gave him and how they barely spoke French themselves. Thankfully, Dean had been kind enough to switch Benny to his security detail and the older man was trying his best to teach Castiel himself. He had managed to learn a few words and phrases.

It was still difficult to talk to Dean, but they were managing. They would spend hours passing a tablet back and forth, translating their words to each other. Sometimes Cas would just start talking, usually ranting about his tutors, and Dean would listen, smiling a little. They sometimes watched movies together with the subtitles on.

Cas curled up in Dean’s bed as Dean got the movie ready, running his finger around the rim of his mug, but not drinking the tea inside.

Dean settled next to him and passed him the tablet. 

**Are you okay?**

_It was a long day. I don’t like my tutors very much._

**What did they do this time**? Cas sighed.

_They don’t understand why I’m not learning. I’m learning more from Benny than I am them._

**I could tell my dad that. He’d get rid of the guys and you could just work with Benny.**

_It’s not his job to teach me._

**No, it’s his job to protect you when I can’t. But he can teach you at the same time.**

Cas bit his lip. He didn’t want to put anymore on Benny than he already had to deal with, but he really want to be able to talk to Dean without having to have a computer translate the words.

_I’ll ask him if he wants to._

Dean surprised them both by kissing his forehead. Cas closed his eyes and smiled when the lips touched his skin. Dean pulled back.

**Sorry.**

_It’s okay._  This was what they were supposed to do. Castiel had been waiting for Dean to make a move for weeks.

Dean pulled his chin up gently and kissed him. Cas sighed against his mouth and reached up to hold the back of Dean’s head. Dean didn’t let the kiss go too far, he didn’t want to push Cas. But the other man pulled him in again, moving to settle in his lap.

“Cas,” Dean breathed against his lips. Cas smiled, then moved to lay against his chest. Dean wrapped his arm around his shoulders and started the movie.

After that night Castiel moved into Dean’s room. Benny agreed to teach him, and John fired his tutors. Cas felt bad that he made the men lose their jobs but Dean told him it was okay.

If they weren’t helping you, then we were wasting money. Besides, that means Benny gets a raise.

That made Castiel feel a little better. Benny and his wife had a baby on the way.

 _Should we start planning our wedding?_  Castiel asked one night. He watched as Dean read the words, waiting for the other man to panic. Instead he wrote back:

 **I don’t know. I thought my mom was doing it. What do we know about wedding planning?**  Cas smiled.

_We can chose the big things. Inside or out, flowers, the cake._

**Can we have pie instead?**

Before they knew it they had lots of ideas to pass on to Mary. She was very grateful that they had stepped up before she asked. She shot down the pie instead of cake, but promised to make sure there was one there.

Cas was always excited to tell Dean the new words that he learned. He was so proud of himself and it made Dean happy. He messed up sometimes, but Dean always helped him figure out what he did wrong and fix it. Soon they were stilted conversations instead of passing the tablet across the bed.

They spent hours laughing and talking and kissing. Dean found himself happier than he had ever been with Castiel by his side.

Castiel enjoyed spending day in the garden when he didn’t have lessons with Benny. He took his book down to the hammock that John had to nap in and read while he listened to the bees. Dean sometimes laid with him, running his fingers through his hair and stealing kisses occasionally.

“You and Cas seem happy,” Mary said one day. They were getting Dean fitted for his tux at a shop uptown. Dean was standing with his arms stretched out as the tailor worked.

“We are,” Dean smiled a little. “I didn’t think I would be able to fall for him, but he’s really great, Mom.”

“That’s wonderful,” She said. She stood up and came to stand behind him. “You look so handsome.”

“Don’t start crying, Mom.” She gave him a watery smile.

“I’m just so glad that you’re happy, even if the way you found him wasn’t what you wanted.”

“I think that Cas will be the best person for me. We’re just going to get to know each other more the more he learns. Don’t expect grand kids any time soon, though.”

Mary smiled and rubbed between his shoulder blades for a moment.

“I won’t. Take your time.” Mary said. “But I think that, when you’re ready, you two will build a wonderful family.”

~*~

“It is just so….hard.” Castiel said. It took Dean a moment to decipher what he said through the heavy accent he still battled with.

“What’s hard?”

“There are so many words at are the same, but are not the same.” Dean rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. Castiel relaxed a little and sighed. He took out his phone and typed something in.

_I am going to take a shower. Will you help me when I get out?_

**Yeah. Anything you need.** Castiel tilted his head back for a kiss before he got up.

Dean watched him go, a sad smile on his face. Cas was trying so hard to fit in, he just wished that there was something he could do for him.

When Dean was sure that Cas was in the shower, he slipped out of their room and went to find Benny. He caught him just as he was about to get in his car.

“What d’ya need?” He asked, rolling down the window.

“Can you teach me how to say something in French?”

~*~

Six months after Castiel arrived in the states, he and Dean took a trip to the Winchester beach house. Dean promised five days of no lessons or wedding stuff, just them spending time to get together. Castiel was excited, to say the least.

The house had three stories and was right on the water. The top two floors were mostly windows because Mary loved the natural light.

“Beautiful,” Castiel said as they walked in.

“It’s okay.” Dean shrugged.

It was too dark to go to the beach, so Dean dropped their bags off in his bedroom while Cas explored a little.

“I will cook dinner!” Cas called. Dean came into the kitchen and found him rinsing vegetables.

“As long as it’s not snails.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Chop,” He said, pointing to the vegetables. Dean smiled and went through the drawers to find a knife.

“What are we making?”

“Stir fry.” Castiel said. He turned and started working at the stove. A few minutes later the smell and sizzle of shrimp rose into the air. They made another pan full of snow peas, broccoli, peppers, and corn. Dean seasoned them while Castiel made rice.

They ate together in front of the TV. There was nothing on so they spent most of the night after dinner chasing the taste of soy sauce on each others tongues.

“I love you,” Castiel breathed when they pulled apart. Dean smiled and nuzzled his neck.

“I love you, too.” Dean slid off the couch and dug his hand into his pocket, then got down on one knee. “Cas, I want you to want to marry me, not because we have to, but because we chose to.”

“I want to. Yes.” Dean slipped the ring on his finger and kissed him again.

~*~

After a year of getting to know each other and planning, Dean and Castiel’s wedding day arrived.

The house was full activity, from the wedding planners to the staff. The ceremony was a four and there was a lot to do.

Dean and Castiel were separated after they had breakfast so that they would keep their hands off of each other. Ever since their real engagement they had become inseparable. On more than occasion they had been caught in the garden or in the living room half naked.

“I can’t believe you’re getting married,” Sam said, helping Dean put his jacket on. He had just flown in from Stanford for the ceremony. He seemed to like Cas, what little interaction that they had.

“Yeah, it’s crazy,” Dean agreed. “But I’m happy.”

“That’s all that matters, I guess.” There was a knock on the door. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” He slapped Sam on the back and led the way to the back yard.  When the music started, Dean and Castiel both walked to where the minister stood.

“We are are gathered here today to celebrate the bringing together of Dean and Castiel.” Dean lost interest in what he was saying and just stared at Cas.

Cas looked amazing, even if he didn’t look like himself. Someone had finally managed to tame his hair and he had gotten a close shave. His tux was fitted perfectly to him body. He smiled at Dean like he was the only thing in the world.

He only tuned back in when Castiel started to say his vows, traditional so that it would be easier on Cas.

“I, Castiel, take you, Dean to be my husband. I promise to love you, comfort you, honor and keep you for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, and to be faithful only to you for as long as we both shall live.” Dean smiled and squeezed his hand, trying to convey how well he had done.

“Mr. Winchester,” The priest said. “Would you please say your vows.” Dean took a deep breath.

“Je, Dean, te prends, Castiel, pour être mon mari. Je promets de vous aimer, vous, réconforter l’honneur et vous garder pour le meilleur ou le pire, pour les plus riches ou plus pauvres, dans la maladie et la santé et abandonnant tous les autres, à être fidèles seulement pour vous aussi longtemps que nous vivrons tous les deux.” Castiel had tears in his eyes by the time Dean finished. He squeezed Dean’s fingers so tight that it hurt.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married in the eyes of the state. You may kiss you groom.”

Dean took Castiel’s face in his hands and kissed him. Every ones claps and cheers overpowered their whispered ‘I love you’s.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel mpreg prompt. Destiel. Castiel is afraid to tell Dean for whatever reason, or Dean finds out Cas was sent to the hospital and rushes there super worried?

"You can do this," Castiel said to his reflection. "It’s going to be okay."

He nodded a little, then picked up his keys and locked the front door on his way out.

Castiel got into his car and pulled away from house, on his way to meet Dean for lunch.

Today was the day that he was going to tell Dean that he was pregnant. He had been keeping it a secret because he was worried about his husband’s reaction. They hadn’t even been married for a year yet and they had been so careful when they had sex. Even Castiel wasn’t sure how it happened.

Of course, he knew he was being ridiculous. Dean was going to be thrilled. They had talked about starting a family several times, but they were going to wait for a few years until they were financially stable.

Castiel let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. What if Dean didn’t want this? What if they weren’t ready?

He was so distracted by his worries that he didn’t notice the red light.

~*~

Dean looked up as the diner door opened, only to be disappointed again when it wasn’t Cas who walked in.

He was starting to worry. It wasn’t like Cas to be late to anything. In fact, he usually showed up five minutes early to everything.

Maybe he was sick again. Dean had heard retching coming from their room when he was about to walk out the door this morning. He’d wanted to go see if Cas was okay, but he was running late for work as it was. Then Cas called and asked if they could have lunch, so Dean figured that he was okay.

He checked his phone again, but there were no messages. He put the device down and drummed his fingers on the table for a moment before picking it up again. He was about to type in Cas’s number when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Winchester?" A perky voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Yeah."

"This is Becky from Haven Medical Center. I’m calling to inform you that Castiel Novak has been admitted with injuries from a car accident."

"Oh, god." Dean jumped up and ran out the door, shoving people out if his way.

He’s pretty sure that he broke the speed limit and ran a few red lights on his way, but he didn’t care. Parking at the hospital was awful, which only stressed Dean out more. He finally found a spot and ran inside.

"Castiel Novak?" He panted, when he got to the front desk. The nurse there typed something into her computer.

"Room 401. Down that hall, to your left."

"Thank you." Dean tried not to run while he was in the building, but it was hard. It took him at least ten minutes of searching before he found Cas’s room.

Cas was asleep, or at least Dean hoped he was asleep. He had a few cuts on his face and a cast on his wrist. Dean sat in the chair beside the bed and took Cas’s hand. He kissed his knuckles.

"Baby, open your eyes," Dean said, squeezing his fingers. "C’mon."

Cas’s eyes fluttered and opened. He looked around little, confused until he saw Dean.

"Dean, where am I?"

"You got in a car accident. You’re in the hospital." Cas nodded like he understood. His grip tightened on Dean’s hand and his eyes widened.

"The baby. Is the baby okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "What baby?"

"I’m pregnant, Dean. I was going to tell you today."

"Tell me? How long have you known?"

"A little over a week."

"A week? Cas–"

"Dean, call the doctor." Cas said. Dean nodded and hit the call button. A few minutes a doctor walked in, looking over a chart.

"Hello, Mr. Novak. How are you feeling?"

"How’s my baby?" Castiel demanded. "Is it okay?"

"Your baby is fine," The doctor said. Cas squeezed Dean’s hand tight.

"What about my husband?" Dean asked.

"He sustained minor injuries in the accident. Luckily the impact was to the passenger side. You received some cuts from the shattered glass and hit your head on the impact. We’d like to keep you for observation."

"Okay. Thank you." The doctor left them and Dean kissed Cas’s forehead.

"I was so worried, Cas."

"I’m sorry."

"Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I was worried about how you react."

"Cas, that’s dumb. You know I want a family."

"I know. But we were going to wait. And we haven’t been married that long–"

"Cas, my parents weren’t even married when my mom got pregnant with me. We’ll figure it out, just like they did."

"Okay." Dean smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Baby."

They talked about everything that they would need to do in the next few months while they for Cas to be released.

They figured that they could get Sam and Dean’s old baby furniture from John and Mary and save up for the endless amount of clothes and diapers that they would need.

Cas fell asleep on the way home, but that was okay. Dean would carry him inside.

He figured that they should get as much sleep as they possibly could for the next couple of months.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowstiel mpreg. If Cas had considered what being accidentally impregnated by the King of Hell would be like, before it happened, he wouldn’t have guessed traditional grievances like eternal hunger mixed with nausea, tiredness along with irritating aches. The most surprising thing tho had been an endlessly patient Crowley at his beck and call, always ready to offer a cuddle or a massage or sex. Whatever stroke Cas’ fancy. If you could throw in some possessive Crowley, I’ll love you.

Castiel rubbed his belly as he searched through the refrigerator. Nothing looked appealing, even though he loved it all. He groaned in frustration.

“What do you want?” He mumbled at his stomach.

When they had discovered Castiel’s condition, both he and Crowley had been confused. Angels and demons didn’t procreate, especially not with each other. Then they found out that Crowley’s mother had cast a fertility spell on them.

It wasn’t pleasant at all, in Castiel’s opinion, he didn’t know why human women dreamed of this time in their lives. All he did was vomit, crave food, then vomit again. He was tired and wanted sex all the time.

Much to his surprise, Crowley had been very helpful. When he wanted something, his lover went to fetch it personally instead of sending an aid. He was patient when Castiel couldn’t remember what he wanted or where he left something, he comforted him when he cried for no reason, and the sex had been incredible. Crowley always held Castiel after, even though he really didn’t care for cuddling, alternating between rubbing his back and his ever growing stomach.

Castiel closed the fridge and went to the cabinets, digging through the boxes of cookies and other treats. He couldn’t find a thing that he wanted.

Then it hit him. Burgers. Dean’s burgers to be precise.

The Winchesters had been just as shocked as they were by news, but had promised to help Cas with whatever he needed. Sam had purchased the first gift for the baby, a soft blanket with bees on it.

Crowley had been kind enough to create a portal straight to the bunker after Castiel began living him, since he no longer had his wings. It brought him out in what had become a nursery, with a crib and changing table. Castiel ran his fingers over the wood as he passed by, forever grateful that Sam and Dean were so good to them.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam said, when the angel walked into the living room. “What’s up?”

“I’m hungry. Dean, would you make a hamburger.” He had been requesting them quite often lately. He believed that Dean had patties waiting in the refrigerator.

“Yeah. Come sit down.” He helped Cas lower himself onto the couch, then went to the kitchen.

“How much longer now?” Sam asked. Castiel rubbed his belly, smiling at the flutter of movement it caused.

“A few more months.”

“Can I?” Sam asked, gesturing to Cas’s hand.

“Of course. The baby has been very active today.” Sam touched the swell and grinned when a light kick hit his palm.

“It’s gonna be great having a baby around. We need some joy around here.” He removed his hand and sat back. “Have you chosen any names?”

“Not yet. Crowley and I have very different tastes.” Crowley had been suggesting very old names for their daughter while Castiel preferred biblical names. They bickered about it often enough that they were putting it off.

“Well, Sam’s a girl’s name, too.” Castiel laughed at the reference.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

A few minutes later Dean was handing him a plate with the best smelling hamburger on it. He had also added cheese and lettuce and ketchup. Castiel devoured it quickly.

“Is Crowley feeding you?” Dean joked. Cas smiled timidly.

“I still suffer from morning sickness occasionally. And there was nothing I wanted at home. The baby likes your cooking.” Dean preened under the praise. “I should go before Crowley starts to worry.”

After a few minutes of struggling to get up on his own, Dean took pity and pulled him up. Castiel thanked him and said his goodbyes. He went back to the nursery, then back home.

The first thing he heard was Crowley yelling, which wasn’t all that uncommon. He ignored it and went to what would be the baby’s room to continue setting up.

They had begun setting up about four months after they found out that Castiel was pregnant. Crowley’s aids had put together the furniture, but they were doing the rest. Bags of toys and clothes and various other baby things were piled on the furniture where Castiel could grab them easily. He enjoyed sorting through them when the days dragged on.

He smiled at little shirt he had found a few weeks ago. He knew that it wouldn’t fit for a while, but it was too cute for him to pass up. The picture was of a toddler with a halo over her head and a devils tail behind her. It amused him immensely.

He hummed as he folded and tucked the onesies and little outfits into the drawers he could reach. He was pulled from his work when the door opened to reveal a panicked demon. She sighed in relief.

“I found him!” She called down the hall. “The King was very worried.”

“What was he worried about?” She was about to answer when Crowley pushed her aside and closed the door.

“Where have you been?” He demanded, eyes on fire.

“I visited the Winchesters,” Castiel shrugged, going back to his folding.

“And you didn’t feel the need to inform me?”

“I was gone for an hour.”

“Castiel, we have enemies out there! How could you be so stupid?” Castiel paused in his folding, the words hitting him like a blow. He tried to continue, but his fingers wouldn’t cooperate. He felt the hot tears on his face before he could stop them.

“Oh, Castiel.” Crowley came forward and wrapped his arms around him. “You’re not stupid, you know that.”

“I’m fine,” Cas said, wiping his eyes. “Hormones.”

“I was very worried about you. Both of you.” He laid a hand on Castiel’s belly. “I was about to send out the dogs.”

“I should have told you. I just wanted a hamburger.” Crowley smiled a little.

“We should move Squirrel down here to be personal chef as much as you both like the burgers.”

“She’s very fond,” Castiel agreed. “I rarely regurgitate them. Would you like to help?”

They spent the next several hours folding and taking the toys out of their boxes. stuffed animals of all kinds littered every surface of the room. Castiel checked and doubled checked them all for tags or anything else sharp, not wanting the baby to get hurt.

“Come on, love,” Crowley said, when he finished his survey. “Time for bed.”

The rooms were connected by an arched doorway. The door had been removed for easy access when the baby came. Castiel fell into bed immediately, since he hadn’t changed out of his pajamas. Crowley removed his suit and sat down by Cas’s feet.

He brought one into his lap and lightly ran his fingertips over it. Castiel giggled and kicked. Crowley tightened the grip and began massaging them, causing Castiel to sigh in pleasure. When he was done with the first he moved on to the next one, then to Castiel’s calves and thighs. It had become a nightly ritual between them that Castiel enjoyed very much.

When he was done, Crowley laid the angel’s legs back straight and shifted to kiss his belly. He whispered goodnight to their daughter and came to lay beside Castiel.

“Thank you,” Cas said with a yawn.

“Don’t mention it,” Crowley said, playing with his hair a little. Cas settled closer to him and closed his eyes. He laid one hand on Crowley’s chest and the other on his own belly.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, kitten,” Crowley responded, kissing his goodnight. “Both of you.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: “You were that kid in kindergarten who used to eat glue but now your hot” AU

Cas sighed and straightened his tie as he walked toward the building that had once been hell for him. The school was packed with the people that used to ignore and bully him or kids like him. There was banner announcing the class reunion over the door.

Cas found his name tag on a table and put it on his jacket. He doubted any of the people there knew who he was, but whatever.

As he walked in he wondered, not for the first time, what he was doing there. Sure, he would be able to share a laugh with Crowley over who gained weight and that kind of thing, but what was the point. Of course there was one person he wouldn’t mind seeing, but he had a feeling that they wouldn’t show up.

Awful music played as he made his way through the crowd, scanning name tags as he went.

He found the refreshments table and helped himself to a drink. He wished for something stronger as a song that was over played during his teenage years came on.

He turned to go find the bathroom and ran into someone. His drink spilled all over them both.

"I’m sorry," The other person said. There was napkin dabbing at his jacket a moment later.

"It’s fine," He said, catching the man’s wrist. He looked up into bright green eyes. His eyes flicked down to the read the name tag. "Dean?"

He looked at the man again. He had harbored a crush for Dean since he was a little boy. Now they were both in their thirties and it was all coming back to him.

"Cas?" Cas nodded. They weren’t friends in school, but they knew each other well enough.

"I wasn’t expecting to see you here," Castiel said. Dean smiled.

"I wasn’t going to come. I decided to at the last minute." Castiel realized that he was still holding Dean’s arm. He let him go and tried to step back, but bumped into the table.

"Oh." Dean laughed a little. Another song came on and Dean winced. Actually, physically winced.

"This music is awful," He complained. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

"I just got here," Cas said, then shook his head. "I mean, yes."

Dean’s smile widened and they walked out together. It took some time to fend off their old classmates but they finally got out of the building.

"You wanna hit the Roadhouse?"

"Sure."

The bar was only few blocks away so they walked. They picked a booth in the back and waitress took their orders.

"So, what have you been up to?" Dean asked. "I see everyone else’s crap on Facebook but I could never find you."

"After graduation I went to Columbia, and now I’m a freelance writer and an editor. I don’t really have time for social media." Cas took a sip of his beer. "What do you do?"

"I went to business school now I run my own garage."

"Really? Wow."

"Gee, thanks." Dean said, smiling.

"I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just, you used to eat glue in kindergarten and sleep during math class. I didn’t think that you would have any interest in business."

"I did not eat glue!" Dean said. Cas raised an eyebrow. "I ate the dry glue on the top of the bottle."

"Still glue."

"Shut up." They smiled at each other. "I can’t believe you remember that."

"I remember a lot of things about you," Cas said. He blushed when he realized what he had revealed.

"Like what?"

"The time you saved me from drowning."

"I kept Michael and Raphael from pushing you into the pool."

"I couldn’t swim," Cas pointed out. "And that wasn’t the only time you saved me from bullies. You used to sing under your breath during tests and send those Valentine’s day grams to people you knew needed to hear something nice. You offered people rides when it was raining outside. You were just a nice guy."

"You noticed all that?"

"I longed for that. But you were this gorgeous popular guy and I was just me."

"Just? Cas, I…I saw you. I saw you reading under your tree before school, I read every single column you wrote for the paper, I saw you eating lunch by the football field with your boyfriend–"

"I never had a boyfriend," Cas interupted, his eyebrows drawing together. He didn’t even have any real friends in school. No one except for… "Are you talking about Crowley?"

"I saw you with him everyday. You held hands and stuff."

"He was my best friend. We were really close.

"You’re joking." Cas shook his head. "Well, if I had known that, I would have asked you out."

Cas blushed and looked down at his hands.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Dean asked. Cas looked up, searching his face for a moment.

"No." One corner of Dean’s mouth raised a little. He laid his hand over Castiel’s.

"How long are you in town for?" He asked, playing with his fingers.

"I leave on Sunday afternoon."

"Can I take you out?"

"I would like that, very much."

They ate dinner together and talked about everything that they had done since high school. Cas had traveled for work and pleasure, Dean had moved back to Lawrence and was running a successful business on his own.

"Can I walk you to your car?" Dean asked, when they walked out of the diner.

"I caught a cab from my hotel."

"Can I drive you back there?" Cas smiled.

"Sure. I’m staying at the Embassy."

They walked hand in hand back to the school. Dean opened the passenger door for Cas before walking around to the drivers side. When the started the car, he cranked the radio up.

"Now this is music!" He shouted over the drums and guitars. Cas smiled as he started drumming on the steering wheel.

He was falling in love with Dean all over again in a matter of hours. It was going to suck getting back on that plane to New York if things worked out.

"I’ll see you at six tomorrow?" Dean asked, when they pulled up to his hotel.

"I’ll be ready." Cas wasn’t sure what to do now. It felt wrong to just get out of the car, but it was too soon to kiss him goodnight.

He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Dean’s cheek.

"Goodnight, Dean."

"Goodnight."

Cas got out of the car and face him a little wave before walked inside. He listened to low roar of the Impala as it pulled away.

He threw himself on his bed with a laugh. He was going on a date with Dean Winchester. Never in his wildest dreams had he allowed himself to imagine it when he was younger and now it was happening.

He got up and got ready to go to bed, wondering what the next few days may hold.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean can't wipe the grin off of his face after Cas beats up his joke friends for bullying Sam.

Dean sighed against Cas’s mouth, still amazed that this was actually happening. Of course, they had been sneaking into the janitor’s closet during study hall for the last few months, but it was still surreal to him. Since when did the hot football player seek out the comic book nerd outside of movies?

Not that Dean wasn’t hot himself. He had plenty of admirers in his own circle and had dated quite a few people, but no one like Cas.

As cliche as it was, Cas was different. He didn’t play football because it made him cool or to hit on cheerleaders or any of the usual reasons. He wanted a scholarship and he was good at it. He didn’t aspire for the NFL or anything.

“How much longer do we have?” Cas asked against his neck. Dean looked over shoulder, tightening his fingers in his hair.

“Ten minutes.” They kissed again and Cas sat Dean up on an old desk. It wobbled under his weight and Cas tightened his arms around him. Dean started to lean back, pulling Cas on top of him when a loud cry from outside caught his attention.

“That was Sam!” He said, pushing Cas away and standing. He pulled the door open and ran toward the noise, not caring if Cas followed or not.

His dad had told him to look out for Sam when he started high school. Dean had gotten lucky and was fairly tall and muscular when he entered into ninth grade, but Sammy was still a little scrawny and that made him an easy target.

He rounded the corner and saw Gordon Walker and Alastair Hawthorne hovering over Sam, ready to strike again. Sammy was curled up against the lockers, protecting himself with his arms and backpack as best as he could.

“Hey! Leave him alone!” They looked up and Alastair sneered at him.

“Who’s gonna make me?” Dean opened his mouth, but a different voice answered.

“Me.”

Dean watched in awe as Cas strode forward and blocked him from their view. Alastair smirked.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time,” He said, before throwing his first. Castiel caught his arm and brought it around behind his back before throwing him into a locker and fending off Gordon.

While the jocks fought, Dean made his way over to Sam, doing his best to avoid the maylee. His brother was still curled in on himself, but he had lowered his arms. His nose and lip were bleeding and Dean knew that he would have a black eye the next day.

“You okay?” Sam nodded and leaned into his side as Dean helped him up.

“Can we wait for Cas?” He asked. Dean nodded.

When Cas was finished with them, Alastair and Gordon were both bloody pulps on the ground. He wiped a line of blood from his own face where one them landed a punch and glared.

“Never come near Sam WInchester again. You won’t like repercussions.”

Dean couldn’t hide his smile when Cas turned around and walked toward them.

“Are you okay, Sam?”

“Yeah, thanks, Cas.”

“I’m gonna take him to the nurse anyway,” Dean said. “Do you need to go?”

“I’m fine,” Cas shrugged, dabbing at his lip with his coat sleeve. Dean grinned again and leaned over to kiss him. Cas smiled. “All better?”

“Yeah. That was hot, by the way.”

“Really?” Cas asked, stepping closer. Sam cleared his throat.

“Right. Nurse,” Dean said, blushing a little, he looked back at Cas with a familiar gleam in his eyes. “I’ll see you later.” Cas smirked.

“I’ll pick you up at eight.”

They went their separate ways down the hall, Cas toward the bathroom and Dean and Sam to the office.

“You guys are gross,” Sam muttered, when they were far enough away that Cas wouldn’t hear.

“Shut-it, Samantha,” Dean said, but he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:Prompt: Cas and Crowley sneaking around and not being able to keep their hands off each other while trying to keep their thing a secret from the winchesters, the angels and the demons.

They needed to stop this, Castiel thought, as Crowley pushed him up against the wall. He knew that he should push him away and get out now, but he couldn’t. Instead he allowed him to lift him up and wrapped his legs around the demon’s waist.

They had been sneaking around for a long time, sharing in clandestine kisses and sex. Castiel wasn’t ashamed of his relationship with the King, but he was worried for the both of them.

Heaven was still in shambles and the angels needed someone that they could trust to lead them. The demons were already starting to turn on Crowley because of his blood addiction and his time with Dean. And if Dean and Sam ever found out….

“Stop thinking,” Crowley breathed against his neck. “We’re here to clear our minds, pet, not foul them up more.”

Castiel pulled his lips back to his in agreement. Crowley stumbled back, carrying him to his bed. Hell sex was always a risk for them. Castiel was loud and demons were nosy. Crowley threw onto the bed on his stomach and crawled on top of him.When they were in Hell, Crowley was rough and demanding. All Castiel could do was hang on for the ride and do the best he could to follow instructions.

“Can you be quiet this time, or should I gag you?” He whispered silkily in Cas’s ear. Cas moaned and buried his face in Crowley’s pillow.

“Keep it quiet,” Crowley warned. “Don’t make me punish you, Castiel.”

Cas did his best to do as he was told, even if it meant biting the pillow underneath him to keep from crying out. He heard the door open once, and Crowley yelled at the demon to get out, never stopping his thrusts into Castiel.

“Wait until I tell you,” Crowley growled into his ear and Castiel groaned. He was so close he could taste it. He somehow managed to hold out until Crowley whispered in his ear.

“Come for me.” Castiel fell over the edge, screaming into the mattress. Crowley followed soon after.

He rolled off of Castiel and settled on the mattress beside him. He ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair and pressed kisses along his shoulders and back.

“You did so well,” He said. Castiel sighed and rolled over to press his cheek against Crowley’s chest. Crowley continued to praise him until he dozed off, wiped out from the sex and relaxed from Crowley’s affection.

~*~

Rowena wandered along the halls, opening doors and looking inside for anything worth taking. It was best to be curious when Fergus was in his throne room, too distracted to notice her absence.

There was a power french doors at the end of the hall beckoned to her. She had never felt anything quite so powerful. She had to know what it was. After looking over her shoulder to make sure that no one was following her, she pushed the doors open.

It was a bedroom, draped in black and red with dark wood furniture. She had a feeling that she could find many valuable things in there if she looked, but she was only interested in one thing now.

There was man asleep in the bed, covered only from the waist down. There was a glow around him that was both hypnotizing and repelling.

“An angel?” She whispered to herself. She had never seen one up close before. He was beautiful, of course, so she couldn’t help but reach out to touch him.

He sighed and shifted in his sleep when she touched his hair. She ran her fingers over his back and he sleepily swatted at her hand.

“Stop it, Crowley,” He murmured, burying his face in the pillow. Rowena smirked.

She left the room and glided back down the hall to the throne room. Fergus was looking over some papers, clicking a pen irritably. He was alone.

“Fergus, it’s time we had a chat.”

“What do you want now?”

“I want you to destroy those pesky Men of Letters for me.”

“And why would I do that?” He asked, flipping to the next page.

“Well, if the demons are already so angry that you’re working with the Winchesters, I can only imagine how upset they would be if they found out about the angel in your bed as well.” Fergus looked up then, surprised.

She did have a point. He lost a lot of his followers when he was with Castiel before. Then his fling with Dean Winchester turned them off more. If they knew about hid current relationship with Castiel, they would overthrow him.

“You know, mother, I do believe that it’s time I do something,” He said, standing up. Rowena smirked, victorious, until the iron clasped around her wrist. “Take her back to the dungen.”

“Fergus!” Crowley ignored her cries and went back to his bedroom. Castiel was still asleep, curled up on his side and snoring lightly into the pillow. Crowley ran his fingers through his his hair and moved them to his pent house in London.

No one was going to take this from him, he thought, as Castiel slowly opened his eyes and gave him a sleepy smile. No one was more important than this.

~*~

Castiel knew that they needed to stop doing this. They were in the bunker, for Christs sake, Dean and Sam were right down the hall. He moaned against Crowley’s shoulder at the thought.

“You have to be quiet, kitten,” Crowley said, rubbing his back, then squeezing his hips.

Castiel fell apart against his chest, keeping his cries down to quiet mewls against Crowley’s neck, that pushed him over the edge with him.

“We’re going to get caught one of these days,” Castiel said, unable to keep the smile off of his face. Crowley shrugged and planted a kiss on his mouth before snapping them clean and dressed.

Let them get caught. They would work things out as they always did. But until then, the sneaking around was hot, and Crowley fully intended to have Castiel on every avaliable surface until they couldn’t go anymore.

“I’ll see you tonight.” Castiel kissed him one last time before slipping out of the room.

Crowley smirked and went back to hell. While he was disappointed that he was going back alone, he knew that he had something to look forward to at the end of the day.

He always worked better after a romp with Castiel, anyway.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gallifreyfallsnomore: grew up as best friends but you got hot over the summer can i touch ur biceps AU.

Castiel was so relieved that camp was over.

It’s not that he minds it, really, even though they do denounce homosexuality and other basic rights, but he misses Dean terribly, just like every year. It had actually been a lot better this year. He had been a counselor, which meant he got to sleep in the cabin with great service and actually had a chance to talk to his best friend.

Now he was on his way home, answering his parents questions about what they did with feigned interest. They did what all kids did at camp. Hiking, swimming, s’mores, canoeing, the only special thing about their camp was bible story time.

Once he finally got up to his bedroom, Castiel debated just throwing himself onto the mattress and going to sleep in a real bed. He also wanted a decent shower, but both of those things could wait.

"I’m going to the Winchesters’s!" He yelled as he ran out the door.

He and Dean had been best friends since they met in kindergarten. Gordon Walker had been being mean to Castiel and Dean had pushed him out of the sandbox. Dean got put in time out, but he and Cas became inseparable.

Cas was worried about the upcoming year, though. Ninth grade was looming before them, and Dean was already guaranteed a place on the baseball team. Cas just knew that he was going to become a popular jock and leave Castiel behind. Not that Cas blamed him, all had going for him was being treasurer of the FCA, which he didn’t even want to be part of.

He knocked on the front door, even though he didn’t have to. He had been told time and time again that he was family, and family didn’t knock. John opened the door and smiled at him.

“Hey, Cas. Come on in. The boys are out back.”

“Thank you, John.”

John ruffled his hair and Cas ducked out from his hand. He wasn’t used to the easy affection the Winchesters doled out. His parents were reserved and barely ever showed their love. John and Mary were always giving out hair ruffles and kissing foreheads. Cas usually just avoided it if he could.

Cas walked through the living room to the kitchen. He opened the back door and saw the brothers by the pool. Sam was swimming and Dean was being life guard.

Castiel stopped when he saw Dean. Whatever his friend had been doing while he was gone, it was working for him. Dean had a tan that turned his skin golden, Cas knew that there would be new freckles for him to memorize as well. He had bulked up, too, new muscles defining his body. How could this have happened in the few months that he was gone?

“Cas!” Sam called, when he saw him. Cas smiled at the younger brother. He had also changed a bit. His hair was longer. Cas came closer and climbed up onto the makeshift deck they had built the summer before.

“How was summer camp?”

“Same as always,” Cas shrugged.

“Watch how fast I can go!” Sam dived under the water and started to swim. Castiel sat down beside Dean and put his feet in the water.

“How bad was it?” Dean asked, eyes trained on Sam as his brother splashed around.

“Pretty bad. What did you do while I was gone?”

“Baseball training, yard work, garage work. Same thing I always do.”

“Uh-huh.” Dean talked a little bit more, but Cas’s mind and eyes kept wandering to his arms. Cas’s crush on Dean had never been much of a secret, but now with more to ogle, it was going to harder to hide.

Without thinking, Cas reached over and laid a hand on Dean’s bicep. Dean glanced at him, signature smirk on display.

“Yeah?” Realizing what he had done, Cas tried to come up with an excuse.

“Um, let’s go to the Roadhouse. I’ve been dying for a burger for weeks.”

“Sounds good. C’mon, Sammy!” Cas let out a sigh of relief, but he should have known that Dean wouldn’t let go that easy. “And, Cas, the next time you wanna feel me up, all you have to do is ask.”

Dean laughed when Cas turned beet red and waved away his stuttered apology. It was going to be a long year.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do you insist on coming to the library every time it’s my shift when all you do is make noise and force me to drag you out again” AU

Castiel looked up as the library door opened, then sighed he saw who it was.

Dean Winchester came in every Thursday with the excuse of “research” and he always caused a big enough ruckus that Castiel had to tell him to leave. And he only came in during Castiel’s shift, according to his coworkers.

Dean must have sensed his eyes on him because he came to lean against the desk and smirk at Castiel.

"Hey there, Cas."

"Hello, Dean," Castiel answered, trying to keep his irritation out of his voice. "Can I help you?"

"I just had to get of my dorm. Benny and Jo are there, and it can get pretty x-rated."

"That is unfortunate. However, I must ask that you keep the noise to a minimum, since some people are here to study."

"Yeah, yeah." Cas sighed as the other boy walked away and tried to keep his eyes from drifting down.

If Dean irritated him so much, why couldn’t he keep his eyes off of his ass? Castiel shook the thought away and went back to work. He had to check in a huge stack of books and send out late notices.

The work was mindless at best and Castiel let his mind wander. Somehow his thoughts went to Dean, as they often did, much to his chagrin. But how could they not? Dean was handsome, smart, funny, and incredibly kind—when he wasn’t being a nuisance. Castiel would often see him getting people books from tall shelves and helping pick up dropped papers. It angered Cas even more when he did that, then made all the noise that he possibly could.

A loud laugh pulled Cas from his thoughts. The librarian sighed and set the book he was holding aside. So it begins.

It was library policy to give a warning about inappropriate conduct, but Castiel knew that Dean didn’t need it. He would nod and flash his green eyes and innocent smile and Castiel would roll his own eyes in response.

"Dean, keep it down, please. People are working around you."

"Sorry, Cas." Eyes and smile. Eye roll. Back to reception desk. The interaction was just as much a part of Cas’s routine as shelving books.

Dean was so quiet for a while, Castiel would have believed that he was gone of he hadn’t seen him walk into the fiction section.

Ten minutes later there was a loud crash. Cas sighed and got up, going to investigate.

"Shit. Fuck. Son of a bitch." Dean was on the floor, scrambling to pick up a bunch of books that had been knocked over. He glanced up and saw Cas. "I didn’t mean to."

"It’s alright." Cas kneeled down beside him and helped gather the books up. After they were correctly shelved, Dean apologized again.

"I was only trying to get one, but they were so packed together that when I pulled it out, they all fell."

"That happens sometimes."

"Are you gonna throw me out?" Cas sighed.

"No. Not right now." After a bit of hesitation, the question slipped out. "Why do you only come in here and cause a commotion when I’m working?"

Dean’s cheeks turned a little red and he kicked at the carpet with the toe of his boot.

"I don’t know. I mean, at first it was ‘cause I had to get out of the dorm. Then I saw you and I just wanted you to pay attention to me."

"You don’t have to be annoying for that."

"What?"

"I notice you, even when you’re not being noisy. I see the way you help people and the books you reshelve that have been misplaced. I notice you, Dean."

"Oh." Dean’s blush worsened. "Um…could I buy you a coffee sometime?"

"I’d like that." Dean grinned.

"Awesome." The bell rang at tge reception desk. "I guess I should let you get back to work."

"Yes, I should go."

"I’ll stop and get your number before I leave." Dean promised. Cas smiled.

"Okay. And, Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?" Cas smirked a little.

"Keep it quiet. People are here to study."


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really bad hangover so they order pizza and put in the special request section, “In bed with hangover, key under the mat, my room is upstairs, first on the right.” Though they didn’t expect the delivery person to be so cute AU

Castiel groaned and rolled over, burying his face in his pillows and sheets. He knew that drinking so much last night had been a bad idea.

In his defense, though, he’d had a really bad week. First, he slept in and missed two classes because his phone died while he was asleep, then he failed a huge test in his religious studies class, then, to top it all off, his boyfriend cheated on him with his best friend. He felt entitled to get blackout drunk and take home a stranger.

But no one had wanted to leave with him. They always turned him down with excuses of tests or that they were already dating someone. With every blow to his self esteeme Castiel had another drink. He’s not really sure how he got home.

His stomach growled and Cas moaned. He really didn’t think he could eat anything, but he was starving. He stuck his hand out from under the blanket, blindly searching for his phone. He squinted against the blinding light of the screen as he opened his web browser.

He went to the order page for his favorite pizza place and put in what he wanted. Deep dish peperoni and extra chesse and stuffed crust. Under the special instructions he added: In bed with hangover, key under the mat, my room is upstairs, first on the right. He placed his order and rolled over again, covering his head.

Just as he was starting to doze, there was a sharp knock on the front door. Cas heard it open and voice saying that he was coming upstais and asked that the Castiel please have pants on. There was a knock on his open door and Castiel told him to come in.

“Castiel?”

“Yeah. Just set it down. There’s money on my dresser.”

“Uh, where?” Cas groaned and sat up. He froze when he saw who was holding the pizza box.

He was hot, even in the stupid uniform. His eyes were bright green and the red shirt hugged his arms just right. Castiel was almost sure that he was drooling.

“Oh, um, just hand it here I guess.” Cas took the pizza from his hands and placed it on his bed. He ignored his pounding headache and stood, making his way over to his dresser. The twenty dollar bill that had been laying there last night was replaced with a sticky note with his brother’s hand writing on it.

I dragged your sorry ass home at 3am. You owe me.

“I’ll be right back,” Cas muttered to the guy, going around him and out the door. Gabriel had a not secret stash of money in his bedroom. Cas would just borrow his money back, plus a little extra.

“Here,” He said, handing the guy the money. “Keep the change.”

“Thanks. I hope you feel better.”

“Thank you.”

They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. The pizza guy cleared his throat.

“I should get back out there. I’m still on the clock.”

“Okay.” He stayed for a second longer, then left. Castiel listened to his car drive away before he climbed back into his bed.

Why hadn’t he gotten his name, at least? Not that it mattered. He probably wasn’t interested anyway. With a sigh, Cas sat up to get a slice of pizza. He smiled when he saw black writing on the white box that hadn’t been there before he went to Gabriel’s room.

Dean 555-0125. Call me sometime when you’re not hung over.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiddilunafanfiction said: “If only I could make a deal with god and get him to swap our places.” These words Castiel wishes upon the mark of Cain on him will it happen or will Dean find a new way to deal with his new mark. Destiel Prompt
> 
> (How I think Angel Heart could go and why Dean is in Purgatory.)

_“If only I could make a deal with god and get him to swap our places….”_

Castiel couldn’t get the damn words out of his head. He heard the song on the radio on his way to meet Dean.

The Mark had been growing stronger over time. It was taking over Dean and it had to be stopped. Whatever the cost

Cas had done everything that he could think to do. He begged on his knees to Metatron, who laughed in his face, he studied every book he could find, but had found nothing. Now, as he approached Dean for what could be the last time, that song was all that he could think of.

"Dean." The older Winchester was staring out at the water. He was tense. His fingers tightened on the blade.

"You remember what I told you?" Dean no longer sounded like himself. His voice was rough an deep.

"I do."

"I’m gonna fight you, but you have to do it, Cas. You have to kill me."

Cas took his angel blade out of his jacket. He didn’t want to do this but he had promised Dean that he wouldn’t let him become a monster.

He moved closer and Dean turned to face him. He was covered in blood an shaking.

 _Swap our places_ , Cas thought as he watched Dean start to change, his eyes flashing black.  _Father, if you’re there, please._

With a roar, Dean charged forward. Cas sidestepped him and the demon spun around.

"You can’t avoid me forever, angel," He growled. Castiel knew he was right, but he just had a feeling that he should.

He spent as long as he could blocking blows and forcing the demon back with Grace. He felt himself growing weaker and weaker with each move.

Castiel suddenly found himself on the ground under Dean’s body. The evening few on the grass soaked through his coat. The demon pushed himself up so that he was hovering over Castiel. He smirked down at him.

"Bet you’ve dreamed about this, haven’t you? Me on top of you?" Castiel brought his knee up to hit him in the stomach, then pushed him off. He stood and took out his blade again. The demon laughed.

"You won’t hurt me. You can’t."

"I promised Dean that I would," Castiel said. "And you’re not Dean."

"Oh, but I am. You know that. I’m just new and improved." Castiel shook his head.

_Father, tell me what to do._

Castiel was suddenly overwhelmed with a calmness that he couldn’t describe. The world faded and he heard his father’s voice.

**You can take his curse, Castiel.**

"How?" He whispered.

 **You’ll know.** A gentle breeze blew that felt like fingers in Castiel’s hair. Then he opened his eyes.

Dean shoved him against a tree, the blade against his throat. Castiel gasped and Dean smirked. He ran the blade down the side of his face like a caress.

Castiel studied the face that he fell in love with so long ago, seeing beyond the monster inside to see Dean. And then he knew what he had to do.

He pulled Dean’s mouth down to his just as the demon shoved the blade into his stomach. He kept a tight grip on his arm, his fingers covering the Mark. The pain of the wound was quickly overshadowed by the pain of the demon mark burning into his own skin.

He broke away from Dean, screaming. Then, all at once, the pain receded. When he looked, Dean’s arm was bare, save the dusting of freckles there.

Cas slumped forward and Dean caught him. He lowered them to the ground as gently as he could. He pulled the blade out and tossed it away. He kept Cas’s head off of the ground with one hand and held his face with the other.

"Cas," He whispered brokenly. "Oh, God, Cas. I’m so sorry."

"It’s okay," Cas said, covering Dean’s hand with his own. "The Mark is gone now. Dean Winchester is saved."

Dean’s laugh was more like a sob. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Castiel’s. His tears fell on to Cas’s face.

"I love you, Dean," Cas whispered. "I’ve always loved you."

"I’m sorry," Dean said again. "I…" Cas put his fingers against Dean’s lips.

"Don’t say anything. Just hold me, please." He pulled him down and kissed him again, just once. Dean sighed against his lips.

"Goodbye, Dean." He breathed.

Dean watched the light in Cas’s eyes go out. He shook his head an pulled at Cas’s shoulders.

"Cas. Cas, wake up. C’mon man don’t do this to me. You can’t." He pulled Cas’s body up into his arms, crying in earnest. "Please, Cas. You can’t leave me, too."

It was late when he finally calmed himself enough to scoop Cas’s body up in his arms and carry him to his car.

The sun was rising when he made it back to the bunker. He pulled into the garage and got Cas’s body out of the backseat. He carried him to what would have been his bedroom, if he hadn’t thrown him out so long ago, and laid him out on his bed.

Dean wasn’t sure how long he sat there, staring at his dead friend before the bedroom door opened. He heard Sam suck in a breath before coming closer.

"Dean?"

"The Mark’s gone. He took it." Dean’s grip tightened on Cas’s col fingers. "He died to save me, Sam." Sam was quiet for a long time, from the occasional sniff Dean knew that he was crying, too.

"We should give him a Hunter’s funeral," He finally said. His voice was thick with grief.

"No," Dean said, standing.

"No?"

"I’m gonna bring him back, Sam. I’m not gonna let him die like that. Not after," Dean bit his lip. He could almost still taste Cas’s mouth on his. "Not after what he did."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I’ll hunt for him. Through Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory until I find him." Sam shook his head.

"Dean, we can’t–"

"I’m bringing him back, Sammy. With or without you." Sam sighed.

"Fine. But we’re gonna need some help." Dean paused in the door way.

“Then get it.”

He continued on to his own room with determination. He was going to bring Cas back. Their story wasn’t going to end like this.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: this may not be what you’re looking for but for that castiel mpreg prompt, cas and dean meeting in their freshman year of college and quickly becoming really close. dean practically raised his house full of siblings, sam, adam, and jo and is only there on scholarship while bobby and ellen watch over them and cas was raised by nannies with his four brothers so their back grounds couldn’t be more different, but somehow they just click. after months of pining, they finally end up hooking up after a party one night during their senior year and both are too drunk and too eager to remember a condom. drama ensues with cas’ parents having a problem with the whole ordeal and both of them trying to figure out the new dynamic of actually having a relationship together, but ultimately, they come out the other side and work everything out

Castiel stared at the test in his hands, willing for the tiny plus sign to change.

How could this happen? Of course he knew how it happened and who it happened with, but how could this happen?

Cas had met Dean at freshmen orientation at the beginning of the semester. They were both in a new state, surrounded by strangers, and had been paired up for the college’s buddy system. They had latched onto each other immediately and became fast friends, despite having little in common.

Dean was from Kansas, though he had moved all over due to his father’s job. He had three siblings that he had raised while struggling to balance work, school, and sports. They were now living with family friends since his dad had disappeared. He was at school on a baseball scholarship. Castiel was the youngest of four and been raised by a different nanny every year. His parents were all about business and appearances. He and his brothers were expected to look presentable at parties and during public outings and not to disturb them. Castiel’s college expenses were covered by his trust fund.

Even though the buddy system had ended after the first week, they stuck together, going to parties and the campus pub or staying in to watch movies. Castiel was hardly surprised when he developed a crush on his friend, he had a bad habit for falling for people he shouldn’t. He kept his feelings to himself in hopes of keeping his only friend.

They both dated but the relationships didn’t last. Most of the kids at their school were more interested in sex than a relationship. Castiel eventually gave up and opted to stay in and study while Dean went out. Then one night Dean asked him to go to a party with him.

“It’ll be fun, Cas. You haven’t been out in forever.” After some persuasion, Castiel had agreed just to shut him up.

They spent the night drinking and flirting with other people and each other. A song that Castiel liked came on and he pulled Dean onto the dance floor with him. It started off as a joke, but ended with them grinding on each other.

“Let’s get out of here.” Dean’s mouth had been hot against Castiel’s ear and the other boy found himself nodding enthusiastically.

Once they got back to Dean’s dorm they were kissing and pulling each other’s clothes off.

“Wanted this for a long time,” Dean had panted when they were in bed together. “Want you so bad, Cas.”

“Then have me,” Cas had responded, wrapping his legs around Dean and pulling him in.

It had been the best sex of Castiel’s life. He had hoped that it would be the beginning of something more, but Dean had starting dating a cheerleader and Cas had gone back to staying in.

Now here he was, sitting alone in his dorm room, holding a positive pregnancy test.

Castiel forced himself to get up and go to the living room, still clutching the piece of plastic. He took out his phone and called Dean.

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean said, by way of greeting. Cas felt the tears staring build behind his eyes.

“Can you come over?” Cas asked, his voice cracking. “I really need to talk to you.”

“Yeah. I’ll be right there. Are you okay?”

“I’ll explain when you get here.” He hung up and let a few tears fall before wiping them away. Dean walked in a few minutes later, looking concerned.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

“I’m pregnant.” Cas whispered, holding the test out. “It’s yours.”

Dean stared, eyes flicking between Castiel and the pregnancy test in his hand. He sank down onto the couch next to him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Dean ran his hands over his face.

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m keeping it.” Castiel couldn’t imagine giving up his child. He already loved it so much, even if he was scared out of his mind.

“Okay,” Dean said around his fingers. “Okay. I’ll figure it out.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Cas corrected. Dean nodded and took Cas’s hand in his.

They sat for a long time just holding hand, both of them trying to figure out what to say.

“I’ll leave school,” Dean said. “And I have to break up with Lisa, and-”

“No! No, Dean. You don’t have change anything.”

“How in the hell do you think we’re gonna raise a baby then, Cas?”

“After the semester ends, I’ll switch to online courses,” Cas said. “We can both get part time jobs to save up some money. And it’s not like we have to get married. I’m not going to keep the baby away from you if you want to date Lisa.” Dean shook his head.

“I’m not really all that into her. All she talks about is E! News and the Kardashians.” Cas smiled a little. Dean hesitantly reached out and laid a hand on his stomach.

“We’re gonna be okay.”

~*~

“Castiel?” The nurse asked. Dean and Castiel stood and followed her back to the examination room. “How are you feeling today?”

“I was sick this morning, but I’m better now.”

“Good. I’m going give you a basic exam and ask you a few questions.”

She tooks his height and weight and the other basic things, then she did a pelvic exam, which Dean left the room for.

“Pull your shirt up for me. This might be a little cold.” Cas flinched when she squirted the gel on his belly. A sound filled the room like a train on tracks when she moved the wand over him.

“Is that our baby?” Dean asked. He took Castiel’s hand in his and squeezed his fingers.

“Mmhm.” The nurse smiled. “The babies too small to see right now. You’re due in June.”

“Everything is okay, then?” Cas asked. “Is there anything for me to worry about?”

“You need to gain some more weight, but other than that, I think you’re doing okay. We’ll see back in a few weeks.”

~*~

Castiel looked up at the big house from the cab, nervous to go inside. His parents were going to kill him when he told them.

He paid the driver and went inside. Maids were bustling around as always, but they stopped to greet him. None of them questioned why he didn’t have any luggage.

“Hello, Castiel,” His father said, when he walked into his office. The man didn’t look away from his computer.

“Father, there is something I need to discuss with you.” Just as the words left his mouth, the phone on the desk rang.

“It will have to wait until dinner,” Zachariah said, waving him away. Castiel wanted to protest, but maybe that was a good thing. If his brothers were around, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

He went straight to his room, not wanting to deal with those brothers at the moment. He needed to figure out how he was going to make his announcement. His parents were going to be angry and complain about bad press and demand a wedding and his brothers were going to make inappropriate comments. He was starting to wish that he brought Dean with him.

When a maid knocked on his door and told him that dinner was ready, he started to feel panic building his stomach.

His parents and brothers were already at the table, his parents at opposite ends with Michael and Lucifer on one side and Gabriel and Ezekiel on the other. Castiel sat beside Gabriel, knowing that that would be the safest place for him.

After the food was served, his father asked Michael about business.

“It’s going well. Our numbers went up three percent in the last month,” Michael said, practically preening under the attention he always got. Luci rolled his eyes.

“And, you, Lucifer? How is painting working out for you?”

“Very well, actually. I’m booked for new six months.” Zachariah actually looked angry that he didn’t have anything to badger him about. Castiel could easily fix that.

“Father-”

“I am speaking to your brothers, Castiel. Don’t be rude.”

“Father, it’s very important.”

“It can wait until-”

“I’m pregnant!” The words came out as a shout. His whole family stared at him, shocked.

“You’re joking,” His father said. His face was beginning to turn dangerously red. Castiel that shade of red only came out when he was going shout and rave. It was usually reserved for Lucifer.

“I’m not. I’m almost three months along.”

“Damn it, Castiel! How could you do this?” His father bellowed. “I can see the headlines now! ‘Politician’s son gets knocked up by stranger.’”

“Dad-” Lucifer started.

“Don’t you even start!” Zachariah snapped at him. Castiel’s mother chose that moment to step in.

“Castiel, do you know who the other father is?” She asked calmly.

“Yes.” She nodded.

“Then you will get married and-”

“No. Neither of us wants that.”

“I don’t care what you want, Castiel,” Zachariah roared. “No son of mine is having a bastard child.”

“Then I don’t want to be your son.” He father faltered, then pointed toward the door.

“Get out of my house.” Castiel stood and walked out without hesitation.

It wasn’t until he was outside in the cold that he started to panic. What was he thinking? He and Dean were college students with no income. How were they going to raise a baby without help?

He jumped when felt a hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“Relax, Castiel.” He was surprised to hear Lucifer’s voice. His oldest brother didn’t usually offer comfort to anyone.

“What am I going to do?” He asked. “I can’t do this.”

“You have to, Castiel. Do you have somewhere to go?” Cas nodded. “Okay, come on.”

Lucifer led him to his car and started driving. He didn’t turn the radio on or try to talk, he just let Castiel give him directions to the hotel he and Dean were staying in. Cas thanked him and unbuckled his seatbelt. Lucifer stopped him before he got out of the car.

“Cas, first thing tomorrow, go to the bank and clear out any account Mom and Dad have access too. Move it to a new account or a new bank or whatever. If you don’t, they’ll take it. Believe me.”

“Thank you, Luce.” Cas hugged him and Lucifer patted his back.

“Gabriel and I will be there for you,” He promised. “Whatever you decide to do.”

Castiel nodded and got out of the car. Lucifer waited until he was in the room before he drove away. Dean was sitting on one of the beds, waiting for him.

“How did it go?” Castiel shook his head and Dean stood up. He wrapped his arms around Cas, rubbing his back as the sobs started to rack his body.

“It’s alright, Cas. We don’t need them.”

~*~

Castiel took Lucifer’s advice and cleared out all of his accounts, moving his money to a new bank. What he had seemed like a lot to him at the moment, but he knew that between school and the baby and finding a place live it was going to dwindle fast.

He decided to leave the university, since he really didn’t want to go there in the first place. He wanted to be a librarian, not a business man. He was enrolled at an online school now and it was easier than he thought it would be.

He and Dean found a nice enough apartment near the campus. It had two bedrooms a kitchen/living room and one bathroom. It wasn’t much, but it was theirs.

Dean’s family had been much more accepting when Dean told them over the phone. He agreed to bring Castiel with him when he visited over the next break. They would be bringing baby furniture back with them.

They bonded over Cas’s growing belly as the weeks passed, growing even closer.

If Castiel wasn’t already in love with him, he knew he was now. Dean was so kind and and loving. He always went out and found whatever Castiel was craving and held him when he cried for no reason.

“I love you.” Cas hadn’t meant for the words to slip out, but Dean was talking to the bump and had pressed a kiss to it. Dean looked up and smiled.

“I love you, too.”

They kissed for the first time since the night they slept together. Cas put his hand on the back of Dean’s neck and Dean kept his hand on Cas’s belly. It was soft and slow and perfect.

~*~

“You ready?” Dean asked when they pulled up to the house. Cas nodded and Dean squeezed his hand and got out of the car. He opened Cas’s door for him and helped him out.

Cas laid a hand on his belly as they walked. He was six months along now and had a habit of keeping his hand on the bump.

The door opened at and a tall boy ran out to wrap his arms around Dean. Dean hugged him back, laughing. Four others came out after him and stood on the porch. A blond girl waved at Cas.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean said. “You got tall.”

“Yeah.” Sam turned to Cas. “I’m Dean’s brother.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Cas said, offering his hand. Sam hugged him instead. Cas stood awkwardly for a moment before patting his back.

“Let them get in the house, boy,” A woman said, stepping off the porch to offer her hand “I’m Ellen. That’s my husband, Bobby, and that’s Adam and Jo.”

“I’m Castiel.” She smiled.   
“And who’s that?” She asked, nodding to his belly.

“We don’t know yet.” Dean answered, wrapping an arm around Cas’s shoulders. “We just call him Baby Boy Winchester.” Cas rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Dean was so excited that they were having a boy.

Dean hugged Ellen, then hugged the rest of his family. He introduced Cas to them and they shook his hand, not wanting to make feel awkward. Cas appreciated it. He was tired from the long drive and the baby had been restless.

“I’d like to go to bed, if that’s okay,” He told Dean, when they were in their bedroom. “I want to spend time with your family but-”

“Hey, it’s okay. You just relax.” Dean kissed his forehead. “Do you need anything.”

“I’m alright.” Dean kissed him and nuzzled his neck.

“I’ll be right downstairs. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” They kissed again and Dean left the room. Cas changed into his pajamas and climbed into the bed. He fell asleep quickly.

He woke up during the wee hours of the morning, hungry. He had already scooted out from under Dean’s arm and walked out of the room before he realized that they weren’t at home.

He tiptoed down the stairs, hoping not to wake anyone up. he hated to rifle through someone elses cabinets, but he needed something to eat desperately.

“Can I help you find something?” Castiel jumped at the voice behind. He turned and saw Bobby smiling at him.

“I just need a snack. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t. Couldn’t sleep. Can I fix you something?”

“Oh, no. I usually just get granola bars or something when it’s this late. Or early.”

“You can’t feed a baby granola. C’mon, I’ll fix you some real food.”

A few minutes later the kitchen was filled with the smell of leftover chicken. Bobby fixed Castiel a glass of tea and put a plate in front of him.

“Thank you,” Castiel said as the man sat across from him.

“No problem. How ya feelin’?”

“I’m well. I rarely get sick anymore. I’m mostly just tired.” Bobby nodded.

“Dean’s gonna be good dad. He raised Sam, Adam, and Jo.” Cas nodded.

“He told me. That’s very admirable. I’m grateful everyday that he wanted to share a life with me.”

“You know having a kid is a lot of work. ‘Specially at your age.”

“I know. But I have some money from before my parents disowned me. It’s not much, but it will help a great deal.” Bobby nodded.

“I hate you kids being so far away.”

“We’ll be okay. I’m sure that we will be here every chance we get.”

“You got any names picked out?” Cas shook his head.

“We’ve been so busy with school and work we barely have time speak. We’ll let you know when we do.”

“Alright.” Cas had finished his chicken by then and went to wash his hands.

“Thank you,” He said, making Bobby pause on his way back to his office. “For being there us.”

“Dean’s my kid. That’s what family does.” Castiel’s heart ached. His parents had sent him away and told him not to come back. What did you call that?”

Castiel went back upstairs and climbed into bed with Dean. The other man turned to nuzzle against his neck, and snore lightly in his ear. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and kissed his forehead, then waited for sleep to come again.

By the end of the weekend, Castiel didn’t want to leave. He loved Dean’s family, even if they were a little odd.

Sam was very kind and open. He wanted to be a lawyer and was already looking into Stanford University. Castiel was impressed at how grown up he was. He

Adam was more closed off. Castiel tried to get him to open up, but he rebuffed every advance he made. Dean told him that Adam was his half brother and that his Dad didn’t really have a lot to do with him until his mom was killed and he had to move in with them.

Jo had mostly been curious. She asked Cas lots of questions about his pregnancy that had Dean slightly concerned. She helped him sort through boxes of old clothes in search of baby stuff, idelly chatting about wanting her own family one day. Castiel told her as many times as he could that she should wait until after she was completely done with school.

“You take care of them,” Ellen said, when she hugged Cas goodbye.

“I will.” Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean, who was fighting to get a car seat in the back with everything else. He slammed the door on it when he finally got it in and smirked triumphantly. Cas shook his head but smiled.

Dean hugged everyone goodbye and warned his siblings to behave while he was gone.

Cas laid his head on his shoulder and rubbed his belly, content with the small family that he would have.

~*~

Dean collapsed to his side of the bed, panting and smiling.

“That was awesome,” He said, rolling onto his side to kiss Cas’s shoulder. When the other didn’t respond, Dean nudged him a little. “Cas?”

Cas made a sleepy noise and Dean smiled down at him. He moved down kiss his stomach and felt the baby move.

“I love you, baby. We’re gonna take good care of you when get here,” He glanced up at Cas. “I hope you look just like your papa, because he’s beautiful. I hope you act just like him, too.” He kissed the bump again and pulled the blankets up to cover them.

He watched Cas sleep for a while, occasionally pushing his hair off of forehead. He ran a knuckle over his cheek and smiled at the little noise that slipped out of mouth.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean said, before wrapping his arms around him and drifting to sleep as well.

~*~

Castiel was making his morning tea when the pain started. It wasn’t too bad at first, but soon he felt like doubling over. It wasn’t until his sweat pants were soaked that he actually grasped what was happening.

He frantically searched for his phone and hit a speed dial as he went to get the baby bag from his and Dean’s closet.

“Cassie! What’s up, bromeo?”

“Gabriel, I need you to drive me to hospital,” Cas said, too panicked to be annoyed. “I’m going to labor.”

“Where’s Dean?” Cas heard shuffling in the background and the sound of a car door closing. He was suddenly grateful that Gabe only lived a few blocks away.

“He has a final exam today. He won’t be out until at least two.”

“Okay, I’ll be right there. Just calm down, okay?” Cas wanted to make a sarcastic comment, but thought better of it. Five minutes later Gabriel was helping him into his car and putting the bag in his backseat.

“You better not pop in here if there’s traffic,” Gabe warned. “I don’t know anything about male child childbirth.”

“You don’t know anything about childbirth at all.” Cas cried out when another pain hit and Gabriel started driving faster.

“Do you have a name yet?” Gabriel asked, hoping to distract him from the hurt. Cas shook his head jerkily.

“We could never agree on one. We’re going to wait until we see him. We we’re supposed to have a few more weeks.”

“Well, you know kids. Always surprising you.” Cas rolled his eyes.

They finally got to hospital and got checked in. They put Cas in a room and gave him a gown to change into and told him that the doctor would be with him shortly.

“I’m scared, Gabriel,” He whispered, when they were alone. “I don’t know anything about babies. How am I supposed a raise one?”

“You’ll do great, Cas. You always do. Just calm down okay?” Cas nodded.

“Did you call Dean?”

“I left him a message. I’m sure he’ll be here as soon as he gets out of his test.”

“Okay,” Cas said, laying down. He took a deep breath. “Okay.”

After what felt like hours, Dean finally came in. Or, ran in, rather.

“Cas,” He panted, falling into the chair beside Gabriel’s. “Are you okay? Is he?”

“It’s all fine,” Cas said. “He’s just coming a little early.”

Dean held his hand until the nurses came to get them ready for the delivery room. He kissed Cas’s forehead before they seperated.

In the delivery room, Cas held onto Dean’s hand for dear life. Dean hated seeing him so scared and in pain, and he tried his best to comfort him.

“Stop talking!” Cas snapped. “Just stand there and don’t say anything.” Dean shut up and just let Cas squeeze the life out of his hand.

After what felt like forever, the cries of a baby filled the room. Cas’s grip relaxed and Dean kissed his forehead again.

“I love you,” He whispered into Cas’s hair.

“I love you, too.”

~*~

“He still needs a name,” Dean said, a few hours later. They were in a normal room now and Cas was holding their baby.

“Alfie,” Cas said, tracing the baby’s cheek. “His name is Alfie.”

“Alfie?” Dean questioned. That wasn’t even one that they had discussed. Cas smiled.

“He looks like an Alfie.”

“Yeah, I guess he does.” Cas passed the baby to him and Dean bounced him a little. “Hi, Alfie. Hi.”

Cas watched Dean with their son with a soft smile on his face. Dean kissed Alfie’s forehead and whispered to him. It was the sweetest thing Castiel had ever seen.

When the nurse came in to take Alfie, Dean kissed him again.

“I love you, baby boy,” He whispered.

“I love you, too,” Cas said, taking him from Dean’s arms. He kissed him, too, before passing him to the nurse. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pressed his lips to his forehead.

“He’s perfect, Cas.”

“I know.”

“You rest now. I’m gonna go call Bobby and Ellen.”

“Okay.”

Dean kissed him and walked out of the room. Cas closed his eyes and settled against his pillow.

~*~

Five Years Later

“Come on kids, it’s time to cut the cake.”

Alfie and his friends came running inside, covered in dirt with their birthday hats crooked. Cas shook his head and wiped a streak of mud off of his son’s face with a napkin.

It was hard to believe that it had been five years already. They had gone by so fast and Alfie had grown so much.

Dean brought out the cake then, chocolate with characters from Alfie’s favorite show on it. All the kids screeched through Happy Birthday and Dean helped Alfie blow the candles out. He cut smaller pieces for the kids and Cas put ice cream on their plates.

“Papa,” Alfie said, when he was done eating.

“Yes, baby?” Cas asked, trying to wipe the mess of icing and ice cream from his chin.

“Can I open my presents now?”

“Of course sweetheart. Go find your daddy.” Alfie clammored out of his chair and his friends followed. Ellen helped him clear and wipe down the table.

When Dean finished school, he, Cas, and Alfie moved to Souix Falls to be closer to Ellen and Bobby and the kids. Cas had been afriad that the move would be hard on ALfie, but he had adjusted well.

By the time Dean and the kids were back, Alfie’s presents were on the table in a small pile. Dean and Castiel helped him tear the paper apart and held up the gifts for everyone to see. Action figures and other toys littered the table along with the paper. Dean promised to open them later and placed the gift the he and Cas bought him on the table.

It was a little metal tool box filled with plastic tools. Alfie squealed with delight.

“Now I can fix stuff like you, Daddy!”

“That’s the plan.” Cas smiled as Alfie went through he box, examening his inventory.

“You all go and play now,” Dean said. The kids all ran outside again and one of the other parents went to watch them.

Dean helped Cas put all the wrapping paper in a trash bag with the paper plates and plastic cups.

When the party was over and Alfie was all tuckered out and asleep against Sam’s chest, Dean looked at Cas.

“Can we tell them now?”

“Now’s a good a time as any.”

“Tell us what?” Dean smiled and grabbed Cas’s hand.

“We’re having another baby.” Everyone made noises of excitement and congratulated them. The excitement woke Alfie up a little bit and he started playing with his toys again.

“When are you due?” Jo asked.

“March thirteenth.”

They all stayed and talked until Alfie’s bedtime. Dean scooped him up and carried him with them to the door so that he could sleepily wave goodbye to everyone.

“Can I sleep with you?” He asked, as they walked up the stairs. Dean looked over a Cas, who nodded.

“Sure thing, buddy. Let’s go get your jammies on first.”

Cas went into his and Dean’s room to sort out their pillows and change into his own pajamas. He had just climbed into bed when Alfie came in in his Captain America pajamas with his teddy bear. He climbed into the bed and curled up against Cas’s side.

“Did you have fun today?” Cas asked, running his fingers through his hair. Alfie nodded. “Good.”

Dean came in and changed into a pair of sweat pants before getting into bed. He kissed the top of Alfie’s head and Cas’s lips before turning his lamp off.

Cas felt Alfie settle against his chest and smiled. It was strange to think that only five years ago he had been afraid of what this little boy’s conception meant for his and Dean’s futures and now they were growing family with more love than they knew what to with.

He put his arm around Alfie, stretching it far enough to lay his hand on Dean and closed his own eyes.

He wasn’t sure what he did to get so lucky, but he was really glad he did.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> impalatic: I sorta got this prompt off out HIMYM but an AU where Cas hasn’t seen Star Wars and Dean freaks out & makes him watch it and after Dean asked if Cas likes it and he smiles and goes “I loved it” and Sam’s there while it’s happening and he realizes that Cas hates it and confronts him on it and he admits it and Sam talks about how often he watches it and if he’s going to be able to sit through a movie he hates like 30 times a year for the rest of his life…and Cas says he can. Obviously you can mess around and change it but that’s the general prompt.

“I still can’t believe that you’ve never seen Star Wars,” Dean said, pouring the popcorn into a bowl. “I mean seriously. Star Wars!”

Castiel shrugged. In truth, it always stung a little when Dean made fun of his lack of movie expertise. It wasn’t his fault that his parents had been over protective and approved of nothing that involved any sort of violence.

“But, we’re gonna fix that right now. C’mon.” Castiel followed Dean into the living room and sat on the couch while he waited for him to set up the DVD player. Dean flopped down beside him and threw his arm over his shoulders.

“You’re gonna love ‘em, babe. I swear they’re awesome.” Castiel leaned into Dean’s side as Sam killed the lights and sat in the chair beside the couch.

The opening started and Cas struggled to read the words as the went up the screen. When he started to ask Dean what they meant, he was shushed an told to just watch.

Castiel found the movie boring, to be honest. There were some parts that he found interesting, but the movie itself did nothing for him. The affects were mediocre and he didn’t follow the story. He had actually started to doze off when the light flicked back on.

“Did you like it?” Dean asked, turning to him. He looked so hopeful and happy that Cas couldn’t help it. A half-truth didn’t really count as a lie did it?

“I loved it. I liked the little robot.” Dean grinned and smacked a kiss on his lips.

“I knew you’d like it! It’s a classic! I mean honestly…” He went off on some rant about the movie and the actors and other behind the scenes stuff that Castiel smiled and nodded his way through. When he finally paused to take a breath, Cas stood and picked up the popcorn bowl that had long since been emptied. He kissed Dean’s forehead before he walked out of the room.

He went to the kitchen and started rinsing off the dishes to put them in the dish washer, thankful to be away from Dean’s excitement for a few minutes.

“You hated it.” Cas jumped when Sam spoke up from behind him, causing water to fly everywhere.

“No, it was wonderful,” Cas lied again. Sam raised an eyebrow. “It was horrible.”

“Why didn’t you just tell him?” Cas sighed.

“You’re brother seems to believe that it’s his job to make everyone else happy before he gets to experience that happiness for himself. And when he looked at me when the movie was over, I just couldn’t take that joy away from him, Sam.”

“You do know you’re gonna have to sit through it at least once a month now, don’t you? Probably more.” Cas smiled.

“That’s what love is,” He shrugged. If Dean could sit through countless reality show reruns and take him to dumb romantic comedies for his birthday every year, Cas could do this for him every now and then.

“Baby, come back in here. I got The Empire Strikes Back up and ready to go .” Cas turned to Sam, looking abosultly horrified.

“There’s more than one?” Sam laughed, a little too loud and put his arm around Cas’s shoulders, leading him to the living room.

“Oh, buddy, there’s a lot more than one.”

Cas sighed and went to sit next to Dean again. His boyfriend kissed him and brushed their noses together before hitting the play button and leaning back into the couch.

If it meant keeping that look on Dean’s face, Castiel knew that he could sit through a thousand hours of the space oddity torture.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: hs!au: Bad boy Crowley gets beaten up by upperclassmen on the football team for being a fag. Castiel finds him bloodied behind the bleachers and is so upset. He tells him to wait and comes back with Dean and supplies to fix his poor bloody face and body. He tells them why he got beaten and the two boyfriends are so mad and sad for him. They tell him it’s ok and give him a group hug. They start hanging out with him and all falling in love
> 
> (Crowley is really ooc, so please don’t hate it)

Crowley groaned into the grass, too tired and in too much pain to move.

"Faggot," He heard one football player mutter just before another kick landed to his ribs. He listened to their retreating footsteps and relaxed. It was over.

After what felt like hours but was probably mere minutes, he heard footsteps coming closer. He tensed, waiting for more blows.

"Dean?" A voice called, coming closer. "D, are you– oh, my God." There were knees beside him, then, then another boy’s face.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Crowley shook his head, unsure which question he was answering. "Okay, don’t move. I’ll be right back. Just, stay."

Crowley listened to his footfalls as he ran away, then tried to force himself up. He was Crowley, damn it. He ran this school through an intricate blackmail system. He didn’t need help from some underclassmen. He had just barely managed to pull himself to his feet when the boy was coming back, dragging a first aid kit and another boy with him.

"See?" The first boy said.

"Yeah, I see." The new boy said. Crowley didn’t recognize either of them and he didn’t care to.

"I’m fine," He snapped when they were close enough. "Go away."

"Please, let me help." The first boy said, holding up the kit. The other boy crossed his arms and gave Crowley a look that suggested he agree because he wasn’t going anywhere until he did.

"Fine," He sighed. The boy smiled.

"I’m Castiel," He said, following Crowley around to the front of the bleachers. "This is my boyfriend, Dean."

"Crowley."

Castiel opened the kit and took out a few things. He opened a small packet with a sanitation wipe inside.

"This might sting a little," He said, quietly, coming into Crowley’s personal space. He dabbed gently at the bloody cuts on Crowley’s face, pausing only for a second when Crowley flinched. "I’m pretty good at first aid. It’s the only merit badge I ever got." He continued to babble as he worked, trading the wipes for antiseptic, then band-aids.

"What happened to you anyway?" Dean asked from where he was sitting nearby.

"Homophobic football Neanderthals. Nothing new, really."

Castiel frowned and looked back at Dean. The other boy shook his head in disgust.

"Do you want me to check your ribs?" Castiel asked, looking back at Crowley with sad eyes.

"I’m fine. Thank you." Crowley stood and started down the bleachers.

"We were going watch some movies at my house," Castiel called, causing Crowley to stop. "If you’d like to come."

He looked so hopeful it was actually kind of gross. Crowley glanced at Dean, who shrugged.

"Alright. I’ll follow you."

Castiel lived in a small house near the school. Dean and Cas sat together on the couch and Crowley took the chair beside it. Dean and Castiel spent more time whispering to each other than watching the movie, but Crowley didn’t really mind. It was better than going home to an empty house.

"We should do this again," Castiel said, when he walked him to the door.

"Right."

"Really," Cas laid a hand on his arm and smiled. "Make sure you change your bandages."

~*~

The three of them actually did start spending a lot of time together after that.

Castiel had sought Crowley out the next day at school, dragging Dean along behind him by hand. He wanted to make sure that Crowley was okay and invite him over again.

Some days it was just him and Castiel, when Dean had to work. They did homework and exchanged books then, since Dean despised both subjects. Other days they all left school together, going to get something to eat and then watching movies.

Crowley learned quickly that Castiel was more affectionate and cuddly, often leaning into Dean and kissing him every chance that he got. He was creative and kind, but very quiet when other people were around. He was the youngest of five and often felt left out or stupid thanks to his older brother’s mockery.

Dean was quiet in his affection, opting to squeeze Cas’s fingers and smile at him like he hung the moon. He had a younger brother that he never shut up about and worked in his dad’s garage as a mechanic. He was rough-and-tumble with a soft heart, which Crowley found very enduring.

One day when he was looking at Dean and Cas sitting with their sides pressed together on the grass during lunch when a realization hit.

He wanted to be a part of that. He wanted to feel them both in his arms. He wanted to feel what it was like to kiss them and share a bed with them. He looked away from, unsure of what to do.

"Crowley, are you listening to me?" He was pulled out of his thoughts by Castiel’s voice.

"What did you say?" Castiel huffed in mock annoyance that made both Crowley and Dean smile.

"There’s a party at my brother’s college tonight. Do you want to go?" Crowley thought about it. Free booze and the possibility of drugs floating around.

"Why not?" Cas smiled.

"Great. We’re meeting at my house at five."

The college was a little over an hour away. They got a hotel room near the campus that cost a fortune, even for the night, but it was in walking distance and they all knew that they would be drinking. What was a hundred dollars if it saved them from driving drunk?

Cas’s brother was a short loud mouth named Gabriel. He was sarcastic and was constantly eating some sort of candy. Crowley liked him though.

The party was loud, dark, and smokey. They lost Gabriel as soon as they walked through the door. Dean went to get them all beers and Castiel caught Crowley’s hand.

"Don’t leave me, okay?" He had to yell, even though they were right next to each other.

"I won’t," Crowley promised, squeezing his fingers.

"I don’t really like these parties. But Dean does and he doesn’t have enough fun, you know?" Crowley nodded. Dean came back then, juggling three red cups.

"Drink up," He said, with a smirk. "We’re just getting started."

Several filled to the brim cups later, Castiel was pulling them both onto the dance floor. He pressed his back up against Dean’s chest and pulled Crowley in. The song called for a slow, sensual grind that Crowley definitely wasn’t drunk enough for.

So he kept drinking and they kept dancing. He was pretty sure that they all took hits off of a joint that was being passed around, but he couldn’t remember. The next thing that he knew, he was waking up naked in a hotel bed with and equally make couple beside him.

Dean was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. Crowley wondered what he was going to do when he realized the situation and expected the worst.

"I think I’m still drunk," Dean muttered, collapsing back onto the mattress. Cas groaned and turned to bury his face in Crowley’s chest.

"Turn the light off.”

"That’s the sun, dumbass."

"Screw you."

The words were thrown back and forth with an easy affection. Dean rolled to press his chest to Cas’s back.

"Just go back to sleep," He murmured, kissing his shoulder.

Crowley wondered if it was normal for them to have a third person in their bed. Cas ran his hand across his chest and pressed his lips against his sternum.

"You, too. It’s too early to think so hard."

With nothing else to do, Crowley closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against Castiel’s hair.

He woke up a few hours later with Castiel still up against his chest. He ran his fingers up and down his back for a while, trying to remember the night before. All that he could come up with blurred memories of them kissing as the stumbled back to their room. He vaguely remembered the sex, but could put together all of the details. He disentangled himself from Castiel as gently as he could and slipped out of bed, leaving Dean and Cas to nestle together under the blankets. He got into the shower, trying to clear his mind and figure out what to do.

What would this mean for their friendship? Would it end? Or would they just go on like nothing ever happened? He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door open or realize that someone was in the room under Dean stepped into the shower behind him. He jumped, startled, when he saw him, and glared at Dean’s laugh.

"What are you doing?" He snapped, backing away.

"Oh, come on. You had your dick in me last night. Don’t get modest now."

"I’m not modest. The shower’s too small." Dean grinned and pressed up against him.

"Guess we’ll have to squeeze together then."

"Cas is out there."

"I don’t think he’ll fit too, but we can try it."

"No, I mean," Crowley sighed. As much as he would love to shove Dean against the wall and have his way with him, cheating wasn’t his style. Not after he saw what it did to his parents. "He’s your boyfriend, Dean."

"I know. Look, we talked about this before. We were gonna talk to you, too, but Cas gets handsy when he’s drunk and one thing led to another…”

“I’m not following.” Dean sighed and shut off the water.

“Come on.” He tossed him a towel and walked out of the room. He walked into the main room and shook Cas’s shoulder.

“We need to talk,” He said. Cas nodded and sat up. Dean tossed him his boxers from the floor and Cas slipped them on. He smiled at Crowley when he saw him.

“Well?” Dean sighed.

“Me and Cas have been together for a long time. I mean like, first crush in elementary school long time. And we’ve always felt…off.”

“We felt like something was missing,” Castiel said. “We loved each other and we’re good for each other, but there was just an empty place in our relationship. Then we met you and you were so…you. We both just kind of fell for you without realizing it.”

“Cas freaked out because he thought he was a bad boyfriend,” Dean said with a smile. “But when I told him that I had feelings for you, too, we talked. We were going to talk to you about and explain the whole story and see how you felt, then last night happened.”

“We understand if you don’t want this,” Cas said, looking up at him with sad eyes. “It’s a lot and we don’t have a clue how it would work, but we’re willing to try.” Crowley was quiet for a long time, looking between them and thinking about what they said. “Please, say something.”

“We can try,” He agreed. Castiel smiled and threw his arms around him. Crowley hugged him back, already loving having the boy in his arms.

They would figure out how to make it work, because he didn’t ever want to let this go.

~*~

“So, I’m picking his parents up from the airport?” Crowley asked, holding his phone against his ear with his shoulder as he put his things in the car.

“No! You’re going to the bakery to get the pie. I’m picking up his parents right now.”

“You know he’s going to kill us for this.” Dean had said a thousand time that he, under no circumstances, wanted to celebrate his thirtieth birthday. No gifts, no going out, and absolutely no party. Castiel had completely disregarded all of those request.

“He’ll get over it. I’ll see you soon.” Crowley shook his head as he ended the call, unable to keep the smile off of his face.

It had been over ten years since the day they took a chance on their relationship. It had been hard, and people had been cruel to them, but they fought and they won.

Crowley had went to law school after he graduated, and had been separated from them for several years. He figured that they would all drift apart Dean and Castiel graduated and went to their different colleges, but the exact opposite had happened. They would spend months planning when and where they could get together if their breaks synced up. They talked every day on the phone or on Skype. Sometimes they would show up at the other’s door if they had a long weekend. It had been hard, but it had been worth it.

They moved to Chicago where Crowley started a law firm and Dean opened a garage of his own. Castiel became the head librarian of the public library and substituted at the school fairly often. They lived in a spacious apartment with a gorgeous view of the city.

“Name?” The woman at the bakery asked. Crowley sighed. They all had different last names and he never knew which one Castiel ordered under.

“Try Shurley,” He said. She typed it in.

“Two pecan pies?”

“Sounds right.” He paid her and took the boxes. They smelled delicious and he was suddenly reminded that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast. Hopefully he would have time to grab a bite before Dean got home.

“Put then on the counter,” Castiel said when he walked in.

“Hello to you, too.” Crowley said, placing the boxes where Castiel wanted them. The other man paused in his running around only for a moment to kiss Crowley hello.

“Go change. He’ll be here soon.”

The apartment was full of friends and Dean’s family. They all stood in the living room area, not bothering to hide. Dean was running about ten minutes late before the front door opened.

“Sorry, I’m late,” Dean said, not looking up from his phone. “I swung by Waller’s and picked up some more of that lube that we liked and‒”

He finally looked up and the color drained from his face. He looked absolutely mortified and Crowley couldn’t hold back his snort. Everyone started laughing then and Dean turned beet red.

“I told you I didn’t want a party,” He muttered when Castiel came closer.

“Surprise.” Cas kissed him and took the bag from his hand. He carried it back to their bedroom while Dean’s parents and brother hugged him and wished him a happy birthday. Dean’s face stayed red through the whole party because people wouldn’t stop asking what else was in the bag. He shot glares at Castiel every time someone asked and the other men only smiled.

“I could kill you both,” He said, when the last guest left.

“Why would you kill me? It was his idea.”

“You were an accomplice.” Cas smiled.

“You had fun and you know it. You’re just embarrassed.”

“Yeah, I’m embarrassed. My parents heard me talking about going to a sex shop.”

Crowley reached out and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair until the other man relaxed and leaned into the touch.

“Castiel just wanted you to have a nice birthday. And while he should have listened to you, he also had no idea that you bring home what you did.” Dean sighed.

“I know. I’m just never gonna live this down. Thanks, Cas. Really.”

“You’re welcome. Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, I did. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Crowley smiled at his lovers. Ten years older and they still acted like school children.

“You get in here, too,” Dean said, grabbing his hand and pulling him in. Dean kissed him enthusiastically, nipping at his lower lip. Crowley grinned against his mouth. Dean was frisky and that always meant good things for their bedroom activities.

“Let’s go put your purchases to use, shall we?” Crowley murmured. Dean nodded and stood, leading the way to their room with a mischievous smirk.

Crowley took Cas’s hand and pulled him up, kissing him affectionately before they followed Dean, leaving the mess of the night for tomorrow.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after listening to "Better Off" by Taylor Swift

The Winchester’s weren’t a wealthy family. They were a hand-me-downs and clearance aisle family that lived downtown. The Novaks were the exact opposite. Castiel and his brothers got whatever they wanted, if only to keep them quiet. That didn’t stop Castiel from falling in love with Dean Winchester’s green eyes and bad attitude.

After church one Sunday he told his parents that he was going to a friends house. They agreed without question and Castiel quickly ran out of the parking lot and into the tree line where Dean was waiting.

He was leaning against a tree, wearing a black T-shirt and faded jeans. He looked beautiful. He smiled when he saw Cas and came forward to take his hand. They had been sneaking away together for a few weeks now, and Cas looked forward to these moments more than he did anything else.

They walked to a small pond a few miles from town. No one would find them there, Dean promised, removing his shoes and rolling up his jeans. Castiel followed suit and put his feet in the water beside Dean’s it was kind of cold, but he ignored it.

"Can I kiss you?" Dean asked, looking out at the water. Castiel smiled.

"If you want to."

Dean turned and cupped his face in his hands. His mouth was gentle against Castiel’s. he went slow, knowing that Castiel had never done this before.

They spent the rest of the afternoon kissing and holding hands. When it started getting late, Dean walked him to his street.

"I’ll see you at school," He said, shuffling his feet.

"Yeah," Cas said. He looked to make sure that no one was outside before raising up on his toes to kiss Dean goodbye.

"Castiel!" He jerked away when Michael’s voice broke through the haze of happiness that had surrounded him. His brother looked angry. "What do you think you’re doing?"

"I’m–"

"It was my fault," Dean said, dropping Castiel’s hands and stepping back. "It won’t happen again."

"Make sure it doesn’t," Michael snapped, grabbing Castiel’s arm. He dragged Cas down the street towards their house, telling him how disappointed their parents were going be.

Castiel looked back at Dean, only to see him walking away, his head bowed. He wanted to run to him and tell him that he didn’t care what his parents thought. But Michael wouldn’t loosen his grip and Dean had disappeared down the dark road.

Castiel had to sit through an hour long lecture from his parents while his brothers smirked.

"Boys like that are nothing but trouble, Castiel," His mother said.

"You shouldn’t be kissing other boys anyway," His father said. "It’s past time for you get over this phase."

"It’s not a phase," Cas snapped.

"Oh, please." His father went to the cart near the door that had his collection of alcohol and poured himself a glass. His mother let out a slow sigh.

"You will not see that boy again." She said, with an air of finality. Cas just nodded.

"Go to your room," She dismissed. Castiel walked out of the room and ran up the stairs. He see Dean the next day at school and they work it out like they did before.

He let that thought comfort him until he fell asleep, dreaming of Dean’s lips on his again.

The next day, he searched for Dean in the halls. It took him two class periods to finally spot him.

"Dean," He called, pushing people aside. The other boy didn’t stop walking. It seemed like he was speeding up. "Dean, hold on."

Cas caught his arm and Dean finally slowed down.

"Stop," He said, before Cas could say anything. "Just stop. I’m done, okay? It’s over."

"Dean–" Cas said, his heart cracking.

"I don’t want you. Just leave me alone." He pulled away from him and walked away, leaving Cas alone with a broken heart.

Somehow, he was able to hold in his tears until he got to his bed. He cried into his pillow for hours, wondering what he had done to make Dean so angry. He thought that they could find a way around his family and be together, like Dean had promised the first time that Castiel sneaked away to see him. He guessed he was wrong.

He looked up when the weight shifted on his bed. Gabriel was there, looking concerned.

"Dean broke up with me," He whispered. Gabriel didn’t say anything. He just reached out and ran his fingers through Cas’s hair. Cas started crying again and curled into his brother’s side.

"It’ll get better," Gabe promised. "It hurts now, but it won’t hurt forever."

Castiel wanted to believe him, but he didn’t know I he could. Dean was only thing that brightened his days. What did he have now?

The next few weeks were awful. Whenever Dean passed him in the hallway, he wouldn’t even look at him. They used to let their hands brush and now Cas hugged his books to his chest and fought the burning in his eyes. They didn’t talk. Cas went straight home after church. The hurt lessened, but never went away like Gabriel promised.

One night, he was doing his homework when there was a knock at his window. He looked up and saw Dean’s face there.

"What are doing here?" He whispered, opening the window and allowing Dean to crawl inside. He quickly went to lock his bedroom door, trying to sort out his feelings on the matter. On one hand, he was elated that Dean was here, but on the other, Dean had broken his heart.

When he turned back around, Dean had a flower in his hand and was looking down at his scuffed boots.

"I love you," He said. "I tried not to, because you deserve a hell of a lot better, but I do. And I can’t stop. So, if you can, I want you to take me back."

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him. It felt so good to have Dean back that he didn’t care if his parents heard them shuffling around as Cas pulled Dean toward his bed.

"I’ll take that as a yes," Dean said with a smile when they fell onto the plush mattress.

"Yes," Cas said. "I never wanted to let you go in the first place."

"I’m sorry," Dean said, tracing Cas cheek with his finger tips. "I didn’t want you to get in trouble. And then I got home and…I’m not like you, Cas."

"I don’t care. I’m in love with you, Dean. Not your house or what you can give me."

Dean kissed him again, sighing against his mouth.

"Please don’t leave me again," Cas whispered, when he pulled back.

"I’m not going anywhere," He promised.

Dean spent the night in Castiel’s bed, holding him tightly to his chest.

Castiel didn’t care what his parents or his brothers said. He was better off with Dean that he was with some girl that they chose for him. If they threw him away just because of who he loved, he knew had somewhere to go.

The Winchester’s may not have had much, but they had love to go around and Castiel was lucky enough to get to share in that, and no one was going to take that away from him.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam’s gone, I’m drunk as hell, it’s way too late, and I want some pie so get your feathery ass down here before I cry.

Dean lifted the bottle to his lips, only to find it empty. He let it fall to the floor, not caring if it shattered.

He fucked up again. How many times could he possibly fuck up in one year? And how could it be worse and worse every time?

A choked sob escaped him before he could stop it. He put his face in his hands because he couldn’t hold it back anymore.

Sam was gone, because of him. He had finally seen Dean for what he was and got out. Not that Dean blamed him, if could get away from himself, he would.

Dean was toxic. He hurt everyone he cared about got hurt because of him, no matter how hard he tried. He’d had to harden himself as time went on, and now he was made of stone.

"Cas," He choked out. "Buddy, I need you. Please."

"Dean?" He looked up and Cas was there, standing in front of him as serious as ever. "Are you alright?"

Dean shook his head. Cas came closer and sat down beside him. He hesitantly laid his hand on Dean’s back.

"Whatever it is, it will be alright." Dean shook his head again.

"No, it won’t. Sammy’s done with me, Cas. He’s not coming back."

"How many times has he said that, Dean? You two always work things out, just like you will this time."

"I don’t think so, Cas. I fucked up real bad. I lied to him and went behind his back and now–" Dean’s voice cracked and he lowered his head. "I just want to give up, Cas. I don’t even want bother anymore."

"Never say that, Dean," Cas said, anger flooding his voice. But it wasn’t anger at Dean himself, it was anger at the words that he had said. "Think of all the things that you’ve done to protect thos planet and the people on it. This world needs you Dean. I need you."

"You? Cas, I’m the reason you fell. I’m the reason you lost everything. You’d be better off without me."

"You showed me that there was more to life than following orders. You taught me how to live. Dean, you made me better than God himself. Without you…without you I wouldn’t be here." Dean shook his head, despite the way the words made him feel.

"I feel so bad, Cas. All the time. And it won’t go away. Not with whiskey, not with women, it just stays and I hurt and I don’t know what to do."

"The best thing for you to do now is rest." Cas moved to kneel before Dean and untie his boots, then stood. He gently pushed Dean back onto the hotel mattress and pulled the blankets from the other bed.

"I want some pie," Dean muttered, sleepily, settling against his pillow and letting his eyes flutter shut. Cas smiled softly down at him.

"We’ll get some tomorrow," He promised. Dean cracked an eye open and reached out to him.

"Stay with me. Here." He patted the empty bed space beside him. Castiel briefly wondered how much he had had to drink, and how he would react to the situation in the morning. "C’mon, Cas. Please."

Castiel arranged himself beside Dean so that they weren’t touching, but they were facing one another. Dean relaxed and closed his closed his eyes again.

"Don’t leave me, Cas," He murmured, the words slurring together from alcohol and exhaustion.

"Never," Cas promised.

When he was sure that Dean was asleep, Cas reached out and lightly touched his face, sadness and affection fighting for dominance in his heart.

"My righteous man," Cas whispered, tracing the face that he had rebuilt so long ago.

He spent the rest of the night silently praying to his father that was no longer there that he could pull Dean from this Hell, just as he had done before.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: destiel "I might mot go down in history, but I'LL go down on you."

The radio played loud while Dean and Cas made out in the backseat. The station wasn’t Dean favorite, but Cas liked it, so who cared.

They were parked in some field just outside of town and had spent the last hour steaming up the windows of Dean’s car. Cas would break their kisses every now and then to catch his breath and softly sing along to a song he knew while Dean kissed his neck.

_“And just one mistake s all it will take. We’ll go down in history, remember me for centuries ”_

Dean pulled back and smirked down at him.

"I may not go down in history," He said, shifting back and reaching for Cas’s belt. "But I’ll go down on you and you’ll remember it for centuries."

Cas’s laugh turned into a moan when Dean actually did it.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: “children of parents who are business rivals and they sneak off to make out” au

Castiel sighed against Dean’s mouth when pulled away and laid his head against the wall. Dean took advantage of the situation to press hot, wet kisses against his throat.

They had been doing this for months now, sneaking off during their parents parties to stick their tongues down each others throats. They had made out in closets and other unlocked rooms in every house and hotel a party had been thrown in.

Their parents were business rivals that always tried to one up each other. Dean and Castiel used to bicker because of that, too. Then one night an argument turned into Dean shoving against a wall and kissing him, hard and fast. They had been sneaking off to do this ever since.

It wasn’t Cas’s ideal relationship, but it worked.

Dean slotted their mouths back together and pressed him harder against the door. Cas could faintly taste the champagne he lifted from a passing waitress on his tongue. Cas moaned quietly.

“Shut up,” Dean hissed. “They’ll hear us.”

There was a voice in the hall then that sounded mysteriously like Castiel’s brother, Michael. When it faded, Cas grabbed Dean’s hand.

“Come with me,” He whispered, tugging Dean along. He peeked around the closet door and didn’t see anyone, so he walked out. He quickly pulled Dean down the hall and up the stairs.

He pushed him into a bedroom and closed the door them, locking it, just in case. The last thing they needed was a lost guest or one of his brothers to find them.

“Where are we now?” Dean asked, pulling his tie off.

“My bedroom,” Cas answered, shoving Dean’s jacket off of his shoulders and pulling him to his bed.

They fell onto the mattress with their legs tangled together. They kissed again, their teeth clashing with the force of it. Cas put a hand in Dean’s hair, tugging lightly jut the way Dean liked it.

Dean pulled back for a to catch his breath, and looked down at Castiel. A strange look settled on his face after a moment.

“What is it?” Cas asked.

Dean leaned down and gave him a soft, slow kiss. It wasn’t like the others that they had shared. It wasn’t getting back at their parents or an escape from boredom. This kiss felt like it meant more.

“Dean?” Cas breathed when he pulled back. Dean ran his thumb over Cas’s cheek bone and smiled a little.

“I like you,” He said. Cas let out a relieved breath.

“I like you, too.”

“No, Cas, I really like you. I want this to be more than sneaking off when our parents aren’t looking. I want to be with you.”

“Really?” Cas didn’t want to get his hopes up. He knew Dean’s reputation. He hooked up with people, he got bored, and he left. That’s why Cas had made peace with the idea of being Dean’s fling at parties and never asked for more.

“Yes.” Dean said, earnestly, his green eyes shining. “Cas, I want this. I want you, no matter what anyone else says.”

“Me, too.”

Dean kissed him again, a sweet, short kiss, then stood and held out his hand.

“Come on,” He said, a mischievous smile crawling onto his face. “Let’s go give them something to talk about.”

Cas took his hand and let him pull up. He couldn’t wait to see the looks on their parents’ faces.

After they righted their clothes (Dean had to fix Cas’s tie because he was hopeless at it) they returned the party, hand in hand.

Dean pulled Cas to the dance floor and began to spin them around like the other couples.

“Everyone is staring,” Cas said, feeling his cheeks heating up. Dean smiled.

“Let them,” He answered. He leaned down and kissed him, not caring if people were watching. Cas smiled against his lips when the people around them gasped.

Both of their parents were staring at them from across the room, their mothers shocked and their fathers angry. Castiel knew that neither of them was going to bed tonight without a severe tongue lashing. But he didn’t care.

He had Dean. He had Dean’s arms around him and Dean’s lips on his. It was going to be an uphill battle, but they would fight it together.

Dean spun him further into the crowd, out of sight of their parents. He sang into Cas’s ear, it was off key, but Cas didn’t mind. He just tightened his arms around Dean’s neck and held on for the ride.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: Been up all night doing research, really stressed and need a bit of comfort here. If you could come down with some pie and a bacon cheeseburger, that would be great. Oh, also did I mention that I’m drunk and secretly love you?

Dean ran a tired hand through his hair, musing it further than it already was. He had been working on his research paper all day and was finally, finally, done.

He sat back in his chair and rolled his neck, sighing when it popped several times. He flexed his fingers, cracked his back, and removed his glasses. He glanced at the clock and groaned.

It was well after two am. He had four lectures to sit through tomorrow starting at six. He threw himself onto the bed, burying his face in his pillow.

His stomach rumbled in a not so gentle reminder that he hadn’t eaten anything except for a power bar early in the day. He reached out and picked up his phone, quickly scrolling to Cas’s number.

If Dean had his schedule memorized right he’d be getting off of work soon. Hopefully he wouldn’t mind bringing something by.

“I can’t talk right now, Dean.” The loud sounds of the bar around him almost drowned Cas out.

“I won’t keep you. Can you bring me a bacon cheese burger and some fries by when you get off? I’ve been working all day an haven’t had a chance to get anything.”

“Sure. I’ll see you in an hour.” Cas hung up and Dean sighed.

Cas was always so good to him. He never turned him down or turned him away. He helped Dean study and do his homework. He helped him create a schedule to balance baseball, work, and school. He was the best friend that Dean had always wanted. And, God, was Dean in love with him.

Dean sat up and pulled a beer from his mini fridge. After he finished one, he drank another, then another. By the time Cas opened their door, he was pleasantly buzzed.

He sat the greasy bag on Dean’s bedside table and went to change. Dean opened the bag and moaned at the smell.

“Who was the cook tonight?” He called.

“Benny.” Dean grinned and pulled the food out, not caring if it got on his sheets.

He devoured the burger and was working on the fries when Cas emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered.

“Have you eaten at all today?” He demanded.

“I had a power bar for breakfast,” Dean answered around a mouthful of potatoes. Cas rolled his eyes.

“Dean, I have told you over and over again that you need to eat regularly. It’s not healthy to do like you do.”

“I was in the zone.” Cas rolled his eyes again.

“Here,” He said, turning to his own mini fridge. He held out a piece of pecan pie. “I brought it back for you last week and forgot to give it to you.”

“I love you.” He hadn’t meant for the words to come out like that. Cas only smiled.

“Yeah, yeah. I love you, too,” He said, waving Dean off. Dean caught his wrist.

“I mean it,” He said. “You’re so good to me, Cas. You’re everything to me right now.”

Cas’s face softened and he ran his own hand through Dean’s hair. Dean leaned into the touch when Cas cupped his cheek.

“Tell me that again in the morning.” He placed a soft kiss on Dean’s forehead and put the pie on his nightstand.

He went to bed quickly, they don’t have much time to sleep. Dean watched him for a long time before he settled in, too.

The morning came too soon and Dean woke up with a killer headache. The smell of coffee filled the air, meaning Cas was already up. Dean moved to get out of bed and a gentle hand pushed him back down.

“Rest,” Cas said. “I’ll take really good notes for you.”

“Okay.”

He listened to Cas bump around for a while, letting the familiar noise loll him back into a sleepy stupor.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hm?”

“I still love you.” The noise stopped for a moment, then Cas’s lips were on his forehead.

“I love you, too.”

Dean looked up into Cas’s eyes, then pulled him down for a kiss. It was brief, but awesome.

“I’ll see you in a few hours,” Cas murmured.

“Okay.”

Dean was half asleep by the time the door closed.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: Prompt: When Sam Winchester went out to get a burger for Dean after curing him. Castiel went to sleep on the couch and Dean found him there and took him to bed and they cuddled. Please do this.

Dean woke up in his bed, sore and still tired, but he felt better than he had in a really long time.

They had finally gotten rid of the Mark after month and months of searching. They’d had to trade some dangerous Men of Letters information to Rowena for the cure, but it had worked. Crowley was hunting her now, she wouldn’t have long to use it.

Dean pulled himself from his bed and dragged down the hall to get something to drink. His aching muscles made the short trip seem like a million miles.

Dean pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and cracked it open. He gulped half the bottle down in one go. He looked at the counter and saw that there was a note in Sam’s handwriting on the counter.

_Gone to pick up some burgers and beer. Be back soon._

Dean put the note down and walked toward the living room.

Cas was asleep on the couch, his jacket thrown over him like a blanket, snoring softly into the pillow. Dean smiled a little when a small noise slipped out of his mouth.

If he learned one thing from having the Mark, it was that he was done not living his life because of fear. He wasn’t going to be afraid of how he felt anymore.

“Cas,” He shook his arm lightly. “Cas, wake up.”

“Dean?” Cas blinked hard and looked blearily. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I want you to come to bed with me.”

“Dean–” Cas started to protest, but Dean stopped him.

“Cas, I’m tired and everything I got hurts like a bitch. I’m not asking again. Come on.”

He held out his hand and waited. Cas hesitated for a long moment before taking it.

Dean led him back down the hall to the rooms. Cas looked unsure of what to do once the bedroom door was closed behind them. Dean went to his side of the bed and laid down.

“Come here,” Dean said, patting the empty space. Cas shuffled forward and stretched out beside him.

Dean reached over and laid a hand on his hip, squeezing a little before he closed his eyes. Cas inched closer, little by little, and settled against Dean’s chest. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around him and pressed his cheek against his hair.

They were both asleep again in minutes.

~*~

Sam juggled the bag of burgers and fries and a six pack as he opened to door to the bunker.

“Guys, I’m back,” He called, coming down the stairs. When no one responded, he got concerned. Dean should have been awake by then, and where was Cas?

He put the bag and the beer down on the kitchen table, balling up his note when he passed by it, then continued on to the sleeping quarters.

“Dean, you up?” He knocked lightly on the door, then pushed it open. He smiled a what he saw.

Dean and Cas were curled together as they slept, their legs and arms tangled together. Cas was nestled under Dean’s chin. They both looked peaceful.

“About damn time,” Sam said, with a small smile. He pulled the door shut and walked away. The burgers could wait.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the anon that asked for someone calling Crowley Castiel’s sugar daddy.

The party was loud and dark. Smoke floated through the air from various sources, tangling itself into Castiel’s hair.

He didn’t really want to be there, but Crowley was out of town until later on that night and had gotten bored and lonely sitting in the empty house. not that the campus was much better. He didn’t have many friends there to hang out with, but some guy had given him a flyer for the party, so why not.

“Well, look who’s here!” Castiel groaned inwardly at the annoying voice.

Bela Talbot had made it her life’s mission to tease him about his relationship with Crowley after she caught them together when Castiel still lived in a dorm. Crowley was much older than him, twice his age, really, but Castiel was crazy about him. No one else understood their relationship

“Hello, Bela,” He said, hoping that if he didn’t let her get to him, she’d slink off to bother someone else.

“Did your sugar daddy finally let you out of house?”

“Crowley is not my sugar daddy,” Castiel mumbled, hating the words. Why did everyone think that the only Castiel wanted from Crowley was money? He had his own in the bank.

“Right,” Bela said, a small smirk on her face. You keep telling yourself that.”

“Crowley and I love each other,” Castiel snapped at her. “Unlike, I don’t screw people for money.”

Bela stared at him, shocked at his outburst. Her shock quickly turned to anger when other people started whispering about Castiel had just said.

“You’re not going to be some cute little twink forever, you know,” She said, cruelly. “What do you think he’s going to do with you when you’re grown up? He’s going to get rid of you and find someone younger.”

“That’s not true,” Cas whispered. Bela snorted.

“Crowley wants something pretty that he can parade around on his arm. As soon as you no longer fit the profile, he’ll find someone new who does.”

The words felt like punches to the gut. Crowley wouldn’t really do that, would he? He said that he loved Castiel. He wouldn’t throw him out, just because he got older, right? Castiel shook his head.

“You’re wrong.”

“We’ll see.” Bela strutted off, leaving her words to resonate in Castiel’s mind.

Unable to be around people anymore, Castiel went back home, hoping that a hot shower would wash away the sting of the words.

What if she’s right? He thought, miserably. What if Crowley changed his mind when Castiel turned thirty and no longer looked the way he did? What if he really didn’t love Castiel, but the idea of having a beautiful boy on his arm. Despite his knowledge of the opposite, fear started to gnaw at Cas’s stomach.

After he got out of the shower, Castiel looked at himself in the mirror and felt his eyes start to burn. He had always been happy with how he looked, but now he could see all of his imperfections. He had a scar on his cheek from where his brother had hit him once, his lips weren’t full and pouty like others were, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He pinched the skin of his stomach and thigh and closed his eyes. How could Crowley want him if he looked like this?

Unable to look at himself any longer, Cas turned away from the mirror and went to his closet. He couldn’t fathom wearing any of the cute, tiny, revealing things that Crowley bought him, so he shoved them aside until he found an oversized hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. He pulled them on, needing to feel small again.

He curled up on the bed and chewed on his thumb nail. It was nervous habit that Crowley had broken him of, but if Crowley was just going to get rid of him, who cared what his hands looked like.

There was a knock on the door and a maid announced that dinner was ready. Castiel told her that he wasn’t feeling well, and ignored the low growl that his stomach made in protest.

He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to overtake him, even though it wasn’t that late. Normally, he would stay awake and wait for Crowley to come and shower him with affection, but now he just felt drained.

He woke up when the mattress shifted with new weight. Crowley was laying Beside him, gently running his fingers through Castiel’s tangled hair. For a moment, Castiel forgot all the hurt for earlier and smiled sleepily at the man he love.

“You’re home.”

“I am.” Crowley pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and Castiel sighed.

“How are you feeling?” Crowley asked. “Hannah said that you weren’t well.”

“I’m fine. I had a stomach ache, but I’m okay, now.” Crowley smiled.

“I’ll have something brought up,” He said, reaching for the intercom button. Castiel stopped him.

“I’m not hungry, really,” He lied, moving to straddle Crowley’s hips. “I missed you.”

“Oh, did you?” The kiss was slow and sweet. Castiel wrapped his arms around Crowley’s neck and pressed up against him. His stomach growled.

“You’re hungry,” Crowley stated, attempting shift Castiel off of him. The boy clung to him, though.

“It’s fine.” Crowley leveled him with a serious look.

“Castiel.” Cas bit his lip and pulled his knees to his chest. He felt the tears coming again.

“I don’t want to eat,” He whispered.

“Eating isn’t a want, Castiel. It’s a need.”

“I’m fat.” Crowley scoffed until he saw that Castiel was serious.

“You don’t weigh one hundred pounds soaking wet,” Crowley said. “What’s going on with you?”

“She said that you wouldn’t love me anymore,” Castiel said, tears starting to pour down his face. “She told me that I would get old and that you would replace me.”

“Oh, kitten,” Crowley said, pulling Castiel into his lap, not needing to ask who she was. He rubbed his back as he cried, telling him it was all going to be alright.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Cas whispered. “I can’t. I’ll do anything that you want, just don’t leave me.”

“I want you to eat,” Crowley murmured. “I want you to be safe and healthy and happy. But most importantly, I want you to be you.”

“What?”

“I love you, Castiel. Not your weight or how you look or your age. You’re beautiful, just the way you are.”

“Do you mean it?”

“Yes, pet. Now let me get you some dinner, alright?” Cas nodded, still sniffling a little.

Crowley went to the kitchen himself and came back with leftover lasagna and two bowls of ice cream. Castiel looked at them both apprehensively.

“Your body is perfect, Castiel. Everything about you is perfect. Please, eat.”

Castiel lowered his eyes and did what was asked of him. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he started eating. The plate was clean in no time and Crowley was handing him his ice cream.

It was his favorite kind, and Crowley had drawn a little heart in chocolate syrup. He smiled down at, warmth flooding through him.

“Thank you.” He whispered, tears filling his eyes again. He had never felt so loved, so cherished. Crowley smiled.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

A few weeks later, Castiel wandered into Crowley’s home office wearing nothing but a pair lacy black panties. Crowley smiled and leaned back in his chair, appreciating the view.

Castiel pretended to be interested in the books on the shelves for a long time before sashaying over to Crowley and crawling into his lap. He nuzzled up under his chin for a moment before laying his head on his shoulder.

“What do you want, Castiel?” Crowley asked, affectionately. This behavior was usually the prelude to a purchase of some sort or the occasional office romp. The younger man nestled further into his arms and sighed.

“Just this,” He sighed against Crowley’s neck, placing feather light kisses there. “Just you.”


	57. Chapter 57

“How are you feeling?”

Cas opened his mouth to answer, but nothing but a croak came out of his throat. Dean pushed cool, gentle fingers under his hair to lay his palm against his forehead.

“You’re burning up,” He murmured. “You can’t go to work like this, I’ll call in for you.”

Cas nodded and snuggled deeper into their bed. He had been feeling off all week. It started with a sore throat, then a stomach ache, and now he was burning up and freezing to death at the same time. He hadn’t been sick like in years.

Dean’s fingers were in his again and he sighed softly. He wanted to tell him to go before he got sick, too, but his voice was being stubborn.

“Just go back to sleep, baby. You’ll feel better,” Dean said. Cas nodded and pulled the blankets tighter around himself, then tried to doze off.

He felt a little better when he woke up the second time. Dean wasn’t in the room so he stood, pulling their comforter along behind him like a cape. Dean was in the living room, watching TV, but he looked up when Cas came in.

“Feeling better?” Cas nodded. “I ran to the store and picked up a few things. Some tea and canned soup. I can make you rice tomato soup, though, if you want.” Cas nodded and Dean stood up.

“I got you this, too.” Some reality star smiled up from the glossy cover of the magazine. They were Cas’s guilty pleasure in the grocery line while he waiting.

“Thank you.” He said, but the words came out as a whisper.

“Go relax. Do you want some tea? Ginger ale?”

Cas declined both and went to curl back up in the bed. He flipped through the magazine, looking at the pictures more than he was reading. Celebrities he liked were hardly ever pictured in these, for which he was grateful and disappointed.

Dean came in a while later with a tray in his hands. Cas put the magazine aside and sat up against the headboard. The soup smelled delicious and Cas knew it taste even better.

“Do you need anything else?”

“I’m okay,” Cas croaked. “Now get out of here before you catch this.”

“In sickness and in health,” Dean reminded him. He did stand up, though. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“I will.” Dean’s hand found his cheek. Cas leaned into the cool touch.

“I hate when you’re sick. I wish I could take it away.” Cas kissed his palm.

“I’ll be alright. I have an excellent nurse looking after me.”


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Angsty destiel au? Could be about anything

Castiel ran out of the school, ters blurring his vision.

“Cas!” He ignored Dean’s shout o his name and kept running.

He knew from the first word that Dean said to him he was in for heartbreak. Dean was popular, he was the star baseball player, he dated cheerleaders and the occasional football player, he was the one that everyone wanted.

Castiel was as far from that as possible. He was a nerd that had never been on a date. That’s why he knew that something was amiss when Dean asked him out.

He should have said no. He should have walked away before he got hurt. But he wanted to do something normal for once. He wanted to go out on a date with a cute guy, even if it wasn’t real. So he had said yes.

The date was fun, too, not some movie and a cheap dinner. Dean had taken him to play mini golf. It was kind of dumb, but they talked and laughed and Cas finally felt like everyone else.

Then, when Dean dropped him off, he asked Cas out again. Castiel had been so confused, if this was a joke, why would Dean ask him on another date? He had agreed despite his doubt.

They went out three times before Dean asked him to go to Home Coming. Cas said yes without a second a thought. He was almost sure that Dean was his boyfriend, they went out, they texted, Dean even carried his books sometimes. It was wonderful.

Luckily, Home Coming wasn’t too big of a deal. Dean told him that a button down and dress pants would be okay. Cas added a tie for extra effect. The smile that Dean gave him when Cas stepped outside made Cas’s stomach flip.

When they first got to the dance, they mostly stayed around the bleachers and laughed at some the dance moves on the floor. Dean had given him a drink that he only took one sip of, the alcohol that someone had dumped into it was too strong for his taste.

“Do you want to dance?” Dean had asked, when a slow song started. Cas felt his cheeks heat up.

“If you want to,” He had said, looking down at his shoes. Dean’s hand had found his and pulled him onto the floor.

Cas had put his arms around Dean’s neck as Dean put his on Cas’s waist. Cas had looked away, not wanting Dean to see his idiotic smile.

“Thank you for asking me,” Cas had said, when he finally got his face under control. “I’ve never been to a dance before.” An odd look had flashed across Dean’s face at that.

“You should,” He’d finally responded. The words had made Cas smile again and Dean had start to lean closer.

“Great job, Winchester,” A loud voice had interrupted just as Dean’s lips were about to land on Cas’s. Gordon Walker had been standing beside them, smirking.

Cas’s heart had sank to his stomach when he saw Gordon take the money of out his pocket and put it in Dean’s hand. Cas had looked between them, horrified, and Gordon had laughed.

“You didn’t honestly think that he liked you, did you? Wow, you’re more pathetic than we thought.”

That was when Cas had ran out. He was humiliated and heart broken. How could he have fallen for Dean when he knew that it wasn’t real. Why had he allowed himself to believe that Dean actually had feelings for him?

“Cas, please wait!” Dean caught his arm and spun him around. Cas fought against his hold, no longer able to hold back his tears.

“Let me go,” Cas demanded. “Let go!”

“Just listen to me, please.”

“No! You lied to me. You used me!”

“I know,” Dean said. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re not,” Cas said, pulling against his hands again. “If you were, you wouldn’t have used me to win a bet.”

Dean opened his mouth, but no words came out. Cas shook his head.

“I knew when you asked me out that something was going on. But when you kept asking I thought that maybe you actually liked me.”

“I do. Cas–”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Cas laughed humorlessly. “The worst part is that when I look back, the best memories I’ll have of high school will be this last month. Isn’t it sad that the best time of life was a lie.”

“Cas, please. Look, the bet was to bring you to dance so Gordon could do that, okay. I asked you out all those other times. Me. And it wasn’t for a bet. You’re smart and funny and nice and I really like you. I’m so sorry that I went on with it. I–”

Cas took advantage of the situation to extract himself from under Dean’s hands.

“I never want to see you again,” He said, stepping back. “Just stay away from me.”

He walked away, half wishing that Dean would follow him. He didn’t.

“Did you have a good time, honey?” His mother called when he walked through the door. Cas felt the tears he had been fighting all the way home build up again.

“Yes,” He lied, hoping his voice didn’t crack. There was no need to worry her with things that didn’t matter he decided. “I’m going to bed now.”

“Alright, sweetheart. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He ran up the stairs before she could come out of the kitchen. If she saw his face she would know something was wrong.

When he was safely in his room he let his tears fall. He thought about the ridicule he’d have to face on Monday. He thought about facing Dean and his friends for the rest of the year. He thought about how pathetic it was that he ha fallen Dean’s lie.

He stretched out on his bed, not caring that he still wearing his dress clothes. He hid his face on his pillow so that no one would hear him and try to come in.

Just a few more months, He told himself. A few more months and he would be out of this town and in college. He could hold on until then.

After a few hours of tears he finally fell asleep. He dreamed of Dean, as he had for the past few weeks, but this time the dreams were different. This time Castiel wasn’t the one being left behind.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Prompt: Crowstiel, non-mushy I love you

When Thomas was promoted to the high order, he hadn’t known what to expect. He had heard of the king, but had never actually met the man.

What he didn’t expect was how…boring it was. All he did was stand around the throne room all day, watching Crowley flip through papers and play games on his phone.

When the king’s mother showed up things got interesting for a while. She stirred up trouble everywhere that she could and had been caught slipping a number of trinkets into the top of her dress.

No one expected him to throw her out the way he did. She went, kicking a screaming, claiming that she had the right to be there. The right to the knowledge he was keeping her from.

Things were more laid back after that. The king did his business, then went away for the rest of the day. No one knew where he went, only that he usually came back with his suit and hair ruffled in a way that left little to the imagination about what he’d been up to.

Then one day, the king was late for his morning meetings. Thomas was shoved in front of the French doors leading to his chambers, then abandoned by the other demons. He knocked with a shaking fist.

“Your highness,” He called. “It’s almost noon.” The door opened to reveal the king, dressed in only a towel.

“I know what time it is,” He snapped. “Do not come back to this room today.” Thomas saw a glimpse of a bright glowing light emerging from the bathroom before the door shut in his face.

Word of the return of the kings favorite lover spread quickly. Another demon called the light that Thomas had seen Castiel, an angel, and told him the story about his and the kings relationship.

For months, all Thomas heard were stories about him, then one day the throne room door opened, allowing the angel to step through.

“What is, kitten?” Crowley asked, not looking up from his game.

“Something’s come up.I have to go.” The pause in Crowley’s hand was so short Thomas almost didn’t notice it before he returned to his nonchalant act.

“Who’s stopping you?”

The angel went forward and lifted the kings chin to kiss him. It lasted for a long time before Castiel pulled away.

“I love you,” He said, as he turned to leave. Crowley returned to his game.

“I love you, pet. I’ll see you soon.” Castiel disappeared through the doors, closing then behind him.

Thomas watched as with a snap, the king disintegrated the first demon that snickered into a pile of flaming ash.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked “Wait, I’m just the cameraman, I can’t fill in for the missing porn star on this set, wait a second no you don’t understa-”   
> (I know nothing about porn or the industry so everything here is made up or stuff i read about in other fics)

Dean liked his job.

Really, it was awesome. He was a cameraman at one of his favorite porn companies. There weren’t many people lucky enough to get that gig. And it came with perks. A great paycheck, a free show, and the chance to fool around with a few of his favorites behind the scenes.

Benny had fucked him into the mattress, then made him breakfast the next morning. Bela had tied him to the bedpost, then stole his wallet while he was sleeping. After that, he had kept his encounters to simple hook ups and never spent the night.

Dean loved his job. But this wasn’t what he signed up for.

“Crowley, I’m telling you that I can’t do this.”

“You can’t have sex? That’s a relatively easy fix. Little blue pill and-”

“I’m not a porn star. I’m a cameraman.” Crowley rolled his eyes.

“It’s a simple shoot, Dean. Just sex, no acting at all. And I’d owe you one,” Crowley made a face, like the words tasted bitter coming out of his mouth.

Dean thought about it. Sam was graduating next month and he’d love to see him for more than a two days. He leaned back in his chair and smirked at his boss.

“You can pay for my trip to Stanford. All expenses.”

“You’re insufferable,” Crowley muttered, but Dean knew that he had won. “Fine, I’ll pay for your reunion, but you have to do well here first.” He rifled through his desk for a moment before taking out some papers.

“Fill these out and get them back to me. Here’s your script, we start shooting tomorrow.”

Dean nodded and let his eyes flick over both of the papers. The name of his future co star caught his eye.

Castiel Novak was a teeny, barely twenty year old. Perfect for student/teacher and ‘I fucked my best friend’s dad’ type stuff. Dean had never filmed him personally but he’d seen some of his stuff. He was good.

By the time the day was over, Dean had forgotten about the paperwork. It wasn’t until after he had gotten back to his apartment was making dinner that he saw them sticking out of his bag.

With a sigh, Dean took them out and started looking over them. They were mostly just stating that once he signed the company could release the footage of him. There were pages of sexual acts and kinks with little boxes he was supposed to check if he was okay with them. Another had him list what he would not do under any circumstances. It took a while, but it was all pretty basic.

He picked up the script and flipped through it. Crowley hadn’t been lying when he said that there was no acting. It was just sex from beginning to end.

He was going to need more than beer tonight.

~*~

Dean walked into the studio the next day with a killer hangover. Crowley either didn’t notice or didn’t care and sent him straight into makeup and wardrobe after he made sure that all the papers were in order.

There was no one in the room that he directed Dean to, so Dean leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

“What are you doing back here?” Dean looked up and saw Benny coming towards him.

“I finally got my big break,” Dean answered with an eyeroll. Benny laughed until he saw that Dean wasn’t joking.

“No shit? How?”

“Balthazar moved to a new company and according to Crowley they didn’t have anyone available.”

“Who ya working with?”

“Castiel.” Benny smiled and nodded.

“He’s sweet. He’ll take it easy on you since it’s your first time.” Dean rolled his eyes again. “Just be natural, Cassie’ll take care of all over exaggerating.”

The woman that ran the costume room finally arrived and unlocked the door. She looked at Benny’s script first and gave him what he needed, then looked at Dean.

“Sweetie, you just need to strip down,” She said, handing it back. Dean swallowed hard.

“Don’t be nervous,” Benny said, slapping him on the back. “You’re an awesome lay.”

“Thanks. So, where do I ditch my clothes?”

“There are lockers in the shower. Have fun.” Dean flipped him off and made his way to the showers.

Once there, he undressed, debating on whether to keep his underwear on or not. He kept them, locked his stuff up, then went to find his set.

The set was a flurry of activity. There were people setting up props and adjusting lights. The director had interns running all over the place, yelling when they did something wrong. And in the middle of all the chaos was Castiel, sitting crosslegged with a book in his lap. Unsure of what else to do, Dean went to sit beside him.

“Uh, hi,” He said, after a minute. Castiel looked up, like he hadn’t noticed that Dean sat down.

“Hello.”

“I’m Dean. I’m…working with you today.” Castiel tilted his head.

“What happened to Balthazar?”

“He switched companies.” Cas made a face of disbelief, then looked back at his book.

“Oh.”

“I’m a cameraman,” Dean said, trying to get away from awkward moment. “Crowley roped me in to take his place.”

“Okay. I’ll take the lead. Just listen to me and we’ll be alright.”

“Okay.”

“We’re ready for you,” The director called. Castiel closed his book and shimmed out of his briefs. Dean followed suit, leaving his boxers in the floor beside them. “You know what to do.”

Castiel was on Dean as soon as he called action. He pushed him onto the bed and crawled over top of him, running his hands over Dean’s body like he knew every inch of skin.

“Do you want me?” He asked, his deep voice going husky. Dean moaned he hit an especially sensitive spot.

“Yeah.” Castiel smirked and reached for the bedside table. He took out lube and condoms.

“I want you to touch yourself while I get myself ready.” He said, leaning back.

Dean was captivated by him, without even trying. Castiel moaned and writhed on the sheets and it looked so real, like he it was his first time opening himself up. He watched Dean while he did it, making sure that he was following his instructions.

When he was done, he shifted over and gripped Dean’s shoulders. He whispered dirty words just loud enough for the cameras to pick up as he sunk down onto him. They moaned in unison when until he was fully seated.

“Oh, fuck,” Cas whispered, shifting a little. He came back to himself and put on a show, moaning and bouncing and playing it up.

“You need to touch me,” He whispered, bringing his mouth close to Dean’s ear. “All over. Bite me neck, squeeze my hips. Fuck me like you would if it was just us.” He nipped Dean’s earlobe and licked his neck.

Dean did as he was told. Cas cried out when he started moving, meeting his thrusts with an easy rhythm.

It didn’t take long for them both to go over the edge. Dean was so lost in it that he couldn’t tell if Castiel’s moans were real or for the camera. Cas slumped against him, resting his head against Dean’s shoulder until he caught his breath.

“Are you sure this was your first time?” He asked, when he director called cut.

“In front of the camera, yeah.” The director walked up to them.

“That was great guys. Go get cleaned up and we’ll get ready for the next shot.”

By the end of the day, Dean was sore and worn out. He’d never had to go that many times consecutively and it had taken it’s toll. Despite the ache, he actually did have a good time, though he thought that had more to do with Castiel and less to do with the camera crew.

“Cas!” He called when he walked out of the building and saw the younger man walking to his own car. He stopped and turned around when he heard his name called, then smiled at Dean.

“What do you need?” He asked, when Dean got over to him. Dean shrugged.

“I don’t know,” Dean said, scratching at the back of his neck. He couldn’t just let Cas walk away after today. He knew if was just a job, but it felt like so much more than that by the time they were done filming. “Do you want to get a drink or something?”

“I can’t,” Cas said, shifting his bag. “I have a test I need to study for.”

“I didn’t know you were in school.” Cas shrugged.

“I needed a way to pay my bills. And apparently people want to see me. I enjoy it, but it’s not what I want to with my life.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I want to be a journalist. Or a novelist.” Dean nodded. “I have to go. Maybe we can get that drink another time.”

“Okay. I’ll see you around.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

~*~

Dean didn’t see much of Cas in the next few weeks. They would occasionally wave at each other in the hall or talk briefly on the way to their cars. Their video was a huge hit, according to Crowley. He had given Dean a copy of it, but he hadn’t watched it yet.

One night, Cas ignored his call when they walked out of the studio. In fact, it looked like he sped up a little. Dean had mostly caught up by the time he made it to his car and was close enough to watch him drop his keys with shaking hands.

“Fuck.” The word sounded like a sob. Dean swooped in to pick them up and held them out. “Thanks.”

“You okay?” He asked, taking in Cas’s red eyes and wet cheeks.

“It’s nothing. I just want to go home.”

“Are you sure?” Cas sighed.

“Balthazar was my boyfriend,” He finally said. “Kind of. It’s hard to have much a relationship when you work like we do. But I thought that things were going okay, that we were managing. Then he just left. We were supposed to do that video together, then you walked in and….When I got home all of his things that he kept there were gone. and now,” Cas’s voice broke. “Now he’s married to the woman he’s been with for the past few years.”

“Oh,” Dean didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry.” Cas shook his head.

“It’s not like it hasn’t happened before. I mean, look at me. People fuck me and leave me all the time. But he told me that he loved me.” He laughed a little. “I’m such an idiot.”

“No you’re not. He used you, Cas. You didn’t deserve that.”

“Can we get that drink now?”

“Sure.”

Dean led Cas to his car and opened the door for him. He informed him that there were napkins in the dash if he needed tissues, then spent the drive to the bar letting him cry if he needed to.

~*~

“Baby, come on. We’re gonna be late,” Dean called, fixing his tie in the mirror. He saw Cas’s reflection exit the bathroom behind, ruffling his hair up with a towel.

“We have an hour, Dean.”

Dean watched him walk to their closet with a smile on his face.

After the night he found him crying by his car, Dean tried to hang around Cas as much as possible and keep him safe. He traded places with other camera guys, asked other actors how he was doing, and walked Cas to his car every night. Before long, he was kissing Cas goodnight at that car.

They had moved in together after a year of dating. They found an apartment new the studio and made a home there. Their books and movies and clothes mingled together in a perfect disarray, much like themselves.

Cas had quit the industry when he finished school, but encouraged Dean to stay behind the camera if he enjoyed it. His first book was coming out in a few months about his years in the business and his choice to leave.

Dean walked up behind him as Cas was buttoning his shirt and wrapped his arm around him. He kissed Cas’s neck, causing the other man to tilt his head to offer him further access.

“We’re going to be late,” Cas said, smartly, meeting Dean’s eyes in the mirror.

“We have an hour.” Dean smirked at the eye roll and kissed Cas’s neck again. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Cas sighed. “Let’s go if we’re going.”

Dinner with Sam and Jess was never Cas’s favorite pass time. The first time that they met Sam had made it obvious that didn’t like Dean dating a porn star. He had been putting forth his best effort since Cas quit, but there was still tension there.

The restaurant was a nice place across town. It didn’t take too long to drive there from their apartment. Sam and Jess were already waiting when they arrived.

Cas felt so awkward around Sam ever since their first meeting. Sam looked down on him until he left the business. He put forth a little more effort now, but Cas still felt like he saw as a actor, not as his brother’s boyfriend.

He liked Jess, though. She was kind and understanding about the situation Cas had been and talked to him about other things. The first thing Cas did when they got out of the car.

After all their plates were emptied and they were mostly chatting over their drinks, Dean cleared his throat. Everyone went quiet and Dean turned to Cas.

“Cas,” He said, reaching into his pocket and taking out a plain silver band. “I’ve been carrying this around for months, hoping you wouldn’t find it because I had no idea how to ask you this.”

He slid out if his chair and kneeled in front of Cas. Cas already had tears building in his eyes when Dean took his hand.

“Castiel, I’ve loved for so long now and I never want to stop. I’m insane about you. So, Cas, baby, will you-”

“Yes,” Cas interrupted, throwing himself into Dean’s arms. “Yes, Dean.”

Dean squeezed him tight around the waist while people around them clapped. Dean kissed him and slipped the ring on his finger.

“I love you,” Cas whispered. “I love you so much, Dean.”

“I love you, too.”

Cas peeked over at Sam and Jess and found them both smiling hugely. Sam nodded slightly at him and Cas smiled back.

He couldn’t stop staring at the ring for the rest of the night, its weight strange and wonderful on his finger. It was plain, but there was something about it that made it original, just like Dean.

He looked over at his fiancé and couldn’t keep the smile on his face from growing larger.

Dean was his. He wanted to stay his forever. Cas couldn’t imagine a better life with anyone.

Dean looked back and the light in his eyes said it all. He felt the same way.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel making up for saveyoursin for being the first to read and comment on my speech :)

Dean looked at the bright yellow flowers in front of him, battling a headache from annoyance and the mixed fragrances.

“Can I help you?” A perky voice asked. A pretty blond was suddenly standing in front of him, smiling. Dean scratched at the back of his neck.

“Uh, yeah. Me and boyfriend got into a fight. I’m trying to find a way to apologize.”

“Oh.” Her smile dimmed a little and her posture changed so that her breasts were no longer in his face. “Do you know what kind of flowers he likes?”

“They’re yellow,” Dean said. “He likes to plant them because they attract bees.”

The girl smiled and led him across the room to whole other display. She plucked a single flower from the bunches there and held it out.

“Are these what you’re talking about?”

“Yeah. He loves those.” She helped Dean pick some out, then went to ring him up.

“They’re buttercups, by the way,” She said, when she handed him his receipt. “Just for future reference.” Dean nodded.

“Thanks.”

Dean spent the drive across town to Castiel’s apartment, trying to think of what to say. He sucked with words and expressing his emotions.

He still had nothing when he knocked on the door. Cas opened it, then frowned when he saw Dean.

“I thought you were my Chinese food.”

“Sorry to disappoint. Can I come in?”

Cas opened the door and Dean walked in. He held the flowers out to him, meekly.

“I got you these. I know you like them a lot.” Cas smiled a little as he took him.

“Thank you.”

“I’m really sorry. I was a huge dick and I shouldn’t have said what I did.”

“You accused me of being with someone else,” Cas said, his anger rising again. “In front of my whole office. You stormed in and called me a liar, when I told you, multiple times, that I was going to dinner with a client.”

“I know. I’m so sorry, Cas. It’s just…when I see you with out with other guys like that, I just feel like I’m not good enough. You deserve the world and I can’t even give you a house.”

“I have loved you since I was ten years old,” Cas said. “I fell in love with that rough boy from down the street. We grew up together, Dean. I’ve known what you could and couldn’t give me since day one. I don’t want those things. I want you.”

“I want you, too.” Cas sighed. Dean opened his mouth to apologize again, but Cas put his arms around his neck.

“I love you,” He said. “Just as much today as I did eighteen years ago. I would never risk losing this.”

“Me, either. I’m sorry.”

“Me, too.” Cas kissed him, soft and slow.

“I’m glad you’re here, anyway,” He said, rubbing the tips of their noses together.

“Why’s that?” Dean asked, a slow smile inching onto his face.

“Because I was expecting your apology and ordered your favorite.” Dean laughed and kissed him again.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: The benefit of being the only adult in this college course is commiserating about the woes of single-daddom over a beer with the hot professor" AU

“Have a great weekend,” Professor Shurley called as everyone filed out of the room. Dean waited for his younger classmates to be gone before he went to to his desk.

“Can I help you, Dean?”

“Yeah, I was just wondering… I know this going to sound stupid, but I could an extension on the paper? My daughter was sick all week and–”

“It’s fine,” Castiel said with a small smile. “I know how it is. Get it in by next Wednesday and I won’t deduct any points.”

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.” Castiel nodded and continued packing his things, so Dean left. He was running a little late to pick Emma up as it was.

The school yard was flooded with kids running to their parents or playing on the playground. Emma was on the slide with a little boy that Dean recognized, but couldn’t name. She grinned when he saw him.

“Daddy!” He scooped her up and smacked a kiss on her cheek.

“Did you have a good day?”

“Uh huh.” She wriggled in his arms so Dean put her down. She took off back up the ladder to the slide where her friend was waiting.

“Gavin,” A familiar voice called. Dean turned an saw Professor Shurley coming towards them, smiling. The little boy bolted for him, almost knocking him over.

“Papa, meet Emma,” The little boy said, pulling his hand. Castiel followed him to where Emma was holding Dean’s hand.

“Hello, Dean,” He said, not looking at all surprised that he was there. He kneeled down in front of Emma. “You must be Emma. Gavin talks about you all the time.”

“I do not!” Gavin shouted, turning completely red. Emma hid her face behind Dean’s leg, her own blush blossoming on her cheeks.

“Papa can I go play some more?” Gavin asked when Cas stood back up. He checked his watch and nodded.

“For a little while,” He said, running his fingers through his hair. “Don’t get too dirty.”

Dean let Emma go too, and he and Cas found somewhere to sit down and watch them.

“I didn’t know you had a kid,” Dean said. He mentally slapped himself after he said it. Why would he know anything about his teacher’s private life. “I mean, I didn’t know you had a kid that was friends with Emma.”

“I think they sit beside each other,” Cas said, his eyes tracking the kids movements. He smiled at Dean. “Gavin just loves her.”

Dean smiled. Emma had that way about her. Everyone she met was crazy about her in an instant. It made him dread her teenage years.

Dean couldn’t think of anything else to say. He felt awkward, sitting beside Cas saying nothing, but the professor seemed content to sit in silence. After an hour, Cas stood up and called Gavin. Emma followed him back.

“We need to get going. Grandma and grandpa are waiting,” He told Gavin, lifting him up. “It was nice to meet you Emma.” Emma turned her face away again and Cas smiled. “I’ll see you on Wednesday.”

“Yeah.” Dean watched as he left, then turned to Emma. “Alright, baby doll, what do you want for dinner?”

~*~

Dean came in early on Wednesday to hand in his paper. He opened the door to the class room and heard Cas talking to someone.

“I really need you watch him tonight,” He was saying into the phone. “You already said that you would…No. I can’t find another sitter on such short notice…Fine.”

He hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair. He saw Dean and gave him a tired smile.

“Come on in, Dean. How can I help you?”

“I have my paper. Thanks for the extension.”

“Kids always come first,” Cas said, flipping through the pages. “I’ll get this back to you as soon possible.”

“I heard you on the phone,” Dean said hesitantly. Cas sighed.

“My babysitter. I had a seminar I planned to attend, but she canceled on me.”

“I could take him,” Dean offered.

“I couldn’t possibly ask–”

“I’m offering. C'mon, he and Em could play for a while and you can swing by and pick him up when your seminar’s over. No big deal.”

“If you really don’t mind…I’ll email their teacher and let her know. Thank you, Dean.”

“It’s no problem. Really.”

The other students started to come in then. Dean nodded to Castiel and went to take his seat.

~*~

Dean collapsed onto his couch with a relieved sigh. One five year old was enough work, but two? He felt like he could sleep for a week.

He groaned when someone knocked on the door and forced himself up. Castiel was standing there, looking just as tired, if not frazzled.

“Hey, Professor. Come on in. The kids conked out about an hour ago.” Castiel thanked him and walked through the door. He spotted the open beer on the table first thing.

“I was just winding down,” Dean said.

“Can I have one?”

“Uh, yeah. Just a sec.”

Dean went to the kitchen and pulled a bottle from the fridge. Cas was sitting on the couch when he came back to the living room. He had loosened his tie and removed his jacket.

“How was you seminar?”

“Horribly boring,” Cas answered, taking the bottle. He took a drink. “Thank you again for watching Gavin I really appreciate it.”

“No problem. It’s tough being a single parent.” Dean was worried that he’d went too far, but Cas nodded.

“Yes, it is.” He looked at his watch. “I should really get home. I have papers to grade.”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded. “And if you ever need anyone watch him, I can take him. I mean, I usually take Emma to the park and stuff or back here.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Dean showed him to Emma’s room where the kids had tuckered out. Cas carefully lifted Alfie into his arms and brushed a kiss against his temple. Gavin yawned and nestled against Cas’s neck.

Dean held the front door open for him and waited to see if he would need help with his car. When Cas had driven most of the way down the street he stepped back inside and turned off the porch light.

~*~

As it turned out, Cas asked Dean to watch Gavin about once a week.

On Wednesdays Dean would pick the kids up while he graded papers or attended meetings with students. Cas would be finished around six and they would usually all have dinner together.

Dean and Cas became good friends in that span of time. Dean would never admit it, but he had actually developed a bit of a crush on the other man.

“So what’s a mechanics major doing taking Literature courses?” Cas asked one day, after Dean told him what he was majoring in.

“I got better financial aid if I took enough credits to be a full time student,” Dean shrugged. “I take all my other classes online.”

“I suppose that’s a lot easier,” Cas said. “You can make you schedule and still spend time with Emma.”

“Yeah.”

“I wish my schedule was more flexible,” Cas said. “I hate missing so much. And with his dad in London, I’m worried he doesn’t get enough parental attention.”

“Dad?” Dean asked before he could stop himself. He was about to apologize when Cas nodded.

“Yes, my ex and I had a surrogate, when we were still together. His job got moved to London a few months after Gavin was born and we just couldn’t make it work,” Cas sighed. “He looks so much like him it hurts sometimes.”

“Bad break up?”

“Oh, no. It was amicable. I just miss him. We were together for so long, it just feels strange not to be.” He shook his head. “What about Emma’s mother?”

“She took off as soon as the cut the cord,” Dean said, looking down at his beer.

“I’m sorry, I–”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. We hooked up one night and nine months later I got Emma.”

Cas didn’t know what to say. He and Crowley had planned for Gavin for months before they even started looking for surrogate, which took several years. He couldn’t imagine only having a few short months to get everything ready.

“It was a good thing,” Dean said. “We didn’t love each other. We didn’t even like each other all that much. It’s better that Emma didn’t have to deal with faking, you know?”

Cas nodded. He had wanted Gavin to grow up with married parents, but when Crowley left, he knew that that wasn’t going to happen. He and Crowley both needed the people they loved close, they needed physical contact. While he was happy that Crowley called Gavin at least once a week, on the phone and by webcam, and even though he was still Cas’s best friend, it hurt to see him.

He pulled from his thoughts by Emma and Gavin running up to them, exclaiming their hunger. Luckily, Dean had had the foresight to order a pizza.

Later on, after the kids had settled in front of a disney movie and the were washing the dishes, Cas made a dumb joke and Dean splashed him. Cas splashed back and ignited a full on war that didn’t end until Dean had him back against the wall and they were laughing wildly.

When they finally calmed down, Dean was holding Cas’s wrists and they were pressed close together. Dean blinked rapidly, and looked down at Cas’s lips. He watched Cas’s eyes flutter shut, then closed his own eyes as he leaned in. At the last second, Cas turned his head slightly, causing Dean to kiss his cheek.

“I should go,” Cas said, softly. He pulled his wrists from Dean’s hands. “Goodnight, Dean.”

“Night.” Dean watched him gather Gavin up and say goodnight to Emma. He waved at Dean one more time before he slipped out the door.

~*~

“Read chapter 6 and answer the end of chapter questions by next week. Your dismissed.” The students started packing up when Cas ended the class. “Dean, can I talk to you, please.”

Dean waited until after everyone had left before he went to where Cas was waiting.

“I’m really sorry about what happened on Friday,” Dean said, scratching at the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean to make you comfortable.”

“It’s not that,” Cas said, running a hand through his hair. “I’m your teacher, Dean. I can't–we can’t do that.”

“I understand.” Dean bit his lip. “But after the semester’s over?”

“Our kids can still have play dates,” Cas said. He smiled a little. “After the semester is over maybe we can have some of our own.”

“Awesome.” Dean grinned. He wanted to kiss Castiel so badly, but he pushed the urge away. A few more weeks wouldn’t kill him. Hopefully.

“Come on,” Cas said, pulling his trench coat on. “Our kids are waiting.”

Dean followed him out of the room, shutting the light off behind them. If their fingers linked under Cas’s too long sleeves, no one had to know.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: Can you maybe write a kid fic Destiel au in like middle school-ish age, maybe a little younger where Cas and dean have been best friends since they were little but Cas is kinda nerdy and super innocent while dean is, well, dean. Some kid calls Cas a faggot (oh god I hate even typing that word) for the first one and he asks dean what it means and dean gets super angry and threatens to beat up the kid who did it and Cas kinda realizes that he has a crush on dean?

“Dean, what does faggot mean?”

Dean sent soda spraying all over place. Castiel tilted his head while Dean tried to stop choking.

“What?” He croaked, staring at Cas like he had never seen him before.

They had been best friends for as long as Dean could remember, despite how different they both were. Cas was straight ‘A’s nerd that grew up in a strict, religious household. Dean was far from both of those things. Even with his upbringing, Dean never thought that he would hear that word come out of Cas’s mouth.

“Gordon Walker called me a faggot yesterday. I want to know what it means.”

Dean felt his blood start to boil. How dare Gordon call him that when Cas didn’t even know what it meant? He shoved himself back from the table and stood.

“I’ll kill him,” He said. “I swear to God I will.”

“Dean, wait,” Cas caught his hand and pulled him back down into his seat. “What does it mean?”

“It’s a slur, Cas,” Dean sighed. “It’s a bad name that assholes call guys that like other guys instead if girls.”

“Oh,” Cas said, dropping his eyes.

He hadn’t known that there were words for this. He thought that the way he felt around Dean was just a passing thing that would go away when he met a girl. If it was a real thing, maybe it was there to stay.

“Is it normal to have those feelings?” Dean ran a hand through his hair.

“Well, yeah. I mean, it just depends on the person.”

Cas still looked confused, so Dean tried to explain the different kinds of sexualities. Cas nodded, as if he had never heard of anything like it before. He probably hadn’t, Dean realized. His parents definitely wouldn’t have tried to teach him any of this.

“Cas, do you like dudes?”

“I…” Cas’s face turned pink. “I don’t know.”

They had been friends long enough that Dean knew that he was lying. He decided to let it go because Cas looked so uncomfortable.

“It’s okay to feel like that, Cas. It’s normal. And if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here for you.” Cas nodded, but he knew he wouldn’t come to Dean. Not if he didn’t have the same kinds of feelings.

“I need to get home,” Cas said, standing up and gathering his things. “I have youth group tonight.”

Dean nodded and watched his friend leave, worry gnawing at his gut.

Years passed and Cas never brought up the incident. He and Dean continued their friendship as if it never happened. Then one night, Cas turned to Dean and asked him if he remembered.

“Yeah,” Dean said, smirking. “I still give Gordon hell on the field for it.” Cas smiled a little, then looked down.

“Dean, I do like boys,” He confessed. He looked up at Dean from under his lashes. “I like you.”

“Thank God,” Dean laughed, before pulling Cas in for their first kiss.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: Crowstiel Prompt - consider this: God’s favorite and the King of Hell frolicking in the snow (having, finally, kissed and made up). It’s the start of a new age.

Castiel looked out the window at the white blanket covering the ground.

He had never appreciated snow when he was an angel. It was only frozen water. He didn’t understand why humans liked it so much. But he saw the beauty now.

He smiled when arms wrapped around his waist and leaned back against Crowley’s chest. Crowley kissed the back of his neck.

“What are you doing up so early?”

“It snowed last night.”

“More reason to come back to bed, kitten.”

“Crowley,” Cas said, pushing him gently.

Since he had given up his Grace and became completely human, Castiel had wanted to start doing human things. For instance, he had dragged Crowley out in the rain the week before to kiss him, subsequently getting himself sick. He binged watched television shows while Crowley did his kingly duties. He slept until the late afternoon on weekends and wore his pajamas all day.

Crowley sighed, and tightened his arms around Castiel.

“Fine. Go get dressed.” Castiel kissed him briefly then went up the stairs to their bedroom. He smiled when he found heavy winter clothes in his size waiting for him.

He felt like a giant marshmallow when he got everything put on. Crowley laughed at him when he waddled out if the room.

“You didn’t have to wear it all at once,” He said, still snickering. Castiel frowned.

“It’s going to be cold.” Crowley shook his head and opened the door for him.

Castiel stepped out into the porch, then down the stairs. The snow deep and he feel the cold through his pants. Crowley took his hand and tugged him further out into the yard.

“It’s beautiful,” Castiel said, looking around. The trees were weighed down with the snow and the sunlight partially sifting trough the clouds made the world around them glitter.

“Yes,” Crowley said, not taking his eyes off of Cas’s face. “It is.”

They walked for a little while, just taking it all in. They separated at one point when Cas wanted to look at the creek flow under the ice a little a head of them and didn’t want to wait for Crowley.

Something cold and hard hit his back, causing him jump and let out a little cry. He spun around and saw Crowley smirking at him, holding another snowball in his hands.

“Don’t you do it,” He warned. Crowley’s eyes glinted at the challenge and he threw it at him. Cas ducked and it hit a tree behind him instead.

He took off running, unable to hold back his laughter. Crowley chased him, using his powers to form perfect snowballs, but throwing them himself. He caught up to Castiel and they fell into the snow in tangle of arms and legs.

Castiel laughed as Crowley rolled them over so that he was laying on top of the demon’s chest instead if in the snow. He looked down at him with shining eyes.

“I love you.” Crowley reached up and touched his face, reddened by the cold.

“I love you, too.” Castiel lowered his head to kiss him, then pressed his cold nose to his cheek. “Let’s get you inside before you freeze.”

A few hours later, Castiel was curled up on the couch, showered and in his pajamas. He looked up from his book when Crowley came in, carrying to mugs of coffee.

“Do you feel more human now?” He asked, settling down beside him. Castiel snuggled into his side.

“Yes. Thank you for today.” Crowley kissed his forehead.

“Anytime, love.”


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon said: destiel high school au about prom (since we are in prom season).

Dean shifted the cassette box to his other hand and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans.

Why was he so damn nervous? He and Cas had been a couple since before prom was even on their radar. Hell, Cas dragged him to it last year, not that they actually did anything once they there.

‘It’s because you’re a cliché, Winchester,’ he thought to himself. All he had to do was ask Cas what time he wanted him to pick him up, but no. He’d gone and done this.

“Good morning, Dean.” The kiss Cas planted on his cheek snapped him out of his thoughts. Cas had had a study group so he’d had to be at school early. Dean had been waiting by his locker.

“Hey,” Dean said, leaning down to kiss him properly. Cas smiled against his mouth.

“You’re here early.” He said, opening his locker.

“Yeah. I, uh…” Dean felt his face heat up as he held the tape out. “I made you this.”

Cas’s smile grew as he took the cassette. He loved it when Dean made him things, even if they were out of date. He was slightly confused when he saw that all the songs were modern. He flipped the box over to look at the cover Dean had drawn.

“Prom?” He read, looking up at Dean. His boyfriend scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed.

“I know that you were disappointed that we didn’t dance or anything last year. I listen to the radio and figured that that’s what they would be playing there this year.”

“You listened to Top 40 for me?” Cas asked, fighting a smile.

“Shut it or I won’t do anything nice for you ever again.”

Cas laughed and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. He kissed him chastely so that they would get chastised by the teacher down the hall.

“I would love to go to prom with you,” He said. Dean gave him a cocky grin.

“Who wouldn’t?”

Cas rolled his eyes but kissed Dean again before the bell rang.

~*~

Not for the first time, Cas was thankful that they decided to practice in their socked feet. Dean had stepped on his toes so many times that Castiel lost count.

They were in the Novak’s living room. Earlier that day, Dean had expressed worries about not knowing how to dance. Cas figured that Dean would be more comfortable practicing in an empty house.

“I give up,” Dean sighed, dropping Cas’s hands.

“Since when does Dean Winchester give up?” Cas demanded, watching him walk to the couch and throw himself down.

“Since now.” Cas rolled his eyes and grabbed Dean’s hand, tugging lightly.

“Come on,” He said. “You can do this!” Dean tugged his hand, pulling Cas into his lap.

“Why don’t we do something else with our time instead?” Dean murmured, kissing his neck gently. Cas smiled and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“This isn’t over.”

“Sure it’s not,” Dean said, tilting Cas’s head so that he could kiss him properly.

They didn’t talk about dancing for the rest of the afternoon.

When Dean got home that night, the first thing he did was find his mom. She doing the dishes in the kitchen so Dean picked up a dry towel and start to help.

“What do you need, baby?” Mary asked, smiling at him. After he was sure that neither Sam nor his dad were around, Dean answered.

~*~

“You look so handsome,” Mary said, reaching out to touch Dean’s hair. Dean grumbled but he didn’t move while she fawned over him. John just smiled at him from a distance.

“Be safe tonight, son,” He said, clasping a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “God help you if you come home drunk.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean answered, unable to keep from smiling.

He left to pick up a few minutes later to pick Cas up. He sat awkwardly in the Novak’s living room, waiting for him to come down, shifting under the permanent glares from his parents.

Mrs. Novak didn’t try to take their picture and Mr. Novak told Dean to make sure that Cas was home before one in the morning. Cas dragged Dean from the house before anything else could be said.

The dance wasn’t to bad to begin with. Dean and Cas were well skilled in the art of grinding on each other. Eventually, Cas dragged him to a dark corner of the gym so that they could kiss in private.

When the last song of the night started playing, Dean took Cas’s hand and pulled him onto the floor.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked, smiling.

“I want to slow dance with you,” Dean murmured. Cas put his arms around Dean’s neck and leaned against him. He was surprised when Dean actually spun him around, not just swaying to the beat.

“Where did you learn how to do this?” Cas asked.

“My mom helped out a little.” Cas laughed a little and pressed his face against Dean’s chest.

“Thank you for tonight,” Cas said, when Dean walked him to his door. “It was fun.”

Dean kissed him goodnight and Cas wrapped his arms around him again.

“I love you,” Cas sighed against Dean’s mouth.

“I love you, too.” Dean brushed their noses together. “You should get inside before your parents freak out.”

Cas nodded and took out his keys.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” He said. Dean kissed him one last time before he made his started back to his car. Cas waved goodbye as he drove away.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace!Cas where he’s dating Dean and Dean doesn’t know he’s ace until he starts crying halfway through sex and has to explain to Dean, something fluffy and maybe a little angsty, but lots of love at the end! :)

Castiel shifted, trying to find a comfortable way to lay down with Dean’s fingers inside him.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just come on.” He grappled for Dean’s shoulders and tugging him against him. Dean laughed a little and kissed him. Castiel tried to stay relaxed as Dean pushed inside of him.

“Keep going,” He whispered, after a moment. He hoped that the discomfort would go away when they started moving, but it didn’t. Dean was moaning, telling Cas how good he felt and how bad he wanted this, but Castiel just couldn’t take it.

“Stop,” He whispered, feeling the tears burning at his eyes. Dean froze.

“What?”

“Stop! Stop it. Get off of me!” Dean moved back and Castiel pushed him away. He ran to the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it for extra measure. He don’t try to hold back the tears now that he was alone.

“Cas?” Dean knocked lightly on the door. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry,” Cas sobbed, sinking to the floor. “Just go. It will be easier that way.”

He couldn’t stand to think of Dean calling him a freak. He didn’t want to watch him walk away. He should never have started dating him, when he knew that it would end like this.

“Cas,” Dean’s voice was level with his head now. “Will you please come out and talk to me?”

Cas stayed where he was for a long time before he stood up and opened the door. Dean almost lost his balance before he pushed himself up from the floor. Cas walked by him and picked up his underwear, pulling them on before he sat on the bed.

“I’m asexual,” He said, looking up at Dean. Dean sat down next to him and took his hands.

“Then why did you ask to have sex?” Dean didn’t know a lot, but he had learned a little about other sexualities when he was in his high school GSA. Their president thought that it would be important, and now he wished that he had paid more attention.

“I thought I wanted to,” Cas said, wiping more tears off of his face. “I’ve never felt like this before. I’ve never wanted to kiss or hold or be close to anyone. But I love you so much that I thought I….”

Dean wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to chest and Cas started crying harder. Why couldn’t he just be normal? He and Dean had been together for over six months and he loved him, so why couldn’t he make love to him?

“You’re not broken,” Dean said into his hair. “There’s nothing wrong with you.”

“You can’t honestly say you still want this,” Cas responded, his voice cracking. “Not now.”

“Hey,” Dean lifted his chin to look into his eyes. “I want you. We’ll work the rest out, okay?”

Cas nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean rubbed his back while he calmed down, pressing soft kisses to his hair occasionally.

“When did you start to feel uncomfortable?” Dean asked, after Cas relaxed into his arms

“When you started opening me up,” Cas mumbled against his chest.

“Okay.” Dean sat back so that he could look into Cas’s eyes. “We can make this work, Cas. You just tell me when something isn’t right, okay?”

“You still want to be with me?” Cas asked, hopefully. Dean touched his face and Cas leaned into his palm.

“I love you,” Dean said, smiling a little. “It’ll take some time for me to adjust, but I will if it means being with you.”

“Thank you,” Cas whispered. Dean hummed a little and kissed him, slipping his tongue into Cas’s mouth.

“Is that okay?” He asked, when he pulled back.

“Yes.” Dean grinned, then bent his head to kiss Cas’s neck.

“And this?”

“Yes,” Cas breathed, tilting his head to the side to give Dean better access. After he was sure that he left a nice mark on his neck, Dean moved down Cas’s body, leaving a burning trail of kisses down his chest and stomach.

“Is this okay?” He breathed against Cas’s thigh, nipping at the skin there. Cas squirmed a little.

“I don’t know.” Dean nodded and moved to kiss his hip instead, then worked his way back up. He nuzzled Cas’s neck and laid down beside him.

“What?” Cas asked, when Dean wouldn’t stop staring at him.

“You’re just so beautiful.” Cas’s cheeks reddened a little and Dean laughed.

It was difficult, but they made it work. Cas liked seeing Dean naked and often shared the shower with him in the morning or made them a bubble bath. He liked to lay his head on Dean’s chest while they were watching TV or laying in bed. Dean liked kissing Cas all over and wrapping his arms around him no matter where they were.

He missed sex, that was for sure, but the loss was made up for by the way Cas smiled at him when he put the wedding ring on his finger.


	67. Chapter 67

Castiel walked down the street to the familiar motel, wrapping his coat tighter around his scantily clad body.

When he got there, he gave the name that the room had been reserved under to the clerk and got the key. Once he was in the room, he called room service and ordered champagne and pie. He never had to wonder who he was going to share the room with him. There was only one customer that asked to meet him at a motel rather than his private room at the brothel.

After his order arrived, Cas put the do not disturb sign on the door, but left it unlocked. He stripped down and went to take a shower, eager to get smell of the street and other men off of him. He almost screamed when strong arms wrapped around him.

“Easy there, angel.” Cas leaned back against Dean’s chest and smiled.

Dean was one of his favorite johns. He always bought Cas dinner and let him shower before he asked for anything. He bought him clothes and other things he needed that he didn’t want to ask Crowley for. And he always, always, made sure that Cas found pleasure with him.

It was no secret between them what Dean did. Cas had walked in on him covered in blood too many times for it to be. Dean was a serial killer, but he was also good. Cas knew that Dean only killed people that deserved it, people that abused and raped and committed other unspeakable crimes.

“I’ve missed you,” Cas said, turning so that could pressed his chest against Dean’s. He put his arms around his neck and rose to his tiptoes. Dean leaned down and kissed him.

“I missed you, too, angel.”

They spent a long time in the shower, cleaning each other up only to dirty themselves again. Dean shut off the water and grabbed a towel. He kneeled down to dry Castiel’s feet and legs, occasionally pressing kisses to his thighs and stomach. He rose and licked a trail of water from Cas’s neck.

“Go get yourself ready for me.” Cas nodded and Dean kissed him again before nudging him towards the door.

The sex was always fantastic. Dean was so full of adrenaline from his previous activities and as eager to pleasure Castiel as he was himself. Castiel liked what came after the best, when Dean held him close.

Cas pressed his cheek to Dean’s chest and listened to his heartbeat slow down. Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s hair and down his back. He kissed the top of Cas’s head.

“Why do you keep hiring me?” Cas hadn’t meant to ask the question, but it was in his mind every time he met Dean.

“I like you,” Dean murmured. “You’re not afraid of me.”

“You’re not scary.” Dean laughed a little.

“You know that I kill people and you don’t think that’s fucked?”

“No, it is. But you–the you I see, isn’t scary. And I’ve seen things, too. This job isn’t as safe as you would think.” Cas shivered, thinking of the beatings, murders, and overdoses that he had witnessed when he was still living on the streets. He would be forever grateful to Crowley for taking him in.

Dean lifted his chin and kissed the tip of his nose. Cas smiled at the gesture. Dean was always so loving with him, so gentle.

“Get some rest,” Dean said, pressing another kiss to Cas’s forehead. Cas settled back against his chest and closed his eyes.

The next morning, Dean walked with him down the street. He kissed Cas at the corner like they were a real couple and promised to see him soon. Cas smiled all the way back to the brothel.

A few days later, Crowley called him into his office. He had done an excellent job of disguising the place to look like an office. The workers even had to where suits and skirts when they weren’t entertaining, just in case.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Cas asked, walking in. There were two men sitting in the chairs opposite of Crowley’s. They looked like cops.

“Jimmy, yes. These fine gentlemen have a few questions for you.”

“O…kay.” He said, when Crowley nodded. One of the men stood.

“Mr. Novak, I’m Detective Uriel. This is my partner, Detective Ezekiel. Do you recognize this man?”

He put a picture of Dean on the desk. Cas looked at it for a moment, then shook his head.

“I can’t say that I do.”

“Really?” He laid a few more photos out. “So this isn’t you leaving a motel with him, and kissing him here?”

Castiel looked between them, then at Crowley.

“Do I need a lawyer?”

“I think that would be best,” Crowley nodded. The detective picked up his pictures.

“Fine. Your lawyer can meet you downtown. Let’s go.”

Hours later in an interrogation room, they were still questioning Castiel. Detective Ezekiel looked exhausted.

“Listen, Jimmy,” He said with an air of finality. “We have you on prostitution charges. We can also get you for harboring a fugitive. If you play ball with us, we’ll just pretend none of this ever happened. Tell us where Dean Winchester is.”

“I don’t know.” It wasn’t a lie exactly. He didn’t know where Dean was currently. But it was Thursday. Dean always called him on Thursdays. Ezekiel sighed.

“Fine.”

Castiel said nothing as his lawyer tried to argue as they led him to a cell. He sat down willingly enough. Crowley was going to bail him out at the earliest convenience anyway. A few days in a cell were nothing new to him.

He didn’t expect for Dean to be dragged in later that night. He gave Cas a smile, despite the blood on his face and force the officer was using with him.

“Hey there, angel. I was wondering where you were.”

“How did they catch you?” Cas asked, later that night. The night guard had disappeared somewhere so he felt free to talk.

“Motel manager ratted me out. You?”

“They had pictures of us.”

“Listen, angel. You say whatever you gotta say. You get out of here.”

“Dean–”

“You don’t belong in prison, baby. Especially not for my sake. You tell them everything I told you, alright?”

“No. They don’t have enough on me to set a high bail. Crowley will bail me out. I’ll be okay.”

“Alright.” Castiel laid his hand on the wall, and he had a feeling that Dean was doing the same thing.

“I love you,” He whispered, closing his eyes.

“I love you, too. Take care of yourself, okay?”

“I will.

Castiel was right about his bail hearing. They didn’t have enough to keep him locked up and his whole life was in Kansas and he didn’t have any family so they couldn’t prove that he was a flight risk. The fifty grand was chump change to Crowley.

"We have to get him out,” Cas said, when they were safely in Crowley’s penthouse. “I can’t leave him there.”

“You really do love him, don’t you?” Crowley asked, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. Castiel nodded.

“I do.”

“I do hate to lose my best boy,” He sighed. “Alright, Castiel.”

“Really?”

“I’ll bust your lover out, but you’ll have to leave the country as soon as possible.”

“Thank you, Crowley.” Castiel wrapped his arms around him and the older man chuckled.

“Don’t thank me until you’re on the plane, darling.”

Crowley’s men grabbed Dean when he was in transit from the jail to the courthouse. Apparently it was rather easy to pay off America’s finest. Castiel and Crowley were waiting at the private hanger when Dean got out of the SUV, looking confused. He relaxed a little when Castiel ran to hug him.

“Cas?”

“We’re leaving,” Castiel said, taking his hand. “They won’t be able to get us anymore.”

One of the men Crowley hired gave them their new IDs and passports before Crowley came back to where they were.

“The pilot’s ready when you are,” He informed them. Castiel wrapped his arms around him and kissed him goodbye.

“Thank you for everything.”

“I’ll talk to you soon. Good luck, Castiel.” He turned to Dean then. “Take care of him.”

“I will.”

Crowley gave them a slip of paper with an address on it and said one last goodbye before they boarded the plane.

Dean held Castiel’s hand tightly as the plane took off, down a couple of mini bottles of whiskey with his free hand.

Castiel leaned against his shoulder and closed his eyes. In a few hours, they would be in Mexico where no one could separate them. They would be safe and together on white sand beaches under clear blue skies.

There there would be no murder or prostitution charges. There would be no Jimmy Novak and Public Enemy Number One. No matter what their new identities were, they would finally just be Dean and Castiel.


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My incredibly attractive new boss is an asshole and I’m 97% positive he’s been consistently staring at my ass whenever I leave the room” AU
> 
> “i’m hiring you as a favour to my friend you better be good” au
> 
> “i’m really really worried you’re gonna fire me can i make up for the massive mistake i made???” au

Castiel struggled to keep up as his new boss led him through the office.

  “You field my calls, get my coffee, keep up with my schedule, and make sure I get where I need to go,” Dean was saying. “You don’t come into my office unless I call you, got it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s your desk. You take lunch when I do. Don’t let anyone bother me.”

With that, Dean went into his office and closed the door. Castiel stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Finally, he took a seat at the desk Dean pointed out.

He knew that Sam was the only reason he got this job. He and Dean Smith had some weird bond that made Dean listen to his requests. When he told Sam that he needed a new assistant, Sam threw his name out there because he knew Cas needed a job desperately.

Castiel had expected his new boss to be an asshole executive that would demand things from without thanks. What Cas didn’t expect was for Dean Smith to be an absolutely gorgeous thirty year old.

He did well for the first few weeks with Sam’s help. He got Dean’s coffee, fielded guests and phone calls from a list that Sam made, he came in early and left late. Every time he left Dean’s office office, he felt Dean watching him. He turned around once with the excuse of asking a question and Dean quickly looked away, choking on his coffee. Cas continued to his desk with the satisfaction of knowing exactly where Dean was looking.

One day, everything just seemed to go wrong for no reason. When Cas came in, carrying his and Dean’s coffees and   some important papers that he had picked up from downstairs. When he was almost to his desk, he tripped over nothing, sending the papers flying and and himself and the drinks right into Dean.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Smith!” He said, when Dean looked down at his ruined shirt. Castiel reached for the tissues on his desk, but Dean held up a hand.

“It’s fine,” He said, tightly. “I have an extra.”

“I’ll go get you another coffee-”

“Don’t. Just clean up this mess.” With that he stormed back into his office and slammed the door.

The day only got worse from there. The phone wouldn’t stop ringing and Castiel couldn’t keep up with who was on what line. He got so distracted by that that he failed to notice important clients or coworkers until they had become sufficiently annoyed. Then, to top it all off, his computer wouldn’t let him log in, no matter what he did.

He was practically hyperventilating by the time Sam got there.

“Relax, Cas. The server’s been messed up for the past few days.”

“He’s going to fire me. The whole day has been awful.”

“No, he won’t. I’ll talk to him-”

“I can’t rely on you for everything, Sam.” Cas put his head in his hands and took a shuddering breath. “I’ll be fine. I’ll figure something out. I always do.”

He thanked Sam for fixing his computer when he got him logged in, only to have it crash within thirty minutes. After the same thing happened twice, he had to escape to the bathroom to calm himself. He went back to his desk with red eyes.

At the end of the day, Dean called Castiel into his office. Cas was grateful that he waited until everyone was gone, at least. He kept eyes down as he entered the office and closed the door behind him.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Cas said, before Dean could speak. “I’ll do anything to make it up.”

“Like, what?” It was a rhetorical question. Cas had lost a whole day of his work and set Dean back a lot with multiple clients.

“I see the way you look at me.” He looked up at Dean from under his lashes. Dean raised his eyebrows.

“You’re offering to sleep with me.”

“I-” Cas felt the tears building, again. “I can’t lose this job, Mr. Smith. If I do….”

“What’s going on with you?”

“No one else is hiring. I applied everywhere and no one wanted me. I know I wouldn’t be here if if wasn’t for Sam. I’m not what people want.” Cas shifted. “I’m sleeping on Sam’s couch. I can’t afford anything else. But he’s getting married soon. If I lose this job, I’ll have to move back with my parents. I can’t do that.”

He came closer, stopping at the desk.

“Please give me another chance. I promise I won’t let this happen again.”

“It better not.” Cas visibly relaxed with the words.

“Thank you, Mr. Smith. Thank you, so much.”

“Castiel?” Cas stopped at the door and looked back. Dean was blushing furiously, looking anywhere but at him.

“Yes, sir?”

“I do. Look at you, I mean. You’re…I like you.”

“Oh?”

“I was wondering if you would…if we could…”

“I’ll meet you at Martin’s tomorrow morning at seven,” Cas said. Dean seemed to relax a little.

“Okay. Good night.”

“Good night, Mr. Smith.”

“Dean.”

“Dean.”

Cas knew that starting what he was going face, starting a relationship with Dean. Rumors about screwing his boss for his money would spread like wildfire, but he couldn’t fin it in him to care.

For first time since he started working at Sandover, he left the office smiling.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: “I’m zoning out working on this painting and you just stopped me from drinking out of my dirty water cup” AU

“Cas!”

Castiel was jolted out of his trance by Dean’s voice. He dropped the cup in his hand and dirty water spilled all over the floor.

“Oh,” He said, realizing his mistake.

“Baby, you need to be more careful,” Dean said, putting down the items he was carrying. He walked up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around him. “I don’t want to be kissing a paint mouth.”

“Van Gogh used to eat yellow paint,” Cas pointed out, leaning back against Dean’s chest.

“Van Gogh also cut his ear off.”

“And is one of the most amazing artist in history.” He could almost hear Dean roll his eyes but he didn’t care. Dean kissed the top of his head before stepping away.

“How’s your sculpture coming?” Cas asked, turning away from his canvas for a moment.

“Okay. I found a few more pieces but I’m not sure if I can use them all,” Dean said. He was sitting on the floor, sorting through the items he had gathered. Random pieces of metal and glass littered his table.

“When is it due?”

“A few more weeks. I’m just not sure it will be ready.”

“You’ll do great. You always do.” Dean sighed.

“Sometimes I just wish that I’d stayed at my dad’s garage. I was good at that. Cars are easy.”

“It would have been easier,” Cas agreed, getting up to wrap his arms around Dean. “But you wouldn’t have been happy.”

“You’re right. I just hate sculpting. Remind me why I took this class?”

“You thought the teacher was hot.”

“Oh yeah. He is.” Cas bumped his side, then went back to his half of the studio to clean up the water mess he had made.

He resumed his painting without another word, once again losing himself in the brushstrokes and the sounds of Dean’s building nearby.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Prompt: Cas dates allot of guys that look exactly like dean and Dean gets upset bc he’s been pining for a long time and cas thinks dean doesn’t feel the same way

“Don’t wait up!”

Cas’s call was echoed by the front door closing behind him. Dean sighed and threw himself down on the couch.

Cas had been going out a lot in past three months. A string of blond haired, greened men had trailed in and out of his bedroom, never hanging around for more than a few weeks before Cas got bored and moved on to the next. Not that Dean could judge, but he was starting to frustrated.

He and Cas had been best friends since they were in grade school, so it only made since that they room together at school until they transferred. Little did Dean know that seeing Cas in various stages of undress and spending even more time with him would have him falling head over heels.

Every time of of Cas’s ‘relationships’ ended, Dean tried to ask him out to dinner or take him to movies, but Cas never caught on. He thought that it was just two friends hanging out and Dean didn’t know how to change that.

He was still awake when the front door opened after two in the morning. He was about to get up when he heard Cas laugh.

“Stop it. My roommate’s home,” Cas half whispered. Dean listened as the two of them made their way down the hall to Cas’s room. He rolled to the other side of his bed and tried to block out the quiet moans coming from across the hall.

~*~

Castiel groaned and closed his eyes against the bright sunlight. He tried to roll away and bury his face in his pillow but there was another body in his bed.

He sighed and sat up. Phil was still asleep, taking up more than half of Cas’s bed. Or was it Bill? Cas usually just stuck to calling them pet names and focusing on not calling them Dean. He had made that mistake before.

He reached over and shook his bedmates shoulder until he woke up. Eyes that were that wrong shade of green looked at him blearily.

“You need to go before my roommate wakes up,” He said. The guy reached out and touched his thigh.

“Do we have time for another round?” Cas pushed his hand away.

“No,” He said, getting out of bed. He picked up so clothes from the floor and walked to his door. “Be gone before I get out of the shower.”

The warm water did little to help his mood. This relationship was over so he was going to have find another guy. Another guy with green eyes and freckles and perfect features. Another Dean.

Cas sighed and shut off the water. As much as he wanted to hide in the bathroom forever, he had a test that afternoon. Dean was waiting in the kitchen when he walked in.

“Your boyfriend left,” He said, passing Cas a cup of coffee. “He said to tell you to call him.”

“Not my boyfriend. Not calling him,” Cas mumbled, pouring sugar into his coffee.

“Did something happen?”

“No. I just lost interest.”

Dean was quiet for a while, sipping his coffee and looking through the paper. Cas made himself some toast and took an aspirin.

“There’s a Star Wars marathon at the Classic tonight. Wanna go?”

Cas bit his lip and closed his eyes. He hated it when Dean asked him to go out like that. How was he supposed to keep his feelings at bay when Dean wanted to pay for everything and put his arm around his shoulders? He should say no, he should say no every time Dean asks him, but he won’t.

“We’ll see. I have a test, but I should be back in time.”

“Awesome.”

“I’ve got to go,” Cas said, grabbing his toast and coffee. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Cas stressed over the night all day. He’s pretty sure that he failed his test and he missed all of the major points in his classes. He sighed when his final class ended, debating going home. He could always make up a school related excuse, but then he would risk Dean not asking him again. The walk home was a long one.

Dean insisted on leaving early and getting dinner before the movie. When Cas reached for his wallet, Dean stopped him.

“I got it.” He gave a smile that made his heart melt and preceeded to take out his own money.

The theater was even more awkward because Dean threw his arm over the back of Cas’s seat and, subsequently, over Cas’s shoulders. Cas shifted a little, but didn’t try to move Dean’s arm. After the movie was over, as they were walking to his car, Dean reached for Cas’s hand.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked, moving his hand away. Dean frowned.

“I’m trying to hold your hand. I thought-”

“You- You can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Dean demanded. “Why do you do this?”

“Do what?”

“Ignore the way I feel about you! Damn it, Cas! Every time you end things with one of those losers you pick up I try to ask you out and then you go out and find another one! What is it going to take?”

Cas couldn’t think of anything to say, so he just grabbed Dean’s face and kissed him. Dean was tense for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed him back. It was definitely the best kiss that Cas had ever had.

“I didn’t know,” Cas murmured when he broke the kiss. “I didn’t realize….”

“You’re fucking blind,” Dean teased before he kissed him again.

Cas held Dean’s hand on the way home, then led him back to Dean’s bedroom. When he woke up the next morning, the eyes watching him were the right shade of green.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: high school teacher!dean and firefighter!cas. cas does a fire safety talk for deans class. fluffy stuff (✿◠‿◠)

Dean leaned back in the auditorium seat and kicked his feet up.

The conversations of the kids at the front of the room were echoing off of the walls and he spotted the glowing screens of several not so discreetly hidden cell phones. He really didn’t mind as long they settled down when the presentation started.

“Why is fire department coming to talk to high schoolers again?” Benny asked. Dean shrugged.

“Do you not remember how many times we almost burned shit down when we were kids?” Benny chuckled and nodded. They had been wild when they were younger. It was a wonder they made it to graduation alive.

The auditorium door opened and three firefighters came in, each one carrying something. Dean sat up when Cas, who had been holding the door, followed them in. Benny laughed at him and Dean hit him. Cas smiled at him before he joined the others at the front.

“You’ve got it so bad,” Benny murmured as Dean leaned forward to listen.

“Fuck you.”

“Good morning, everyone,” Cas said, his deep voice holding sway over the room. “I know that wondering why a bunch of 16 year olds need a refresher in fire safety, but it’s actually very important…”

Dean listened, as enraptured by Cas as he always was. The presentation was actually pretty interesting and he had a slide show of pictures to scare the kids.

“Would anyone like to try on our gear?” He asked at one point, a couple o people raised their hands and he chose a boy and girl. While they were putting the suit and gear on, Cas took questions.

“What’s the worst thing you’ve seen as fireman?” A boy asked.

“I’ve seen a lot of loss. I don’t care to talk about it.”

“Have you ever seen a miracle?”

“Yes. Every time we save some one.”

There were a few more questions thrown in about what Cas did exactly, how demanding the job was, and why he wanted to be a fireman.

“Someone I love very much lost someone to a fire. I don’t want anyone else to feel the way he did.” Dean’s eyes stung at the words. Cas met his eyes and Dean nodded minutely.

The bell rang and the kids got up, gathering their bags and trying to hide their phones as they put them away. The other two firemen stood at the doors, handing out keychains with the fire department’s information and Cas stayed at the front by the stage.

A few kids went up to him and Cas handed them papers. They were forms about a summer volunteer program with the department. Dean watched as they nodded at Castiel’s instructions and explanation. They tucked the papers away and called a goodbye to Dean and Benny.

When the room was clear, Dean walked up to Cas and wrapped his arms around him.

“You did awesome, babe,” He said. Cas hugged him back.

“Thank you. I was worried I was going to be boring.” He stepped back and looked up into Dean’s eyes.

“Was it too much to mention…I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.”

“My mom loved you, Cas. And you loved her. It’s fine.”

Cas kissed him, a small peck since anyone could just walk in. Dean squeezed him one more time before he stepped back.

“Three more classes and we’re home free.” Cas smiled.

“Sounds good to me.” He kissed Dean again, then turned away to get prepared for the next class.

When the rang and everyone was seated, Castiel turned on the screen and smiled at the kids.

“Good morning. I’m Sergeant Winchester and we’re here today to talk to you about fire safety…”


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashighasalways said: maybe dancer dean and photographer cas? Keep going!

Dean had been dancing he was ten. His dad had been against it, saying that it was too feminine and no son of his would pursue it. Mary convinced him to let Dean at least do it for a season, kids got bored easily, after all. John had begrudgingly agreed, but refused to go any recitals, always finding some excuse in work or illness.

Then one day Mary had been unable to pick Dean up from rehearsal and he had no choice but to go. The class had gone over and the students were in the middle of learning a difficult move when he walked in. When he saw the focus, balance, and muscle strength it took, even at such a young age, he started to change his opinion.

Dean kept dancing, switching to different types until he settled on ballet when he was in middle school. The other kids teased him until he punched one of them in the face and broke his nose.

Dean’s hard work paid off when he got a scholarship to Julliard. He met Cas there during their Junior year.

Castiel Novak was a photography major and the man the school newspaper called on for the best pictures. He was taking some shots to go with an article about the ballet departments latest show the first time Dean saw him.

Cas was awkward and a little weird, but was also funny and nice and always asked if it okay before he took someone’s picture. He and Dean couldn’t keep there eyes off of each other. No one was surprised when only pictures of Dean found their way into the paper.

They started dating, and soon became inseparable. Cas didn’t mind spending hours watching Dean rehearse rather than going on dates. Dean didn’t feel bad if he was too sore and tired to do anything in bed other than watch Cas work and sleep. They were perfect for each other in every way imaginable.

Dean signed with a major dance company right out of college and he and Cas bought an apartment. Cas was a freelance photographer and shot everything from spreads for magazines to kids birthday parties. He had a good business going, even traveling with Dean.

Dean was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the camera click. He couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face.

“What are you doing?” He asked, glancing at Cas, who was examining the picture he had just taken.

Dean knew that Cas had a stash of candids of him that he liked. Dean had gone through them with him once or a twice, but he didn’t understand what Cas saw. Most of them were taken from a downward angle, where Cas was straddling him, and Dean’s face was half covered. There were a few nudes and some of Dean doing his stretches or dancing.

Cas looked up and snapped another shot of Dean’s easy grin, returning the smile from behind the lens.

“Enjoying view.”


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Can you please write an end!verse where future Dean is jealous of past Dean flirting with Cas and getting all protective over him?

I like past you.

The words kept echoing in Dean’s head as he checked and double checked his guns and blades. The way Cas looked at his younger self was all he could picture. He tried not to think about what they might be doing now with the few hours they had left.

His legs carried him to Cas’s cabin without his permission. It was suspiciously quiet and dark, especially for a night like this. Dean walked up the stairs and pushed aside the beaded curtain, unsure of what he was going to find.

The only light in the room was the red glow of the joint in Cas’s hand. Dean couldn’t see him, but he knew that he had looked up when he stepped in.

“Decide to take me up on my offer?” Cas’s voice sounded wrong. Too husky and slurred. Dean wondered what all he had taken before Dean got there.

Silently, Dean came further into the room. He took his lighter out of his pocket and lit one of the many candles Cas had collected. He watched the smile fall off of Cas’s face in the flickering light.

“It’s you.” He said, flatly.

“Who were you expecting?” Dean asked, like he didn’t already know the answer.

“You. Not you you. But you.”

Dean didn’t say anything. Cas took another long drag and held it for moment before blowing the smoke and closing his eyes.

“Why are you here, Dean?”

“I–” Dean stopped. He was there because he had been jealous of his younger self. But that wasn’t all.

They were going to die. He felt it in his gut. Whether croats got them or Lucifer, no one was going to make it out alive. He couldn’t let that happen without talking to Cas. He couldn’t kill him without apologizing.

“We need to talk,” He finally said. Cas’s eyes snapped open.

“About what?” Cas asked, pointedly not looking at Dean. Weakness wasn’t allowed here and whenever Dean was around, that was all Cas felt.

“About what happened to us.”

“You abandoned me.”

“That’s not–”

“I was waiting for you to come home,” Cas interrupted , looking at the ceiling. “I heard the trucks pull up, but you never came in. I thought– I was waiting for someone to come and tell me that you weren’t coming back. And the next morning, I saw you leaving Risa’s cabin. I came back here that night and your things were gone.”

Dean stayed quiet. He had no words to fix what he had done. Cas wasn’t finished talking, either.

“You were all I had. I gave up everything for you, and you just left me.” He let out a shuddering breath. “You don’t look at me anymore, and when you do it’s cold. You know what I am. But he doesn’t. To him I’m still Castiel. To him I’m still worth loving. You can’t blame me for wanting to feel that one last time. You can’t blame me for missing you.”

Cas looked at him and their eyes met. Cas hadn’t looked so broken since the angels left. Or maybe he had and Dean had been ignoring it.

Cas sat up as he came closer, shifting up to his knees. Dean placed one knee on the mattress and wrapped his arm around Cas’s waist. He didn’t know how to offer comfort anymore, there wasn’t mauch use for it in this world, but he knew how to take care of Cas.

“Just one night,” Cas whispered against his neck. “Please, just stay with me one more time.”

Dean put his hand on Cas back and laid him down. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and slipped a hand under the back of his shirt. His hands were cold. Dean could feel his ribs through his shirt and it wasn’t right. Cas used be soft and warm underneath him.

This also used to mean something, He reminded himself. They used to love each other. Back when Sam hadn’t said yes and the world wasn’t ending. Now they were just this. Two broken cogs in the same broken machine.

Dean tried to go slow, to give Cas something to remember if he somehow lived through tomorrow. Cas held him as close as he could with his legs and arms, like he never wanted to let go. Not that he had ever let Dean go in the first place, just closed his eyes and replaced him with the next best thing. Having Dean back in his arms was all he could wish for before he died. All too soon, it was over.

“Please, stay,” Cas whispered after Dean had rolled away. The other man paused as he was tying his boots. Cas allowed himself to hope and reached to touch Dean’s back. His hand fell to the mattress when Dean stood up.

“Be ready to go in an hour,” Dean said over shoulder before he walked out into the dark.


	74. Chapter 74

Dean has scars.

He’s not proud of them. He kept them hidden for a long time because of his shame. He avoided dating because he was afraid they would chase the people he cared about away.

Then he met Benny.

He had just finished his last college exams and was out drinking before graduation. There was a new bartender at his favorite place, a big, broad, best of a man that made Dean’s mouth water.

It didn’t take long for them to start going out. Dean never invited Benny in after their dates, and Benny never pushed. After a year, Dean finally pulled up his sleeves and showed Benny what he was so afraid of letting anyone see.

He had expected disgust or pity. He had expected Benny to demand an explanation and leave him. Instead he kissed Dean softly.

“They’re not what defines you,” He finally said. Dean wrapped arms around him and cried into his shirt. He finally felt like someone understood him. Like he belonged.

Dean moved in with Benny a few months later. They opened their own bar near the college campus that quickly became a hotspot.

A few years later they met Cas.

Cas was a younger than them and Dean almost threw him out of the bar because he thought his ID was a fake. He was a journalism major at the local college and he had eyes for both of them.

He didn’t try to keep it a secret, either. Cas was more than happy to flirt with them every chance he got. He touched their hands while they were talking, he licked and bit his lips, and he made innuendos when he could slip them in.

Dean thought it was hot. There was nothing lacking with Benny, and God knows Dean loved him, but he couldn’t get Cas out of his head. When he confessed this, he found out that Benny felt the same way.

Inviting Cas up to their bedroom was easy. Dean like the way the smaller man looked pressed against Benny’s broad chest, standing on tiptoes to kiss him and Benny still had to lean down.

It wasn’t until Cas was tugging at his clothes that Dean started to feel again. He pulled away from him and curled in on himself, ashamed. Then Benny was there, once again reassuring him that every thing was okay and pulling Dean’s shirt over his head.

Cas cried when he saw Dean’s arm, littered up to both elbows with white marks. Dean thought he was going to run until Cas reached and gently touched traced the worse ones with his fingertips, then kissed Dean’s palm.

“You’re beautiful,” He finally whispered.

Cas found a permanent spot in Dean and Benny’s bed and hearts. He was sweet and sensitive and took care of them. He worked from home and made sure that they had groceries and that the bills were taken care of. This was their lives now, and they were happy together.

Cas kissed his wrists just like he did Benny’s tattoos. Benny would trace them durning quiet moments, like when they were laying in bed waiting for sleep or watching TV.

Dean watched his boyfriends sleep, unable to stop smiling. Cas was curled up against Benny’s side with his face buried in his neck. Benny’s arm was stretched out to the other side of the bed, reaching for Dean.

Dean shifted to lay back down and slipped his fingers between Benny’s. The action caused the other man to shift in his sleep and open his eyes. He gave Dean a sleepy smile over Cas’s shoulder.

“Mornin’ gorgeous.” Dean felt the stinging behind his eyes he always felt when did when they did that. When Benny and Cas made him feel loved.

“Morning.” Benny sat up a little to reach Dean’s lips, cupping his face with his free hand.

Below them, Cas made a sleepy noise in the back of his throat. He would be at any second and their day would start. They would all go their separate ways, Benny downstairs to start getting the bar ready, Dean across town to the garage where he worked, and Cas down the hall to his home office.

Dean would come home tonight and join Benny behind the bar. Cas would be in his seat in the corner, still typing away. When the night was over, they would go home together. Depending on how their days went, they would either have really awesome sex or go to sleep curled up in a neat of blankets and each other.

And Dean would look forward to waking up the next day. He wouldn’t be afraid to wear short sleeves if it was hot because he wasn’t ashamed anymore. He would wake up knowing that he was loved. He would wake up knowing that he belonged.


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean thought it would be funny to make Castiel wear a sexy costume for Halloween (or a fancy dress party). He started finding it not so funny when Castiel gets hit on by every single guy who sees him and almost kill someone for trying to touch him.

Dean glared at Castiel from the bar while he flitted around, serving drinks and food. He silently damned himself for picking out the costume Cas was wearing.

Dean had thought that it would be funny to make Cas dress up in a sexy bee costume. His boyfriend talked about bees all the time, he watched documentaries, he planted flowers that would attract them so he could watch them buzz around while he drank his coffee in the morning. The costume was designed for a woman, but Dean couldn’t resist.

Cas had been unimpressed, in fact he’d been downright mad. It wasn’t that Dean had bought him a dress, but that Dean was making fun of him. So Cas bought Dean a Captain Kirk costume instead of the Indiana Jones one he’d been expecting.

They knew long before the night came that they would be running the bar on Halloween. Jo and Benny’s twins were finally old enough to go out trick or treating, Charlie had a special Moondoor gathering to attend, and Ash was going to call in without a doubt. They didn’t really mind, the bar was their business, and business was always good on Halloween.   
Dean was starting to wish that they had just stayed closed.

Baby’s Bar and Grill was a popular restaurant during the day. They hosted birthday parties and other family events. But when the sun went down, it became the most popular gay bar in Lawrence. Not that there was much competition. The patrons were all nice guys and they never got too wasted or handsy with Cas or the servers while they were waiting on them.

Tonight, however, they were watching him hungrily. The dress that Dean bought ended right at the curve of his ass, showing of the black panties he was wearing underneath. Dean watched as they turned their heads as he walked by or dropped things just so he’d have to pick them up. He wasn’t sure if he was more jealous or disgusted.

“Twinks.” Dean looked to the source of the word. A dark haired customer sitting at the bar, looking at Cas, too. “They always have to have all the attention.”

Dean shrugged. Cas had never been like before. He had never dressed up or flirted for tips since they owned the place. He just did his job and came back to the bar to be with Dean until he went back to his tables. He didn’t know what to think of how he was acting tonight.

“I’m Aaron,” The guy said, offering his hand. Dean took it.

“Dean.” Aaron looked him over, smiling a little. Another customer called for refill on their drink. After their glass was full, Dean returned to where Aaron was sitting.

“How did roped into working on Halloween?” The other man asked. Dean shrugged.

“I own the place. Kind of cones with the territory.”

Aaron opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of breaking glass.

“Let go!” Cas’s voice was loud and clear over the crowd. Dean was around the bar before any more words could be said.

A man had a hold of Cas’s wrist and was trying to tug him towards him. Cas had dropped his tray leaving shattered plates glasses and beer on the floor. He slipped on the mess while he trying to get his arm back and lost his balance.

Dean caught him, easily breaking the contact between him and the other man. When he was sure that Cas was stable on his feet, he turned to face the guy.

“Are you gonna get out of my bar or do I have to throw you out?”

“The little slut’s asking for it,” The guy responded. Dean punched him before he fully realized what he was doing.

“No means no, asshat. Now get out of my bar before I call the cops.”

The guy was holding his nose as he and friends shuffled out, mumbling under their breaths about never coming back.

‘Good riddance,’ Dean thought as he turned to Cas. He was rubbing his wrist and looked a little shaken, but other than that he looked okay.

“Are you alright?” Dean asked anyway. He nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean squeezed him tight, letting him know that he was safe and sound. That nothing was ever going to happen to him if Dean was there.

“Can I change?” Cas asked against his neck.

“Yeah, baby. I’ve got some extra clothes in the back if you need them.” Cas kissed the knuckles of the hand Dean used to defend him before slipping into the back room.

By then, Alfie had brought the broom and dust pan over and cleaning up the mess. Dean thanked him and returned to the bar. Aaron was gone when he got there and Dean brought his empty glass behind the counter. Cas came back a few minutes later in a pair of Dean’s jeans and a flannel shirt.

“Are you sure you don’t want to to go home?”

“I know these people, Dean. He was a new customer. Besides, I was being a little….I was trying make you jealous.”

“That’s not an excuse.” Cas leaned over the bar and kissed him.

“I’m fine. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Dean watched Cas as he went back to work smiling a little. Sure, the dress had been hot, but Dean thought he looked much sexier in his clothes.


	76. Chapter 76

Dean slammed the door to his apartment, unsure if he more upset at as shitty day or that no was there to ask what was wrong.

He didn’t even stop to think about that as he stomped into the kitchen and whipped the refrigerator door open. He grabbed a brown bottle and slammed that door, too, before returning to the living room and throwing himself on the couch.

Work had been a bitch. He had too many cars backed up and not enough hands to do the work. Customers yelled at him because he was taking so long, and he was losing business. He needed to hire some new people before he went broke, but he didn’t know where he was going to get the money to pay them.

Dean looked the beer in in his hand, debating if he really wanted to drink it or just pop a Z-Quil and go to bed.

He knew what would happen if he drank it. He’d get another. And another. More and more until he blacked out. Then he would call Cas.

It always came down to Cas, in the end for him. Cas, who he fell in love with in college. Cas who stayed for long despite Dean’s drinking problem. Cas, who had walked in on Dean with some girl he picked up at a bar and had ran out crying. Cas, who Dean convinced to come back only to do it again. Cas, who had made sure that Dean was tucked him safely on his side after he stumbled in one night, then wrote his goodbye. Every time Dean got drunk he hurt Cas, even though he wasn’t there any more.

The first few months after he left, Dean would call him and leave slurred, hurtful voicemails, just to make him cry. He would tell him that he was nothing without Dean, that he would come crawling back eventually. That he would regret leaving if something happened to him. Cas eventually changed his phone number, so Dean had to go to his apartment.

It was well after three am the first time he banged on Castiel’s door, calling for him to open up and stop being such baby, to get over if and let him in. He finally slinked away when a neighbor threatened to called the cops.

A few months later when he did it again, another man answered the door. He was shorter than Dean, hell he was shorter than Cas, but there was a fire blazing in his eyes when he shoved Dean against the wall, away from the door.

“If you come back here again, I’ll kill you,” He warned. He didn’t wait to see if Dean got the message, he just turned around and slammed the door on him.

Dean never went back. But he did call Cas’s apartment when he was really drunk and left messages if they let it go to the answering machine. Sometimes he was cruel and called Cas ugly names that he would never say sober. Other times he begged him to come back and promised to get better. Cas never responded to either kind.

Dean would see them out together sometimes, Lawrence wasn’t that big of a town, after all. Cas looked happy, he looked better than he ever had with Dean. He was always smiling and his eyes were bright and alive. He looked at the other man like he hung moon and that he no doubt that he pull it back out of the sky of Cas asked for it. There was a ring on his left hand.

How could he have been so stupid? He should have asked Cas for help, should have gone to rehab or something. Anything to make him stay. But he didn’t and now Cas was gone and wasn’t coming back.

Dean looked at the beer on his hand and opened it.

Then he poured it down the drain.


	77. Chapter 77

“Castiel, stop!”

The words registered in his mind, but he no control over his own body. He had to kill or he’d die.

“Castiel, please!” Crowley ducked at the last second, throwing him off balance. He fell over the king, his blade clattering away. Not that he needed it anyway.

He stood up and snarled at Crowley, circling him like an animal.

“You’re better than her, Cas. You can fight it.”

‘I can’t.’ Castiel lunged forward, but Crowley caught him. He twisted his arms, trying to pull one free, but Crowley was stronger.

“Fight it, Castiel,” Crowley demanded. “Fight her.”

“I can’t!” Castiel growled, struggling against Crowley’s hold. Crowley pulled him in closer, held him tighter.

Their eyes met and something changed between them. Crowley leaned forward and pressed his lips to Castiel’s for the first time in too long. All at once, Castiel stopped fighting him and leaned into the kiss. Just like old times.

When he broke the kiss, Crowley looked into Castiel’s eye to find them staring back calmly.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, I– I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

The building rocked with a sudden force, and Castiel pressed closer to Crowley, either for protection of to protect.

“What was that?” The angel asked against his neck.

“I don’t know,” Crowley said, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s waist. “But I have a feeling–”

Castiel’s phone rang, finishing Crowley’s sentence for him.

Fucking Winchesters.


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hi! How about a destiel prompt where they are dating but Dean wants to keep it a secret( which cas is upset) but then later Dean sees Balthazar flirting with cas and he gets super jealous? I really love destiel with a little calthazar

Castiel felt a pit in his stomach when he saw Dean talking to Lisa Braeden down the hall.

Not for the first time, he wished that he had never gotten involved with Dean. He had endured years and years of bullying since he came out and now he was letting Dean stuff him back into the closet.

He and Dean had been dating for a few months now. If you could really call it that. Dean wouldn’t take him out anywhere in Lawrence or anywhere that kids from their school could be. They usually just saw movies or made out in Dean’s car when they went out together.

It wasn’t all bad, Cas supposed. Dean was really good to him when they were together and surprised him with gifts and stuff sometimes. Cas was on the fast track to falling in love, honestly. But Dean was afraid to come out, and Cas didn’t blame him. Not that that gave him permission to flirt with pretty cheerleaders right in front of Cas’s face.

It was still bothering Castiel later that night when they were kissing in his bed.

“What were you talking to Lisa about today?” He asked, when Dean moved to kiss his neck.

“Nothing.”

“The way she was smiling didn’t look like nothing.” Dean sat back and ran a hand through his hair.

“I asked her to Homecoming.”

“Oh.” Cas felt something inside him shrivel up. He had known that Dean wouldn’t take him to dance, but he had thought that they would hang out anyway. Maybe curl up on the couch and watch movies.

Dean leaned in to kiss him again and Cas pushed him away.

“I’m not in the mood anymore.”

“Come on–”

“I think you should go.”

Cas rolled away and pulled his blankets around himself. He felt Dean shift beside him. He pushed his arm away when he tried to hold him.

“Are you kidding me?”

“I said leave.”

“Fine.” He heard the heavy the sound of Dean’s boots going across the floor and door slammed shut behind him.

Finally alone, Cas let his tears fall.

~*~

He avoided Dean for the next few days, trying to prove a point to himself.

“Hello, beautiful.” Cas rolled his eyes at the familiar voice.

“Hi, Balth,” He said, turning to face tall blond. He saw Dean over Balthazar’s shoulder, watching them intently. He leaned closer to Balthazar. If Dean could flirt, so could he. “What can I do for you?”

“Do you have a date to Homecoming yet?”

“I’m afraid not,” Cas said. Balthazar leaned closer.

“That’s a shame. I bet you would kill in a suit.” Castiel smiled a little and tugged lightly on the scarf that Balthazar was wearing.

“I still have a little time to pick one up, of someone were to ask me.”

“I’m asking.”

“Then I’m saying yes.” Balthazar smiled.

“I’ll pick you up at seven.”

“Okay.”

Balthazar sauntered off, pleased with himself. Cas met Dean’s eyes for a moment, then turned away to go to his next class.

~*~

“What the hell was that with Balthazar today?” Dean demanded. He had been trying to get Castiel’s attention the whole walk home, after he was sure that no one was watching.

“He asked me to the dance,” Castiel said simply.

“And?”

“And I said yes.”

“You’re joking.” Cas turned around and saw Dean planted exactly where he was, staring.

“No, I’m not. If you’re allowed take someone else to the dance, then I’m allowed to go with someone, too. I’m not going to sit here and be your dirty little secret while you have a good time with your friends.” Castiel watched Dean’s face as his hurt faded to anger.

“Fine. I’ll see you there, then.”

“I guess so.”

~*~

“You look ravishing.” Cas shivered when Balthazar’s lips brushed his ear. He could feel the music thrumming in his chest. Balthazar had an arm around his waist, pulling his back against his chest.

As much as he wanted to be, Cas wasn’t having a good time. Dean and Lisa were right in his line of sight, dancing and laughing. Dean hadn’t noticed him yet, but Castiel couldn’t look away from them. Lisa looked beautiful in her lavender dress and Dean always looked like a god.

He’d had enough when he saw Dean lean in to kiss her.

“Let me go,” He told Balthazar over the music. “I’m sorry, I can’t…I’m so sorry.”

He ran away from Balthazar, past Dean and Lisa, and out of the gym. He ran to the football feild, to the bleachers where Dean kissed him for the first time. He collapsed onto them and let himself cry over Dean for the millionth time.

“I figured you be here.”

“What do you want?” Cas asked, looking at Dean through his tears. He was standing at the bottom of the bleachers with his hands in his pockets.

“Are you okay? Did he do something to you?” Castiel laughed a little. “What’s funny?”

“I thought I could do this,” He said. “I thought that I could be your secret, because at least that meant that I would have you. But I can’t. You have no idea what it feels like to see you with those girls. It hurts so bad but there’s nothing I can do.” Cas stood up an wiped his eyes. “I can’t do this anymore. If you want me, you have to act like it. Otherwise, jut leave me alone.”

He walked away, leaving Dean standing speechless.

~*~

Castiel still felt horrible on Monday. He went to school in sweat pants and an oversized sweatshirt.

He had slept at all after the disastrous events at the dance. He knew that Balthazar had to hate him and Dean hadn’t tried to get in touch once. His face still felt puffy with tears and he was starting to wish that he had never came to school.

“Cas?” He sighed and turned to face Dean. He looked at Dean’s chest instead of his eyes.

“What do you want?” He asked, softly.

Dean stepped forward and lifted Cas’s chin. He kissed him in the way that he knew made Cas’s heart race and his knees weak.

“I’m sorry I kept you hidden for so long,” He said, when he pulled back. “I never wanted to hurt you.”

Cas pulled him back in and kissed him again.

“This doesn’t make up for it,” He said over their classmates whispers. “But it’s a start.”


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: hey, my boyfriend of nearly a year broke up with me because apparently i wasnt ‘good enough’. can you write a high school au where nerdy Castiel who thinks he isnt good enough for popular, jock Dean. Dean proves him wrong by smothering him in kisses and praise, and they cuddle until Cas stops cryinf.

Castiel shifted uncomfortably as people pushed by him, smiling and laughing. Where was Dean?

He knew it was a bad idea to come to this party. He didn’t belong with Dean’s friends, who were all popular jocks and cheerleaders. He didn’t belong in this huge house that could fit the tiny two bedroom apartment that that he and his dad lived in at least ten times, if not more. He didn’t belong with Dean.

It wasn’t the first time that the thought crossed his mind. Every time he saw Dean with his friends, every time he went to his house, every time he looked him, he thought that. Castiel was nothing special, just a glasses wearing nerd that had a crush on the popular guy. Dean was a baseball player, a brilliant student, and was so kind. How could he possibly want Castiel?

Suddenly, the room felt too small. There were too many people in the around and the walls were closing in. He had to find Dean. He wanted to go home.

He stumbled across the room, excusing himself quietly when he bumped into someone. Why was this house so big?

He finally spotted Dean to talking in the kitchen. When he got closer he saw him leaning in close to a pretty redhead. The world seemed to crash down around him.

Dean glanced up and saw him. He smiled and turned back to girl. Cas took it as a hint that Dean didn’t want him there anymore. He turned and pushed back thorough the crowd towards the door.

The night had was cold against the tears and sweat on his skin. He looked down at his feet as he walked trying to keep his tears at bay, at least until he got home.

“Cas!” He sped up at the sound of Dean’s voice. He’d just start crying if he talked to him. “Cas.”

Dean caught his arm and turned him around. Cas took one look into his eyes and the tears started falling.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked. “Why did you just walk out like that?”

“I saw you with her,” Cas sobbed.

“Her? You mean Charlie? Cas–”

“I understand. I’m not like you. I’m not popular or funny. I don’t go to parties or have a nice house or…” Cas trailed off, his heart breaking. “I understand that you want someone else.”

“Cas, stop.” Dean pulled him closer. “What are you talking about?”

“We don’t belong together, Dean. We’re too different. You’re so beautiful and I’m just…”

“Cas, don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re an idiot.” Cas pulled back, offended, but Dean pulled him back in. “Charlie is leader of our LARP group. We go to the park every other weekend and fight other groups. I love comic books and super heroes and Star Wars and all of that stuff. I want to be an engineer. I’m just a nerd in jocks clothing.”

Cas looked up at him with tear filled eyes. Dean leaned down and kissed him.

“Cas, I love you. I’ve never loved anyone like this. You’re so smart and funny, even though you don’t mean to be, and you’re so beautiful. I’m so crazy about it’s ridiculous. You’re all I talk about, all I think about.”

“Really?” Cas sniffed. Dean smiled.

“Yeah, really.”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him. Dean kissed back squeezing Cas’s waist.

“Come on. Let’s go get something to eat before I take you home.”

Cas followed Dean to his car and slid right up against his side. Dean threw an arm around his shoulders as he drove away from the party.

For the first time since they started dating, Cas felt like everything was right.


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spydr8itch asked: I friggin love your fics. I'm sick as a dog and in need of some Destiel fluff if you have some time! *hugs*

It was still the middle of the night when Dean woke up. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked over at the other side of the bed.

Cas was still sleeping soundly, snoring lightly in the cute way that he did.

Dean shifted a little to lean on his elbow and study Cas’s face.

In his sleep, Cas looked so much more relaxed. He didn’t have to worry about the upcoming test he had in French or writing a speech for graduation.

Dean touched his face gently, smiling when Cas leaned into the touch. He ran his thumb over Cas’s cheek, unable to believe that he had actually accepted Dean.

“What are you looking at?” Cas murmured sleepily, shifting under Dean’s gaze. He cracked one eye open to reveal a bleary blue iris.

“Just you. I like watching you sleep.”

“Dean, it’s like three am. Go back to sleep.”

Cas laid his head on his chest, rubbing against his shirt until he got comfortable. Dean wrapped his arms around him and kissed his shoulder.

“I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Dean rested his cheek against Cas’s soft dark hair and closed his eyes again, letting the soft buzz of Cas’s snores lull him back to sleep.


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> artemistheartist requested: Destiel Prompt  
> Hi! I was wondering if you would please do a prompt for me? I’ve never asked for a prompt before, since I usually just do backseat shipping- I love the jokes and artwork surrounding destiel, but don’t actively ship it. But I love your stories, especially since you don’t even have to know spn to read some of them.  
> Anywho, do you know those stories about angles living among humans, maybe being registered as a different species? could you write a fic where angles are now on earth, living amongst humans, and humans know, but tensions are still high between them. Dean (Dean smith if you want) Is walking by and notices a guy (castiel) haveing a hard time with a vending machine. He steps in and teaches Cas about vending machines work, that they don’t like crumpled dollars, that he’s putting the money in upside down, whatever. I just wanna see something where angel cas learns about a very basic part of human society that we don’t normally think about.  
> Thank You!

Dean remembered when the angels came to Earth.

He was in high school, at least fifteen, when the sky lit up and all of a sudden, people were taken over and wings sprouted from their backs.

He was afraid of them at first, they were strange, alien. Some of them were cruel, and lashed out at humans. Others were gentle and healed the sick. They were mostly just clueless.

Like always, people’s opinions on them were split. Some of them loved the angels and embraced their oddness. Others persecuted them, Dean’s father being one of them. Dean had seen their wings burned, had witnessed beatings and murders. The actions sickened him.

Dean himself was indifferent to them. He like in any situation, he saw no need to bother him if they didn’t bother him. He actually kind of enjoyed looking at their wings, the feathers come in all different colors and sizes. They were mystical.

One day, he was on his way to his favorite diner for his lunch break, when he ran up on an angel with huge black wings at a vending machine. He was staring at it curiously, as if he had never seen one before. He might not have, Dean realized. New angels were coming to Earth everyday.

“Can I help you?” Dean asked.

“My vessel,” The angel said in a deep voice that made Dean’s knees weak, “requires sustenance. But the machine will not accept my currency.”

“May I?” The angel passed the bills to Dean. They were horribly bent and creased, like it had tried to force the bills into the machine.

Dean tried to insert the bill, but it kept spitting it back out. After a few tries, he gave up.

“Look, I’m headed to get lunch now, just come with me. Real food will better for your vessel anyway.”

He led the angel the few block to diner and found a booth for them. People stared at them, a Winchester and an angel sitting together was a sight in itself. Dean was already expecting an angry call from his dad later that night.

“I have never been to a place like this,” The angel said, looking around.

“It’s alright.” Dean ordered them both a burger and fries and coke, then looked at the angel again. “I’m Dean, by the way.”

“My name is Castiel.”

“How long have you been down here, Cas?”

“Not long, I–” The angel pulled at the sleeves of the trench coat of was wearing. “I’m afraid I don’t like it here much. It’s not what they said it would be.”

“Really?”

“I have been assaulted more than once. And it’s very dirty. Uncomfortably so.”

“Yeah, well, you are in the city.”

A waitress dropped off their food and Dean picked up his burger to take a bite. Cas watched, then mimed Dean’s actions. The angel smiled.

“This is very good.”

“I know, right?”

Dean stared as Castiel practically inhaled the burger, then started on the fries.

“When’s the last time you ate?” Castiel shrugged.

“My vessel didn’t have any money with him when he accepted me. It hasn’t been easy to keep him nourished.” Cas looked embarrassed. “Someone gave me these, but they don’t work.”

Castiel pulled the bills out again. Dean sighed and took out his own wallet, exchanging the few crinkled bills for crisp ones.

“I’ll show you how to work the machines.” Dean checked his watch. “Come on, I gotta go.”

He got a to-go box and piled his and Castiel’s fries into it. He threw some cash on the table and led the angel out the door.

“Alright,” He said, when they got back to the machines. “Try it now.”

“But I am no longer hungry.”

“Cas, just humor me.”

The angel stepped forward and tried to force the bill into the machine. Dean stepped in after a moment.

“Okay, I see the problem. Do you see this illustration?” Dean asked, pointing to the yellow picture above the money slot. “You have to have the face of the bills matching up. Try again.”

Castiel flipped the bill and smiled when the machine accepted it. Dean taught him how do the number/letter combination for what he wanted and watched as he pulled the candy out.

“Thank you,” Castiel said.

“No problem. I gotta run, but I’ll see you around.”

As Dean expected, there was an angry message from his dad on his machine when he got home. He deleted it and went to take a shower.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get Castiel out of his head. Rain was coming down in sheets and he wondered if the angel had a dry place to sleep. Did angels sleep? Had he eaten all their fries? Was anyone hurting him now?

Eventually, he gave up on TV and went to bed, but he couldn’t get any rest.

He stared at his ceiling and made a decision. He would do whatever he could to help Castiel, even if it was just keeping unwrinkled bills in his pocket.


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: *prods* so uh. What if Cas and Dean adopted a baby who’s family had been murdered by vampires or something? I really want to see Cas ans Dean trying to deal with an infant.

Blood splattered across Dean’s face as he cut off the last vampire’s head. He tried not to look at the two human bodies that he hadn’t been there in time to save.

“Cas, you good?” He called. No answer came back. “Cas?”

“Dean,” He looked up and saw Cas in the doorway, holding a sleeping baby. “She’s okay.”

“Good,” Dean said, trying to to notice how perfect his boyfriend looked with a child in his arms. “Put her down and help me with these vamps, will ya?”

Cas disappeared back down the hall for a moment, then came back. He helped Dean wrap the bodies up in sheets and put them in the trunk.

“What about the baby?” Cas asked, when Dean opened the drivers side door.

“The police will get her where she needs to go.”

“But–” A sharp cry cut Cas off. Before Dean could tell him not to, Cas had gone back inside.

“Damn it,” Dean muttered, following him back into the house. They needed to get the hell away from there before someone saw them.

Cas was no where to be seen when he came in, but the crying had stopped. He cursed and kicked the couch that the mother’s dead body was on, causing a note to slip from her hand. Dean picked it up and opened it.

Written in quick, sloppy letters were the words: Please take care of my baby.

Dean sighed and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and found multiple bottles and some milk that he really didn’t want to know the origin of. He found a box by the door and put the bottles in so they wouldn’t leak.

He walked down the hall, looking for the babies room. Cas was bouncing her, humming a little. He looked up at Dean with pleading eyes.

“You’re going to need to grab so clothes and toys and stuff.”

It took them a while, but finally they were back on the road with the baby in the backseat. When they were far enough away, Cas called the police and left an anonymous message.

“What will we call her?” Cas asked, twisting around to watch the baby sleep. She was so beautiful, he couldn’t look away.

“I don’t know,” Dean said, glancing at her in the rear view mirror. She was sleeping like a rock, that was for sure. Just then, an old Kiss song came on the radio.

“What about Beth?” Dean asked. He knew that Cas had a soft spot for the girl on Walking Dead, so it wasn’t a stretch to think that he would like the name.

“Okay. Beth.”

He scooted over and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean took a hand off of the steering wheel to wrap an arm around Cas’s shoulders.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

~*~

Dean groaned when he was yanked out of his sleep by Beth’s crying. He felt Cas start to shift, but laid a hand on his back.

“I got her, go back to sleep.” Cas hummed and buried his face in his pillow. Dean forced himself up and to the make shift bassinet he had set up until they could get to a baby store in town.

“Hey, baby girl, what’s wrong?” He asked softly, scooping her up into his arms. She settled a little but was still fussy. “It’s alright. Are you hungry?”

He padded down the hall to the kitchen to heat one of the bottles, murmuring to her the who time. The clock on the wall read that it was a little after five in the morning.

“She okay?” Dean looked up as Sam walked it, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand.

“Yeah, just hungry,” Dean said, nodding to the way she was sucking down the bottle. Sam sat down and watched them together.

“I didn’t know how to feel when you first brought her home,” He admitted. “But I’m glad that you and Cas are taking care if her. You deserve something to come home to.”

“We,” Dean corrected. “You’re in on this, too, Uncle Sammy.”

“Can I hold her?” It wasn’t until he asked that Dean realize that Sam hadn’t spent anytime with the baby in the few days that she been there. He was trying to help Dean get one of the trucks running from the garage and Cas had been monopolizing her time.

“Yeah, sure.” He passed her to Sam, careful to keep her head level the whole time. Sam smiled down at her when she gurgled.

“She cute.”

“Yeah, she is.”

Dean smiled as he watched Sam interact with his daughter, because she was his now. It scared the hell out of him, but it was true.

“Sammy,” He said. “If anything ever happens to me or–”

“I know. I’ve got her.”

Dean nodded, glad that Beth would be safe, even if he wasn’t around anymore.

“I think she’s asleep again. You better put her to bed while you have a chance.”

“Okay.” Dean took her back and went back to his and Cas’s room.

He placed her in her bed, a footlocker stuffed to the brim with blankets and pillows. She seemed content with it until Dean got the truck running so that he could get some real furniture for her.

He climbed back into bed with Cas and wrapped his arms around him, hiding his face in his boyfriend’s neck until their daughter woke them up again.

~*~

Dean threw the directions for the crib away from himself, irritated.

He had been trying to build baby furniture for three hours and only had a few pieces put together. And Cas, that son of bitch, had taken Beth to the park, leaving leaving Dean on his own until Sam got back from his grocery run.

He picked up the offending paper again and ran a hand through his hair. After several hours, he finally got everything put together and pushed against the walls where Cas wanted it.

Just as he was putting the last thing into place, Cas walked in carrying Beth. The baby gurgled happily when she saw Dean and reached for him eagerly. Dean took her from Cas’s arms, no longer sure why he was angry with him.

He forgot how soft babies were. He hadn’t held one since he and Sam found the shapeshifter baby so long ago. She smelled good, too.

“The room looks nice,” Castiel said, looking around. Dean nodded.

“It should I spent the whole day putting it together.”

“Thank you.” Castiel kissed him in a way that let know that he was paid in full later for his labor when they were alone.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean said, smiling. “That’s what daddies do.”

~*~

Dean kissed down Cas’s neck, giving him a chance to breathe. God, it felt good to have Cas’s skin against his again.

How long had it been since they had last done this? A few days before Beth came into their lives three months ago. Had it really been so long?

“Dean,” Cas sighed against his neck, kissing him there. Dean moaned softly and rocked his hips against Cas’s. He reached for the elastic of his boxer.

The baby monitor beside screeched to life with Beth’s tears. Cas sighed and collapsed against the pillows. After a moment he pushed Dean off of him and got up.

Dean heard him trying to calm Beth down and laid down on his stomach. Cas would be back in a minute to pick up where he left off.

“Dean, I think she has a fever.”

Dean rolled out of bed and went to join Cas. That part of the night was over.

~*~

“Papa!”

Castiel looked up when Beth squealed and saw Dean holding her by her feet. She giggled in delight when Dean dropped her on the couch and kicked her feet out.

“Again! Again!”

Dean laughed and pulled her up again. Cas smiled at the interaction.

Dean had been so hesitant when they first brought Beth home so long ago. Now she was three and thriving.

It didn’t take her long to get Dean wrapped around her tiny finger. Everything she wanted, she got, within reason. Castiel was crazy about her, too.

“Okay, you two, come and eat.” Cas put two plates on the table. Dean dropped Beth on the couch one last time and she bounced up an ran into the kitchen.

“Thank you, papa,” She said, hugging his leg quickly, then scrambling up in a chair. Dean squeezed Cas’s hip affectionately before sitting down himself.

Cas ran his fingers through Beth’s soft blonde hair before going to wash the dishes.

That night, after Beth was tucked into her bed, Dean and Cas nestled together on the couch.

“I’m glad we adopted her,” Dean said, kissing Cas’s temple.

“Me, too,” Cas said, laying his head on his chest.

He had known when he fell that he wanted to have a family with Dean. He thought that it was just a dream, the life they led wouldn’t allow for children, but Beth was everything that he ever wanted.

“Let’s get to bed. She’s going to be up early.”

Cas allowed Dean to pull him back to their room, poking his head in in their daughter, making sure she was safe and sound.

“I love you, baby girl,” He said softly. He was a few steps down the hall when he heard her respond sleepily.

“I love you, too, papa.”


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: I wish you would write a fic where dean and cas are going on a trip together for the first time, and cas is all worried about the little details. With the end being all cute and dean taking cas into his arms! :3

Cas bit his lip as he double checked his bags. This was his first trip with Dean and he wanted everything to go smoothly.

His toiletry bag was filled with mini shampoos and conditioner, toothpastes, deodorant, and mouth wash. His other bag had clothes, pajamas, and a new box of condoms, just in case.

He zipped them both closed and put them on the floor. He walked over to his computer and double checked their reservation. They were going to be staying in a secluded cabin near a lake, where Dean could fish and they could swim.

He wondered if he should pack some extra sheets. The ones in the cabin would be clean, but Dean might be uncomfortable sleeping under them. And what about towels? Wash cloths?

Castiel took another bag down from his closet and put it on his bed. He walked to his linen closet and took down Dean’s favorite sheets. He looked at them for a moment, then put them back. He was being ridiculous.

But what if?

He shook his head and put the bag away. It would be fine. If Dean was uncomfortable, they could always stop and buy some sheets.

Satisfied, Castiel walked to the living room and turned on the TV. He watched a few episodes of Law and Order before his mind wandered back to his luggage.

Did he pack enough underwear and socks? Was his toothbrush in his bag? Would Dean remember lube?

He got up and walked back to his room to check his bags for the millionth time. He was debating adding half of his nightstand into his bag when Dean’s voice echoed down the hall.

“Are you ready to go, baby?” He asked, when he came into Cas’s room, dropping his own bag onto the floor.

“I don’t know. I don’t think I’ve packed enough…”

Dean’s arms slipped around his waist from behind and he dug through Cas’s bag.

“Six shirts, six pairs of pants, socks, underwear, extra shoes, pajamas, swim trunks” He said. “42 condoms. Are you planning on leaving the bed?”

“Shut up. I just wanted to make sure that we had enough.”

“Cas, you’ve packed more than enough clothes. And besides, we will barely be leaving the bedroom.” Cas smiled when Dean pressed their hips together.

“It’s our first trip together. I want it to be perfect.”

“It’ll be perfect because we’ll be together.” Dean kissed the back of his neck. “Come on. Zip that up and let’s go to bed. We got a long drive tomorrow.”

Cas squealed when Dean squeezed his butt before stepping back and going to brush his teeth. He closed his bag and put it and his toiletries beside Dean’s things.

They both set alarms on their phones as well as the one on the clock, then curled up together under the blankets.

“I’m really looking forward to our trip, Dean,” Cas said.

“Me, too.” Dean kissed him goodnight and wrapped him up in his arms. “Get some sleep now. You might not being any tomorrow night.”


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked “Hey, I’ve had an awful day (my boyfriend cheated on my with my best friend) and I was wondering, if you still do Sabriel stuff, could you maybe do Gabriel flirting with Sam by of creating things out of thin air to give to him, taking him to exotic places and Sam thinks it’s just the archangel trying to be nice because of the whole Tuesday thing, and never flirts back, but then Sam finds him sulking after yet another failure and kisses him, and told him he should’ve been more obvious? Thank you!

“Cutie for a cutie?”

Sam looked up when Gabriel’s voice broke the silence in the motel room. The angel was standing beside him with a goofy smile on his face and a tiny orange in one hand.

“Uh, sure, thanks.” He took the orange from him and placed it on the table. He was actually very apprihensive of the the tiny fruits. They had to be genetically modified, right? He turned back to his computer and started typing again.

“What ya doin’?” Gabriel asked, leaning over his shoulder. Sam leaned away.

“Research for a case. We’re hunting a…” He squinted at the screen and sounded out the name. Gabriel let out a low whistle.

“Yeah, they’re nasty. Did you know they have teeth like a sharks, with all the rows and stuff.”

“Really?” Sam leaned back in his chair. “What else do you know about them?”

“They’re afraid of artifial light, flashlights and stuff. They can climb walls like Spider Man. Oh, and they love oranges,” He said, eyeing the gift that he had brought.

“Thanks, Gabriel. I owe you one.”  
Gabriel had something flirty on the tip of his tongue, but Sam stood up and left the room, his phone in one hand and the orange in the other.

~*~

“Dean!”

Sam pulled his pillow from under his head and put it over his face, wondering how long it would take to smother himself.

It wasn’t that he had a problem with Dean and Cas doing their thing, but he didn’t need to hear it.

“God, I wish I was anywhere but here,” He said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

“Wish granted.”

Sam shot up his bed, the pillow falling to the floor. Or what was supposed to be the floor. He was no longer in his hotel, but on a beach, in the middle of the day, judging by the heat. When he looked down, he saw that he was no longer in his bed or pajamas, but he was now dressed in swimming trunks and laying on a towel.

“What the hell?” He demanded, looking up at Gabriel, who was dressed in a similar manner.

“You wanted away from the horn dogs, I got you away. Here,” He passed Sam a coconut with straw in it.

“What is it?”

“Sangria. Just drink.” Sam did. The ocean roared next to them. It was nice.

“You do know that I actually needed to sleep?” He asked after he had had a few drinks. “We’re leaving for another hunt in the morning.”

“Then you should have wished for sleep,” Gabe murmured. Sam realized then how close they actually were. Their faces were only inches apart.

“Can you take me home?” Sam asked. He saw hurt flash across Gabriel’s face before the angel nodded. He touched Sam’s forehead and sent him back his bed, fast asleep.

~*~

Sam frowned as he watched Castiel and Gabriel lean over the map on the table. Castiel was pointing out the places where the most kills took place and Gabriel was giving his input on what he thought it was. It turned out that he knew a lot more about monsters than even John Winchester did.

He liked Gabriel. He didn’t know why, after everything that he had done, but he did. He tried not to be obvious when Gabriel streched across the table to point something out. Unfortunatly, a strip of skin was showing on Gabriel’s lower back and Sam’s eyes were drawn to it.

“What did you find?” Dean’s voice brought Sam out of his daydream about other reasons why Gabriel could be bent over that table. He was standing at Cas’s side with his hand on the angel’s side.

While Castiel was giving him an explanation, leaning a little closer than he needed to, Gabriel turned to look at Sam.

“Hey, Groot. Wanna take a hike?”

Sam was about snap at him, when he realized what the monster was doing. The murders were all couples that had gone for hikes in the forest. How had he missed that?

“Uh, us?” He asked, Gabriel’s words finally registering in his head. “I mean, Dean and Cas are…”

“You’re doing it, Sammy,” Dean said, smirking. “I don’t do shorts.”

~*~

Sam ran a hand through his sweaty hair. How long was it going to take for this to attack?

Not that Sam was complaining, the hike was actually kind of fun. Gabriel pointed things out that Sam would never have noticed and threw out facts about random plants and animals they came across. At one point, Gabriel took his hand and Sam didn’t pull away. They were a couple after all.  
The path led them into a dark shaded area. Sam felt something watching them as they walked further into the woods.

Suddenly there were growls right behind them. Both Sam and Gabriel spun around, guns and blades at the ready. It was an easy fight, but the disposal of the thing’s body was a different story.

There was no way to get a car up there and setting it on fire was out of the question. It wasn’t until after Sam had started digging hole to put it in that Gabriel snapped and it disappeared.

“Why didn’t you do that twenty minutes ago!”

“I like watching you flex,” Gabriel shrugged. Sam rolled his eyes and pushed the Trickster out of his way, annoyed and a little flattered.

"Oh, come on, Sam, don’t be that way!” He called as the Winchester walked away. “What am supposed to do about this hole?”

~*~

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, when he opened the door to the bathroom and found Gabriel sitting on the floor.

“Pining.”

Sam sighed and sat down next to him. His skin was still damp and radiated heat. His hair was clinging to his face. He grabbed Gabriel’s face and pulled him in, pressing their lips together.

“You’re an idiot,” Sam murmured, then kissed him again, softly. He stood up and started walking away, leaving Gabriel on the floor, shocked.

“Are you just gonna sit there?”

Gabriel scrambled to stand and ran down the hall after Sam, slamming his bedroom door shut behind them.


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hello, are you taking prompts? I’ve been craving reading about Cas and Crowley being out with their relationship and Sam and Dean, at first, having a hard time accepting it as something other than Cas losing it or something equally doomed. They get convinced this is for real after seeing stuff like Cas dropping the tough guy act with Crowley, or Crowley putting off getting revenge on whoever hurt his lover because Cas informed him he’ll be too busy on “pillow duty” for the time being, etc.

Dean took a sip of his beer, glaring in the general direction of the couch.

“What do think?” Sam asked, coming out of the kitchen to stand beside him.

“Nothing good. He’s completely lost it, right? I mean, it’s gotta be that or mind control.”

Across the room, Castiel and Crowley were curled together on the couch, talking quietly.

To say the Winchester’s had been shocked when Cas had stopped Sam from killing the demon was an understatement. They had thought that Cas wanted him out of the picture just as much as they did. Little did they know that Cas had been sneaking around with him on and off for years.

“I don’t know,” Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like Sam could say anything. He had fooled around with Ruby for so long that she tricked him into let the devil out of his cage.

“Look, Dean, I’m not happy about this either but,” Sam looked at Cas, at the way he smiled at Crowley and how relaxed he was, “if he’s happy, we should just let him be.”

“Who are you?” Dean asked, looking betrayed. He shook his head and walked away.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s immaturity and went to sit in his chair. Cas and Crowley didn’t pay any attention him.

Try as he might, Sam couldn’t help but glance over at them. Castiel had pulled his legs up onto the couch and laid his head on Crowley’s chest. He was toying with one of the buttons on Crowley’s shirt while the demon ran a hand through his hair.

Sam looked back at the television, unable to keep himself from smiling.

~*~

“I’m fine,” Castiel complained, swatting Crowley’s hand away. The mediocre stitches in his side pulled with the motion, causing him to wince.

“What happened?” Crowley demanded, turning blazing eyes on Dean.

“We took down a werewolf,” Dean said, standing his ground. “He got scratched. He’s fine.”

Crowley made a move toward him, but Cas grabbed his hand. He looked back at Cas, who smiled a little.

“I’m fine. It’s not their faults. Just change your clothes and lay with me.”

Dean walked out with that. He definitely didn’t need to think about Cas and Crowley in bed together.

~*~

Dean and Sam watched as Crowley killed his minions, slowly and painfully. It was honestly the most terrifying thing that either of them had ever seen.

“Crowley!” Cas’s voice rang through the room, echoing down the halls outside. Crowley paused, but only for a moment. He snarled when Castiel pulled him away from his latest kill.

“Stop.” The angel commanded. “Please.”

Something in Crowley’s eyes changed and looked down at his blood covered hands.

“What happened?”

“Rowena,” Cas said, holding Crowley’s face in his hand. “A spell.”

They sank to the floor together when Crowley’s strength drained. Castiel kept his arms around him with his lips pressed to his forehead.

“This isn’t your fault,” He promised.

“I’m going to kill her.”

“Too late.” Crowley looked up at him, shocked, Castiel shrugged. Crowley chuckled and laid his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with you, Castiel.”

The Winchester’s watched as they kissed and pressed their foreheads together.

“It’s real, isn’t it?” Dean asked. “They love each other.”

“Looks like it,” Sam answered, smiling.

It was still weird, seeing them together, but if they were happy, what could anyone say?


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: Can you write something about little kids Dean and Cas? I don’t have any ideas I just would like one and I hope you have an idea.

Mary Winchester hummed to herself as she worked in her garden. She was adding a new place for the flowers that Dean had bought her Mother’s Day.

She smiled as she remembered the look of pride on his little face when he announced that he had bought them himself with the allowance that he had saved.

John gave her a diamond necklace that she quickly tucked under her shirt away from Sammy’s grabby hands. Hands that John had dipped in paint, along with Dean’s to make a card for her. It had been her best Mother’s Day by far.

A little tug at her sleeve caused Mary to pause in her digging. She looked back, expecting Dean, but instead came face to face with Castiel Novak.

The Novak’s had moved in next door a little over a year ago an Dean and Castiel became fast friends. Cas was a sweetheart and Mary loved him to bits. He was holding a little card in his hands.

“Hey Cas,” She said, wiping her hands. “What can I do for you, honey?”

“I made you this,” Cas said, thrusting his hand out. Mary smiled and removed her gloves to take the card.

“Thank you, Cas.” Before she could move to open it, Cas wrapped his tiny arms around her waist and hugged her tight, then ran back across the yard to his own house.

Confused, Mary looked down at the front of the card and read the sweet, misspelled, ‘Hapy Muthers Day’ in the six year olds handwriting. She smiled and opened the card.

Inside, there was a drawing that she assumed was of her with a messy heart around it. On the other side were the words “thank you for being my mommy.”

Mary’s chest tightened and tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn’t believe that Castiel had done this or the effect that she had on him. She quickly took it inside and put it in the drawer with her other gifts.

The next time Cas was over she held him tightly for a few minutes too long and kissed his forehead.

~*~

Thirteen years later, Mary watched Dean kiss Castiel in the living room before they left for graduation.

“I’ll be right back,” She heard Cas say, as he tugged his hand away from Dean’s.

She turned back to the sink, pretending to be washing dishes when Cas walked in.

“Mary?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“I just wanted to thank you. For everything. You raised me more than my own mother ever did.”

“Well, you were here all the time,” Cas smiled and ducked his head. “I love you, Castiel. I was happy to take care of you.”

“Dean and I got you something,” He said. Dean appeared in the doorway with a jewelry box in his hands.

“Thank you, Mom,” He said, kissing her cheek and putting the box in her hands.

“You boys didn’t have to get me anything.”

“We wanted to,” Cas said. “Open it.”

Mary gasped when she opened the box and found a diamond bracelet inside.

“It matches your necklace,” Dean said. “We thought–”

He was cut off when Mary pulled them both in for a tight hug.

“I love it. Thank you, boys.”

“Let me help you,” Dean said, taking the bracelet and clasping it around her wrist.

“It’s beautiful.”

“We should get going,” Dean said. He kissed her cheek again and took Cas’s hand.

A strong arm slipped around Mary’s shoulders as they walked out the door. She leaned against John’s chest and he kissed her hair.

“We did good,” He said.

“Yeah. We did.”


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pontiac-cas requested: it’s the last train of the night and we’re the only two people in this car and i’m 58472085345% sure i just saw a ghost

Dean hated working the late shift. On top of being exhausted, he didn’t get home after one in the morning and there were always a lot if weirdos out this late.

He boarded the subway car and saw that, thankfully, there was only one other person there. He chose a seat close to the door and leaned back in the seat.

The train jolted forward and he closed his eyes. He had to go to the end of the line and the constant stopping and restarting of the train would wake him if he fell asleep. He had just dozed off when the other guy in the train car let out a terrified cry.

Dean startled awake and looked over at him. He was staring at nothing with a horrified look on his face.

“What the hell?” Dean demand.

“I think I saw a ghost.” Dean rolled his eyes and settled back in seat. “I’m not lying! I saw something. And it’s freezing.”

“You were dreaming,” Dean said, a yawn stretching out his words. “It’s late. Also, it’s December. Of course it’s freezing.”

“Not on the train.” Dean cracked an eye open to look at him. The guy was visibly shaken from whatever he thought he saw. He shifted nervously, eyes flicking to different areas of the train.

Dean forced himself up and moved to sit beside him. He felt like an idiot, but he couldn’t let the guy sit there all alone in that state.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m not afraid of ghosts,” Dean shrugged. “Just chill out, okay?”

“Thank you,” He said, timidly. “I’m Castiel.”

“Dean.”

They were quiet for a while. Dean couldn’t get back to sleep so he settled for watching Castiel make something out of different colored yarns.

“What are you making?” Dean asked, curious. Castiel looked over at him, then back at his design.

“It’s a hat,” He said. “I like to make them for the people I work with at the nursing home. Some of them don’t get a lot gifts. It’s awful to be left out at the holidays.”

“That’s really nice of you.” Castiel shrugged.

“It’s not their faults that they got old. Some of their children don’t understand that.” He yawned a little and put the needles back in his bag. He settled back in his seat and pulled his jacket tighter around him. Dean followed suit after a moment. He still had a ways to go before he got home.

He was jolted awake by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He always set an alarm, just in case he really fell asleep. He turned it off and moved to stretch out his back, only to find weight on his arm. He glanced over and saw that Castiel fallen asleep as well and was using Dean for a pillow.

“Hey,” He said, croakily, nudging the other man awake. His blue eyes cracked open slowly, then he jerked awake.

“How long was I asleep. Where are we?”

“End of the line.” Castiel cursed and gathered his things as the train stopped and let them out.

“Thank you for waking me,” He said. “Most people would have left me and taken my stuff.”

“I’m a good guy,” Dean shrugged.

When they hit the street, they were met with the pounding of heavy winter rain. Cas sighed, miserably.

“Do you need a ride?” Dean asked.

“No, I can walk. It’s not too far.”

“You sure? I don’t mind.” Castiel smiled reassuringly.

“I’ll be okay.”

Dean pulled a pen from his pocket and grabbed Cas’s hand. He jotted his number on across the top of his hand and gave him smile.

“Call me and let me know you got home safe. I’d hate for something to happen to you.”

“I will,” Cas promised, looking at the ink with a small smile on his face.

“I’ll talk to you soon, then.”

Dean started to walk away before things could get anymore awkward than he had already made them.

“Oh, Dean!” He turned at Cas’s call. “You were a great pillow.”

He watched Cas take off down the street, unable to stop the smile or the blush from rising on his face.


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon aksed: My day was awful, my mom called me worthless to everyone and my parents were fighting about me and I just…your fics cheer me up so much. Could you maybe write me some fluff where maybe they’ve just woken up from a nap and sleepy cuddling? Thank you.

Dean shifted on his bed, trying to get comfortable enough to go back to sleep. He tried to keep his movements to a minimum because Castiel was sound asleep on his shoulder. He had no such luck.

“Dean,” Cas grumbled sleepily, hiding his face against Dean’s chest to block out the sunlight. Dean took advantage of that to move his arm. He wrapped it around Cas’s middle, pressing their bodies more tightly together.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” He murmured, running his thumb over Cas’s cheek. Cas sighed softly.

“It’s okay,” He lifted his head to kiss Dean.

Napping really hadn’t been on the agenda for the day. They were supposed to be moving Cas into Dean’s room and fooling around while Sam was away for the weekend. But Dean’s bed was comfortable and Sam was going to be gone for three days, so why not take a little siesta?

“I’m gonna like this,” Dean said, his lips still brushing Cas’s.

“What?”

“Having you in my bed. You’re warm,” Dean kissed his neck. “And soft,” Another kiss. “And you smell good.”

Cas hummed and tilted his head to get Dean better access.

“I like waking up to you, too,” Cas said, running his hands down Dean’s back. He slipped his fingers under Dean’s shirt to feel the warm skin of his back. “When I was human the first time, it was all I wanted. I dreamed about it.”

“So, I’m a dream come true, huh?” Dean smirked. Cas rolled his eyes.

“My dream Dean didn’t talk.” Dean frowned for a moment, then smirked again.

“This Dean doesn’t have to, either,” He said, kissing Cas again.

The kiss only lasted a moment before Cas broke it and settled back against Dean’s chest with a soft yawn. Dean wrapped his arm around his waist again and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you,” Cas murmured.

“I love you, too.”

They spent the afternoon in bed, drifting in and out of dreams and sharing soft kisses that it took them too long to admit that they wanted to exchange.


	89. Chapter 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> madam-lit-nerd said: Hey! So I absolutely love love love your fics! I’m kinda having a bad day (like, long day at work and bad run-ins with exes bad), so could you maybe write me something fluffy?

Dean collapsed onto the couch as soon as he walked through the door. It had been a long day and he was dead on his feet.

Almost everyone at work had called in so it was only him and Benny in the garage. Benny was already busy with an engine job, so Dean was stuck running around all day doing minor repairs to car after car.

He moaned when gentle hands started to rub his shoulders from behind. He tilted his head back to look up at Cas and sighed softly.

“Feels good,” He said, closing his eyes. He could fall asleep right there if Cas kept doing that.

“You’re tense. Long day?”

“Oh, yeah. What about you?”

“Same old. A bunch of kids knocked a whole shelf of books onto the floor on purpose. It took me over an hour to get them back in order. Do you want a beer?”

“Yeah.” Dean could have groaned when Cas’s hands left his shoulders to go to the kitchen. He came back with two bottles and curled into Dean’s side.

“Let’s just quit our jobs,” Dean suggested, kissing Cas’s hair. “Move to some white sand beach and not even tell anyone.”

“Yeah, with all our nonexistent money.” Dean sighed.

Things had been tight since they bought their house. Just when they thought that they were finally okay, something came along and ripped the rug right out from under them.

“We’re going to be okay,” Dean said, wrapping his arm around Cas’s shoulder. “We always are.”

“I know.” Cas settled more comfortably against his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, angel.” He tilted Cas’s chin up to kiss him. Cas kissed back, sighing against Dean’s mouth.

When they got married, no one thought that they would last. They were so young, so different, it would be over in a few months. But three years later, here they were, in their first house. It was hard sometimes, Dean had spent more than one night on the couch, but it was good.

Whenever someone asked how they kept their relationship so strong in a world where divorce was often the answer, they’d simply respond, “We’re making it up as we go.”


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: Omg your ace!Cas stuff is the best so I was wondering if you could maybe do ace!Cas being asked to prom by Dean as a joke to try to ‘fix’ the ace kid, but they end up having a really good time and then when Cas finds out it was a prank he runs away crying and Dean finds him and they make up and stuff? Something really angsty but with a happy ending.

Castiel still couldn’t believe that he was here.

Lights and music were all around him. People were laughing and talking and dancing everywhere. And Dean Winchester was smiling at him. Him.

When Dean had asked him to prom, he had been hesitant. Ever since the school found out that he was asexual, everyone either bullied or ignored him, Dean’s friends especially. While Dean himself had never said or did anything out of the way to him, Cas had been nervous to accept.

His mother had been the most excited of anyone. As soon as he told her she took him to get a tux and a hair cut and everything else.

Dean had picked him up two hours early so that they could get dinner and get to the school. His mother had made them both pose for a million pictures before Cas had simply grabbed Dean’s hand and ran.

Dean had taken him to a nice restaurant in town where they saw a lot of their classmates. They talked a lot while they were there and Cas was surprised when he actually made Dean laugh several times.

When they got to the dance, Dean was very respectful towards him. He didn’t try to grind on him when the music called for it and he politely declined other invitations to dance.

“I’m here with you,” He responded, when Cas told him that it was okay if he wanted to dance with someone else. Cas had blushed and Dean had touched his cheek.

Finally after hours of pop music and loud bass, a slow song came on. Dean had pulled Cas onto they floor and there they were, dancing in front of everyone. Cas had never been so happy in all of his life.

“Are you having a good time?” Dean asked, softly. Cas looked up at with shining eyes.

“I’m having a great time. Thank you for inviting me.”

“There’s no one else I’d rather be here with.” The song ended then and Dean pulled Cas off the floor.

“I’m going to get us some drinks,” Dean said. “Water?”

“Yes, please.” Cas watched him wade into the crowd until he couldn’t see him anymore. He decided to make a quick bathroom break before Dean got back. It took him a while to get through all the people, but he finally got there. He was about round the corner to the stalls when he heard voices.

“Did you do it yet?” A boy that sounded suspiciously like Gordon Walker asked.

“No. I will, just give it time.” That was Dean. Castiel leaned against the wall and listened, his heart aching already.

“Man, I can’t wait to see his reaction. He’s gonna flip.”

“You kidding. No one can resist Dean Winchester. I’ll have him begging for it.”

“Are you that this is a good idea?” A nervous voice asked. “I was doing some research on asexuality the other night and there are all different kinds. Some of them like sex, others are really freaked out by it. Like, really freaked. Is some joke really worth scaring him?”

“Shut up, Andy!” Gordon snapped. “He’s just a prude. Dean will fix him right up.”

Unable to listen to anymore, Cas rounded the corner. Dean and his friends all wore varying expressions of shock and horror and, in Gordon’s case, glee. They all stared at each other for a long moment, before Dean moved.

“Cas–”

“Stay away from me,” Cas said, his voice cracking. “I should have known.”

He ran from the room before anything more could be said. He could hear Dean calling to him as he pushed through the crowd of students, trying to get outside before he started crying.

As soon as the cool night air hit his face, the tears came. How could he have been so stupid? He was a joke to them, literally. Dean had asked him out, had been so kind and respectful of him, only because he was going to force himself on Castiel later. He should have known, he thought again.

“Cas,” Dean said gently.

“Go away,” Cas said through his tears. Instead Dean came to sit beside him on one of the stone benches outside of the school. “Leave me alone, please.”

“I’m really sorry I was such a jerk. You didn’t deserve that.”

“Which part?” Cas asked, sarcastically. “Being used as a joke or you planning to–to…” He couldn’t even think of the word. Dean wouldn’t go that would he?

“I wasn’t going to go through with it,” Dean said. “I mean I was, but after we had so much fun, I wasn’t. I was just gonna make something up.”

“Like what? That you 'fixed’ me? That I let you have sex with me in the backseat of your car? Or would you have told something more realistic?” Cas’s voice broke, harshly. “Like we kissed and I was okay, but when you started touching me, I asked you to stop. That when you wouldn’t I started crying and begging and hyperventilating until you did. Because that’s what would have happened, Dean!”

“Cas–”

“Do you want to know how I know that? Because a guy at my last school did that to me!” Cas started crying in earnest then, the horrible memory of Bartholomew’s hands on him, now mixed with the knowledge that Dean was planning the same thing.

“I was never going to hurt you. Not ever. I would have stopped when you said no.” Dean looked at his hands. “I’m really sorry.”

“Will you just take me home now?”

“Yeah.”

The ride was silent. Cas was trying to calm himself down so that his parents wouldn’t ask what was wrong. He couldn’t tell them about this, they’d move him to another school like they did after what happened with Bartholomew.

“Cas, I–” Dean started when they stopped in front of his house.

“Goodnight, Dean.” Cas got out of the car and closed the door. He ran inside before Dean could stop him.

~*~

A few weeks later, Cas stopped by Dean’s lunch table with an envelope. Most of the kids there smirked at him or whispered things, but a few glared at Dean.

“My mother wanted me to give you these,” Cas said, dropping the envelope onto the table. Dean snatched it up before any of the others could try it. Inside were copies of the pictures that Cas’s mom had taken.

A sharp punch landed on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Charlie glaring at him, her fist still balled up.

“Go apologize. You’ve been mopey all week and we’re sick of it. Go.” When Dean didn’t move she hit him again.

“Okay, I’m going!” Dean said, holding up his hands and backing away.

Cas was sitting outside, eating from his lunch bag. His eyes were trained on a bumble bee as he munched on his sandwich.

“Cas?” He started when Dean’s voice broke his concentration and turned to look at him.

“What do you want?”

“To apologize. Again. I’m really sorry I used you like that.”

“I know you are,” Cas said, looking down at his half eaten lunch. “You’re not a bad guy, Dean. I know you wouldn’t have done thing to me. It just hurts.”

“Cas, I had a really great time with you. Everything we said and did was real, I promise. That’s why I wasn’t going to go through with it.”

“So?”

“I’d really like another shot. If you’re willing to give me one.”

“Dean, I never want to have sex,” Cas said. “Not ever. All I can offer you is kisses. You don’t want that.”

“How do you know? I can try, Cas. Let me show you.”

Cas bit his lip. He had a feeling that this would only end in heart break. But the way that Dean was looking at him now, with such honest hope that he’d say yes made it seem worth it.

“Okay,” He agreed, looking down at his sandwich.

“Really?”

“We did have a good time that night. I like you, even though I shouldn’t, after what you did. But if you’re really willing to try, then I’ll give you another chance.”

“Awesome.” Dean’s grin was contagious. “Do you want to see the Avengers? I haven’t been yet.”

“That sounds fun,” Cas said, even though he had seen the movie with Gabriel when it came out.

“Great. I’ll pick you up at six?”

“Okay.” Dean leaned foreword like he was going to kiss him, then paused. Cas smiled and closed the distance between them. The kiss was brief, but it as enough to leave Dean stunned as the bell rang.

“I’ll see you tonight, Dean,” Cas said with a smile. He picked up his bag and walked away. He looked over his shoulder and laughed when he saw Dean grinning after him like an idiot.

Dean shook his head when Cas laughed at him and took off in the direction of his next class. Cas could laugh all he wanted, he was still going on a date with Dean that night.


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> myinernerd asked: Could you do a destiel fanfic where they basically grew up together and didn’t really know that what they felt for each other was romantic love until one night, at a sleepover, one of them wants to experiment a bit? Fluff is majorly encouraged! Thank you for asking for prompts and for writing! Thank you for what you do!

“Will you kiss me?”

Dean choked on a piece of popcorn when his mind registered what Cas had asked him. He looked over at him, eyes wide.

They were in Dean’s room, just like every other Friday night. Dean was playing video games while Cas read his book. It was their routine. Now Cas was trying to change that. Majorly.

“What?”

Cas pulled his knees to his chest and bit his lip.

“I’ve never…I’m seventeen. I’ll leaving college soon, in a place where there will be a chance for me to meet someone. I want to know how to be with someone.”

Cas was blushing a dark red by the time he was finished. Dean frowned and sat up.

“Cas, I know I’m really the last person that should be saying this, but you should save those things for someone special.”

“You are special,” Cas argued. “You’re my best friend, Dean. I know that you’ll take care of me. I won’t tell anyone,” He promised, taking Dean’s hand. “Anything that we do will stay in this room. Please, Dean?”

Dean sighed. Cas was gorgeous, every guy at his college was going to be all over him, and he would feel better knowing that Cas knew what felt good and knew that he could say no. He stood up and went to lock his door before sitting down beside Cas.

“I’ll do this, but only if you promise to tell me if you want to stop.”

“Okay, Dean.” Cas looked at him from up under his eyelashes and it just wasn’t fair for him to be so unintentionally hot. “I don’t want you to do anything that you don’t want to, either.”

“I won’t,” Dean promised.

He cupped Cas’s face with one hand and pulled him in for a slow kiss. Cas’s lips were soft under his, and they moved perfectly with Dean’s.

“Is that okay?”

“Yes, Dean.” Cas pulled him back in and kissed him again, surprising Dean. Dean pressed his tongue against Cas’s lips and Cas opened his mouth. Their tongues slid together and Dean wasn’t so sure that Cas’s was as innocent as he made out to be.

“Dean,” He panted softly as the broke apart. He laid back against Dean’s pillows, and Dean settled over him, pressing their bodies together from lips to toes. Cas’s mouth tasted like honey, despite the pizza and soda and they had had earlier.

Cas’s fingers came up to Dean’s hair and tugged lightly on the ends. Dean moaned quietly and Cas did it again. Dean slipped his fingers under Cas’s shirt, inching it up over his stomach. Cas lifted his arms, allowing him to pull it off.

“Your’s too,” He said, softly. Dean sat up and jerked his own shirt off before leaning back over Cas.

“How far do you want to go, Cas?” He asked.

“As far as you’ll me.” Dean groaned and nuzzled against his neck. He pressed hot kisses there, then sucked a mark onto Cas’s shoulder.

He flipped them over so that Cas was settled onto top of him. Cas looked down at him and titled his head and Dean smiled.

“Just do what you think will feel good,” He encouraged, running a hand down Cas’s back.

Cas leaned forward and kissed him again, then moved his lips slowly down Dean’s neck and chest. Dean sighed and closed his eyes as Cas kissed him.

“Is this okay?” Dean laughed a little.

“Yeah, Cas, it’s great.” He watched Cas’s face flush darker.

“Can I take your pants off?” He asked

“Yeah.” When Cas didn’t make a move, Dean pushed himself up to his elbows. “Cas?”

“I want you to be my first, Dean,” Cas said, not meeting his eyes. “You’re the only person I’ve ever felt comfortable with. You’re the only one I trust. And I understand if you don’t want to, but I–” Dean cut him off with a kiss.

“I want to,” He said. “It might hurt.”

“I know. It’s okay.”

Dean kissed him again, soft and slow, as he changed their positions again.

He took his time, making sure to do everything he could to make Cas feel good. They kept each other quiet with kissed and bites to each others shoulders.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked, later. He had already gotten up and snuck down to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth to wipe them down. Cas smiled up at him.

“I’m very okay,” He said. “Thank you.”

Unable to resist, Dean leaned down to kiss him again. Cas sighed into his mouth. Dean settled down next to him, studying his face.

“Cas?”

“Hm?” He hummed, sleepily.

“Don’t do that with anyone else,” Dean requested, running his fingers across Cas’s cheek. “Just me. Only me.”

Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean for a long time. Finally, he smiled again and nestled closer to him.

“Okay. Just you.” He was quiet for a little while, then he whispered against Dean’s chest: “I’m in love with you, you know.”

“I know,” Dean said, smiling a little. He kissed Cas’s forehead lightly. “Get some sleep.”

Cas was a little disappointed that Dean didn’t say the words back, but he refused to let it get to him. They would get there eventually. Dean was his now, and that was all that mattered to him.


	92. Chapter 92

“Would you give me that?” Dean demanded, trying to snatch the ipod from Sam’s hands. The younger brother leaned away.

“Knock it off!” He snapped in a whisper. He glanced over at their dad, expecting a warning glare, but he wasn’t paying attention. He was looking down at his hands and mumbling to himself. Was he praying?

“But you completely suck,” Dean said. “How do you suck at solitaire?”

“Just shut up,” Sam mumbled, hitting the new game button. Dean huffed but sat back in his seat.

Sam hated hospitals. They had always creeped him out, ever since he was a little and Dean Dean had tricked him into watching some stupid Syfy movie about one. Dean had laughed at it, but Sam had had nightmares for weeks. Added on to that was the overwhelming feeling of sickness and death in the place. Trips to the hospital rarely boded well, in his opinion.

After a few minutes and multiple lost solitaire games, Dean stood up and walked out of the waiting room. Sam looked at their dad for a moment, then followed him.

Dean was looking out the window at the snow falling onto the mostly empty parking lot. It was late, visiting hours had been over hours ago. The cars outside now mostly belonged to doctors and nurses and the people that spent the nights in the waiting rooms.

“What do think is going to happen?” Dean asked, looking at Sam’s reflection. Sam shrugged.

“I don’t really know. I’m sure everything will be fine.” Dean nodded thoughtfully.

“Well, I wish they would hurry the hell up,” He said, a small smile forming on his face. “I’m starved.”

“We could get something out a vending machine,” Sam suggested. “Just to hold us over until we get some news.”

“I knew you had a brain somewhere under all that hair.” Dean reached out to ruffle Sam’s hair but Sam ducked.

“I’ll go look for one. What do you want?”

“Peanut M&Ms.” Sam nodded and walked down the hall.

It took his forever to find a machine. He had to go around two floors and ask three nurses before someone finally told him that the best one was in the lobby. Sam went all the way down there only to find that it didn’t have peanut M&Ms.

He was about to start searching for another machine when he heard someone all his name. He had barely turned around before his girlfriend was in his arms, all teary eyed and worried. He hugged her tight;y.

“Have you heard anything yet?” She asked. Sam shook his head. Jess studied his face. “I’m going to go see if your dad needs anything,” She finally said. Sam nodded.

He finally found Dean’s M&Ms and returned to the window where he had been before, but he was gone. Sam cursed under his breath and set off to find Dean, figuring that he had gotten tired of waiting around and went to find the vending machine himself.

He looked in the waiting room first, but only saw his dad and Jess. He walked down the hall, occasionally looking into rooms with sleeping patients or closets. He wasn’t in the lobby, either. Sam frowned and looked at the hospital map that hanged on the wall near the nurses station. There was only place he hadn’t checked.

The chapel was quiet and empty. Dean sat in the back pew, staring at the cross hanging in the front. Sam sat down beside him.

“It’s all bull shit, you know,” Dean said, not looking over at him. Sam frowned.

“What is?”

“Church. Praying. All of it.”

“How can you say that?” Sure, the Winchester’s weren’t religious, but Sam liked to believe that there was something, someone, listening when he prayed.

“Because it’s true. Everything I prayed about, every sign I asked for, never happened, never appeared. There maybe be a Heaven and a Hell, but if there’s a God, he’s not listening.”

“That’s not true!” Sam said, but he could hear the doubt in his own voice. Dean finally glanced over at him.

“You should get back upstairs before Dad notices that you’re gone.”

“Jess is with him.”

“Is Cas here?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t see him.” Dean shoulders slumped noticeably. “You really love him, don’t you?”

“Yeah. I really do.”

Sam remembered when Dean came out. He had been so scared of what there dad was going do and say, but John had surprised them both when he simply wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders and told him to stay safe. A few months later, Castiel’s family had moved to town. Dean was a goner as soon as those blue eyes met his.

“How did you know? That you were in love, I mean?”

“I left him alone with you.”

“Dean-”

“No, really. After mom died, you became my top priority. I looked out for you all the time and I didn’t trust just anybody with your safety. But I trusted Cas to take care of you. That’s how I knew.”

“But wasn’t there a moment where you just knew? Where everything changed?” Dean shook his head.

“Not really. It just happened. Easy as breathing.”

“I think I’m in love with Jess,” Sam said. Dean smiled.

“Good.”

“Dean?” Both brother’s turned. Castiel stood in the doorway of the chapel, like he was waiting. There was something different about him but Sam couldn’t put his finger on it. It was like he was glowing.

“Cas,” Dean smiled, but it wasn’t right. It was sad. Had Sam missed something? Had they had a fight?

“Are you ready to go?” Cas asked.

“Almost,” Dean turned back to Sam. “I love you, Sammy. I know I don’t say it, but I always have and I always will.”

“I love you, too, Dean.” Dean smiled his sad smile again.

“Tell Dad I love him, too, okay. And that I’m sorry.”

“What’s going on?” Wasn’t Dean going to wait to find out what was going on?

“I’m going with Cas now,” Dean explained. “But everything is going to be okay, I promise. You should get back upstairs.” Dean stood and went to Cas’s side, taking his hand.

“I’m ready now.” Cas smiled at him. Sam watched as they disappeared into the dark together.

He went back up to the waiting room, seeing no point in sitting on the uncomfortable pew any longer. John was talking to a doctor when he got there.

“…but there were some complications-”

“Is my son okay?” John demanded.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Winchester,” The doctor kept talking but his words fell on deaf ears. John collapsed back into his chair with his head in his hands, Jess started crying quietly beside him.

It all came rushing back then. Cas had called Dean and asked him to pick him after a bad fight with his parents and Dean had left without a second thought. It had started snowing hard while he was gone. There was an accident. The police had told them that the passenger, Castiel, had been killed on impact but that Dean had been rushed to the hospital. The doctors had told him that it didn’t look good, but that they were doing everything that they could.

Apparently it wasn’t enough.

Sam sat down beside John, but he didn’t cry. He couldn’t.

“Everything’s going to be okay, Dad,” He said, wrapping his arms around him. “He’s with mom and Cas. He’s okay.”

It had been really hard to adjust to life without Dean. Sam knew that his dad was in a living hell every day with the loss of his wife and son ganging up on him, but he was staying strong for Sam. Sam would hear him crying sometimes, or find him sitting quietly in Dean’s room, going through his things, but he expected that.

Sam never felt the loss that hard. Maybe it was because he knew that Dean was happy, wherever he was, and that he had been ready to go. He missed him, every day, but he never really felt alone.

Dean was there, watching out for him where Sam couldn’t see, just like he always had been.


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ink-halo asked: Idk if you’re doing prompts but my physical therapy is going pretty hard so I’ve been in a lot of pain lately and I absolutely adore you and your writing and I was wondering if you would do a destiel au where they’re both like YouTubers or tumblr famous or something like that?? I don’t know sorry if I’m bothering you ❤️❤️❤️❤️

Dean threw his baseball mitt and helmet into the corner of his room and went straight to his laptop. He had ten new messages that he needed to respond to as quickly as possible.

When Charlie convinced him to get a tumblr, he never imagined that it would be like this. He figured he’d follow a few blogs that focused on cars or movies, maybe a few with some porn, and spend his free time scrolling through the pictures and possibly getting off.

Then someone had came to him on anon and asked for his advice on how to come out to his family (a little investigating revealed that Dean had done some drunk blogging and put out a little more information than he had planned to.) After that, Dean’s blog had become more of an advice column and he’d actually gotten quite popular.

He answered the questions to the best of his abilities, occasionally pushing his glasses up to the top of his head and rubbing his eyes tiredly. He never felt like his answers were helpful enough.

When he was done answering, he went to his dash so that he could scroll for a while before dinner. He looked at pictures of cars and gifs from movies, reblogging the ones he liked to show people later.

He frowned when he saw a text post from another popular advice blog, run by his sort of friend Castiel who lived in Illinois.

_I can’t take it when you do these things over and over. You promised to stop, so why won’t you?_

Dean frowned. He and Castiel weren’t really friends but they would occasionally reblog each other’s posts and add their own advice or send a few messages back and forth. Despite not being close, Dean was still concerned. he went to Cas’s blog to send him a message.

**Hey, you okay?**

He went back to his dash and a moment later a little one popped up above his inbox.

_Just some family stuff. It’s really hard right now._

**Do you need to talk?**

_My mom’s taking pills again. She promised to stop but she keeps going out. Sometimes she even takes me with her and I don’t know what to do._

**I kind of went through the same thing with my dad, only he drank. My mom eventually moved me and my brother out until he got help. Is there anywhere you can go?**

Dean hesitated before he hit send. He had never told anyone about his dad before, but if Cas was opening up to him, he could at least try to be helpful.

_Only to my dad’s, but he moved to Kansas when I six. I only see him on my birthday, if he flies out to see me._

**Leaving really put things into perspective for my dad. You should really think about it. Ps. I live in Kansas, it’s not so bad.**

_I’ll think about it. Thanks, Dean._

**No problem. Hope it turns out okay.**

After he sent the message, Dean logged off of the Internet and went to see what his mom was cooking downstairs.

~*~

About a month later Dean was scrolling through his tumblr when he got a message. He opened his inbox and saw that it was from Cas.

_I took your advice. I’m starting school in Kansas tomorrow._

**That’s awesome. How are things with your dad?**

_He’s glad I’m here. I guess I am, too. The worst thing he does is snore too loud._

**Good. I hope everything goes well tomorrow.**

_Me, too. I wish I had at least one friend here. But I’m sure I’ll meet some people soon._

**You will. Good luck.**

_Thanks_.

~*~

The next day, Dean settled into his seat in his history class and took his study guide out. They had a test that day and he was feeling pretty good about it.

“Is this seat taken?” He heard a deep voice ask from beside him,

“No, man, it’s all– Castiel?” Dean recognized the dark haired boy from the occasional picture that he would post. Brows furrowed over blue eyes for a second before it clicked.

“Dean?”

“Yeah. You didn’t tell me your dad lived in Lawrence.”

“I didn’t think you’d know where if was.” Cas took the seat and opened his bag. He took out his notebook and a pen.

The teacher came in and explained that they had a new student and told Castiel not to worry about the yet that they were about to take and to just relax. He was doodling in his notebook every time Dean glanced at him. They walked out of the room together after the class was over.

“You got your wish,” Dean said, shooting him a smile. Cas tilted his head.

“What wish?” Dean threw his arm over Cas’s shoulder and turned him in the right direction of his next class.

“You have a friend here.” Cas smiled and looked down at his feet.

“Well, I don’t think I could have wished for a better one.”


	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of tumblr post: 
> 
> Okay so in the bunker castiel is trying to put on sheets, he fucking can’t do it. He’s sprawled out on the bed groaning every time the corner sheet pops back up again. Mocking him.
> 
> In the other room all dean hears is bedsprings and cas’ groans
> 
> He tries so hard not to think about it  
> Cas stumbles out, looking weary and panting. He turns to dean, and sighs
> 
> “Can you help me? I think it will work better with you”

Dean used a towel to wipe the sweat off of his forehead as he left the gym in the bunkers basement. He was sweaty from his workout, but he felt good. He’d feel even better after a hot shower.

He went into his room to get a change of clothes to carry with him. Ever since Castiel moved into the bunker, Sam and Dean were teaching him how to act more like a regular human, his first lesson was that he couldn’t walk around naked (this was prompted by Cas’s walking into the kitchen in his birthday suit at two in the afternoon because “underwear are too constricting, Dean”). Since then Dean had been carrying his clothes with him so he would be walking around in a towel, he didn’t want Cas to feel like the rules were all stacked against him.

Dean was pulling a pair of sweatpants from his drawer when he heard the noises coming from Cas’s room. Grunts and groans poured through the walls along with the occasional curse and the squeak of the mattress springs.

 _Okay, cold shower_ , Dean thought, getting a pair of boxers.  _Very, very cold shower_.

He walked out of his room and right into Cas. He was sweaty, red faced, and his clothes were all crooked. He looked hot and it only made it more difficult for Dean. He needed to get to the showers. Now.

“Dean, can you help me? I think it will go much easier with you there.” Dean swallowed hard but nodded.

“Sure.” He followed Cas back to his own room, trying not to look at the way his ass filled out Dean’s old jeans.

“Okay,” Dean said. “How are we going to do this?”

“I was assuming that you would do one side and I would do the other. I can’t get the corners to stay.”

“Wait, what?”

“The sheets, Dean. I can’t get the one with the funny corners to stay tucked.”

“Oh. Right. They are kind of tricky. Grab a side.”

Cas went around to the other side of the bed and threw the sheet out. Dean caught his side and tucked it around the mattress.

“There you go. Anything else you need help with?” He winced at how stupid he sounded, even to himself. Could he be any more obvious?

“No, that’s all. Thank you, Dean.” Cas bent to retrieve his blankets and Dean turned away.

“No problem. See you later.”

He left the room and leaned against the wall for a second, trying to get a hold on himself. He was almost forty years old, damn it, not fifteen.

He picked his clothes up from where he he dropped them by Cas’s door and made his way to the shower. He locked the door and turned it to as cold as it could go and stood under the spray until he thought he was going to turn blue.

It didn’t help.


	95. Chapter 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the anon that asked for Castiel and Crowley being in a relationship after the series finale

Dean squinted against a bright, white light. He lifted a hand to shield his eyes as he continued to walk down the path. He wasn’t surprised to find that it led him to a pizzeria, where only one customer was seated.

“Dean Winchester,” Death said, not looking up from where he was cutting a slice of pizza with a knife. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long, long time.”

“Me, too,” Dean said. A plate with pizza on it appeared in front of him but he ignored it.

“You’re not going to run off again are you?” Death asked, using his fork to stab one of the bite sized pieces of pizza.

“Not if you can answer a few questions for me.” Dean rolled his eyes, but motioned for Dean to continue.

“Where’s Sam?”

“I delivered him to the Gates of Heaven myself. He was welcomed with open arms.” Dean nodded.

“What about Cas and Crowley?”

“When his demon lover was turned away, the angel Castiel refused Heaven. Their memories of you, of the war against the darkness, of everything, were erased. They will live out the rest of their days as a normal human couple.”

“Can I see him? I won’t run,” he added, quickly. “I just want to say goodbye.”

“I’ll give you ten minutes,” Death conceded. “No more.”

“That’s enough.”

Death waved his hand and suddenly they were in a park instead of the restaurant. Dean heard kids yelling and dogs barking. Death pointed.

“There. In the garden. Remember, Dean, ten minutes.” Dean nodded and walked toward the patch of dirt. Castiel was kneeling amongst the plants, pulling up weeds and placing them in a basket. He looked up when Dean’s shadow fell across him.

“Hello. Can I help you?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m trying to figure out how to get to Main Street from here.” Castiel smiled and told him the easiest route.

“Thanks,” Dean looked around. “Everything looks like it’s growing alright.”

“They’ll come in late,” Cas lamented. “It’s a community garden, but I’m the only one that plants anything or takes care of it. People don’t mind taking the plants after they grow, though.” Dean couldn’t fight his smile. “Are you new in town?”

“No,” Dean said. “I’m just visiting a friend.”

“Do I know you?” Cas asked. “I’m sorry, it’s just, you look so familiar.”

“I just have one of those faces,” Dean lied.

“That must be it.” Castiel looked at his watch. “I’ve got to go. My husband’s taking me dancing.”

“Sounds fun.”

“It is. He only takes me every hundred years or so.” Dean smiled.

“Tell him he should take you out more often. If I was your husband, I’d take you out every night.”

“I’ll tell him that. I hope you get wherever it is you’re going.”

“Thanks.” Dean watching him walk away, then went back to Death.

“You want to watch them, I assume,” He said. Dean nodded.

Death waved his hand again and suddenly it was nighttime. They were outside of a club with music so loud Dean could feel it in his bones.

“They can’t see or hear you,” Death said. Dean nodded and watched as Castiel and Crowley came out of the building. Cas wrapped his arms around Crowley and kissed him on the sidewalk.

“I had fun,” He said, when the kiss ended. “Thank you for taking me out.”

“You’re welcome, kitten.”

“You know, I met someone today,” Cas said, taking Crowley’s hand as they walked down the street. “He said that you should take me out more often.”

“Did he?”

“Mmhm,” Castiel hummed. “He said that if he were my husband, he’s take me out every night.”

“Every night? Where’s the novelty in that.” Cas bumped his shoulder and Crowley smiled.

“We can go out more often,” He said. “If that’s what you want.” Cas kissed him again, smiling against his mouth.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Crowley said, rubbing a thumb over his cheek bone. “Now come on. Let’s get you home before you freeze.”

Dean watched as they continued down the street hand in hand until he could no longer see them. He turned to Death.

“I’m ready.”

Dean Winchester entered into his heaven–a place where his whole family was together again–content with the life his friends had been given and knowing that they would be joining the rest of them eventually.


	96. Chapter 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Prompt: Dean looking after a half conscious terrified Cas after he was roofied by a creep at a party who started undressing him in one of the bedrooms. (Preferably college au)

Dean hated frat parties. They were too loud, too smokey, and there were way too many people. On party nights, Dean just bought Chinese and holed up in his room.

He slipped in through the back door where barely any people would be in his way and went up the stairs to his room. The bass was vibrating through floor, up through his bones and he hated it. Why did he even bother joining this damn fraternity?

He pushed his door open and froze. The frat’s president, Dick Roman, had a half naked guy in his bed. A guy that was weakly trying to push him away and telling him to stop.

“What the hell?” Dick looked up and glared at him.

“Get out, Winchester!”

“You alright man?” He asked the other guy. He shook his head minutely, looking at Dean with glazed, scared eyes. “What did you do to him?”

“Nothing. He’s drunk.”

“He’s basically unconscious. Get off of him.”

“Don’t do this, Winchester.”

“What? Not let you rape someone in my bed. Get the hell out now or I’ll throw you out.”

Dick got up and zipped his pants. He glared at Dean and told him that his days as a member of the frat were numbered. Dean told him to fuck off and slammed the door in face.

The guy on the bed was weakly trying to sit up and get his clothes. His shoulders were hitching with sobs.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked, going to his side. “What’s your name?”

“Cas…Castyell….” He slurred. Dean cursed and reached into the mini fridge beside his bed and took out a bottle of water. He held it to Cas’s mouth and encouraged him to drink.

“‘E wouldn’t stop,” Cas said through his tears. “I t'ld 'im to, but…”

“It’s okay. He’s not going to bother you again. Did he hurt you?” Cas shook his head. His words came out in slurred sentences that Dean had to piece together.

“Gave me a drink…had something in…pull me up here…couldn’t stop 'im…my clothes…made me touch…” Were all that Dean could really understand, but they were enough to make his blood boil.

He wanted to go find Dick and beat the hell out of him, demand to know how many other people he had raped, but he couldn’t. Right now, he needed to take care of Cas.

“Hey, don’t get up,” He said, when he saw Cas trying to push off the mattress. “Just lay down and sleep it off. I’ll make sure no one bothers you.”

“'Kay.” Cas sniffled as he settled back against Dean’s pillows. Dean tucked the blankets around him.

Cas was snoring in seconds.

~*~

Castiel woke up with a killer headache and a disgusting taste in his mouth.

“Crowley, close the blinds.” His roommate was a real asshole about letting the sunlight into the room when he knew that Cas was going to have a hangover.

There was no movement, so Cas for sat up to yell at the other boy, only to realize that he wasn’t in his dorm. He panicked and looked around, his eyes landing on another guy across the room, asleep in a chair in front of the door.

Castiel took a moment to take stock of himself. He didn’t have a shirt on and his pants were unzipped but he was pretty sure that he didn’t have sex the night before. He felt like crap, too, but not like a hangover usually made him feel.

On the bedside table there was a bottle of aspirin and a new bottle of water. He took two and drank about half the bottle before getting out of the bed and dressing himself.

He thought about sneaking out of the room, but decided against and shook the guys shoulder. He started awake and looked up at Cas.

“Hey,” He said.

“Hi…Where am I?”

“Frat house.”

“Okay. Why was I in what I’m assuming is in your bed?”

“Uh, Dick Roman brought you up here last night. I think he gave you something because you were pretty out of it. I kicked him out and you fell asleep.”

Castiel shook his head. He wasn’t that stupid. He always got his own drinks and stuck with Crowley. Except he didn’t do that last night. Crowley wasn’t there and he let someone hand him drink because they had been flirting.

“Oh, God,” He said, more to himself than to the other guy. He cheeked his phone and found multiple missed calls and texts from Crowley. He looked at the other guy.

“Thank you for stopping him. A lot of guys wouldn’t have.”

“My mom didn’t raise me to let someone rape someone else. Especially not in my own bed. Do you need me to walk you home?”

“No, I’m okay. Thanks again.”

He pushed himself out of the chair and wrote something a sticky note. He handed it to Castiel.

“Let me know you got there okay.” Castiel looked at the seven numbers scribbled under the name Dean.

“Okay. Thanks again, Dean.”

“Let me walk you to the door.” Castiel nodded and they walked in silence down the stairs. Castiel wrinkled his nose against the smell of stale beer, weed, and vomit.

“I’ll see you around?” Dean said, when they walked out of the building.

“Yeah.” After a brief hesitation, Castiel raised up and kissed his cheek. “Definitely.”


	97. Chapter 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: My daughter wants me to marry her favorite teacher au

Dean parked in his usual spot in front of Emma’s school and got out of the car. She had a dentist appointment at noon, but he was there an hour early because Emma was almost impossible to get anywhere on time.

He walked into the office and signed her out, then made his way down the brightly colored hallways to get her from her classroom.

Dean had been worried when he enrolled Emma in preschool, she was still so young, and she wasn’t princess crazy like a lot of little girls. His fears were laid to rest when she spent the ride home after her first day gushing about her new friends and her favorite (only) teacher.

Dean knocked lightly on the classroom door and a moment later Mr. Novak opened it.

Dean thought that the guy was hot, even if he was kind of dorky. He wore an ill fitted suit and silly ties and had glasses that took up most of his face. And what a face it was. Gorgeous blue eyes, awesome mouth, hair that Dean wanted to run his fingers through and tug, he was as close to perfect as Dean could imagine.

“Hello, Dean,” He said (oh God, Dean forgot how sexy his voice was) stepping aside and letting him in. “The kids are having playtime right now, but you’re welcome to join me at me desk and wait.”

“Thanks, Cas”

Emma whirled around at the sound of his voice and smiled brightly. Dean knew that was about to be dragged into the game and shot Castiel a helpless look. The teacher shrugged, a small smirk on his face, and walked back to his desk as Emma ran into Dean’s legs.

“Daddy, we’re playing wedding!” Emma squealed, tugging his hand. “You can be the groom!”

“Alright,” Dean said, figuring that Emma was playing the bride. They didn’t have much time, but going with her ideas tended to get him where they needed to go faster.

“Mr. Novak is gonna be the bride!” Another little girl squealed, dragging their teacher behind her.

“Clare, men aren’t called brides,” The teacher corrected, gently.

“But we already have a groom,” She whined, pointing at Dean. Dean shrugged when Castiel looked at him. He hadn’t planned on marrying another guy today, but he need to get Emma checked out.

When they Castiel to the alter (a low table with clay and crayons on it) they made them hold hands.

“Smile!” Emma said. “You’re getting married!”

“Dearly beloved,” A little boy said, in a mock adult voice. “We are gaddered here t'day to…uh…for Mr. Novak to marry Emma’s daddy.”

Castiel felt Dean shaking with laughter. He squeezed his hand and gave him a look to let him know that it wasn’t funny.

“Emma’s daddy, do you take Mr. Novak to be your awfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Mr. Novak do you take Emma’s daddy?”

“I do.”

“Then by the powers bested in me I say your married!”

Emma and Clare gave them little clay rings to put on each other.

“Kiss!” Emma said.

“Emma–”

“You have to! That’s what weddings are for!”

Castiel put his hand over Dean’s mouth and kissed it, causing the kids to squeal and laugh.

“Alright,” Castiel said, stepping away. “Play time is over. Everyone take there seats.”

Everyone groaned and went back to their desk. Dean took Emma’s hand and grabbed her backpack so that they could leave.

“Bye, Mr. Novak.”

“Goodbye, Emma.” There was a chorus of goodbyes in little voices as they walked out of the classroom.

Dean didn’t realize that he was still wearing the “ring” until half way through Emma’s appointment. He stared at for a moment, then shrugged. He’d return it to the classroom when he took Emma back.

~*~

“How did it go with the dentist?” Castiel asked, when Dean and Emma came in the next morning.

“No cavities! And I got a toothbrush!”

“You did? Good job!” Emma grinned, then went to join her friends in the middle of the room.

Dean reached into his pocket to get the ring out when he noticed something–a circle of green clay around Cas’s left ring finger. Dean bit his lip.

“Hey, uh, Cas. Do you wanna go see a movie with me tonight?” Cas smiled a little.

“Don’t know, my husband might not like that too much.” Dean grinned.

“I don’t think he’ll mind at all.”


	98. Chapter 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luvemishacollins asked:  
> Prompt: Crowstiel with pregnant Castiel and cute hellhounds and just all the cute stuff ? papa Crowley being protective ?

Castiel ran his hands over his swollen belly, watching his reflection as he did so. He was seven months pregnant now and his daughter was restless, always kicking and wriggling and settling right on top of his vessels bladder.

He felt too big. It was getting more difficult to get out of bed, and he needed help standing up from chairs. He couldn’t even tie his own shoes. And the way Rowena was looking at him didn’t make things any better.

Every time Castiel was in the throne room, he could feel her glaring at his belly. He wasn’t sure why she hated the baby already, but he had a bad feeling about her being around.

He turned away from the mirror and waddled down the hall to find Crowley. He was on his thrown, pretending to listen to some demon beg for it’s life. When he raised his fingers to destroy it, Castiel laid his hand over them. Crowley looked up him and a small smile flitted over his face.

“Dungeon. Two hundred years.”

As the demon was dragged away, Crowley pulled Castiel into his lap. Castiel nuzzled under his chin.

“How are we this morning?”

“Alright. She’s restless.” Crowley laid a hand on Castiel’s stomach, smiling when she kicked.

“What are you going to do today?” He asked, rubbing small circles where a flurry tiny kicks assaulted Castiel.

“I was going to work in the nursery. I still have some painting left to do.”

“I’ll be in in a while.” Crowley kissed him and Castiel pulled him up.

The nursery was painted to look like a meadow–grass, flowers, and little bees were stenciled in on the sky blue wall. Castiel was filling them in to keep from dying of boredom. He had finished two walls already and was starting on the third.

He was on a ladder painting a cloud when the pain started. He barely noticed it at first, sometimes the baby kicked a little too hard, but it only got worse.

He got off of the ladder just as one of the pains brought him to his knees. He screamed and curled in on himself. A few moments later, the room was full of people hovering over him.

“Get out of my way,” He heard Crowley shouting. “Get the hell out of here!”

Castiel reached for him when he finally broke through the crowd and Crowley wrapped him tightly in his arms.

“Something’s wrong,” He whimpered. “It hurts.”

“Are you in labor?”

“No. Too early. It just hurts.” He cried out when another pain attacked. Crowley’s aides moved in, trying to help.

“I said, get the hell out!” Crowley shouted, causing them all to scatter. He held Castiel tighter as he cried, whispering to him that it would all be okay.

After what felt like hours, the pain finally lifted. Crowley lifted him up and carried him to their bedroom. He tucked him in and sat next to.

“Are you alright?”

“We’re okay. I don’t know what that was.”

“Just rest now.” Crowley kissed his forehead, then whistled. The bed shifted when Juliet climbed on it. She settled next to Castiel and licked his hand when he patted her head.

Crowley went back the nursery. He had a feeling that he knew what happened, but he needed to be sure. He dug through the large amount of baby clothes and stuffed animals until he found it.

He went back to the throne room and slammed Rowena into the wall.

“Fergus!”

“You evil bitch,” He seethed. “You hurt my Mate, you tried to kill my child. Give me one good reason not to kill you!”

“I am your mother!” Crowley held a blade to her throat, drawing a this line of blood.

“Not good enough. Take her to the dungeon. Iron shackles. I’ll let Castiel decide what to do with her.

Rowena screamed and yelled at him as she was dragged away, but Crowley ignored her. When she was gone, he turned to the others.

“Take them back,” He said, nodding toward the demons that were still waiting to face trial. “We’re done for the day.”

He returned to his and Castiel’s bedroom where the angel was sleeping. He scratched Juliet behind her ears and told her that she had been a good girl before changing out of his suit and laying beside Castiel.

“I’m going to take care of you, Angel,” He said into Cas’s soft dark hair. “No one will you or our baby ever again.”


	99. Chapter 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: But imagine an au where dean joins a dating app and accidentally gets matched with his best friend… Hehe could you write it?

“This is fucking stupid,” Dean muttered as he filled out question after question.

Online dating wasn’t his first choice in meeting people, but he wasn’t having much luck with the bar scene these days. Besides, he was getting tired of one night hook ups that never amounted anything. It was time to settle down.

After what felt like hours, he finally finished the questions. A short list of men and women that he was comparable with. He scrolled through, glancing over the profiles and making note of the ones that seemed interesting.

His fingers froze when he came across the profile of Castiel Novak. His best friend’s picture smiled up at him on his phone screen. Dean knew that he should have skipped Cas’s profile. This was an invasion of his privacy. His finger hovered over the skip button, but then moved away.

Under the basic information of his name, age, and everything else, the type of guy that Castiel was looking for and more information about himself was listed.

_Interested In: Men_

_Hobbies: Books, movies, animals_

_I’m looking for a nice guy that’s ready to settle down._

Before he could stop himself, Dean hit the button that Cas a ‘kiss’ to let him know that he was interested. As soon as the little message that popped up that it had gone through, he regretted it. Cas would never be interested in him, why had he done that?

His phone rang, Castiel’s contact flashed across the screen. Dean considered ignoring it, but decided against it. He was just going to have to nut up and face this.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Why would you do that?” Cas demanded, his voice shaking.

“What?”

“I’m trying to find someone, Dean. I know you think that dating apps are stupid, but sending me things like that and getting my hopes up isn’t fair of you.”

“Cas–”

“I don’t want to hear it, Dean. You–”

“Cas! I meant it.” There was a long silence. Dean started to get worried that Cas had hung up and was never going to talk to him again.

“What?”

“I meant it. I…Can we get coffee?”

“Yes. Freeman’s in ten?”

“See you there.”

Cas was already at their usual table when Dean got there. There were two cups of coffee in front of him.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, sitting beside him.

“Hello, Dean.”

They were quiet for a while, sipping on their drinks. Castiel watched the other people in the cafe, making up his own back stories for them. Unable to take it any longer, he looked down at his mug.

“Do you like me?” He asked, feeling like a middle schooler.

“Yeah, I do,” Dean answered. “I never really let myself think about it before, because I never thought that you would think of me like that.”

“Why wouldn’t I think of you like that? You’re the best man I know, Dean. I’ve had feelings for you for a long time.”

As they talked, their fingers found each other. Their hands fit perfectly together.

“Do you want to get out of here? Catch a movie?” Dean asked, leaning closer.

“I’d love to.”

Dean held the door for him as they walked out of the restaurant. As they walked down the street, Dean made a mental note to delete the app he no longer needed.


	100. Chapter 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Solider!dean au where cas and dean say goodbye before Dean is shipped off overseas.

The house was too quiet and it made Dean uncomfortable. Cas usually ha music playing or was singing to himself as he did random chores. The silence was too loud.

Dean knew why. His uniform had been laying on Cas’s side of the bed when he woke up. He was dressed now, every inch the soldier he was.

Cas was sitting at the kitchen table, looking at his cup of coffee like it held all the answers to the universe. Like it held a way to make Dean stay.

“Are you ready to go?” He asked quietly, not looking up when Dean came down the stairs.

“Yeah.” He grabbed his keys and walked out the door without another word. The drive was just as quiet as the house.

Cas hated it when Dean was deployed. He couldn’t eat or sleep or breathe. It was a battle for him to get out of bed. He feared every knock on the door would be someone there to inform him that his husband wasn’t coming home.

The airport was flooded with men in camouflage. There were people crying everywhere and Castiel felt his own eyes burning web Dean put his bag down and pulled him into his arms. His shoulders shook with sobs that he couldn’t hold in anymore. This wasn’t Dean’s first deployment and, if he came home, it wouldn’t be his last. That didn’t make it hurt any less.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Dean said comfortingly.

“What if you’re not?”

“You can’t think like that,” Dean wiped the tears from his eyes. “I’m going to be fighting harder than anyone else out there, because I’m coming home to you.”

“You can’t promise me that,” Cas whispered.

“I can,” Dean said. He lifted Cas’s left hand and kissed his wedding band. “I promised to spend the rest of my life with you, and I’m not done living yet.”

“I love you,” Cas said, throwing his arms around Dean’s neck. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you, too. I’ll miss you every second of every day.”

Cas’s arms tightened around him. He held on for as long as he could, trying to memorize everything that he could, the broadness of Dean’s shoulders, his smokey leather scent, the warmth of body.

Too soon, Dean pulled back and kissed him, long and slow and deep. Their last kiss until he got home. Possibly their last kiss ever.

“Be careful,” Cas whispered, through his tears. “If you die, I’ll kill you.”

Dean smiled a little, his own tears stinging in his eyes.

“I’ll be home soon,” He promised. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They had agreed to never say goodbye. If something happened to either of them when they were apart, they wanted their last words to each other to be ‘I love you.’

Dean squeezed Cas tight one more time, then turned to join his unit. Cas went back to his car and cried again.

He sat their for a long time, watching planes take off, wondering if Dean was on each one.

Finally, he found the strength to start the car and go home. He filled the house with music, so he wouldn’t have to hear the overbearing silence that Dean’s absence brought.

He went to their room to fall in their bed and fall apart, but stopped short.

Dean had pulled two of his favorite t-shirts over each of their pillows. There was note laying on one of them that read:

“I’ll be home to hold you soon, these will have to do for now.”

The pillows were much too soft to pass for Dean, but they smelled like him, and that was enough to let Castiel sleep at night.


	101. Chapter 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Can you continue ur solider!dean fic (the one where dean is depolyed and cas is sad) with the part of dean coming back?

Castiel slammed his hand down on his alarm before it even started going off. He didn’t need to be woken up, he hadn’t slept a wink.

He practically sprang out of bed, too excited to consider slowing down. He ran down the stairs to start the coffee, then went to take a shower. For the first time in months, he shaved properly and actually tried to make himself look good.

He sighed at the mirror. The last few months had been hard on him and it showed. He looked tired, pale, and miserable. He had also lost weight, despite pretty much giving up running.

He tugged on the gray ACDC shirt that he stole from Dean when they first started dating and pair of jeans that used to be just tight enough, but now hung loosely on his hips. He ran a comb through his hair, not bothering to get it to lay flat.

After making himself a cup of coffee, Castiel tried to find something to keep himself busy until it came time to leave for the airport. The house was spotless, steaks were thawing out, there were clean sheets on the bed, everything was ready for Dean’s return. He sat on the couch and stared at the TV for an hour without hearing the words before it was finally time to leave.

The airport was packed with people waiting for their loved ones. Dean and Castiel had agreed to meet at the back of the crowd so that Castiel wouldn’t have to feel guilty about pushing by people or standing in front of little kids looking for their parents.

Before too long, there was a sea of camouflage coming through the halls and people started calling out and moving towards them. Castiel stood on his tiptoes, looking through the crowd for Dean.

When he finally saw him, he froze and his mouth went dry. Dean was laughing at something that one of his friends said, he was tan, smiling, and most of all, alive. He looked up and met Castiel’s eyes and his smile changed to something softer.

He pushed through the crowd, apologizing occasionally, until he got to Castiel’s side. He dropped his bag and pulled Cas against his chest, squeezing him a little too tight.

“I missed you so much,” He whispered into Cas’s hair. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Cas said, his voice cracking horribly.

Dean was so solid in his arms. He smelled like dirt and sweat and just Dean and Castiel couldn’t help but breathe him in.

“Please don’t leave again,” Cas whispered without meaning to. “I can’t take it. Not anymore.”

“I won’t,” Dean promised. “I’m home.”

Tear spilled from Cas’s eyes and he hid his face on Dean’s neck. They stood there for a long time just holding on to each other. Eventually, Dean stepped back and wiped Cas’s tears away with his thumbs.

“Let’s go home, baby.”

Cas nodded, unable to speak through his tears. Dean lifted his chin and kissed him. Cas melted against him his heart so full he thought that it might burst.

Dean leaned down and grabbed his bag with one hand and held Cas’s hand with the other. He turned to take one last look at the others, then let Cas drag him out of the airport and into their new life together.


	102. Chapter 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: I work at the animal shelter and you always come in to pet the cats when you’re sad AU

Dean looked up from the dog he was grooming when the bell above the door rang. He smiled when he recognized the mess of dark hair and long tan coat that walked in.

Castiel wandered in about once a week to pet the animals. He was quiet and the cats never seemed to mind his visits, so Dean let him stay until he had to lock up.

Dean nodded to him and continued to brush the dog, trying to help with his shedding winter coat. He had already gotten enough fur off of one of the dogs sides to knit a sweater.

He would occasionally glance up and watch Castiel through the glass of the room where the cats were. While the cats were usually cold toward visitors, they crawled all over Cas.

Dean finished up with the dog and took him back to his pin. He still had a beagle that had taken it upon herself to bathe in a mud puddle to clean up before his shift was over.

The dogs basked in the attention. Dean always felt bad for them, people were more interested in puppies than they were the older dogs, but he knew that adopting wasn’t an option for him. Colonel was already jealous enough that he came home smelling like strange dogs. Having to share his daddy was out of the question.

When her bath was done, Dean gave the dog a treat and carried her back to her pin.

Most of the dogs had curled up on their beds or were up against the pin doors, watching Dean lovingly.

“Goodnight, guys. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He went back to the main room and found that Castiel had gotten the cats into their cages. Dean opened the door to habitat, and braced himself for the sneezing.

“Ready to go, Cas?”

“Yes, thank you for letting me come in.”

“No problem.”

They walked out together and Dean locked the door, then they began their usual trek to the bus stop. Even though Dean drove, Cas never accepted his invitation for a ride home, so Dean walked him to the stop and waited with him.

“What happened today?” Dean asked. A visit from Castiel was usual preceded by some depressing event in the other mans life. Castiel looked down at his feet.

“I broke up with Richard. I found him in bed with someone else.”

“Oh. That sucks.” Cas shrugged.

“He was never all that good to me. I should have left him a long time ago. It still hurt, though.”

“I bet. You didn’t deserve that.”

Castiel shrugged again and wrapped his arms around himself. Dean had a feeling that Richard wasn’t the first guy to do this to him and he hated it. Cas was a good guy.

“Thank you for walking me,” Castiel said, when they got to the stop. “It’s really not necessary.”

“Anything could happen,” Dean shrugged. “I’d hate to hear that you got mugged or something.”

Castiel smiled a little, infectious smile. God, he was just to gorgeous, even under the glow of the street light.

“Cas, can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?” Dean asked, before he could stop himself. Cas blushed slightly and nodded.

“I would like that very much.”

His bus pulled up then, screeching to a stop beside them. Castiel swiftly kissed Dean’s cheek and stepped onto the vehicle.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” He said, before the doors separated them.

Dean waved at him as the bus left, then punched the air in a goofy little victory dance.


	103. Chapter 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hi! I love your writing and have a request, if you dont mind. its a little weird but idk. college au destiel, dean and cas have been friends since they were kids. cas loves dean, but he tries to deny it cuz dean is “straight.” one of deans crazy exs mass texts his nudes as revenge. cas accidently sees them cuz someone texts him them and he cant deny his crush anymore. problem: dean has no shame in the pictures and girls flock to him because of them. jealous cas. you finish it… :)

Castiel groaned as the buzzing of his phone woke him up. He reached a hand out from under his blanket and groped around for it. When he finally found it, he had to squint against the blinding light.

There was a new text from Crowley with a picture attached.

‘Merry Christmas, Darling.’ Castiel tapped the screen to open the picture attachments, then abruptly dropped his phone again.

Pictures of Dean. Naked pictures of Dean. Pictures of him touching himself and standing fully erect in front of his mirror.

“Oh my God,” Cas kicked his blankets away and got out of bed. He went across the hall to Dean’s room and threw the door open. “Get up!”

“What?”

Castiel threw his phone on the bed an watched as Dean’s eyes went wide.

“That crazy bitch!”

Castiel didn’t need to ask who he was talking about. Throughout the span of Dean’s dating experience, he had only went out with one girl that would do this. Bela Talbot.

“Crowley sent that to me,” Cas said. “I’m guess almost everyone has seen them by now.”

“Fuck!”

For all his cursing and panicking, Dean didn’t get out of bed. What could he do now? He’d just have to own up to it and hope the fall out wasn’t too bad.

~*~

“Call me sometime.”

Dean grinned at the gorgeous red head as she slipped him her number. He watched her sashay away, then turned to Castiel, who he was having lunch with.

“That’s like the tenth one today!” Dean said, tucking the slip of paper into his jacket.

“That’s great, Dean,” Castiel said, looking down at his plate. He was jealous at how easily girls could come up to Dean and flirt. He wondered what would happen if tried the same thing.“

"What’s up?”

Castiel suppressed a sigh. Dean knew his face too well after years of reading it.

“Nothing,” Cas mumbled. It’s not like he could tell Dean what was really wrong. That Castiel was in love with him and had been since their freshman year of high school.

“C'mon, Cas. You can tell me anything.”

“Really, it’s nothing. I just have a test coming up that I’m worried about.” Cas glanced at his watch. “Speaking of, I’m late my study session with Crowley.”

He stood and gathered his bag and coat.

“I’ll see you tonight,” He called over his shoulder, not stopping to hear Dean’s goodbye.

~*~

“Why did you send me those pictures?” Cas asked miserably, staring up at Crowley’s ceiling.

“I figured it would would be the only way you’d ever see Dean Winchester naked, seeing as you’re too big of baby to get him there yourself.”

“He’s straight.”

“Right, and I’m the king of Hell.”

“My own personal Hell.”

Crowley threw a pen at him and Castiel sat up.

“Are we going to study or are you going to angst all night?” Crowley demanded. “Because if it’s the latter, I’m going to need to be drunk.”

They ended up sprawled across Crowley’s bed, passing a bottle between them.

“We’ve been best friends since we were six,” Castiel said. “He should have noticed by now, right?”

“It’s dark in the closet.” Castiel snickered.

“Do you think he’ll hate me if I tell him?” Castiel took a pull from the bottle. “The worst that could happen is that he kicks me out and never talks to me again, right?”

“If he does, my bed is always open.”

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” Castiel pushed himself up from the bed and swayed a little before picking up his bag. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Castiel spent the trek across campus wondering what to say to Dean. Could he tell him how he felt? What would Dean do if he did? Castiel couldn’t lose him after so long.

He was still worrying over it when he opened the door to his and Dean’s apartment. Dean was on the couch, kissing a pretty brunette. They both looked up when Castiel walked in.

“I’m sorry!” Castiel said. “I’ll leave.”

“I should actually go,” The girl said. “I’ll see you around.”

Cas’s stomach burned with jealousy as she leaned down to kiss him again. He moved out of the way so that she could leave.

“I’m really sorry,” Castiel said, when the door closed behind her. “If I had known I would have went somewhere else.”

“You live here, too,” Dean shrugged. “I thought that you were spending the night at Crowley’s.”

“Why would I do that?”

“He’s your boyfriend, isn’t he?”

“No,” Cas said, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Why would Dean think that?

“You’re with him all the time.”

“I’m with you more,” Castiel pointed out. “Besides I'm– I like someone else.”

“Really?” He cursed his alcohol addled brain but nodded. “Who?”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s never going to happen, even if he wasn’t straight, he wouldn’t want me.”

“Cas, come on–”

“Why would you?” Dean stared at him for a moment and Castiel realized what he said. “I–”

His excuse was cut off by Dean’s mouth on his. Cas sighed against his lips, allowing Dean’s tongue into his mouth.

“How long?” Dean asked.

“Years.” Cas murmured. He looked up into Dean’s eyes. “You kissed me.”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for weeks, but I thought that you and Crowley…”

Castiel kissed him again, loving the feeling of Dean’s lips on his.

“Let’s go do something,” Dean said, when they broke apart again.

“Right now?” It was after midnight on a Tuesday. Castiel was already going to be hungover, but he know that he’d follow Dean anywhere.

“I want everyone to know that I’m with you,” Dean said, holding his face in his hands. Castiel smiled.

“Okay.”

Dean flicked off the light as they walked out the door, then caught Castiel’s fingers in his as they walked down the hall together.


	104. Chapter 104

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Please write a fic where Cas and Dean are 11 and Cas is all worried about his first kiss and keeps saying he will mess it up and Dean kisses him to get him to shut up

“But what about your teeth?”

Dean sighed as Cas asked another stupid question about kissing.

“It doesn’t matter, Cas.”

“I don’t want to bite anyone, Dean!”

Dean rolled his eyes. Leave it to Cas to worry about things that would probably never happen.

“Teeth are barely ever involved, trust me. You probably won’t even open your mouth.”

“But what if? You’ve kissed three people, Dean! You’re supposed to know these things! And what if–”

Dean grabbed Cas’s face and mashed their lips together, tired of all the questions pouring out of his mouth.

“Oh,” Cas said, when Dean broke the kiss. He had a dazed expression on his face that made Dean pat himself on the back.

“There. Happy?”

“Yes, I…” Castiel was at a loss for words. He had known that he had feelings for Dean for a long time, but he figured that they were just from spending so much time together and that they would fade. He knew now that they ran a little deeper.

All he wanted to do was grab Dean’s face and kiss him again an again. He never wanted to kiss anyone else. He leaned back into the couch cushions instead, trying to remember the feeling of Dean’s lips on his before it slipped away.

After a few minutes, Dean shifted a little and turned toward Castiel.

“So, uh, do you wanna practice some more?” He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

“If you want to.”

Dean cupped his face and kissed him again softly. After a few minutes, Castiel learned that sometimes biting wasn’t always a bad thing.


	105. Chapter 105

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean12cas4 asked: Can you write a destiel fix of cas and dean on a soccer team but on different soccer teams and then they somehow fall in love and when they first kiss can you make cas’s mouth taste like blue Gatorade?

Dean ran down the field, trying to ignore the sweat stinging his eyes. He had the ball between his feet and was determined to get a goal before the game was over. He could hear Sam cheering for him on the sidelines, spurring him on.

He made it all the way to the other teams goal and fumbled when the goalie’s blue eyes met his. They stared at each other for a moment before Dean kicked the ball as hard as he could. He watched as Castiel dove to block it, but the ball slipped through his fingers into the netting behind him. The winning goal.

Dean’s team cheered behind him as they started to line up. They exchanged the usual good game partings with the other team before going to their separate sidelines.

“That was so awesome!” Sam told Dean when he sat down next to him.

“Yeah, good job, kid,” John said, ruffling his hair.

Dean spotted Castiel sneaking away from his team and into the woods behind the field. He was so distracted that he didn’t realize that his dad was talking to him until John waved a hand in front of his face.

“Sorry, what?” Dean asked, looking up at him.

“We’re going to get something to eat at the concession stand. You coming?”

“Uh, no. I want to coach about something. I’ll be over in a while.”

“Alright. Good game today, son.” Dean nodded and John walked away. When he was far enough that he couldn’t see, Dean got up and took off into the woods.

Castiel was sitting in the little clearing that they had found a few months before, his cleats, socks, and shin guards tossed aside and his feet in the water. They’d been sneaking away together after games for months now, ever since they accidentally ran into each other while trying to escape their team mates. They became fast friends and Dean felt like (hoped) that they were going to be more, despite them only getting to see each other on the weekend.

“Hey,” Dean said, sitting beside him.

“Hey,” Cas answered. Dean frowned at the sad tone of his voice.

“What’s up?”

“My dad came today, for the first time ever, and the one time he bothered to look up from his phone was when you made made your goal. I heard him tell my mom that it was a waste of time.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean said, wrapping his arm around Cas’s shoulders. He couldn’t imagine something like that happening to him.

“I don’t care,” Cas said, even though Dean knew that he did. He leaned heavier against Dean’s side. “I didn’t even care about the game. I just wanted to get here.”

“Me, too.” Dean had confessed more than once that being with Castiel was his favorite part of the weekend.

They sat in silence for a while, just listening to the sound of the creek beside them running. Dean traced random patterns on Cas’s back with his fingertips and surprised them both by kissing his temple. Castiel looked up at him and leaned in closer.

Castiel’s lips were chapped but not unpleasant. He still tasted like the blue Gatorade he was drinking during the game, but could still taste something uniquely Cas underneath. Castiel placed his hand on the back of Dean’s head and kissed him again. They stayed tangled together in their own secret world until Dean heard his dad calling for him.

“Are you going to be okay?” He asked, brushing his nose against Cas’s.

“Yeah. I love you, Dean.” Dean smiled and kissed him again.

“I love you, too,” He murmured. “See you next Saturday.”


	106. Chapter 106

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "Oh Dean I’m sorry there so much turbulence I can’t believe I ended up in your lap wow" “uh Cas there’s no turbulence” you finish… Pretty please

Dean gripped the armrest of his seat tightly as the plane took off. He squeezed his eyes shut and hummed to himself. Beside him, Sam and and Castiel were carrying on a conversation as if this were any other day. The bastards.

Dean knew that he was doing this for a good reason, there was a monster in Des Moines that was killing people at a rate of at at least two a day, sometimes more, leaving their corpses in the street, bloody and gutless. The drive would have taken too long.

When the plane finally leveled out, Dean relaxed a bit, though he still kept his grip tight. He glanced over and saw that Sam was asleep by the window and Castiel was reading a book that Dean didn’t know he had. He looked up at Dean, as if he’d sensed his eyes on him.

“Okay?” He asked. Dean nodded tersely. Castiel had been born with wings, flying was in his blood. He wouldn’t understand the fear of dying in a burning crash because some idiot in a factory forgot a screw somewhere.

When the steward came by, Dean asked him for any kind of alcohol he could find. The man returned a few minutes later, handing Dean two mini bottles and winking at him. Dean ignored the flirting and downed both bottles quickly.

Castiel nudged him and started to stand. Dean pulled his legs in as best as he could, trying to give him as much space as he could to let him into the aisle. The next thing he knew, Castiel was sprawled out across his lap. 

“Oh, Dean, I’m sorry. There’s so much turbulence. I can’t believe I ended up in your lap,” He said, his face the picture of innocence.

“Uh, Cas, there’s no turbulence.” Dean could feel people looking at him and face started to heat up. Castiel didn’t seem to care, he just looked up at Dean from his spot in his lap. “Are you going to get up?”

“Do you want me to?”

Dean stared at him, shocked. Since when did Cas act like this? He heard someone clear their throats and he snapped out of his trance.

“Uh, yeah. Yes. For now.” He blushed even harder when he realized what he’d just said. He started to back pedal when Cas smiled at him, shifting a little to get up. He went to the bathroom and was back a few minutes later.

When the plane landed, Dean gripped Castiel’s hand instead of the armrest.


	107. Chapter 107

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: I love twink prostitute!Cas fics. Could you do one where he has a really bad night then agrees to go home with Dean who didn’t originally plan to sleep with him, but then he did and Cas is confused in the morning because Dean makes him breakfast in bed and doesn’t look like he’s paying any time soon. And Cas thinks he’s being too nice and he’s been mistreated by men who’ve refused to pay in the past but Dean actually just thought he’s adorable and couldn’t resist him and really likes him?

Castiel walked down the street, shivering in the freezing rain. His already tight clothes clung to him, almost see through, making the cold night air even worse. 

Despite the cold and the wet, Castiel was dreading going home. Alistair was going to kill him this time. He was out of chances.

Headlights made his stretch out before him. He sighed as the car slowed down beside him, then stopped. He took a moment to compose himself before he put on his seductive smile and ducked his head inside the rolled down window.

“Mind giving me a ride?” He asked. The guys wasn’t too bad, as far as johns went. He looked young and was handsome. Castiel had definitely had worse.

“How much?” The john asked.

“That depends on what you want,” Castiel responded with a smile, running his fingers across the mans arm where it rested in the window.

“I want to take you home with me.” Castiel hesitated. He didn’t typically get that invitation, most of the men he saw wanted it fast and dirty in their backseats. Occasionally, a john would shell out the cash for a cheap motel, but that was a rare luxury.

“That will be five hundred.”

“Get in.” Castiel nodded and quickly and walked around the car to slide into the passenger side.

The drive was quiet. Castiel really hoped that he hadn’t made a mistake, that this guy wasn’t some crazy killer going after people that wouldn’t be missed. He stopped the car in front of a nice house an got out. Castiel followed him inside.

“So,” The john said. “You got a name?”

“You can call me Castiel.”

“Dean.”

Castiel took a moment to take in his surroundings. There was plenty of open space if he needed to run. He saw at least two exits from where he was standing. He was about to ask Dean where he wanted to start when the other man spoke first.

“Do you want to take a shower?” Dean asked. “Warm up a little bit?” The clean up and wash the other men off was implied.

“If you want me to.” Castiel learned quickly that in his line of work you didn’t breathe unless you were told to. It only took a few beatings to instill that in his mind. Dean looked uncomfortable with the concept of telling Castiel what to do. He led him to the bathroom and showed him how to work the shower before leaving him to it.

Castiel had to admit that the hot water did feel good on his cold skin. He hadn’t had a proper shower in so long, it felt nice to finally feel clean. He watched as the grime from the street and any left overs from his previous jobs washed away, then scrubbed until his skin was red. When the water started to get cold he shut it off and stepped out onto the bathmat. 

Castiel grabbed one of the white towels from the rack beside him and dried himself off. He looked at the dirty, soaked clothes on the floor, debating leaving them there or putting them back on. He wrapped the towel tighter around him and walked back to the main room. It was empty, but he saw light coming from one of the other rooms.

“Dean?” He called. The other man appeared in the door way.

“Hey, was just fixing something to eat. I hope youre—Are you naked?”

“Yes,” Castiel started to loosen his grip on the towel.

“Let me get you something clean to wear. Your clothes must be gross from the rain.”

Castiel was about to mention the fact that Dean was paying him to take his clothes off, but Dean disappeared into another room. He was back a moment later with a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. 

“Go put those on and we’ll have dinner." 

Castiel stared after him, shocked. He put the the clothes on and walked into the kitchen. It was bright and homey. Dean moved around with ease of a professional. He smiled at Castiel, when he saw him lingering in the door way.

"I hope you like burgers,” He said.

“Love them. Is there anything I can do?” Dean directed him to the cabinet where he stored his plates and had him get two out. They sat at the small kitchen table and ate together. “These are delicious, Dean.”

“Thanks.” Castiel smiled when he noticed the light blush on the other man’s cheeks

When they were done, Dean encouraged Castiel to go into the living room and try to relax. He told how to work the remotes and the DVD player if there was nothing on. Castiel was confused, but did as he was told. Maybe this was some weird kink Dean had.

Dean joined him on the couch a few minutes later. He sat on the far end, giving Castiel plenty of personal space. Castiel started to get uncomfortable again. What was going on?

Unsure of what else to do, Castiel shifted so that his legs were up on the couch, then slowly crawled into Dean’s lap. 

“What are you doing?” Dean said, trying to push him away.

“You bought me,” He said slowly, afraid that he had messed up somehow and that Dean was going to retaliate. “Don’t you want what you paid for?”

“I didn't– I don't–” Dean struggled to find words. Castiel took advantage of his his hesitation to press soft kisses to his neck. “Cas, stop.”

“Please, Dean.”

“No, I didn’t ask you to come home with me for this.” Castiel sat back.

“I’m a prostitute, Dean. What, did you pay me five hundred dollars to take a shower and watch TV with you?” Castiel leaned in close to his face, grinding their hips together. “I’m not stupid. If you want me, take me.”

He gasped against Dean’s lips when he kissed him. Johns usually didn’t kiss him, especially not like this. Dean took advantage of his shock to slide his tongue into Castiel’s mouth. He stood up, gripping Castiel’s thighs to hold him, then carried him to his bedroom.

Castiel couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him when Dean dropped him on his bed. He watched him pull his shirt off and throw it on the floor. Castiel sat up and ran his hands over Dean’s skin.

Dean pushed him back onto the mattress and climbed on top of him. Castiel lifted his arms when Dean rucked his shirt up and pushed it off. He heard Dean gasp, then felt him run his fingers over the fresh bruises on his torso.

“It’s okay,” Castiel said. “Occupational hazard.” Dean frowned, then leaned over him to kiss the dark marks there. “Dean, please.”

Dean looked up at him and nodded to the night stand. “Top drawer.”

Castiel scooted up the bed to dig through the drawer while Dean took off his pants. He felt him pulling at the sweatpants he was wearing and quickly pulled a condom out of the drawer.

When Dean settled on top of him again, Castiel wrapped his legs around his waist and rested his forehead against his shoulder. Dean moved slowly, trying to make it as comfortable for Castiel as possible. Castiel had never had someone take care of him before, and it was a little too much for him. Dean held him tight as he came apart in his arms, brushing the tears on Castiel’s cheeks away with his fingertips. Dean climbed out of the bed and came back with a warm washcloth to clean Castiel up. He got back into the bed and wrapped his arms around Castiel, kissing his shoulders and the back of his neck.

Castiel knew he couldn’t stay. He would wait until Dean fell asleep, then sneak out. Until then, he could enjoy the feeling of a soft mattress underneath him and the strong arms holding him.

Castiel woke up slowly, then sat up with a jolt. Dean was no longer in the bed with him. Sunlight shined bright through the window, and Castiel guessed that it was mid-morning. As if Alistair wasn’t going to kill him already. He scrambled out of the bed and pulled the sweatpants before leaving the room.

Dean was in the kitchen, standing in front of the stove. He smiled when he saw Castiel. 

“Morning. Want some pancakes?”

“Actually, I really need to home. My boss doesn’t like us spending the night.”

“Oh, right.” Dean looked disappointed. “Five hundred, right?”

“Yes.” Dean disappeared back into his room, then came back with several bills that he handed over to Castiel. He counted them quickly.

“Dean, this is a thousand.”

“I know. Is that weird? I don’t really know–” Dean stopped when Castiel wrapped his arms around him.

“Thank you,” He whispered, feeling the tears spilling from his eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“You just saved my life.” Castiel told him about the john that had picked him up before Dean did. He apparently hadn’t been satisfied with Castiel’s performance and had given him a beating instead of paying. “It’s not the first time and I’m out of chances. He would have killed me, Dean.”

Dean held him tighter, kissing his hair. Castiel looked up at him.

“Why would you give me a five hundred dollar tip?”

“Because I like you. I’ve seen you around, you know. We go to the same coffee shop and I always see you studying. Or I’ll see you at night. I just never had the balls to talk to you before. But last night it was cold and raining and I couldn’t let you stay out there. I only wanted to give you a warm place to stay, the sex…”

“So when you told me that you didn’t bring me here for that, you actually meant it.” Castiel was amazed. Not only did Dean notice him, but he actually seemed to care, at least a little bit.

They stood wrapped around each other in the kitchen for a long time before Castiel stepped back.

“I have to go,” He said, wishing desperately that he didn’t. He kissed Dean’s cheek. “Come sit with me at coffee place sometime.”

“I will. Be safe, Cas.”

Castiel nodded and walked away before he could change his mind. The crisp morning air felt different as he walked down the street. Or maybe that was just him.


	108. Chapter 108

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: “Do you ever think we should just stop this?” Promt. Maybe they’re secretly dating?

Dean stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his hair. He smiled at the Castiel shaped lump in the bed and climbed in beside him. He wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed the back of his neck.

“Are you okay? You’ve been quiet ever since we got home.”

“Fine. Just tired.”

“Me, too. It was a long night.” Dean wasn’t a fan of frat parties. They were too loud and pretty disgusting if he really thought about it. Unfortunately, as the schools football star, Dean was pretty much obligated to go.

Dean was just dozing off when Castiel spoke again.

“Do you ever think we should just stop this?”

Dean’s eyes snapped open. He felt his stomach drop and his heart rate pick up. He was dreaming. He had to be. He’d wake up any second ad everything would be okay.

“What?”

Castiel pushed Dean’s arm away and sat up. He ran a hand through his hair and looked toward the window. Dean saw the wet tracks on his face from the shine of the lights outside.

“What’s wrong?”

“I saw you with her,” Castiel said. “At the party I saw you kissing some girl.”

“Cas, that didn’t mean anything.”

“It never does.” Castiel shook his head. “I’m just so tired of sneaking around, of watching you with girls all the time. I hate it.”

“Cas–”

“I know that it’s hard for you because you’re a football player and you don’t want to come out, but I…I can’t keep doing this. It’s not fair to me.”

“Cas, look at me.” Dean waited until Castiel turned his head to meet his eyes. “I hate it, too. I hate pretending to be something that I’m not. But coming out isn’t an option for me right now. I understand if you can’t stay with me. But I want you to know that I love you, too.”

Castiel leaned against Dean’s shoulder and Dean wrapped him arms around him again.

“No more girls,” Castiel said. “That’s all I want, Dean. Please don’t be with anyone else.”

“I don’t want anyone else.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise.” Dean kissed his forehead. “Let’s get some sleep. I know I’m going to have killer hang over in the morning.”

Castiel laughed a little and burrowed against Dean’s side. He lifted his head to kiss him goodnight. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Don’t thank me for doing something that I should have been doing from the beginning.” Dean ran his fingers over Castiel’s face. “I really do love you.”

“I know. I love you, too.”

They fell asleep tangled together, breathing each other in, and Castiel finally felt like everything was going to be okay.


	109. Chapter 109

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: “I should have known”

“I still don’t understand why I have to go.” Castiel rolled his eyes as Gabriel started complaining, not for the first time. “I thought you had a boyfriend.”

“It wouldn’t be appropriate for us to go together. Besides, there’s going to free food and alcohol.”

“That makes it better,” Gabriel muttered. “But I still don’t want to go.”

“I don’t either,” Castiel said. “We don’t have to stay that long. An hour at the most.”

“Fine.” They were half way to the party when Gabriel looked at Castiel. “Why wouldn’t it be appropriate? I thought the company was all for gay rights or whatever.”

“Because he’s my boss,” Castiel said. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s not like I’m seducing him for his money. I really like him.”

Gabriel shook his head, but didn’t say anything. When they got to the office building, Castiel led him up the stairs to the large room where the party was being held.

“Is he here?” Gabriel asked. Castiel looked around, then shook his head.

“Not yet. Just go get a drink,” Castiel encouraged.

“Good idea. Do you want one?”

“I’m alright.” Gabriel disappeared across the room to the large table full of food and drinks. Castiel went to say his hellos and mingle with people that he worked with.

Within an hour, Castiel was past ready to leave. Just because the company he worked for supported gay rights didn’t mean that his coworkers did. He spent the whole time being insulted and ignored by some of the most important people in the office. He finally found Gabriel flirting with a guy from I.T. and sighed. He could let his brother have a few more minutes, he supposed.

“Dean!” Castiel looked up when Zachariah Adler said his boss’s name. He made his way back up to the front of the room, wanting to see Dean before he left and froze.

Dean had a woman with him. A very beautiful, very pregnant woman with a wedding ring on her left hand. Castiel felt his hands start to shake as he backed away and turned to go find Gabriel again.

“We have to leave right now,” He said, pulling him away from the the guy he was talking to. “I’m sorry, but I can’t stay here anymore.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Castiel.” Castiel flinched when Dean called his name. He turned with a fake smile.

“Hello, Mr. Smith.”

“Dean. Honey, this is Cas. Cas, this my wife Lydia.”

“Hi. Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” She said, rubbing her bell.y “We’re very excited.”

“I bet. It’s all Dean talks about,” Castiel lied. “Have a good night. I’ll see you Monday, Dean.”

He grabbed Gabriel’s arm and pulled him out of the room. They were halfway to the car when Castiel heard Dean call out his name. A moment later, he gently caught his arm.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Castiel said, tugging free. “We’re done.”

“Cas, just let me–”

“You’re having a baby, Dean. You lied to me for over a year! Well, not anymore. I suggest you go back inside and leave me alone before I go to tell your wife what you’re actually doing when you tell her that you’re working late.”

Dean looked shocked, but he stepped back.

“I’m sorry, Cas,” He said, quietly, then turned to go back into the building.

Castiel got into the car and hid his face in his hands. He could feel Gabriel staring at him.

“He told me that they were getting divorced,” He said, choking up already. “He said that she was an evil bitch and that they were separated. That she wouldn’t sign the papers,” Castiel shook his head, feeling the tears sliding down his face. “I should have known.”

“It’s not your fault,” Gabriel said. “You want to go get drunk? I know a great club right down the road.”

“Can you please just take me home?”

“Sure thing, kiddo.”

The rest of the ride was quit other than the music coming from the radio and Castiel’s quiet sobs.


	110. Chapter 110

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: “I should have known” sequel

Castiel reached out and turned off his alarm. He wished that he could stay in his bed all day, avoid work and Dean altogether, but he knew that he couldn’t. That would only make things worse.

He got out of bed and got dressed. The drive to the office was long, but not long enough. Dean’s car was already parked in its usual place when Castiel pulled in. He sighed and got out of his car. Maybe he would get lucky and Dean wouldn’t try to talk to him. They could just forget that everything happened and move on. When he saw Dean standing by his desk when he got to their floor, he knew that that wasn’t going to happen.

“Can we talk in my office?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded and put his bag down and followed Dean into his office.

“What do you want?” He asked, not meeting Dean’s eyes.

“To apologize. And explain, if you’ll let me.”

“You lied to me for almost a year and now you want to explain? When exactly is your wife due?”

“We were getting divorced,” Dean said. “When we started seeing each other, we had already found lawyers and were trying to figure out who would get what. But when we found out that she was pregnant, we decided to try to work things out.”

“And you just decided to keep lying to me? I was in love with you. I thought that we…” Castiel shook his head.

“I know. I know I suck and I’m sorry that I did that to you.”

“I don’t believe that,” Castiel said. “You had a million chances to tell me and you didn’t. You turned the first good relationship that I had into an affair and turned me into the other person.”

“I,” Dean stopped. “There’s no excuse for what I did. I was an asshole and you deserve better than that.”

“You’re right. I do,” Castiel agreed. “From now on I’m you’re assistant and that’s it. Unless you need something, you don’t talk to me. Don’t touch me, don’t even look at me if you can help it. Understand?”

“Yes,” Dean said. “Cas-”

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Smith?” Dean visibly flinched at the name.

“No, that’s all. Thank you.” Castiel nodded and left the office.

He sat down and his desk and started working. Despite the whispers from the other secretaries and assistants around him, Castiel finally felt like he was in control.


	111. Chapter 111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maidmisha asked: Hello! I’m sending you a prompt from you list! whaaat about Destiel + “my friend set me up on a blind date and i can’t really refuse because they think i’ve been single for ages so they think they’re doing me a favour and we have a massive fight about it that ends with us saying “i love you” for the first time” (maybe + ace!cas? only if you want to, of course!) thank you

“I can’t believe you’re actually doing this.”

“It’s not like I can say no,” Dean said, fixing his collar in the mirror. He looked at Castiel’s reflection behind him, cross legged on his bed. “Charlie thinks that she’s doing a nice thing for me by setting me up. She thinks that I haven’t been on a date since Lisa broke up with me.”

“You could have said no,” Castiel said, picking a loose string on the hem of his shirt. Dean sighed.

“It’ll only last a few hours. And it’s not like I’m actually interested in dating this girl.”

“Not now,” Castiel argued. “You haven’t met her yet. What if she’s perfect for you?”

“Cas–”

“You should have said no. You could have made something up.”

“She would have known that something was up!” Castiel snorted.

“Please, you’ve been coming up with excuses since you were six, you could have thought of something.”

“I don’t get why you’re so upset all of a sudden.” Castiel had been fine with the idea when Dean told him about it before.

“ I’m upset because I’m in love with you!” Castiel practically shouted. “I’m in love you and there are things thatNotcan’t give you that she can and I don’t want you to go.”

Dean stared at him. They had been seeing each other secretly for almost six months but neither of them had said those words yet. Dean hated that the first time he got to hear Cas say them was when they were fighting.

“I love you, too,” Dean said, pulling Castiel to him. “Cas, you know I don’t care about the sex thing. I’ve been with you for this long and it hasn’t changed anything.”

“Not yet,” Castiel said. “But what about in a year or more? You’re going to want sex again eventually and I can’t give you that. Maybe we’d just be better off if we—”

“Don’t even say it,” Dean said. “Yeah, it’s going to be hard sometimes, but I love you. We can make it work.”

Castiel looked up at him for a long time before he nodded.

“Okay.” He raised up to kiss Dean. “You should probably call Charlie.”

“What do you want me to tell her?”

“Tell her your boyfriend said you couldn’t go.” They smiled at each other and Dean kissed him again.

He spent the rest of the night trying to stop the ringing in his ears from Charlie’s squeals of excitement.


	112. Chapter 112

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Prompt: Cas and Crowley are in some quest or another to get a weapon to defeat the darkness. The kicker is that in order to unlock the box (go with it), they need to have sex. One of them kinda jumps to it. Hint: it’s not Crowley.

“It’s here,” Castiel called, before stepping into the room. The object glowed brightly before him, one of the most powerful weapon against the darkness.

He heard the others’ footfalls, then the sound of the door slamming. He spun around and saw Crowley trying to open it again. He heard the Winchester’s yelling and hitting the door, but nothing was happening.

“We’re trapped,” Crowley said, stepping back.

“The weapon is here,” Castiel said. Only then did he notice that the light was gone. He turned back to look, only to see a plain chest. He tried to open it, but it was locked.

“What does it say?” Crowley asked, coming closer. Castiel squinted at the faded words, written in a long dead language.

“Desire for desire,” Castiel said. “Lust.”

“What are blathering about?” Castiel turned to look at him.

“The weapons we’re hunting, there are seven. We found the first with the woman that killed her best friend because she was in love with her husband‒envy. The second was with the bank robber‒greed. This one, ‘desire for desire.’ We desire the weapon, but lust is needed to unlock it. The weapons are connected to the seven deadly sins.”

“Bloody hell,” Crowley said, the pieces clicking into place. “Well, what now?”

“Take your pants off.” Crowley stared at Castiel, shocked. The angel didn’t seem notice, but started removing his own jacket and belt. When he finally registered Crowley’s eyes burning a hole into him, he looked up. “What?”

“What are you doing?”

“It’s not like we’ve never done it before. We need that weapon. Take your pants off.”

When Crowley didn’t move, Castiel rolled his eyes and reached for his belt, undoing it quickly and tossing it aside. When he started to undo the button on his slacks, Crowley slapped his hands away.

“I can undress myself, I’m not a child.” Crowley took his pants off and tossed them near his belt. Castiel was already mostly naked when he looked up again.

“Sit or lay down,” Castiel said. Crowley took a moment to spread their jackets out before sitting down. A moment later, Castiel was in his lap, sinking down onto him with a quiet moan. He moved slowly, getting used to the feeling of being filled again.

Neither of them lasted long, it had been so long since they had been together. Castiel panted against Crowley’s neck, occasionally pressing tiny kisses to his skin. Crowley ran his hands over Castiel’s back, through the feathers of his wings.

“Castiel.” Cas looked up and squinted against the bright light of the weapon. The box had been opened.

“Give me a minute,” He said. Crowley chuckled a little. After a long moment, Castiel shifted off of the demon, using his grace to clean himself up. When they were both presentable, Castiel picked up the weapon and Crowley tried the door again. It opened with ease. The Winchesters were staring at them with odd expressions on their faces.

“We go the weapon,” Castiel said, holding up the shining blade. Dean gave him look, then snorted.

“I hope you had more protection than your angel blade this time,” He said, before turning and walking down the hall.


	113. Chapter 113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: “Being reunited after surviving the zombie apocalypse unknowing if the other was alive or dead AU” omg pls?

Dean looked up from his boots when someone sat next to him and bumped his arm. When he saw Charlie sitting next to him, he gave her a weak smile.

They sat quietly for a while, listening to the fire behind them crackle as it burned and to the other members of their group talk quietly.

“We’re going to New York tomorrow,” Charlie finally said.

“Yep.” They fell silent again and she fidgeted with the ring she was wearing.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Dean answered, looking at her again.

“Who are you looking for?” Dean shifted a little.

“How’d you know I was looking for someone?”

“You have that look. Everyone that has someone to live for has it. And you have a picture that you look at a lot.” Dean reached into his inner jacket pocket and took out the photo, then passed it to her.

“His name’s Cas. We’ve been together for six years.”

“He’s cute,” Charlie passed the picture back. “When’s the last time you saw him.”

“About month before the outbreak. I went up to see him for spring break. He’s a student at Columbia. Wants to be a journalist.”

“You think he’s still there?” Charlie asked. Dean shrugged one shoulder.

“He called me when it all started. I told him to stay put, that I would be there as soon as I could. That plan obviously failed. I’m hoping that he’s there.”

Dean looked back down at the picture, and Charlie found herself hoping he was, too.

~*~

The walk into New York was fairly easy. There were a few zombies wandering around the outskirts of the city, but they were easily dispatched.

“Inside the city will probably be worse,” Dean said, looking down at the body closest to them. “We need to stick together. Stay quiet and have your guns ready.”

After all the guns were checked and loaded, they started into the city. The streets were filled with broken glass and trash. Bodies littered the sidewalk, half eaten or decaying. It was quiet, like every other place they had passed through. The occasional zombie would spot them, only to be gunned down a moment after catching their scent.

After what felt like hours, they finally saw the fires of a survivor camp. When they got closer, The sound of multiple guns cocking stopped them.

“We’re not infected,” Dean said, holding his hands up. “We’re survivors, looking for a safe place.”

“Put down your weapons!”

Dean leaned down to put the gun in his hand on the ground. When he nodded, the rest of the group laid their guns down. A few seconds later, several of the gunmen came out of the shadows to pat them down and check them for bites.

“Clear,” One said. “Welcome to New York.”

The camp was made of old tents, boxes, and anything else the survivor could scavenge. There were several small fires with people around them, heating up canned foods. Dean nodded and everyone started to go their own way. He pulled the picture of Castiel out of jacket and went up to the first group.

No one look at the photo. Dean figured that they had already seen enough loss, seen the light go out in too many people’s eyes. He went to the next group, but it was the same way.

“Please,” He begged. “I need to know if he’s been here. His name is Castiel. Just look at the picture.”

The group all shook their heads, looking away. Dean tucked the picture back into his jacket. He could wait until morning when the whole camp was awake and–

“Dean?” Dean spun around when he heard his name. That voice was too familiar to belong to anyone else.

“Cas,” Dean moved slowly, afraid that if he went too fast he’d wake up and Castiel would be gone. Castiel had other ideas.

“Dean!” He ran to him and jumped without warning. Dean toppled over, gripping him tightly. “I thought you were dead,” Castiel whispered between kisses.

“I’m okay,” Dean said, hugging him close. He buried his face in his neck to hide his tears. “We’re okay.” Dean leaned back to look at him, using his thumbs to wipe away his tears.

“I love you,” He said.

“I love you, too,” Castiel hugged him again. “I was so scared, Dean.”

“Me, too. But everything will be okay now that we’re together.”

No one bothered them as they cried together, kissing everywhere they could. For the people that them, reunions went like this. It wasn’t the first time they had seen it and everyone hoped that it wouldn’t be the last.


	114. Chapter 114

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pie-of-thetiger asked: Hey! I was wondering if I could request a Dean/Cas/Crowley fic? Dean and Cas are students in Professor Crowley’s class and really like teasing him during lecture.

“And that leads us to the age old question: is there life after death? If so, what is there? Heaven, hell, eternal wandering?” Crowley’s eyes wandered across his students, who were staring blankly at him. All except for two.

He watched for a moment as Dean kissed Castiel’s neck. Castiel smiled when he saw that Crowley was watching and tilted his head back, giving Dean more access.

“If not,” Crowley said, looking away and walking across the room, “what is there? Does everything just end or do you become someone else? This is what I want you to write your final paper about. What do you think happens and why? Five pages minimum. Go.”

After almost everyone else had left, Dean came down to Crowley’s desk, leaning over it unnecessarily.

“I may need a little help with the assignment, professor,” He purred. “I may need a little one-on-one help.”

“Go,” Crowley said again, not even looking up. He could practically feel Dean’s smirk. He rolled his eyes as the boy walked away, swaying his hips ridiculously. Castiel wiggled his fingers at him and Crowley flipped him off.

This wasn’t the first time Dean and Castiel had teased him in class. Castiel liked to bring in drinks with straws and sitting right in Crowley’s line of sight, making a show out of it every time. He also liked to chew on the ends of his pens and bring in food that left his fingers covered in something that he had to lick off instead of using a napkin.

Dean was different. He knew what really got under Crowley’s skin. He showed off the bruises on his wrists that were left behind after night before. He bit and licked his lips whenever Crowley looked at him, or when they could get the back row to themselves, he’d kiss Castiel. He flirted every chance he got, not caring if anyone else saw or overheard.

The rest of his day was far less interesting, which left Crowley thankful and bored out of his skull. When his last class finally ended, he was out faster than most of his students were.

He heard the shower running when he walked into the house. He dropped his briefcase by the door and loosened his tie as he walked up the stairs.

Castiel was in bed asleep, the sheets barely covering him up. Crowley pulled their blanket over him and kissed his hair. He straightened and removed his suit before walking into the bathroom. He got into the shower behind Dean, getting a firm grip on him.

“You were very bad today,” He said, his lips up against his ear. He felt Dean shiver a little.

“Are you going to punish me?”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? Isn’t that the exact opposite of what a punishment is supposed to be?” He nipped at Dean’s ear. “So, yes, I am going to punish you, by giving you nothing at all.”

“What?” Crowley let him go and stepped out of the shower, quickly drying himself off. “No, you have to.”

“I don’t have to do anything.” Crowley smirked. “Think about that next time you decide to tease me while I’m work.”

“I hate you,” Dean mumbled, turning to finish his shower. Crowley reached back in to grab his ass and Dean slapped his hand away.

“You don’t like it when you’re the one on the receiving end do you?”

“Fuck off.” Crowley laughed and left him alone. He went back to the bedroom and climbed into bed with Castiel. One blue eye barely cracked opened and he smiled a little, moving into Crowley’s arms.

“Why does he get anything?” Dean asked, when he came out of the bathroom and saw them nestled together. “He was involved, too.”

“You probably talked him into it.”

“He’s the bad one,” Castiel agreed.

“Screw both of you.” Dean muttered, climbing into bed on Castiel’s other side. He kissed the back of his neck before resting his chin on his shoulder and looking at Crowley. The older man rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“I love you, three.”

Crowley kissed Castiel, biting lightly at his lip before settling against the pillow.

Crowley decided that he could handle a little teasing if it meant getting to see Dean and Castiel fall asleep. Especially when he knew that he could their alarms off before he left for work in the morning.


	115. Chapter 115

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: could you do a fic where cas is stuck on a trip with people he doesn’t like, and was feeling depressed (possibly suicidal) and goes for a walk that night. He runs into dean before doing something stupid?

Castiel shivered as he walked down the street. Rain pelted against him as he rubbed at his arms, keeping his head down and trying to stay out of the way of traffic. He wished that he’d remembered to grab his jacket before he’d left the hotel. A car drove by then, sending a spray of water over him, soaking him even more. Castiel bit his lip hard as he continued down the sidewalk, holding back his tears.

He didn’t want to be here, not after the last month at school, but the trip was already paid for and he couldn’t tell his dad the real reason he didn’t want to go. So, he had told himself that it wouldn’t be so bad, that he could handle a weekend away, stuck in a hotel room with people that hated him.

Faggot. Whore. Disgusting. The insults were all that he could think of, all that he heard at school for the past month. He had heard kids whispering about him on the bus ride. The first night at the hotel, when he opened his bag to change, he found that the boys that he was forced to share the room with had filled it with condoms and lube, which had leaked, soiling most of his clothes. They later locked him out of the room, making him sleep in the hall. But what they had done to him before he ran out…

Castiel found himself at a bridge, looking down into the dark, swirling water below. He wondered if it would hurt. He wondered how long it would take.

One foot at a time he climbed onto the railing, clinging to the vertical beam beside him. He closed his eyes and sent a prayer to whatever was out there listening to take care of his dad. He loosened his grip on the beam.

“Hey!” Castiel froze when a voice called out. He heard footsteps behind him. “Please, get down.”

Castiel shook his head. “Go away. Leave me alone.”

“It’s not worth it. Whatever it is, it isn’t worth dying over.” Castiel felt himself shaking, both from the cold and the sobs that wanted to break free. The stranger pressed on. “What’s your name?”

“Cas-Castiel.”

“Castiel, I’m going to help you down, okay? Please, be careful.”

Castiel was a little startled when the stranger touched him, despite the warning. Arms carefully around him, he instructed Castiel to step backward, off of the rail, onto the bridge. When his feet were on solid ground, Castiel sagged against the guy.

“Come on,” He said, tugging Castiel along. “I’ll drive you home. My name’s Dean.”

“I’m not from here,” Castiel said. “School trip. I’m not going back to the hotel,” he added in a rush. Dean frowned.

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen.”

“Jesus. Okay, just get in the car. We’ll figure something out.”

Castiel sat pressed against the passenger door and window, tears running down his face. Dean leaned over and opened up the dash, offering up the napkins that we stashed there.

“Thank you,” Castiel sniffled, taking some to wipe his face. He looked up as Dean pulled into a parking lot on a college campus.

“You can stay with me tonight. My roommate’s out of town. I’ll drive you home in the morning.”

“Okay.”

Dean’s dorm was exactly what Castiel expected it to be. An organized mess of papers, movies, and takeout boxes. Dean rummaged through a clothes basket until he found a shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

“You should take a shower. You look like you’re about to freeze.” Castiel thanked him and took the clothes. Dean showed him how to work the shower, then left him alone.

The warm water did make Castiel feel better. The clothes were too big, but they were comforting. Dean was coming out of the kitchen with two mugs in his hands when he exited the bathroom.

“I put your clothes in the dryer,” Dean said. “And I made hot chocolate.”

“Thanks.” Dean nodded. Castiel sipped at the cocoa and placed the mug on the little table.

“Can I ask you something?” Castiel sighed, knowing what he wanted to know already.

“It started a few months ago,” He said. “I was with my boy–my ex-boyfriend in his backseat. Some kids from my school saw us and took a video. It went around to the whole school, even teachers and parents. I started getting bullied every day, physically and verbally. I didn’t want to come on the trip, but my dad had already paid for it before everything started. I got stuck in a hotel room with some of the guys that bullied me the worst. They played some really mean pranks yesterday and today…” Castiel closed his eyes against more tears. “Today two of the them held me down while another took my clothes off. He wrote horrible things on me with permanent and made me touch him. I ran out as soon as I got my clothes back on.”

“I’m so sorry,” Dean said. Castiel shrugged weakly. “Do your parents know?”

“It’s just my dad. I’ve been lucky enough to hide it from him. He has enough to worry about.”

“And what do you think he would have done if I hadn’t been there to stop you from jumping off of that bridge?”

Castiel looked down at his hands. His dad would have been crushed, he knew that. He might have killed himself, too, honestly. Castiel just shook his head.

“I’m tired,” He lied, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

“You can sleep in my bed.” Castiel wanted to refuse, but Dean stood up to show him down the hall. Despite the mess in the front rooms, Dean’s room was clean and organized.

“I’ll be in the living room if you need anything.” Castiel nodded. Dean looked like he wanted to say something else, but he walked out of the room instead.

Castiel crawled into his bed, still sad and incredibly tired. The bed was soft and Castiel buried himself in the blankets and pillows. He fell asleep with Dean’s scent filling his senses.

The next morning, Dean drove four hours back to Castiel’s apartment building, even though Castiel told him that he could just drop him off at a bus station. He had a feeling that Dean didn’t trust him to make there alone.

“Are you going to be okay?” He asked, when he put the car in park.

“Yeah,” Castiel responded. “Now that I’m away from them.”

“Do me a favor?”

“Of course.” Dean had done so much for him that he hadn’t had to, there was nothing that Castiel wouldn’t do.

“Tell your dad. He can find a way to help you.” Castiel hesitated before nodding.

“Okay.”

“And, um…You can call me. Any time.”

“Thank you, Dean. For everything.” Castiel leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Take care of yourself.” Castiel nodded and got out of the car.

He took a deep breath and walked inside, trying to think of the best way to explain things to his dad and how to ask for help.


	116. Chapter 116

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to chapter 115

Castiel took his time on the trip up to his and his dad's apartment. The elevator was out of order again so he had an excuse to take the stairs up to the fifth floor. He stood in front of their apartment door for a long time, still struggling with what to say. Eventually he knew that he had to face it and opened the door.

His father was sitting on the couch with a bottle in front of him. He looked up when the door opened and jumped to his feet.

"Castiel, I'm so sorry. I thought I was supposed to pick you tomorrow night. I can't believe I forgot."

"No, you were right. I left."

"You left," Chuck repeated, like he was trying to comprehend. "What happened? How did you get home?"

"We need to talk," Castiel said. "You might want to sit."

"Are you alright?" Chuck asked, taking a seat next to him. Castiel shook his head.

"Not really," He said, quietly. "Dad, on the trip I had to share a room with Michael, Raphael, and Ezekiel."

"The boys that have been bullying you? How did you get paired with them?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know if it was an accident or if they traded with my real roommate's."

"Did they hurt you?" Castiel nodded, unable to speak for a moment.

"They put stuff in my bag, then locked me out of our room. Then," He paused, closing his eyes. "They held me down and took my clothes off. Michael...I couldn't stay there."

"I'm calling the police," Chuck said, jumping up. Castiel grabbed his arm.

"No, Dad. I'm not finished." 

Chuck sat back down, his eyebrows furrowed with worry. Castiel bit his lip before he start to tell him the rest.

"After I left the hotel, I was walking down the street and came to a bridge. It just hurt so much that I... I..." He stopped and dropped his face into his hands. 

"Oh, God," Chuck whispered. "Oh, Castiel." His father's arms wrapped around him.

Castiel leaned into the hug and let himself cry against his dad's shirt. He could feel chucks tears run off his cheeks and land on his neck occasionally and it made him hurt worse. He had never seen his dad cry, not even when his mother left, and now he was the cause.

"What happened next?" Chuck asked, when they had finally finished crying. "You obviously didn't jump."

"Someone stopped on the bridge and begged me to get down. His name is Dean and he goes to the college. He helped me and let me sleep at his dorm so I didn't have to face them again, then he brought me home this morning."

"I'm so sorry, Cas," Chuck said, touching his son's face. "I should have pulled you out of that school as soon as all of this started."

"It's not your fault, Dad," Castiel told him for the millionth time. "But, I think I should set up a meeting with the school physiatrist. And maybe you should go to a meeting." Chuck looked at the bottle on the table.

"I was thinking about it. But I was making excuses not to go."

"Go now. Really, I'm okay now that I'm away from them." Chuck looked apprehensive, but relented when Castiel pretty much shoved him out the door.

"I'll be back in a few hours," He said. "Stay safe."

"I will. Love you, Dad."

"Love you, too."

~*~

"So, how's the therapy going?" Castiel sighed when Dean asked the dreaded question.

They had been talking since the day Dean saved his life. They texted and video chatted and Dean was quickly becoming Castiel's best friend.

"It's not so bad. Ms. Rosen is really nice. I'm pretty sure myndad has a crush on her."

"Nice," Dean laughed and Castiel couldn't help but smile. "How about school? You doing okay?"

"For the most part. Just a few more months and I'll be away from those jerks. What about you? How are classes?"

"Awesome. I love it," Dean paused. "Look, Cas." Castiel sighed. This was it, then. He was too clingy and Dean was going totell him to leave him alone. "I have a free weekend coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?"

"I unders– wait, you're asking me on a date?"

"If you're interested."

"Yes. I'd love to"

"Great! I'll see you on Saturday?"

"Sounds good."

"Night Cas."

"Good night, Dean."

~*~

"Your dad said you had a date last weekend," Becky said, leaning back in her chair.

"I did," Castiel replied.

"How did it go?"

"It was nice. I had a lot of fun. Dean's a great guy."

Dean had picked him early on Saturday morning and they spent the whole day together. They got breakfast at the diner Castiel loved, then they went to a fun center and played mini golf and arcade games, then went to dinner. Dean had even kissed him good night, a sweet, short kiss that made Castiel's heart flutter just thinking about it. 

"Good. I'm glad you had a good time. Positive relationships make things easier. How are things here at school?"

"I'm still getting picked on, but it doesn't bother me as much as it used to. I guess I'm just trying to not give them the satisfaction of hurting me."

"Good. That's what's going put an end to it better than any punishments. Although I can still suggest that, if you want to tell me the names of the boys that took that video."

"It's not worth the stress," Castiel said. "Like I said, I'm getting over it."

Becky smiled and squeezed his hand.

~*~

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked, shifting his tablet in his hands to try to get the glare off of the screen so he could see Dean better. "You look upset."

"Just something at school pissed me off. It's nothing."

"What happened?" Dean didn't answer. "You saw it didn't you?"

"Some asshole in one of my lectures saw our photo both pictures in my binder and was trying to piss me off with it."

"Oh, my God," Castiel groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"Cas, I don't care about the video. I made out with plenty of people in my backseat before we got together. All that matters is now."

"We were doing g a little more than making out, Dean." Castiel sighed. "I'm sorry that you had to see it at all."

"You don't need to be sorry, Cas. The asshats that filmed you do."

"Well, they're definitely not."

"Are they still bothering you?"

"Every day," Castiel sighed. "I need to go. Homework. I'll see you this weekend, right?"

"Yeah. Don't let them get to you, okay?"

"You, too." They said their goodbyes and ended the call. 

~*~

On Friday, Castiel walked out of the school building his last class was in froze. There was a fairly large crowd surrounding an all too familiar black car in the parking lot.

Dean was leaned against his baby, talking to some of the group, putting on his best smile. Castiel forced his way through the crowd, ignoring the mean words the hurled at him, until he was almost face to face with his boyfriend.

Michael was standing in front of him, complementing the car and talking to Dean about the college baseball team. Castiel knew Dean knew who he was because he shown him, so he couldn't understand why the older boy was smiling and laughing with him. 

Dean met his eyes and excused himself from the conversation. Everyone gasped in shock when he leaned down and kissed Castiel.

"What are you doing?" Castiel whispered.

"I wanted to see you," Dean replied. "I couldn't wait another day. Let's go."

"Hey, Novak," Michael sneered, as they walked by. "You gonna let him screw you in the backseat, too?"

"Damn, I hope so," Dean said. He stepped closer to Michael. "But it's none of your business either way. And if I ever hear you talk to him like that again, I'll hit you so hard you're grandkids will feel it."

Dean got into the car before he could say anything else and pulled away from the school. 

"I know you're probably mad at me for that, but I just wanted to-" Castiel cut him off with a quick kiss.

"I know what you were doing, and I appreciate it. It probably won't help much, but it was nice to see that terrified look on his face." Dean grinned and kissed him again.\

Castiel wasn't sure how much worse Dean's stunt was going to make things, but with him by his side, he knew everything was going alright in the end.


	117. Chapter 117

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Cas’ car breaks down while driving home from yet another uni open day. He leaves his Dad a desperate answer phone message. 30 minutes later a familiar black car belonging to his friend’s older brother pulls up. Turns out he clicked ‘Dean’ not 'Dad’.

Castiel sighed as he got into his car, tossing his bag and all the papers in his hand into his backseat. He was tired, he had a headache and all he wanted was to go home and take a shower and watch television until he fell asleep.

He was only twenty minutes away from the college when his car started to make a noise that even he knew wasn’t right. He pulled over and cut the engine, hoping that it would help. He turned the key to start the car, but it only clicked.

“No,” He groaned. “No, come on.” He tried a few more times to no avail. “Fuck.”

He reached for his bag and pulled his phone. He got out of the car to look for a signal and smiled when he sat that he had a decent one right where he was. At least one thing went right today. He scrolled through his contacts until he got to the D’s and tapped the screen for his Dad’s contact.

He grimaced as the phone rang and rang, pulling it away from his ear to let it go to his voicemail. He started listening again just in time to hear the beep signaling for him to start his message.

“Hey, it’s me. My car broke down and I don’t know what to do. It won’t start. I’m about twenty minutes away from Northridge. Please come and get me.”

He ended the call and got back in the car. Unsure of what else to do, he reached back for the papers in the backseat and started to look through them, as well as the college catalogue. He looked up when he heard a car pull up beside him.

Castiel got out of his car, unsure how to explain the situation to his equally car incompetent father, when he saw that the vehicle along side his wasn’t the blue Honda he was expecting. Instead it was an all too familiar black car that he was facing.

“Dean?” He asked, when his best friend’s older brother got out of the car. “What are doing here?”

“You called me. What happened?”

Castiel watched as he rolled up his sleeves and popped the hood. There were only two numbers under the D’s in his contact list and he’d hit the wrong one. He only got Dean’s number from Sam in case something happened when they were together and he needed help. He felt like a complete idiot.

“Cas?” Dean voice pulled him out of this thoughts.

“Huh?”

“Your car. What happened before you broke down.”

“Oh, um. It was making a noise like,” Castiel tried to imitate the odd cur-clank he heard, much to Dean’s amusement. “So I stopped. Then when I turned the key it wouldn’t start.”

“Okay.” Dean bent over the car and began working. Castiel watched lamely as he got his toolbox from the Impala and started again.

“Try the engine,” Dean said. Castiel got into the car and the turned the key. He sighed in relief with the car came to life. “You need some new spark plugs and an oil change probably wouldn’t hurt. Bring her by the garage tomorrow and I’ll get you fixed up.”

“Thank you, Dean. Is there anything I can do to repay you?” It wasn’t until after the question came out Castiel realized how it sounded.

“You can buy me a burger,” Dean said, leaning against the Impala. “Maybe take me to a movie.”

“Sounds fair.” Castiel felt the heat radiating from his cheeks as Dean grinned.

“I’ll text you later,” Dean said. “Be safe. Call me if anything happens.”

“Okay.” Dean watched as Castiel got into his car and drove off before he put his tools away and got into the Impala.

When he got home, he found Sam in the kitchen working on his homework. He pulled a beer out of the fridge and leaned against the counter, watching his brother for a moment before he spoke up.

“I asked Cas out today.” Sam looked up him, studying his face for any hint that he was joking, them went back to his books.

“Fucking finally,” He said. “You two have pining for months.”

“I don’t pine,” Dean mutter, ruffling Sam’s hair as he walked by. Sam ducked away from him. His phone vibrated in his pocket, signaling a text message from Castiel.

'You’ll never believe what happened to me today.’

Sam sighed. He had a feeling that between Dean and Castiel, his life was about get a lot more irritating.


	118. Chapter 118

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Prompt: Cas gets himself into a dangerous situation by leading one of the jocks on. He actually just didn’t want to leave the party because it meant leaving Dean’s vicinity and he was hoping tonight was the night Dean might ask him out. So he’s left with a guy that won’t leave him alone whilst also assuming Dean doesn’t feel the same way. (Shocking plot twist: Dean feels exactly the same way) :D

Castiel sighed as he watched Dean throw his head back as he laughed at something Lisa said. He tore his eyes away from the other boy to pretend to be interested in what football player beside him was saying.

“So I knocked the guy out of my way and ran the ball down the field. I crossed the line just as the last second ran out and won the game,” Alistair said, lifting his head proudly.

“That’s fantastic,” Castiel said, faking a smile.

“Do you want to get out of here?” The older boy asked, leaning closer so that his lips brushed Castiel’s ear. He misread Castiel’s uncomfortable shudder as one of pleasure.

“I’d like to stay a little longer,” Castiel lied. He laid his hand on Alistair’s arm. “Tell me another story.”

He looked at Dean over Alistair’s shoulder as he talked. His stomach dropped when he leaned closer to the pretty brunette, his back to Castiel.

Castiel had hoped that seeing him flirt with the other boy would make Dean come over and pull him away, that this would be the night that Dean would ask him out. They had been flirting for months and had hung out multiple times, but nothing ever happened. Now he was kissing a cheerleader and Castiel was stuck with this creep.

“If you’re not ready to leave, we could always take this upstairs.”

“Um, no. I don’t think–” Alistair grabbed his wrist.

“You fucking tease. Nobody says no to me.” He started to pulled Castiel towards the stairs. Castiel struggled to get away, but Alistair was stronger than him.

“Let go of me!” He said, trying to twist around and find help. No one was paying any attention to them though, thinking that were just a another couple going to hook up in an unlocked room. “I said let go! Help!”

“Shut up,” Alistair said, giving him a sharp tug. Castiel stumbled forward, tripping over the top step into his waiting arm. He could smell the beer on his breath a repressed a gag.

“Let me go,” He demanded again.

“I will. When I’m done.”

“He said let go.” Castiel wanted to turn around when he heard Dean’s voice behind him, but Alistair held him tighter.

“Mind your own business, Winchester,” He snarled.

“This is my business. Now, get off of him.”

“Who’s going to make me? You?” Alistair laughed a little.

“If I remember right, I can take you down with one punch. Now let him go and save yourself the embarrassment.” Alistair’s mouth twisted and he shoved Castiel backwards. Dean caught him before he could tumble down the stairs. Alistair slinked off to bother someone else and Dean looked down at Cas.

“You okay?” Castiel nodded.

“Will you take me home?”

“Sure. Come on.”

Dean led him outside and down the street to where he was parked. He opened Castiel’s door for him, then went around to the drivers side.

“What were you doing with a guy like that anyway?” Dean demanded. Castiel flinched at the slight anger in his voice.

“I…I was trying to make you jealous.”

“What?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out for months. But when I got to the party, you were all over Lisa so I was trying to get you attention. Not that it worked.”

“You always have my attention,” Dean said, taking his eyes off of the road to look at Castiel. “I didn’t know I had yours, though.”

“Seriously? Look at you. You’re smart and nice and funny. You love your family and friends. You’re in all advanced classes and you play multiple sports. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

Dean came to a stop in front of Castiel’s house and turned to look at him.

“I guess we’re both a couple of idiots, huh?”

“I guess so.”

“How about this, we go to parties together from now on and not pay attention to anyone else.”

“I think I could do that.” Castiel smiled.

Dean leaned in and kissed him. Castiel sighed against his mouth and put a hand on the back of his neck. Dean tasted like beer and Doritos, but Castiel couldn’t find it him to be grossed out by it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” He said, when they separated.

“Okay. Text me.”

Castiel kissed him one more time before he got out of the car. Dean waited until he was inside before he drove away.

Castiel leaned against the door an touched his lips, unable to keep the smile off of his face.


	119. Chapter 119

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thechopstickprincess asked: Hi hi! was wondering if you could write some short fluffy fanfic where either Dean/Cas is hurt. just injured my leg severely and am bummed out cuz I’m having trouble walking. you don’t have to though if you have no time! Thanks either way!

Dean leaned against a tree and took a bottle of water for his backpack. He drank half of it before coming up for air.

“How much longer?” He panted. Castiel pulled the map from his own pack.

“About two hours.” Dean groaned.

“It’s so fucking hot,” He complained, wiping sweat from his forehead.

“I told you not to wear jeans.”

“I don’t wear shorts, sweetheart.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Come on, you big baby.”

Dean sighed and pushed himself away from the rough bark. He cursed Castiel for making him promise to go on a hole with him. The bastard had taken advantage of him in a moment of weakness, a hot, sweaty moment of weakness, during which the word ‘no’ wasn’t in Dean’s vocabulary. Now he was traipsing through the woods, burning up and exhausted.

“What’s so special about where we’re going anyway?” He groused.

“You have to see it to understand.”

Dean huffed and lagged behind. The only thing about this trip he didn’t have to complain about was the way the shorts he was wearing made Castiel’s ass look.

Distracted by the view, Dean didn’t notice the branch in their path until he tripped over it. He twisted as he fell and felt something pull and snap in his leg.

“Fuck,” He shouted, pushing himself up.

“Dean, are you okay?”

“No. That hurt.”

“Let me help you up,” Castiel took both of his hands and pulled Dean up. As soon he put weight on his foot he nearly fell again. “Are you okay?”

Dean looked at his boyfriend’s half skeptical, half worried face. He thought of how much the trip meant to Castiel. He had been begging Dean to come on this hike with him for months. He sucked in a breath.

“I’m good. Lead the way, baby.” Cas’s fingers found his and they continued to walk.

Dean’s ankle screamed out with every step he took, but the pain was worth it when they finally got to their destination.

The cliff over looked a waterfall and the sun reflecting off of the mist made a million little rainbows in the air.

“It’s beautiful, Cas,” Dean said.

“It’s even better at sunset,” Castiel responded, “but it didn’t want you to think that you’d want to walk through the woods in the dark.”

“Maybe next time.”

They took a seat on one of the little benches that were placed strategically around the area. Castiel leaned into Dean’s side.

“I brought these for you,” He said, reaching into his pack. He pulled out a little cooler with peanut M&Ms and two beers.

“You know me so well,” He said, kissing Cas’s temple.

They enjoyed the view while they drank their beers, then made out for a while before packing up and making their way back down the path. Dean was grateful the way back was mostly down hill.

“Here.” Castiel looked confused as Dean pressed the car keys into palm.

“Why am I driving?”

“I think I need to go to the emergency room.”

~*~

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Castiel demanded as they left the hospital.

“I knew how much the hike meant to you.”

“Dean, you almost broke your ankle. The hike could have waited.”

Dean shrugged as best as he could on his crutches. It wasn’t like it was a life threatening injury or anything. It was a fractured ankle. He’d had worse.

“I’m fine. Besides, it worth it to see you so happy.”

Dean watched as Castiel fought the smile that was trying to crawl onto his face. He opened the passenger door for Dean and helped him in.

“Well, I’m going to be waiting on you hand and foot and spoiling you with blow jobs for the next two weeks, so I hope you’re happy with yourself.”

“It will be struggle, but I think I’ll pull through.” Castiel leaned down and kissed him.

“I love you, Dean. Thank you for today, even if what you did was really stupid.”

“I love you, too. Now get in this car and take me home, I’m ready to be spoiled.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, but did as Dean asked. He had a feeling the next few weeks were going to be very interesting.


	120. Chapter 120

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Just something with Nerd!Dean and Punk!Cas?

Dean ran his fingers through Castiel’s blue hair absentmindedly as he studied. His mind wandered to the first time he’d had the punk in his room.

He had been nervous and a little scared to be alone with the other boy, Castiel Novak had a reputation as bad as his attitude. Or so people said. The first thing that Castiel did when they arrived at the Winchester house was shower Dean’s dog with attention and thank Mary for bringing them something to eat while they worked.

In the two weeks it took to complete the project, Dean and Castiel became close friends. More than once they found themselves bickering about movies or suggesting books. Dean had been disappointed when they finished the project because he thought that be the end of their friendship. Castiel surprised him by asking him on a date, his cheeks as red as the hair dye he had used that week.

John had been apprehensive when Dean told him that Castiel was his boyfriend. He didn’t trust the dye, piercings, and leather that made up Castiel’s defining features, but after a few months he was starting to come around.

Dean’s friends didn’t understand the attraction between them. Dean was a LARPer, si-fi nerd that knew every family tree in Game of Thrones and could recite every line of every X-Files episode. Castiel was a rebel that ride a motorcycle and had more artificial holes in his head than real ones and too many tattoos for a seventeen year old.

None of them knew what Dean did. That Castiel grew up in a very religious household with borderline abusive parents. When he realized that he gay, Castiel made the decision not to hide it and got thrown out at fifteen. He moved in with the guy that he been dating at the time and got emancipated. Castiel and Crowley had long since broken up but they were best friends and still lived together. When Crowley started traveling for work Castiel had taught himself how to cook, clean, and worked two jobs on top of going to school to cover his side of the rent.

“Why’d you stop?” Cas whined, bumping Dean’s stilled fingers with his head. He leaned back to look upside down at him.

“I love you,” Dean blurted, the emotion overwhelming him all at once, filling his heart until he thought it might burst. Castiel smiled.

“I love you, too. Now keep petting.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious,” He muttered, upset that Cas ruined the moment. Castiel shifted to face him.

“So am I.” Castiel leaned forward to kiss Dean. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean smiled and brushed his nose against Cas’s, glad that he decided to forego the piercing there.

Castiel climbed into the bed with Dean and threw his book aside. Dean started to protest that he had a math test the next day and needed to review the last two chapters that they covered to ensure a perfect grade.

When he felt the cool metal of Cas’s tongue ring mouth, Dean decided that a study break wasn’t such a bad idea.


	121. Chapter 121

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allieverdoisread asked: Could you do a sick!dean/cas I’m with my family on vacation with food poisoning so I can’t enjoy the fun in the sun and your stories cheer me up. They’re awesome

Dean groaned and pressed his face against the cool tile of the bathroom floor.

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked from the doorway. Dean groaned again.

“I’m dying,” He said. “We haven’t even been married twenty-four hours and I’m going to die.

"You’re not dying.”

“I am.” Dean jolted up and emptied his stomach into the toilet again. “Just leave me here and go find some cabana boy to share the life insurance money with.”

“I’m going to run to the closest store and try to find something to settle your stomach.”

“You ate on the plane, too. Why am I the only one in hell?”

“I told you not to eat anything that wasn’t sealed,” Castiel reminded. “They had a story on the news about food poisoning on flights.”

“I told you we should have went somewhere within driving distance.”

Dean heard Castiel come closer an turn on the sink. A moment later a cool wash cloth was dabbing at the sweat and mess on his face. He sighed and leaned into it.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay? Call me if you need anything.” Castiel kissed his forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Hurry back.”

Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, then stood up and left the room. Dean sat up and threw up again. 

Some honeymoon.

~*~

Dean woke up from a restless sleep and buried his face in a pillow.

“Drink that ginger ale, Dean,” Castiel called from the small kitchen. Dean raised a hand to flip him off. “Maybe later if you’re feeling better. Drink up.”

With a sigh, Dean sat up and picked up the glass with a shaky hand. He sipped slowly until half of the liquid was gone, then laid down again. Castiel came in a moment later with a bowl in his hands.

“What’s that?” Dean mumbled.

“Tomato rice soup.” Dean looked up, surprised. “I called your mom and asked what she usually did when you were sick. She gave me the recipe.”

“You didn’t have to go through all that trouble,” Dean said, thinking of the process he watched his mother go through every time someone was sick.

“It wasn’t any trouble, Dean. I want you to feel better.” Castiel touched his cheek. “Will you try to eat? It’s probably not as good as your mothers, but maybe it will help.” Dean kissed Castiel’s palm.

“Thank you, Cas.”

“This is what married people do.”

Dean smiled a little, then sat up. He did feel a little better since he’d had something to drink. He ate a spoonful of soup and nodded.

“This is really good. Especially for your first try.”

“I’m glad.”

Dean ate the whole bowl slowly and laid back down. Castiel took the empty dish back to the kitchen, then came back into the room with Dean. Dean grabbed him and pulled him down next to him.

“Nap with me?”

“Sure.” Dean kissed his forehead then rested his cheek against his hair.

“I’m sorry I ruined our honeymoon.”

“You didn’t. We still have a few days to spare.” Castiel ran his fingertips over his cheek. “Besides, a crash course in married life is never a bad thing early on.”

“So seeing me sweaty and disgusting didn’t ruin the trip?” Dean asked skeptically.

“It wasn’t pleasant,” Castiel conceded, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “But, trust me, the honeymoon phase definitely isn’t over."


	122. Chapter 122

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lovercrowley asked: Absent

Dean stared at the empty seat beside him, willing his best friend to appear and fill it. He didn’t realize just how much he missed his constant complaining and worrying until he wasn’t beside him doing it.

“Where’s your partner in crime today, Mr. Winchester?” Crowley, their business professor, questioned. A few laughs teetered from around the room.

“I’m not really sure, sir,” Dean answered. Crowley smirked.

“Well, it appears that you’ll actually have to pay attention today,” He said, before spinning around and walking to the front of the room. “Where did we leave off last time, kiddies?”

Dean concentrated the best he could through the worry gnawing at his stomach. It wasn’t like Cas to miss class for anything. He had shown up to class one day at the height of the worst cold he ever had wrapped in a blanket and buried in a mountain of tissues, but didn’t miss a single word of Crowley’s lecture.

When Crowley finally ended class over an hour later, Dean hurriedly packed his things and took off across campus to Cas’s apartment. Castiel didn’t answer when Dean knocked the first few times. He was pulling the extra key out of his pocket when the door opened.

Cas’s eyes were red rimmed and he had tear tracks on his face. Dean’s mind jumped to the worst possible things.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Castiel looked down at his hands.

“I got dumped,” He mumbled. Dean frowned. He didn’t even know that Castiel had been dating anyone.

“Are you okay?” Castiel nodded. “Do you want me to leave?”

“You can come in,” Castiel said, stepping aside. “I’m sorry I didn’t call you and tell I was going to be absent. I was just so upset.”

“I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone.”

“You wouldn’t have approved.” Dean snorted.

“I really doubt that I’m the moral compass you think that I am. Who was it?”

“I can’t tell you. We weren’t supposed to seeing each other at all. It’s against school rules and–”

“You nailed a professor?” Dean nearly shouted. Castiel rushed forward, shushing him.

“No one can know, Dean. He’ll get fired and I could get kicked our. Please don’t say anything.”

“Who was it?” Castiel bit his lip. “C'mon I won’t tell.”

“It was Balthazar.” Dean honestly couldn’t say he was surprised. The philosophy teacher openly flirted with everyone and he wore those stupid v-neck shirts that practically showed his whole chest. He was a little confused by Castiel’s interest in him, though, he usually wasn’t attracted to that type of guy.

“Why did he end things?” Castiel bit his lip again, this time to keep it from trembling.

“He said it was because I was too young and a student and he didn’t want the college to find out, but honestly, I think he was just bored with me.”

“I’m sorry.” Castiel shrugged.

“I’m probably better off. I should have known better, but I just got so caught up.”

“You wanna order some take out and watch Game of Thrones?” Dean asked. He had a feeling that Castiel didn’t want to talk anymore and mended a broken heart better than Chinese and murder?“

Castiel nodded. An hour later they were curled up under a blanket, watching dragons fly across the screen. Castiel had his head resting on Dean’s chest.

“I wish I could be in love with you,” Castiel murmured.

Dean had to bite the inside of cheek to keep from asking why he wasn’t.


	123. Chapter 123

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> madam-lit-nerd asked: Hey! So tomorrow I have a final for one of my summer grad sessions and I would love to have some destiel angst/fluff to help cheer me up before the test (and if you don’t get this til later, that’s fine bc I’ll prob need more cheering up after rather than before, anyways). As always, I love your stuff!! PS: I’ll love whatever you write, but if you could NOT make it about classes or finals, that’d be great; I got enough of that shit goin on IRL. Thanks!

Castiel flinched when the phone rang, piercing the silence of the room. His fingers shook as he answered it.

“Hello?” He said, his voice trembling. He hated getting phone calls when Dean was deployed. They made him fear the worst.

“Castiel Novak?” His stomach dropped at the serious tone the man calling was using.

“Yes.”

“Sir, this is Sergeant Benjamin Lafitte. I’m calling about your husband–”

“He’s dead,” Castiel whispered. This was the phone call he always knew was coming. Dean had been killed in action and Castiel was left alone.

“No, no. He’s alive and, well, he’s not well, but–”

“He’s alive? What happened? Where is he?”

“He was shot while on a perimeter check. He’s in the hospital now. Typically, he would have called you himself, but they gave him so much morphine I don’t think he knows how to use a phone right now.”

“Can I see him?”

“Yes, sir.” Benjamin told him how to get to the hospital and what to do when he got there. Castiel thanked him and hung up.

Then he cried for an hour

~*~

Dean wrinkled his nose as he woke up. He hated hospitals, they smelled too clean and were too quiet.

He shifted a little, trying to get more comfortable in the too small bed. He turned his head and saw Castiel sleeping in one of the hard hospital chairs in a position that made Dean’s neck ache just to look at.

Careful of his injury, Dean reached out to shake him gently. Castiel moaned a little, and cracked one eye open. Dean smiled.

“Hey, baby.”

“Dean,” Castiel sat of in a rush and leaned closer to him. “Oh, God, Dean I was so scared when they called. I thought that you were dead and I didn’t know what to do. And I–”

“Whoa, take a breath, Cas. I’m okay.”

“You’re in the hospital, Dean!”

“But I’m not dead. I got hit in the side, Cas, through and through. I’ll be okay.” Castiel nodded but Dean saw the tears building in his eyes.

“Come here,” He said, patting the space on bed beside him. Castiel didn’t move. “You’re not going to hurt me, come on.”

Cas carefully climbed on the bed and Dean pulled him to his chest. The tears started then, soaking through the this material of the gown Dean was wearing.

“I was so scared,” Cas whispered. “I love you so much, I can’t live without you.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t even imagine how you felt.” Cas sat up and wiped his eyes.

“I can’t do this again, Dean,” He warned. “I know you love the army but I can’t take it anymore. I can’t stand sleeping in an empty bed and dreading hearing the phone ring or nearly having a break down when someone knocks on the door. I just can’t.”

Dean frowned. He knew that his deployments were hard on Cas, but he never knew just how bad they were. Castiel never told him any of that before.

“Okay.”

“What?”

“I’m done. I’m not going back.”

“Dean, I didn’t mean–”

“You did. I didn’t realize how bad it was for you. I’ve put in ten years, Cas. I’m ready to settle down and start a life with you, a real one.” Castiel nodded.

“If that’s really what you want.”

“It is,” Dean cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Castiel settled back against Dean’s side and listened as he talked about maybe going back to school and taking business classes.

For the first time since they got married, Castiel felt like their lives together were about to start.


	124. Chapter 124

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Tea

Castiel poured steaming water into his mug, then dropped a tea bag into it. He smiled when Dean pulled him back against his chest and kissed his neck.

“Can I help you?” He asked, putting on his best librarian voice. Dean hummed.

“I’m looking for something sexy,” He said.

“Sexy?” Castiel said tapping his cheek. “I think I have a romance featuring a mechanic and a librarian around here somewhere.”

Dean laughed and turned Castiel around to kiss him properly. Castiel wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back, allowing Dean to slip his tongue into his mouth.

“I think I’ve heard of that one,” Dean said. “Wanna go reenact my favorite part?”

“Which part is that?” Castiel laughed when Dean lifted him off the ground and kissed him again, then started for their bedroom.

Hours later, Castiel was making constellations with the freckles on Dean’s chest. Dean was half dozing with the home improvement channel on. Castiel watched as the host of the show revealed the couples new yard, and sat up with a start, narrowly avoiding Dean’s chin with the top of head.

“What is it?” Dean said, jerking awake.

“I forgot about my tea!”

Dean collapsed back onto the bed, laughing uncontrollably while Castiel ran to the kitchen.


	125. Chapter 125

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> avelysian asked: chrysalism ( (n) the amniotic tranquility of being indoors during a thunderstorm)

“This is nice,” Castiel said against Dean’s chest as they laid pressed together on the couch.

“Mmhm,” Dean hummed, rubbing his hand up and down Castiel’s back.

Outside thunder boomed. Castiel jumped a little at the sound, then settled again. Rain poured down the roof and beat against the windows. Lightening streaked in the distance, lighting up the yard for a moment.

“Did you ever pour out the rain?” Dean joked, thinking of a song he heard years before. Castiel’s brow furrowed.

“Rain doesn’t come from Heaven. It-” Dean cut him off with a kiss.

“I know, Cas.”

Castiel huffed laid his head back on Dean’s chest. It didn’t take long for Dean’s breathing to even out. He always said that stormy days were the best for napping.

Castiel watched the storm rage outside, remembering when he had the power to create a storm or end one. Now he was just a spectator like every other human.

He listened to Dean’s beat mixed with rumble of the storm, feeling at peace. He never felt this close to Heaven, even when he called it home.


	126. Chapter 126

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: (This is my first time sending a prompt, so it’s going to be vague, so bear with me) Maybe just a really fluffy kid!destiel au in which they ending up kissing and it’s just really sweet??? I don’t have a preference, whether it’s soulmates, ABO, or anything else. Thanks!

“I’m bored,” Dean whined from his place on the living room floor. He rolled over onto his belly. “Can we go outside?”

Castiel’s tongue peeked through his lips as he carefully moved the crayon over the page he was coloring. He glanced at Dean with bright eyes.

Dean had never known Cas without blue eyes. That’s what happens when you meet your soul mate in kindergarten. Their teacher had freaked out when she saw that their irises were no longer a dull grey like every other students. Their parents had been shocked, but decided to let them stay together and either fall in love or grow apart.

They were seven now and extremely close. They knew what soul mates were now, but they didn’t really understand what it meant. Only that, according books and movies, they were supposed to be close for the rest of their lives.

“I wanna finish my picture,” Cas said. Dean huffed and rolled onto his back again.

“I’m booorrreeeddd,” He said again after a few minutes. Castiel sighed and put his colors down.

“Okay. We’ll go outside and play.” Dean whooped and jumped up. Castiel followed him as he ran out the door.

They ran around for a while, enjoying the sun and fresh summer air, but it was too hot to play for long. They ended up sitting by the pool with Popsicles while Mary kept a watchful eye on them from a nearby flower bed.

“You got green on your face,” Dean said, the red of his cherry Popsicle marring his own face.

“So?”

Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Castiel’s like he saw his parents do a million times. Cas’s face tasted like lime.

“What was that for?” Castiel had ever only been kissed by grown ups who were saying goodbye to him. Dean shrugged.

“That’s how my dad gets stuff off of my mom’s face. Do you want to play cowboys?”

The boys got up and ran after each other, making gun shot noises and hollering, the kiss forgotten.

As they got older and learned what being soul mates really meant, they shared many more kisses, but cherry lime flavored ones were always their favorites.


	127. Chapter 127

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Prompt. Dean meets Castiel’s family and Gabriel and Lucifer decide to pull out the baby pictures and embarrass the crap out of baby brother.

Castiel cursed as his fingers fumbled with his tie. He struggled with the fabric for a good five minutes before Dean had pity on him and stepped in.

“I still don’t know what you’re so nervous about,” His boyfriend said, fixing the collar of shirt. “I wasn’t nervous when you met my family.”

“Your family isn’t full of homophobic assholes,” Castiel mumbled, looking down at Dean’s hands. The other man sighed and pulled Castiel closer.

They had been dating for almost a year when Castiel’s parents called, demanding to meet Dean. In all the months that they had been together, Dean had only ever heard Castiel mention two brothers, so he had just assumed that Castiel’s parents were dead. It turned out that they and his oldest brother Michael had cut Castiel out of their lives after he came out.

“Hey.” Dean lifted his chin so that he could see Castiel’s eyes. “I don’t give a damn about them. We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Castiel hugged Dean tightly.

“Thank you for putting up with me. I know I’ve been a wreck for the last week.” Dean ran his thumb over Cas’s cheekbone.

“You’re cute when your nervous.” Castiel laughed a little and Dean smiled. “Come on. Let’s get this over with.”

He kissed Castiel quickly then took his hand and led him out the door.

~*~

Dean shifted under Castiel’s parents’ glares. He had never felt so hated by people he didn’t even know. Castiel held his hand silently, not looking away from the hole his eyes were burning into the carpet.

“Hey, Cassie,” Castiel’s brother, Gabriel finally said after a few long, silent minutes. “Why don’t you show Dean-o around the house before dinner?”

“Okay.” Castiel gave his brother a thankful look and pulled Dean out of the living room before his parents could object. He led him to his old bedroom and leaned against the wall.

“I’m so sorry,” He said. “I hate that they’re like this.”

“It’s not your fault,” Dean insisted, pulling him to his chest. Castiel hugged him back and buried his face in his neck. There was a knock on the door and it cracked open to reveal half of Gabriel’s face.

“Are your pants still on?”

“Yes, Gabriel. What do you need?”

“Me and Luci want to meet your boy toy. We even brought party favors.” Castiel’s eyes widened when Gabriel came into the room with Lucifer in tow and a photo album in his hand.

“Take that vile thing back down stairs,” Castiel warned.

“Cassie, don’t talk about Gabriel that way,” Lucifer smirked. “Dean, would you like to see some old photos of Castiel?”

“Oh, hell yes.” Castiel watched in horror as his boyfriend sat on the bed beside his brothers to look through the album.

Castiel’s parents had been away a lot when he and his brothers were growing up so the nannies started the albums so that they would miss a moment. There were pictures of Castiel running around naked, of him in his Halloween costumes (there was a particularly embarrassing bumble bee costume with antennae, a stinger, and all), there was even one of him peeing out of the second floor window (he had been following his older brothers lead but they didn’t see that.)

He could feel himself turning more and more red every time Dean laughed. How could they do this to him? They were supposed to be on his side.

“I think they’re cute,” Dean said, tugging Castiel into his lap and pointing at a picture of Castiel and his brothers sleeping in a big pile of limbs and pillows and blankets. “Especially that one.”

Before Castiel could respond, there was a knock on the door. A maid opened it and poked her head in.

“Dinner’s ready, guys,” She informed them.

“Thank you.” She nodded before pulling the door shut again and leaving them alone.

It was a long and awkward night, but Castiel left with the photo album that his parents never even opened tucked under his arm, Dean’s hand in his, and a plan to ask Mary about old photos of Dean the next time they visited her and John.


	128. Chapter 128

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: yoga class au

Dean hated his brother.

He glared at Sam as he stretched his arms over his head and shifted his bare feet on the uncomfortable mat. Not only had the hippie dragged him to his stupid yoga class (seriously, who pays to stretch in front of other people?) but now Dean was stuck in a room with ten other people in shorts and a stupid tank top.

Sam felt Dean’s glare burning into him and shot him a look.

“It’s good for you, Dean. You need some exercise anyway.”

Dean was about to tell him to go fuck himself when the door opened and a man came in. A very hot man that was just Dean’s type.

“Who’s that?” Dean asked, nodding in his direction. Sam looked up, then rolled his eyes.

“That’s Castiel. He teaches the class.”

“Hello, everyone,” Castiel said, taking the place at the front of the room. The class repeated the greeting and they started.

At first, it was just a few simple stretches and breathing that Dean thought was ridiculous. He could do this at home, why was he here doing it. However, when they moved into more difficult positions, Dean started to struggle.

“Remember not to push yourself too far,” Castiel said, wandering around the room. “Only go as far as your body allows.”

Dean huffed as he tried to get more comfortable with his ass up in the air like it was.

“Your form is off.” Dean struggled to look up at Castiel as he spoke. “May I?”

“Yeah. Whatever,” Dean grunted.

When Castiel’s hands landed on his hips he almost fell over. A strong arm wrapped around his middle and pulled a little to straighten him out. He could feel the heat of Castiel’s body behind him.

“That’s better,” He said, stepping back.

Castiel continued his path around the room, but he always ended up back next to Dean. Sam had informed him that he was going to try to convince his brother to come to class with him, but Castiel hadn’t planned on him being so attractive. Or so off balanced.

“Alright, everyone. Great job today.”

Dean sighed with relief when Castiel ended the class. Every muscle in his body ached. He was glad Sam waited to drag him out on a day that he didn’t have to work.

“You did very well for your first time,” Castiel complemented, as he helped Dean up from the floor. Dean let out a sarcastic laugh.

“Right. You just kept straightening up my form for the hell of it.”

“A few times,” Castiel admitted, feeling himself blush. Dean grinned a little.

“You want to go get a coffee?” Castiel looked down at their sweaty shirts, then nodded anyway.

“Absolutely.”

Sam watched as Dean held the door open for the teacher and shook his head. Leave it to his brother to pick up a stranger without saying ten words to him. Dean gave him a thumbs up as he slipped out the door behind Castiel and Sam had to smile back.

Maybe things would work out for his brother this time.


	129. Chapter 129

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Your fics make me so happy! Could you do a high school au with punk!cas and punk!dean? I may have rum into Ten Inch Hero recently…

“I told you it would look good.” Dean ran his fingers through though Castiel’s hair, tugging lightly at the ends.

“My parents are going to hate it,” Castiel responded, looking at the blue tinge his hair now held. “I love it.”

Dean laughed, giving Cas a peek at the metal ball on his tongue. He wanted to taste it.

He grabbed Dean by the front of his his shirt and pulled him in, pressing their mouths together and slipping his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean hummed appreciatively and put his hands on Cas’s hips.

They stumbled out of the bathroom into Dean’s bedroom. Cas laughed as they fell back onto the mattress together in a tangled mess of limbs. Dean smiled down at him.

“I’ll make a punk out of you, yet.”

“Shut up,” Castiel said, then pulled him in again.

~*~

“Should I get my lip pierced?”

Dean looked up from his book when Castiel spoke. His hair was red this week, Castiel noticed, he liked it.

“Do you want to?” After Cas went home with his hair dyed, his parents flipped out and grounded him. Dean had helped him sneak out the window every night.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not really,” Dean shrugged. “Are you sure?” Castiel nodded and pushed himself off of Dean’s bed.

An hour later, Castiel was using his tongue to toy with the ring in his lip. It felt odd but it didn’t hurt as much as he feared it would.

“Does it look okay?” He asked, looking up at Dean. Dean grinned and leaned down to kiss him. He caught the piercing with his teeth and tugged lightly.

“You look hot.” Castiel blushed and looked away and Dean laughed.

“Come on,” He said, tugging Cas’s hand. “Let’s go get something to eat and make out.”

~*~

“Is it going to hurt?” Castiel asked, staring apprehensively at the tattoo shop.

“Not really. Come on.” Dean tugged him into the shop.

Castiel looked at the art on the walls and in the book on the counter, while Dean settled into one of the chairs and showed the artist what he wanted and where.

Castiel settled on a small cross that was plain enough not to take too long but intricate enough to be worth it. He decided to get it on his chest.

Dean winked at him as he settled down next to him. Castiel wanted to reach out for his fingers, but he didn’t know if he allowed. He took a deep breath when the artist sat down beside him and started to get everything ready for him.

It was more than worth it when Dean traced the lines with his tongue later.

~*~

Castiel studied Dean’s sleeping face in the early morning light.

When they met, Castiel had been quiet and shy, too afraid of his overbearing Christian family to be who he wanted to be. Then the Winchesters moved in and Dean–tattooed, pierced, punk ass Dean–set his sites on him and Castiel was lost.

His eyes wandered from Dean’s face down to his ink covered chest. Pictures that defined Dean’s life etched over his heart and arms. Castiel’s name was added to them now.

He placed his hand over the letters, then laid his head on Dean’s chest, careful of the piercing there. Dean’s arm wrapped around him, holding him tight, even in his sleep.

As he drifted to sleep, Castiel was amazed at how loved he felt here, at how much he loved Dean, rough edges and all.


	130. Chapter 130

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: “you and your friends have been playing the penis game in the library for the last five minutes and none of you have gotten above a quiet yell and i’m really just trying to study over here so i’m gonna put an end to this by winning the game” destiel please please please

“Penis.”

Castiel gritted his teeth as he heard one of the boys at the table behind him whisper yell the word. The idiots had started playing ten minutes before, but none of them had the courage to speak up. They were starting to grind on Castiel’s nerves.

Just ignore them, Cas, He thought to himself. Focus.

They were quiet for a moment so Castiel went back to his textbook. He had just found the line that he had left off when the boys started playing again. He sighed and slammed his book shut. He shoved his things into his backpack.

When he was sure that he had everything gathered up, he stood up and turned around to face their table. They all looked up, confused.

“Penis!”

The word came out much louder than Castiel meant for it to. A few people around the room snickered and the librarian glared at him. He fought a blush as he looked back at the guys around the table.

“The next time you choose to indulge in a childish game that you have no intentions of completing yourselves, please do it in a less public area. Some of us actually have to study.”

With that, Castiel spun on his heel and hurried from the library. He felt like an idiot. He should have just left quietly instead of making a huge scene.

“Hey!” A voice called out from behind him. Castiel glanced back and saw one of the guys from the table chasing after him. He started to speed up, hoping that he would leave him alone. “Hey, slow down!”

A hand caught his elbow and Castiel stopped. He opened his mouth to apologize for what he had said, but the other bot beat him to it.

“I’m sorry. You were right, we were being jerks.” He held out his hand. “I’m Dean.”

“Castiel.” They shook hands.

“Can I buy you a coffee?” Dean asked. Castiel bit his lip to hide his smile.

“I don’t know. Are you going to talk about penises the whole time.” Dean smirked.

“Only if you want me, too.”

Castiel laughed and agreed to let Dean buy him a drink. As the other bot held the door open for, Castiel held out hope that this would be the awkward start of something new.


	131. Chapter 131

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drummer-emmy asked: Hi! I just want to say that I luuuvvvv your blog! *whispers to you* can you please write a story with Crowley/Dean/Castiel with all the fluff? Pretty please with a cherry on top?

Castiel hummed as he moved around the kitchen. Cooking for his Mates was one of his favorite things to do when he got home from work.

When Castiel found Crowley at seventeen, he thought that he was the luckiest Omega alive. His Mate was older by almost ten years, but he was everything that Castiel wanted, kind, successful, affectionate, everything that an Alpha should be. They Mated on Castiel’s eighteenth birthday. Five years later they met Dean.

Their relationship was extremely rare. There were only a few hundred recorded incidents of people having multiple Mates, only around fifty where all three people were True Mates. The happiest moment of Castiel’s life was the night they all Mated.

Dean got home first, like he usually did. He kissed Cas’s cheek and got himself a beer out of the firdge.

“You need any help?”

“No, I’m good. You go relax.” Dean kissed him again and walked back to the living room. Castiel heard the TV turn on, and few minutes later, Dean was snoring softly.

Castiel finished up with his cooking and went to wake Dean, just as Crowley walked through the door. Castiel wrapped his arms around the Alpha and kissed him hello before he went to change out of his suit. He came back a few minutes later in sweat pant and a thin cotton shirt.

They talked about their days asdthey all mase their plates and started to eat. Crowley was defending another business man that was obviously guilty, even though Castiel had warned him against it. Dean had been doing oil changes and bending over engines all day and looked dead on his feet. The kindergarten class that Castiel taught had gone on a trip to the library and listened to a story.

How would you feel about a hot bath?“ Crowley asked Dean when they were done with dinner. Dean let out a soft moan at the thought.

"That would be awesome. My back is killing me.”

Castiel ran the water and added a relaxing honey and lilac oil when Crowley rubbed Dean’s back in the bedroom. When the tub was full, they all climbed in. Castiel poured some water over Dean’s head and worked shampoo through the tresses. Little by little the tension eased from Dean shoulders. They stayed in the water together until it got too cold, then got out and dried off before going to bed.

Castiel laid between the two of them nestled safely in their arms. His head was resting on Crowley’s shoulder as the older man read his book, sipping occasionally from a glass of scotch. Dean was pressed against his back pressing soft kisses to the back of Cas’s neck, dozing off and on after a long day at work.

Castiel ran his fingers over the lines of Crowley’s tattoos as he waited for sleep to come. When he reached the end of his chapter, his Alpha closed his book and set it aside, then turned to hold Castiel more securely. The Omega nestled into him as much as he could with Dean’s arms tight around his middle. Crowley’s hand settled over Dean’s bicep and he leaned over Castiel’s shoulder to kiss him lightly and Dean sighed softly.

“I love you,” Crowley murmured, leaning back to kiss Castiel, too. “Both of you.”

Dean kissed Cas’s neck, murmuring his agreement against his skin.

“I love you, too,” Castiel said, kissing Crowley, then turning his head at an odd angle to kiss Dean. He settled back against Crowley’s chest. “And I love you.”

Crowley kissed his temple, then pressed his cheek against Cas’s dark hair.

The Omega fell asleep warm and safe in a cocoon of blankets and his Alphas’ arms.


	132. Chapter 132

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Can I get a destiel college au with ace!cas? Thanks!

Dean didn’t know what he was expecting before he walked into the bar, but it wasn’t what he was seeing.

Earlier that day he had revived an email from Charlie, the spunky leader of the LGBT group on campus telling everyone to come to the campus pub wearing something with the colors of their sexuality. It was supposed to be a chance to get to everyone in the group without any awkward meetings. Plus everyone that showed up got a free drink, and there was no way Dean was turning that down. He had pulled his blue, pink, and purple plaid and walked down to the bar.

He hadn’t been expecting the huge crowd of people in various flag colors. Back in Lawrence there had only been a handful of kids with the guts to come out, but it looked like half the campus was here.

He pushed his way through the crowd, apologizing occasionally when he ran into someone. He finally made it to the bar and ordered his beer after twenty minutes.

“Hey, you,” A handed landed on Dean’s shoulder and turned him around. A short man dressed yellow, pink, and blue was standing there. “Settle an argument for us.”

“Okay?” Dean said, taking his beer. The guy pointed to another man behind him.

“This is Castiel. He’s asexual and a journalism major. Tell him the shirt I bought him is funny.”

“It’s ridiculous,” Castiel said, tugging at the bottom of the shirt so that Dean could see the whole picture. It had a pen and a note pad with an ace card drawn on it with the words “Ace Reporter” written over it.

“It is kind of funny,” Dean said. Castiel groaned and laid his head on the bar while the guy hooted in delight.

“I like you already. Take a seat and I’ll go get us some more drinks.” He took off back to where the bartender was and Dean sat down beside Castiel.

“I’m Dean,” He offered.

“Cas. And that asshole is my brother, Gabriel.”

“He seems alright.”

“He’s a pain, trust me.” Dean smiled and Castiel finished the drink in front of him.

“I’ve never met anyone that was ace before,” Dean said, trying to start a conversation.

“In my experience, a lot of people don’t come out because they get called freaks or worse. Not having a sex drive is like being labeled as a pariah.”

“But you did? Come out, I mean.”

“I didn’t see the point in keeping it secret. If I had, I would have started dating someone, only to get my heart broken when they found out that I was never going to want to have sex. It was easier this way.”

“Cassie stop bringing the room down.” Gabriel sat three drinks down in front of them. Dean looked distrustfully at the bright pink color of it. “Down the hatch boys.”

Dean lifted the glass and took a small sip, then, after realizing that it wasn’t too bad, tipped it back.

They spent the rest of the night all hanging out together. Castiel had cut himself off at two drinks so that he would still be sober enough to get Gabriel to apartment and then walk to his own. Dean followed his lead, remembering too late that he a morning class.

He found that he liked Cas and his quiet nature and sarcasm over Gabriel’s loud, thinks everything he says is hilarious personality. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Cas the whole night, especially when he smiled.

The night ended with him helping Castiel drag Gabriel back to their apartment and dropping him on the couch. Dean watched as Castiel tugged Gabriel’s shoes off and put a blanket over him.

“Thank you for helping me get him home,” Cas said as he walked Dean to the door.

“No problem,” Dean said. He but his lip for a second. “Do you want to get coffee sometime?”

“Dean…” Dean nodded about to give him out and walk home in defeat. “I’ve never been asked on a date. Is that what you’re attempting?”

Dean blinked. “Uh, yeah. That’s exactly what I’m doing.”

“I would like that very much,” Castiel said with a smile. He quickly jotted his number down on Dean’s palm. “Text me when you get home?”

“I will. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

They stood in the doorway smiling at each other for a few minutes before Gabriel shifted on the couch and let out a tiny groan. Cas looked over his shoulder for a moment, then back at Dean.

“I’m going to make sure that he’s okay. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay.” Cas gave him a little wave before he shut the door. Dean waited until he heard the lock click into place before he left.


	133. Chapter 133

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Prompt: how about cas and crowley cuddling on the couch with cas resting his head on crowleys stomach from one of the winchester’s pov. They never could have dreamed an angel and a demon dating could be this gross.

Sam reclined back into his chair with a small smile on his face.

One year. One year with no demons to hunt and no worrying that they were after them. He was surprised at how much easier hunts seemed without that constant fear plaguing him.

And it was all thanks to Cas. And Crowley, he supposed.

He turned his head and looked over the couple.

They were spread out on the couch, legs tangled. Cas had his head on Crowley’s stomach and was tracing sleepy patterns across his chest. His eyes were closed. Crowley was running his fingers through his hair and across his shoulders.

They looked happy.

It had been weird at first, Cas and Crowley being a thing. Dean had tried to talk Cas out of it, was convinced that he was being tricked or under a spell. Cas promised that he wasn’t.

As a show of good faith, Crowley called off his demons. Sure they still caused a little trouble sometimes and crossroads deals still went down, but that was just Hell.

It was weird, being able to consider Crowley an ally, almost a friend. It was weird having him in the bunker as a guest. It was weird hearing those little sounds they made if you walked by their bedroom at the wrong time.

But the most important thing was that Cas was happy. Like, you looked at him and wanted whatever it was that made him look that way, happy. Even if it did gross them out.

"We’re going to bed," Cas said, getting up. He tugged Crowley’s hand and the demon followed, throwing a wink over his shoulder at the brothers.

Yep, still gross.


	134. Chapter 134

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Dean trying to be sexy and Cas not understanding

This is it, Dean Winchester thought when he walked into the school. I’m gonna do this today.

He walked up to his best friend’s locker and leaned against it. Castiel showed up a few minutes later.

“Good morning, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas.”

“You’re here early. Do you need something?”

“Yeah, I do actually.” Cas looked up, expectantly. “My lips hurt, can you help make them feel better?”

He winced at the cheesy line but Cas surprised him by smiling.

“Of course, Dean.” Dean was about to lean in when Cas looked down to rummage through his bag. He took out a tube of chapstick and handed it to him. “You can have it. I have plenty. Not that they help me. See you in third.”

“Is there a science room nearby, or am I just sensing the chemistry between us?” 

“We’re in the science hall, Dean.” Cas said seriously. “And I have to get to physics.” 

Dean watched him go, mouth hanging open. No way was Cas that dense.

“Was your dad a baker? Because you’ve got a nice set of buns.”

“Dean, you know that my father is writer. That didn’t even make sense.”

Dean and Cas were sitting in the Winchester’s basement watching movies when Cas looked at Dean, worriedly.

“Are you alright, Dean? You seem…distracted.” Dean sighed and descided to try one more time.

“I’ve been wondering, do your lips taste as good as they look?” Castiel looked away.

“You need to stop saying things like that, Dean,” He whispered.

“Why?”

“Because I won’t be one of them. I can’t be one of your one night stands.”

“You’re not,” Dean slid across the couch and leaned into Cas’s personal space. “You drive me crazy, Cas. I want to be with you all the time. I’ve never felt like this.”

"Dean," Cas murmured, pulling him closer. They kissed for the first time and it tasted like popcorn and soda and Dean had never had a better kiss in his life.

When Dean and Castiel sent out their save the dates, they decided to do something different.

They stood in front of a black board with random math equations and the number 3.14159265. The final picture had the words:

Our love will be like pi, irrational and never ending. 9-18-14.

When John asked out it, Dean only smiled.

"We started with cheesy pick up lines. May as well keep it going."


	135. Chapter 135

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said *inspired by your tags on your last fic* You should totally write five times (or whatever number you want) Rowena walked in on Crowley and Cas, showing the evolution of their relationship, from adversaries, to allies, to friends, to lovers

“Your majesty?” The demon’s voice was trembling with fear as he spoke. Rowena found it incredibly amusing that they were so frightened by him when he was hardly more dangerous than a puppy.

“What now?” Fergus asked, not looking up from his phone. The demon swallowed visibly.

“The angel Castiel is here.” Fergus looked up, then. Interesting.

“Clear the room,” He snapped. Everyone herded toward the door. Everyone except Rowena. “That includes you, Mother.”

“Just waiting for the parade to be over,” Rowena said, rising gracefully from her seat and gliding to the door. Just for show, she bowed as the pulled them shut, practically feeling the eye roll it earned.

Once she was alone in her room, Rowena did a spell that allowed her to see into the room. Fergus was speaking with another man, who she assumed was the angel aforementioned.

“You’re angry that Dean chose me to safeguard the blade,” He was saying. Fergus rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be absurd. It’s a hunk of bone that was cluttering up my final resting place. I’m glad it’s gone.”

“You’re hurt. You thought that Dean trusted you more than he did me. And maybe he does, with somethings. He also knows that if he asks you for it, you will bring it to him because you want to lose his grip on reality. You want someone to rule with. I won’t give in so easily.”

“You can shove it up your ass as far as I care, Castiel. I don’t need Dean Winchester’s trust.”

“You don’t need it. But you want it. I know how that feels and it’s a dark slope to fall down.”

“If your finished.” Fergus waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. Castiel gave him an exasperated look, then walked away.

* * *

Rowena was wandering around the Kingdom when she hear the yell.

It was long, loud, and painful. She followed the sound, curious as to what could cause such agony and wanting to get her hands on it. She found herself peeking into Fergus’s bedroom, the source of the commotion.

He was sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but his suit pants. The angel Castiel was with him, fussing over a wound on his shoulder.

“I told you to move,” Castiel said, prodding at the the large gash. Fergus flinched.

“I didn’t think he’d actually lunge at me.”

“Dean wouldn’t have. But we both know that that wasn’t Dean. Hold still.”

Rowena watched as a blue glow shined from the angel’s hand that was hovering over Fergus’s arm. Nothing happened and the glow faded.

“The wound can’t healed through Grace,” He said. “I’ll have to stitch it.”

“Oh, brilliant.”

“I’m very good. I’ve fixed my jacket many times.” The angel went across the room and search only for a moment before coming back with a heavy looking silver box. He pulled a needle and thread from it.

“I think that skin and fabric are two entirely different things, Castiel.”

“Just let me do it.”

Fergus allowed him to work with minimal interruption, snapping at him every once and a while when he pulled too tightly.

“There,” Castiel said. “As good as new.”

“Thank you.”

They stared at each other for a moment, speaking with their eyes. Rowena smirked as she realized what they weren’t saying.

“I should go,” Castiel said quietly. He disappeared and Fergus sighed.

He stood and walked across the room to a cart that held various types of alcohol. He pour himself a glass and threw it back. He turned his head minutely before speaking.

“You can scurry off now, Mother. The show is over.”

* * *

Rowena was walking past the throne room when she heard the angel’s voice the next time.

Fergus was pacing the floor, hand under his chin, brows furrowed in thought. Cas was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed.

“I don’t think that you should,” He said. “The magic locked away in the bunkers would be very old and very dangerous. Would you really trust someone you barely know with that?”

“She is my mother,” Fergus pointed out. Rowena smiled victoriously.

“And God is my father. But he abandoned me to face apocalypse, Raphael, Leviathans, and everything else that we’ve been through. I wouldn’t let him into the bunker if he commanded it.”

“I suppose you’re right. I don’t know her intentions. All I know is that since her arrival two of my best men have killed with very little proof of crimes committed.”

Rowena pushed away from the door and stormed to her own room, not wanting to hear anymore. She would have to find a way to turn Fergus against the angel. But how?

* * *

Several hours after what she heard in throne room, Rowena had a plan.

She would tell Fergus that she had been concerned about his relationship with the angel, especially with the Winchester debacle still so high on the list of every demon’s concerns. She would tell him that she had spied on the angel Castiel and had heard him speaking to another angel about plans to dethrone him and take Hell for himself.

She threw open the doors to the throne room, but found it empty, save a few aides looking over paper work and filing it.

“Where is the King?” She asked.

“His bedroom, I would guess,” One of the aides answered, fighting a smile. A few of the others snickered.

Rowena walked out of the room and made her way down the hall. What would Fergus be doing in his room at this time of day? She pushed opened the doors and let out a quiet gasp at the sight before her.

Fergus was on his back on his bed with the angel in his lap. His fingers were digging into his sharp hip bones as Castiel rose and fell like a wave. His wings were spread out behind him in a great black mass of soft feathers and strong bones. He moaned loudly when Crowley touched them.

Rowena pulled the doors shut again before they noticed her presence and stood shocked in the hallway. The aide from before passed by and paused when he saw her.

“I see you’ve met Castiel,” He said, his smirk on full display this time around.

* * *

Rowena was sitting at her normal place in the throne room the next day when Fergus walked in. There was something different about him this time, but she couldn’t place what it was.

He was dressed in his usual suit and tie, he had the same bad attitude and bored manner. Everyone treated him in the same fashion as they always would, but she knew that something was off.

After a whole session of looking over documents, then another of punishing demons of crimes against his throne, then more documents, Fergus declared the day over. An aide went to gather his clipboard and pen, with a small smile on her face.

“What are you grinning about?” He snapped irritably.

“I like your tie, sir,” She said, before quickly evacuating the room. Crowley and Rowena looked at the same time.

Instead of the usual grey tie with the floral pattern, the one that he was wearing was blue striped. It looked suspiciously like the one the angel wore.

Crowley studied it for a moment, then shrugged and stood. He straightened the tie as he walked out off the room, content with it for the day.

“Well would you look at that,” Rowena said to herself. “Looks like I’ll be having the throne of Heaven, too.”


	136. Chapter 136

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theawesomeandcrazydemigoddess requested Taylor Swift songfic for Shake it Off

Castiel came into the kitchen, earbuds in, dancing a little to the beat that was playing. He brushed against Dean as he poured his coffee, who laughed in return.

It was his first day back at the theater and he was prepared for whatever the others were going to throw at him.

“Dance with me!” He said, too loud, grabbing Dean’s hands. His husband followed, even though he didn’t know what Castiel was doing.

Castiel swung them around until they made to the living room and fell onto the couch in a tangled mess of limbs. Dean pulled the speakers from Cas’s ears and pushed his hair out of his face to kiss his forehead.

“Are you sure you’re ready for today?” Cas let out a breath.

“I am a better dancer than anyone there. I don’t care what they say.”

“That’s my boy.”

When Castiel had left his company a year earlier to marry Dean, everyone had called him an idiot. What could a dancer and a mechanic possibly have in common? They wouldn’t last a month. But they had lasted eighteen and were still going strong.

Dean liked to watch him dance. he would sit in a empty, dark theater for hours watching Castiel move. And Cas could listen to Dean talk about cars all day just because he was so passionate about them.

They were happy and they were going to stay happy.

“I’ll see you tonight then.”

“Yes, you will. And I’m going to be wired so you should probably be ready to go all night.”

“You got it.” Dean kissed him and stood up. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

As Castiel had guessed, the other dancers looked down at him. They all that dedication meant working all year, not taking time off to get married and go on a honeymoon and start to build a life.

“I can’t believe he came back,” He heard one of them whisper.

“I bet they broke up,” said another.

By the time they were done with stretches there all kinds of stories about Dean running away with some girl he met Europe and Cas spending the year getting over it.

They were all shocked when he not only knew every dance that they were doing, but did them flawlessly.

Castiel turned to all of them when the day was over and gave them a sarcastic smile.

“My wedding was beautiful, my honeymoon was amazing, and Dean and I are very happy together. Thank you all for asking. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out, head held high.

Dean was waiting when he got home with open arms and a bottle of wine. Castiel pressed his cheek against Dean’s chest and let out a loud, long sigh.

“How was it?”

“I rose above.”

Dean kissed his forehead and rubbed his back.

“I’m proud of you.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhm.” Dean hummed. “I think you should take a nice hot bubble bath and I’ll give you a massage.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Castiel kissed him, then tugged him along up the stairs.

What was the point of their big bath tub if they didn’t share it?


	137. Chapter 137

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Happy New Year, Cas."

**11:55 PM**

Castiel leaned against the wall, watching as Dean laughed at something Lisa Braeden said.

He was stupid to think that this would finally be the night Dean would ask him out. They had been friends for almost ten years and nothing had happened, so why would it now?

He took a sip of the punch and made a face. Spiked of course. He sat the cup down on a nearby table and leaned into the corner.

**11:57 PM**

Everyone was starting to settle down and find their loved ones. Castiel pressed himself further into the wall.

He didn’t want anyone to see that he was alone, too hung up on Dean Winchester to find anyone else.

**11:59 PM**

He needed to get out of the room. He didn’t want to see Dean kiss her.

**3…**

An arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him in.

**2…**

Gentle fingers pulled his chin up.

 **“**   **1.”**

He was being kissed. His first kiss was being stolen from him. He reared back, ready lay the guy out, but froze.

It was Dean smiling down at him, Dean’s arms around him, Dean’s mouth that he could still taste.

"Happy New Year, Cas"


	138. Chapter 138

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for a book club au

Mary took her seat again after refilling the glasses of the women around her. It was her first time hosting her book club and it was a big deal to her.

They were chattering away about the latest novel they had read and gossiping occasionally about neighbors.

They stopped when Dean came in from the kitchen, all of their eyes following him.

“Hey, Mom. Ladies.”

“Hi, honey. How was your day?”

“Alright. Is there anything you need done?”

“No, I think I’m okay. Thank you.”

“I’m gonna head over to Cas’s, then. I’ll be back for dinner.” Dean kissed her cheek and gave a polite wave to the other women before he left.

“How did you do that?” One of the women asked.

“What?”

“Get your son to act that way. Richard won’t even give me the time of day.”

“Dean’s always been that way. Eager to help.”

“Maybe you should write a book,” One of the others joked. The rest of the meeting became a competition to see whose children were the worst, a conversation that Mary couldn’t join.

~*~

From then on, every time she hosted a book club meeting, the conversation always turned to Dean somehow.

Usually it was Dean offering to do something for her, such as washing the dishes or taking Sam out somewhere. One day he interrupted just as they started with a serious look on his face.

“I’m sorry, to interrupt, ladies, but I have to tell my mom something,” He turned to Mary. “You and Dad are going away for your anniversary. I have it all fixed and I wanted to give you these before I forgot because I know I will. Sam’s staying at Kevin’s, I’m staying with Cas, and you two are going to enjoy yourselves.”

“Dean-” Mary started, taking the tickets from his hands. They were to a concert that she and John had mentioned wanting to attend once, months ago.

“No arguing.” Mary smiled at him.

“I was going to say thank you. I love you.”

“Love you, too.” He kissed her cheek again and asked if there was anything they needed before slipping into the kitchen.

All the women were silent, unsure where to start, until Ms. Roman spoke up.

“Your son spends the night with his girlfriend?” Mary shook her head.

“Cas isn’t a girl.”

“Oh.”

“Oh, what?”

“Nothing, dear,” Mrs. Donovan started. “We just…”

“We didn’t know your son suffered from those…inclinations.”

“I see,” Mary said, standing up. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to call this meeting short. And just so you all know, my son doesn’t suffer with anything. His boyfriend is wonderful and we love him dearly and furthermore, I will no longer attend your meetings. Anyone who doesn’t have a problem with my son’s “inclinations” is welcome to come back next week to continue our discussion. The rest of you can get the hell out of my house.”

Mary held the door open as the women left, murmuring about how they had never been so insulted. Anna Milton, a woman whose family was new to town stopped and took her hand.

“Thank you for saying that. My son is having a really hard time fitting here because of his sexuality. Do you think if I brought him with me next week Dean could talk to him?”

“I’m sure that he’d be happy to. We’ll see you then.”

She closed the door and turned to see Dean leaning against the door frame, smirking.

“Don’t you start.”

“That was badass, Mom.”

Mary couldn’t the smile that formed on her face. She touched Dean’s cheek lightly.

“Well, I can’t have anyone talking bad about my boys in my own house. Let’s not tell your father about his, okay?”

“Just between us. But, damn, that was awesome.”

“Just help me clean up.”

“I got it.” And just like that Dean was picking up glasses and plates, not letting her help carry them to the kitchen or wash them. Mary took a seat and watched him move about, knowing that she couldn’t have asked for a better child.


	139. Chapter 139

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> impalatic requested: ace!cas destiel hs au ft. protective!dean when cas gets shit for it and then ft. Cas worrying about making Dean give up sex.

"Freak."

Castiel ducked his head against the insult, gripping his books tighter. He felt the stinging behind his eyes and tried to keep the tears at bay.

The bullying had been going on for a little over a year, ever since Castiel had stupidly revealed his sexuality in health class during his sophomore year.

The teacher ha been talking about sexuality and sexual urges. Everyone but Castiel seemed to understand what he was saying. Castiel raised his hand and asked what it meant that he didn’t feel that attraction to anyone.

Since that day he had been bullied relentlessly. Mean names thrown at him, people flirting with and touching him inappropriately just to make him uncomfortable, pornography sent to him online and in his locker. He dreaded waking up in the morning half of the time.

But there was a saving grace in the hell hole that his life had become by the name of Dean Winchester.

He was new to the school, his father had just retired from the Marines and this was the first time that his family had ever settled down. His locker was near Castiel’s and they talked a lot. Castiel had never had a friend before and was shocked that someone actually talked kindly to him.

He was more shocked when Dean Winchester, the beautiful enigma that he was, asked him on a date.

"Cas," he’d started casually, looking into his locker.

"Yes, Dean?"

"You like me right?"

"Of course, Dean."

"How much?" Castiel tilted his head.

"I don’t understand." Dean sighed and turned to face him.

"They’re having a Star Trek marathon at the drive in this weekend. I’m not really into the new ones, but I know you like them. I was wondering if you want to-"

"You’re wasting your time, Dean-o." Castiel flinched as Gordon Walker, the leader of the pack of bullies, leaned against the locker.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Cassie’s not interested in…anything. Said so himself. Bonafide freak of nature."

Castiel turned to hide his face in his locker. He had never told Dean, too busy basking in the friendship he’d gained. Now Dean would laugh at him, too. He would be alone again for another year.

Dean whirled around and slammed Gordon into a locker, arm against his throat.

"Don’t you ever talk about him like that. There is nothing wrong with him." Dean leaned into close to him and muttered something that Castiel couldn’t quite hear. He let Gordon go and the boy scurried away like the rat he was.

"I’m sorry you had to see that," Dean said, scratching the back of his neck. His cheeks were tinged pink.

"Thank you," Castiel said. "For defending me."

"You’re not a freak, Cas," Dean smiled. "Well, maybe you are, since you like the New Trek. Speaking of?"

"You still want to take me?"

"Yeah, of course."

"But…" Castiel thought of all the people that Dean flirted with. The people that slipped of janitors closets and empty classrooms just in front of him. "I can’t offer you anything."

"That’s okay. I need to update my porn collection anyway."

Castiel laughed and Dean reached out. Blue eyes closed as gentle fingers touched his face.

"Is this okay?" Dean asked, suddenly very close.

"I don’t know," Castiel answered. "I’d like to find out."

He felt Dean’s breath on his lips as he laughed. Then the weight of them landed on his.

They were soft, a little chapped, they felt nice.

I like this, Castiel decided, wrapping and arm around Dean. The Winchester stepped back and pressed their foreheads together.

"I’ll pick you up at six. Burgers at Harvelle’s?"

"I’d like that, very much."

 

~*~

 

It took them a while to figure it out. They pushed Castiel’s limits until he couldn’t go any further.

Castiel liked kissing, Dean’s mouth made him feel normal. He liked being held and sleeping in the same bed. He loved it when Dean ran his hands over his chest and arms. His limit was Dean in his boxers rubbing against him as they kissed.

He never got off with Dean. He liked him, loved him even, but he just couldn’t do it. Dean never looked hurt or upset when this happened. He just kissed his forehead and backed off.

Dean promised that it was okay. He was fine with what Castiel gave him and his ever growing porn collection, which mostly consisted of magazines with topless women and a lot of tumblr and other blog searches for the free stuff.

"It’s kind of nice," Dean admitted one night while they were curled up in his bed. "Just worrying about myself, not having to think about getting someone else off. I’m digging it."

"And you’re happy?" Castiel asked, tracing his face with his fingers. Dean closed his eyes and leaned into his hand.

"You make me happy. Are you happy?"

Castiel had never been happier. He had someone to hold and love him. People no longer bullied him because Dean threatened anyone who did. He had the most beautiful soul in the world in his arms and he loved Castiel back:

"Yes, Dean. I’m happy."


	140. Chapter 140

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "Don’t listen to them. Don’t you EVER listen to them." Or "Please come get me"

Dean dropped his pen and rubbed his fingers.

He had been working on his essay for almost three hours and only had two paragraphs down and more paper balls around him than he could count.

He stood up and stretched, sighing as his back popped. That was nice. He looked out the window and saw his neighbor closing his bedroom door.

Dean wouldn’t call them friends, but Cas was nice to talk to when things got boring. He went to a Catholic school uptown so Dean only saw him every now and then.

Dean waited until Cas had turned his way and waved, catching the other boy’s attention.

Cas opened his window and Dean opened his.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas. What’s up?" The other boy sighed.

"My parents are making me go to a party I was invited to."

"Making you?"

"I don’t really go to parties, but they think it’s rude if I say no,” Cas shrugged. “I figure I can go for a little while, then call and tell them I don’t feel well.”

“Have fun,” Cas made a face at him and closed his window. Dean settled back down at his desk and tried to come up with something else to say about the Kansas-Nebraska Act.

Dean was startled awake by his phone buzzing beside him. He peeled his cheek from his history book and check the caller ID and the time. 9:30.

“Cas?”

“Please, come get me,” His neighbor's voice came through the speaker, small and broken.

“Are you okay?”

“Dean, please. Just…please hurry.”

“Yeah. Where are you?”

He scribbled the address Cas gave him quickly and grabbed his keys. He barely kept the speed limit as he drove into the fancier part of town, with the big houses that always looked like they were trying to outdo each other. He finally found the address and parked in front of a nice looking place.

He knocked on the door and dark haired guy answered. He looked Dean over and leaned against the doorjamb.

“Are you lost?” He asked, giving a smirk that Dean wanted to punch off of his face.

“I’m here to pick up Cas…tiel.” He added, guessing that these dicks didn’t use nicknames. The guy’s smirk got nastier as he looked over his shoulder.

“Look, everyone. Cassie’s white knight is here to save her.” The large group of guys that had congragated by door laughed. “Castiel, your ride is here!”

Everyone muttered things that Dean couldn’t here as Cas walked by. Cas hung his head a little and stopped by the door.

“Thank you for inviting me Michael. I had a nice time.” The lie was so plain on his tear streaked face. Dean wanted to beat the hell out of all of them. Michael smiled.

“Of course, Castiel. I’ll have to start inviting you more often.” He closed the door on them. Castiel made it to the car before he started crying in earnest. Dean had never seen anyone cry like that.

He drove away from Michael’s house, mostly so that those jerks couldn’t look out the window and see Cas this way. He didn’t take Cas home though. He drove to an empty field where John took them to set fireworks every July.

“What happened, Cas?” Dean asked, softly.

“It was supposed to be a game,” Cas sobbed. “You write stuff about a person, and they guess who it was by handwriting and what they said. I went last and…” He started drying harder and handed Dean a balled up piece of paper. Dean opened it apprehensivly.

Freak. Faggot. Whore. Disgusting. Waste of space. Dork. Slut. Abomination. There about twenty variations of the words writing under Cas’s name.

“They hate me,” Cas whispered. “And so do I.”

“Hey, look at me,” Dean grabbed Cas’s face so he had to. “Don’t you listen to them. Don’t you ever listen to them. You are none of those things.”

“I’m a faggot,” Cas spit the word.

“Yeah, me, too. Does that make me bad?” Cas looked gobsmaked. He shook his head.

“Of course not, Dean."

“How many people have you slept with?”

“Just my ex-boyfriend.”

“I’ve slept with a lot of people Cas, Does that make me bad? No. And it doesn’t make you bad. Those guys? They’re the bad ones. They’re the disgusting, wastes of space. Not you.”

Cas reached out and wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean hugged him back, rubbing his back like Mary did to calm him down. After a long time, Cas sat back and wiped his eyes.

“Thank you for coming to get me. I didn’t want me parents to see this.”

“Hey, anytime. I get it.”

“I’m sorry I cried all over you.”

“You’re fine, Cas,” Dean put a hand on his knee and smiled. “Wanna go grab and burger. On me.” Cas covered his hand with his own.

“I think I’d like that.”


	141. Chapter 141

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for: Fake relationship.

“Just let me buy you a drink,” Richard asked, for the tenth time. Castiel tried to remain polite, but it was getting difficult.

“No, thank you,” He said.

“Why not, Castiel. Just one drink.” Castiel was trying to come up with an excuse when he saw Dean come in.

“Thank you for the offer, but I don’t think my boyfriend would appreciate it.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Yes, there is now. Dean!” Dean looked over and smiled. He made his way through the crowd to where Castiel was sitting.

“Hey, Cas. What’s up?”

“Just waiting for you to get here,” Castiel said, touching Dean’s arm. Dean, this is Richard Roman, we work together.”

“Dean Winchester,” Dean said offering his hand. Richard glanced at it, but didn’t take it.

“I’ll see you at the Christmas party tomorrow, Castiel. You should bring your boyfriend along to meet everyone.” He turned and walked away. Dean took his seat with a low whistle.

“What a dick.”

“Yes, he is.” Dean gave him a look.

“Boyfriend? When were you gonna tell me.” Castiel looked at him for a moment and Dean shook his head. “No, no way, Cas.”

“I’m sorry, but he wouldn’t stop harassing me and I was trying to come up with something and I saw you come in and it just came out,” Castiel said. “Please, Dean. Just pretend for a little while? For me?” Dean looked at his best friends puppy eyes and sighed.

“Okay, fine. But I’m the top.” Cas smiled.

“Of course you are, Dean.”

Castiel helped Dean get dressed for the office party the next day.

The Winchester looked far from comfortable in the slacks and dress shirt, but Castiel knew that his usual jeans and plaid wouldn’t fly with his work crowd.

“Why couldn’t you just tell the Dick guy to fuck off?” Dean asked, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt.

“He’s likely to become my new boss when Zachariah retires,” Castiel responded. “It’s only for a few hours Dean. Then I’m off until next year and I can make up some story about how we broke up.”

“Fine."

The party was in full swing when they arrived. And by full swing, Dean meant there was some annoying music playing in the background and stuffy office types talking while holding little plastic cups of sparkling cider.

Castiel reached for Dean’s hand and the Winchester let him intertwine their fingers with a sigh.

It was going to be a long night.

“Your boyfriend seems nice,” Charlie said, leaning against the wall with Cas.

“Please, don’t,” Cas said. Dean and Castiel had known Charlie since high school. Charlie was the only one who knew about Castiel’s stupid crush on Dean that wouldn’t go away, even though he was twenty five year old man that was way too old to have crush.

“No, really. The way he’s hitting on Lisa by the punch bowl - just classy.”

“Charlie.” Cas sighed.

“Cas, you could have came up with a million excuses. Hell, telling Dick ‘yes’ would have been better for you. You’re just making it worse.”

Castiel knew that she was right. Dean had played his part well, constantly touching Castiel back, laughing with him, Castiel was almost positive that he felt Dean’s hand on his ass once. He even kissed his on the cheek before he left to use the bathroom.

And now he was flirting with Lisa Braeden and Castiel just want to cry.

“Yeah, I know.”

“What are you two talking about?” Dean asked, coming to Cas’s side.

“Nothing,” Castiel said with a fake smile, leaning against Dean’s chest. “Nothing at all.”

When Richard asked where Dean was a few weeks later at the bar, Castiel was prepared him the lie he’d come up with.

“We decided to see other people.” Was his code for Dean’s probably out with Lisa and I’m stuck here alone.

An arm slid around his waist and Dean’s voice overtook his.

“Sorry I’m late, baby. Couldn’t find a parking place.”

Dick went away almost immediately and Dean took his seat.

“You don’t have to keep pretending,” Castiel said. Dean’s warm fingers wrapped around his and Castiel looked up to see a warmer smile.

“Who said I was pretending at all?”


	142. Chapter 142

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aonn asked: mondays are your diaper days

Dean groaned as he was pulled from his sleep by his baby crying down the hall. 

He reached an arm out and shook Cas’s shoulder, rousting him out of his deep sleep.

“What?” The other man grumbled.

“Your night.”

“Mondays are your diaper days,” Castiel replied, then burrowed into his pillow.

_Oh, no you don’t._

“It’s Sunday,” Dean pointed out. Cas reached an arm out and pointed at the clock by the bed.

“It is 12:01 in the morning. It’s Monday.” Dean stared incredulously as Cas pulled the blanket over his head.

“I want a divorce,” He finally said, pulling the covers off of his legs and getting up

“Sure thing.” He threw a pillow at the lump Cas’s body made. Cas laughed.

Dean hurried nest door to their son’s room and lifted him out of the crib.

“Shh. I got you, buddy. What’s the matter, huh?” To Dean relief, he didn’t need a diaper change. Dean carried him to the kitchen, bouncing him as he heated his bottle, then settled down to feed him.

Robbie looked up at him with big green eyes as he drank. Dean smiled when his little eyelids started drooping and took the bottle away. He settled him against his shoulder and patted his tiny back as he stood up. Robbie was asleep when Dean put him back in his crib. 

Dean climbed back into his own bed, very delibritly not cuddling Cas


	143. Chapter 143

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hot Kisses

Dean shoved Cas against the wall before he could get the front door properly closed.

“You were teasing me all night,” Dean growled into his ear, before pulling his earlobe between his teeth. “Bending over the way did, flirting with your boss.”

Cas didn’t respond, but tightened his grip on Dean’s hair and suit jacket.

“I think you were trying to rile me up. I think you wanted me pissed off. Well, you got it.” 

He got his hands around the underside of Cas’s thighs and hoisted him up. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, groaning at the friction. 

The postion was awkward, and anyone walking close enough the the house could see them through the window. That just turned Castiel on more.

It took Dean a few minutes of fumbling to get their suit pants open and he shifted Cas so that he could wrap his hand around both of them.

Castiel threw his head back at feeling, forgetting where he was, and banged it hard against the wall.

Dean stopped, then started laughing at Cas’s disgruntled face as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“Yes, it’s hilarious,” Castiel snapped, but he was laughing too.

To an outsider it would have looked like an odd picture, two grown men standing in front of their window with their pants wide open, but to them, it was like any other night.

“I love you, you fucking dweeb,” Dean said, kissing Cas’s face.

“I love you, too. Now finish what you started.”


	144. Chapter 144

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> impalatic requested awkwardly walking in on someone crying in the bathroom.

Dean had to pee, really bad. He had already had four beers and he was working on a fifth. And this guy had been in there for thirty minutes.

Dean grabbed the knob and turned it, only to be surprised when it opened easily.

The guy inside looked up, wiping his face hurriedly. Dean just stared at him for a second, watching as more tears came out of his eyes.

"I’ll go," the guy eventually managed, standing up.

"Are you okay?" Dean blurted, then shook his head. "Obviously not. What happened?"

"I just found out my boyfriend’s cheating on me," He said, wrapping his arms around himself. The guy looked so small, wearing a sweater that was too big and curling in on himself that way. Dean let out a breath.

"Oh, that sucks…do you wanna talk about it?"

The guy tilted his head at Dean, who came in and closed the door, locking it behind him. He sat on the edge of the tub and the guy, who told Dean his name was Casl, started talking.

He told Dean about Richard (who Dean was actually friends with and thought was single) who he had been dating for almost a year. About how he told Cas that he was going to study group tonight, then showed up here. Cas went to a different school and his best friend dragged him along with him tonight. He was looking for a bathroom when he walked in on Dick screwing around with some girl.

"I knew that he was distant," Cas sniffled. "But I didn’t think that he would actually…I just don’t understand why I wasn’t enough for him. I did everything he asked. I…" The tears started again and Dean put a hand on his leg.

"Hey, he’s a jerk, okay? You didn’t deserve that. Nobody does."

"It still hurts,” Cas whimpered, scrubbing at his face. “He was my first…he was everything. And now…”

"I know." Cas bit his lip then looked at Dean.

"I know it’s asking a lot, but can you take me home? Crowley was my ride but I’m pretty sure he’s met someone by now and I live far away."

"Yeah, man, no problem." Dean stood up and had to drop back down again. "But first, I really have to piss."

* * *

Cas hadn’t been lying when he said he lived far away. He live on the whole other side of town, in one of the big houses Sammy always talked about living in someday. Not that their house was small, but these were fancy.

Cas kept apologizing, the farther out they got, but Dean shushed.

“It’s fine. Your friend shouldn’t have brought you if he was gonna leave you anyway.” Cas smiled fondly, but didn’t respond.

He pointed out his house, small compared to the others and turned to Dean.

“Thank you again, Dean,” He leaned over and kissed his cheek. Dean felt his face heat up.

“Hey, let me, uh, give you my number. In case you ever, you know, get stuck at a party and need a ride again.” Cas’s smile grew wider.

“Of course,” They exchanged numbers and Cas got out of the car. Dean made sure he was safely in his house before he pulled away and started driving home.

He got grounded because he missed his curfew. He got a three day suspension (and another week of punishment) for punching Dick Roman in the face on Monday.

It all turned out to be worth it when he kissed Cas for the first time three weeks later.


	145. Chapter 145

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crossroadsbela requested: I’ve known you for years and have never ever seen you moving like that I feel betrayed.

Dean had been unsure when Gabriel suggested that they all go to the gay club downtown.

The club was nice and all, well lit for that kind of place, nice patrons, but wasn’t sure he wanted to be hit on all night.

When he said no, Gabe told him the real reason behind wanting to go. Castiel had been dumped and he needed to get out of the house and as his best friend, it was Dean’s job to get him there. Dean gave him a death glare for pulling the best friend card and agreed.

They met up a seven outside the club. Gabriel near the owner, so they slipped in through VIP door. Once inside, Gabriel and Sam disappeared, leaving Dean and Cas alone. They found a table and sat down, ordering their drinks when a half dressed waiter walked by.

“So, how you doing?” Castiel sighed. 

“I’m fine. It was a mutual agreement. Crowley and I weren’t working anymore and it wasn’t fair to either of us to continue on in such a manner.” 

“You don’t have to lie to me to me, Cas.” 

“I’m not. It hurts, yes, but we’re better off this way. I love him too much to hold him back and vice versa.” 

“Alright.” 

They had a few drinks and caught up with each other.

“Will you dance with me?” Castiel asked. Dean sighed but nodded. He hated dancing, especially in crowds, but Cas wanted to, so he’d give in once.

When they got on the floor, Cas wrapped an arm around Dean’s neck and pulled him close. He set a rhythm, moving their bodies together in a way that Dean didn’t know he could move.

“Fuck, Cas,” He whispered, when their hips brushed together. “Where did you learn this?”

“Balthazar,” Castiel respond. The guy he dated before Crowley.

“You’ve known how to do this for two years and you never thought to show me?” Castiel laughed against Dean’s neck.

“Oh, Dean. I have lots things that I’d like to show you. Although they are mostly to inappropriate to be done here.” 

Sam pulled away from Gabriel to check his phone vibrating in his pocket. He had a new message from Dean.

_Don’t wait up. Spending the night with Cas._

“About damn time,” Gabriel said, before pulling him in again.

Sam couldn’t have agreed more.


	146. Chapter 146

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harmfuldean requested: Grabbed at the same time for the last copy of a scary movie

Dean wandered through the grocery store aimlessly. It was his first Halloween in his own house and he wasn’t quite sure how to go about it.

He didn’t have time to decorate so the house bare. He didn’t have kids and Sammy was grown up so he wasn’t trick or treating. 

He threw several bags of candy into the shopping cart, just in case he had a lot of kids come by.

When he was done getting his groceries for the week, he found himself in the entertainment section, looking at the movies. Watching them on TV wasn’t an option. Commercial breaks ruined the suspense and Dean wasn’t having it.

He grabbed several of his favorites as he looked through them, pleased to find them in five dollar bin. He was reaching for a Friday the Thirteenth box set when another hand latched on to it at the same time.

Dean looked up at the same time as the other man, meeting his bright blue eyes.

“Sorry,” They said at the same time. The other man smiled.

“You can have it.” Dean shook his head.

“No, man. I have plenty here. You go ahead.” The guy placed it in Dean’s hands.

“I probably wouldn’t have watched it anyway.” Dean looked at the box, then looked at the guy. 

“You could come to my place and watch it with me.” He suggested, feeling his cheeks heat up. The dude tilted his head. 

“Was that a flirtation?” Dean’s cheeks turned a darker red.

“Um, yeah. I guess.” The guys smiled.

“I’d be glad to. I’m Castiel.”

“Dean.”

Dean gave him his address and phone number and Castiel said he’d be there at dusk.

Dean watched him walk away, appreciating the view. Maybe his first Halloween alone wouldn’t be so bad.

* * *

Dean straightened up the parts of the house that Castiel would see as best he could. He ordered a cheese pizza, unsure if the other man liked anything on his or not. He put the candy in a bowl and made sure to take out the trash. 

He was just finishing getting ready when the doorbell rang. He checked his reflection before letting Castiel in. 

The man had brought a bottle of wine with him, and he looked about as nervous as Dean felt. They both loosened up up after the first glass

They talked for the first few hours, pausing to give trick or treaters candy and stave off teenagers. After nine o’clock, Dean turned his front porch light off and put a DVD in the player.

Half way through Nightmare on Elm Street, Dean hesitantly slipped an arm around Castiel’s shoulders. The other man leaned into Dean’s chest, pulling his legs up on the couch. 

“Is this okay?” 

“Yeah. Absolutely.”

Dean had never been much of a cuddler, but Cas was so warm and his body didn’t jab uncomfortably into Dean’s like other’s did. This must have been what it was supposed to feel like.

“I had a nice time,” Castiel said, as Dean walked him to the door.

“Me, too. We should do it again. Next Friday?” 

“I’d like that.” 

Dean took a chance and leaned in. Castiel tasted like wine and Starbursts. Dean liked it.

“I’ll talk to you soon.” Castiel said. Dean kissed him again and opened the door.

Dean watched him walk to car and waved goodbye, glad that he’d reached for the machete wielding psycho instead of Texas Chainsaw Massacre.


	147. Chapter 147

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Can you write Cas and Crowley turned into cats by a spell and Dean has to take care of them and Cas is the one constantly causing all the trouble.

Dean looked up, eyes searching for the witch that was just in front of them. She lay dead on the ground, his bullet in her head.

“You okay, Sammy?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Cas?” No response came from the angel. “Cas? Crowley?” 

Dean sneezed. 

“Um, Dean,” Sam said. He sounded like he was about burst out laughing. Dean turned and his eyes widened.

Two cats stood in in a pile of clothes. One was tan with blue eyes and one was pure black.

“Cas?” Sam asked. The tan one tilted his head and meowed. 

Dean couldn’t help it. Between sneezes he laughed, deep and loud. Because this was hilarious. Both cats meowed indignantly. 

“We have to change them back,” Sam said. Dean smiled. 

“I think they look fine.” Sam rolled his eyes and Dean sneezed again.

“We’ll have to get you some allergy medicine, too. Let’s get them in the car.” 

They managed to scoop the cats up and carry them to the Impala. Dean looked Crowley in the eyes, seriously. 

“If you scratch my seats, I will get you fixed so fast.”

Sam had to drive because of Dean’s allergies. Cas kept trying to climb into the front seat and Crowley hissed at every sharp turn. They stopped at a drugstore and Sam said he’d be back. He returned with a large bottle of allergy medicine. 

He stopped again at a nearby pet store and came back with food, a litter box, and everything else they might need. 

“I’ll go start on the lore,” Sam said, when they got everything brought in. “See what I can do. Keep an eye on them.” 

“Why do I have to do it?” 

“Do you really think I can’t hear what goes on in your bedroom at night?” Dean blushed up to hairline and grumbled under his breath about how he was at least getting some.

* * *

“Damn it, Cas!” Dean yelled, when the tan cat jumped into his lap, causing his beer to spill on his bedsheets and clothes. Crowley hissed at the angry tone and nuzzled Castiel, comfortingly. 

“Come on, get up. I have to change these now.” They didn’t budge. “I said, get up.” 

Dean jerked the sheets and the cats jumped. Crowley went smoothly to floor, but Cas landed on the desk. Papers and pictures went flying.

“Cas!”

There was more hissing and growling and apologetic meows as Dean angrily cleaned his room. 

When he was done he threw himself on the now clean bed and glared at the ceiling. Castiel climbed onto the bed and nuzzled his face hesitantly, licking his cheek with his sand papery tongue. 

“It’s okay,” Dean sighed, scratching his ears. “I needed to change them anyway.” 

Cas settled on his chest and purred contently. Crowley climbed up as well and curled up on Dean’s extra pillow. Dean gave him a scratch and earned a huff.

“Fine, grumpy. Cas can get all my attention.” 

After a few minutes the dark cat nestled against his side and rubbed his head against Dean’s neck. 

Dean was surprised at how much he was actually enjoying it. The soft fur under his fingers and the vibrations of Cas’s purrs. Maybe cats weren’t so bad, after all. 

Until the next morning, when Dean woke up with swollen eyes and sneezing his head off. He got up and stumbled to his desk for the allergy medicine. When he turn Cas and Crowley had curled up in the warm spot where he slept.

Dean went to get coffee, leaving them alone. When he came back, the room was a wreck again. He looked at Cas and cat ducked his head. Dean sighed.

“It’s okay. I just won’t clean it again until we get you back to normal.”

It took Sam almost two weeks to find a reversal spell. In the time, Cas broke a lot of dishes, got stepped on ten times, accidently scratched Dean more times than the Winchester could count, and tore some sheets that were hung up to dry to shreds. Crowley had mostly laid around in front of the heater and in Dean’s bed.

The demon turned cat did almost tear Dean’s arm to ribbons when he yelled at Cas over the ruined things, then nuzzled and groomed the angel until he was purring contentedly. 

“Finally found it!” Sam said, coming into the room. Dean shushed him. Cas and Crowley were curled up on his bed asleep, their heads resting on one anothers backs.

“We can do it in a few hours.” 

When Crowley teased Dean later about adopting a kitten from the animal shelter the Winchester glared at him.

“I’ll still get you fixed.”


	148. Chapter 148

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> galllifreyfallsnomore requested: cas who dresses up as one of santa’s elves at the mall and dean’s daughter emma is completely enamoured so they make several trips and it’s probably wrong to find an elf sexy and ask him out but dean totally does anyway,

Dean held Emma’s hand tight as they walked through the mall. He wanted to carry her through the sea of Christmas shoppers, but she refused. She screamed if he even tried.

After what felt like hours, they finally made it to the line to see Santa. Emma was bouncing with excitment, standing on tip toes to see the man.

“Want up?” She nodded and Dean scooped her into his arms. She let out a delighted noise when she saw the actor.

“Daddy, look!”

“I see him.”

“And he brought elves!”

“Yep.” She giggled and clapped. Dean smiled.

“You got your list?”

“Uh-huh!” She flapped the paper in his face and Dean leaned back to avoid getting hit.

He saw the mothers around them checking him out, trying to get a glimpse of his left hand. Saw the elation and adoradtion in their eyes when they didn’t see a ring. Dean didn’t pay any attention to them. Emma was the only girl he needed in his life. The only girl he’d needed for the last four years.

When it was finally her turn, Dean put her down and she went running to the man in the red suit. Dean watched carefully as he picked her up and sat her on his knee, laughing the typical ‘ho ho ho,’ when he felt a hand on his arm.

“If you could step over here, sir,” The elf said, gesturing to the exit. Dean nodded and moved, staring at his face. The guy was hot. Big blue eyes, messy hair under his stupid hat, and these lips that Dean wanted to feel under his even if they were chapped.

“Sir?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Would you like a picture?” He gestured to another elf standing near a camera.

“Oh, yeah. How much?”

It took several attempts to get a good picture. Emma hopped off of Santa’s lap and ran to Dean. He scooped her into his arms as the elf got his picture printed. He handed it to Dean and gave Emma a candy cane.

“Merry Christmas,” He said, giving her a smile that Dean couldn’t describe. Emma smiled back, then hid her face in Dean’s neck. Dean thanked him and carried her away.

“Wanna hit the toy store?”

“Yeah.”

Dean bought several things that Emma asked for, letting her have a stuffed puppy that day. He would hide the other toys in his room until he had time to wrap them. Or shove them into gift bags when he got frustrated with the paper.

“Daddy!” Emma said, when they started towards the mall exit. “I forgot to tell Santa something!”

“Santa knows what you want, baby.”

“No! It’s important!”

“Emma-”

“Please!” Dean sighed but let her pull him back to the Santa line.

“Twice in one day?” The hot elf smiled when Emma ran back to Santa.

“She forgot something.” The elf smiled. Dean startled when the Santa let out and extra loud laugh. He said something to Emma that made her smiled brightly, then placed her on the ground. She ran to Dean and waved at the elf. He gave Dean a questioning look, holding another candy cane. Dean nodded and he gave it to Emma.

“Merry Christmas,” He said again. Emma giggled and Dean led her away.

“Daddy! Santa!” Emma said, tugging his hand. Dean groaned internally.

For the last three weeks, every time Dean and Emma went to the mall she wanted to go see Santa. Multiple times. Dean carried her through the line, letting her run to tne now familiar man in the red suit.

“Hello, Dean,” Dean looked over and smiled at Castiel. He and the elf had exchanged names after the fourth time Emma dragged him here.

“What did she forget this time?”

“Damned if I know. I just can’t say no to her.”

“She could be asking for worse things,” Cas shrugged. Dean grinned.

“I guess that’s true.”

Emma joined them then, practically climbing Dean to get a better look at Cas.

“Hello, Emma.”

“Cas.”

“You must have a very long Christmas list.” Emma shook her head and Castiel booped her on the nose with her candy cane

“I’ll see you later,” Dean sighed because he knew it true.

After a few hours of walking around, Emma suddenly remembered something that she just had have for Christmas and Dean carried her back to the North Pole set. Castiel smiled at them from the front and gave a little wave.

“Long time no see,” He said when they made it to the front. 

“Very funny.”

“Look on the bright side, you’ll only have to come back ten more times before Christmas.” Dean gave him a look and Cas laughed.

This was normal for them now. They would go back and forth while Dean waited for Emma, Cas would make him smile and laugh and Dean wouldn’t do anything about it. He could start a relationship and let Emma get attached, just to get hurt if it didn’t work out.

“Cas!”

“Hello, again,” Cas kneeled down and let Emma hug him. She took her candy cane and rocked by on her heels a little. 

“Daddy wants you to come get hot chocolate with us!” 

“Emma!” Dean admonished. “I’m sorry, Cas.” Castiel looked a little shocked at first, then smiled a little.

“Well, Emma, you tell you daddy that I’d happey to.” He looked at Dean then. “I get off at five, if she means that.”

"We’ll be here."


	149. Chapter 149

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> impalatic requested: Cas finding out he loves sweaters during Christmas time when he finds one at a store, and Dean figuring out that he loves sweaters too, but only when he sees Cas in one…

"Come on, Cas," Dean said, not slowing down. The ex-angel reluctantly pulled himself away from the pet store window, where a puppy was trying to lick his face through the glass.

Cas needed some clothes. He was human now, and couldn’t keep borrowing from Dean.

The mall was crowded and it made Dean uncomfortable. He hated crowds. He hated people. He hated shopping.

"Go on. You need jeans, shirts, and underwear. Get what you like."

Cas looked a little frightened as he entered the fray. He was gone for almost thirty minutes before Dean got an SOS text from him. With a sigh, he forced his way through the crowd to where his friend was.

"Dean," He looked over and saw Cas waving to him, a smiling woman with a name tag standing beside him.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"What kind of jeans should I get? There are so many. Boot cut, relaxed fit, skinny–"

"Stop. First off, no skinny jeans, okay? You’re not in a boy band. Boot Cut. Try ‘em on before you buy them."

"Wait here."

Cas disappeared into the changing rooms and Dean leaned against the wall with a sigh.

"Your boyfriend is very nice," the woman said.

"He’s not my boyfriend," Dean said. "I’m just here for moral support." She smiled.

"It’s alright. My nephew and his partner go shopping together all the time."

Cas saved the woman from a response by stepping out of the room. Dean stood up straight.

"I like these," Cas said, holding up the pairs he chose.

"Awesome. Let’s get them and get the hell out of here."

They charged the jeans to Alexander Bane’s credit card and moved on to another store.

Dean left Cas alone to look at shirts while he ran to the bathroom.

When he came back, Cas was gone. He sent him a text and found out he was in a changing room.

He took a seat and waited.

Cas stepped out, holding a pile of clothes. Dean grabbed two five packs of boxer briefs and threw them in with them and Cas swiped his card again.

When they got back to the bunker, Dean taught Cas how to separate his lights and darks and explained why you had to wash your clothes, even if they were brand new.

* * *

A few days after their trip, the temperature dropped. It was freezing outside, but the bunker was nice and toasty. To the Winchester’s, anyway.

Castiel came stumbling out of his room one morning in fuzzy socks and an oversized red sweater with a reindeer on it.

"Nice sweater, Cas." Sam said, trying to hide a smile. Cas beamed.

"Thank you, Sam."

Dean just stared.

They had had to break down and take Cas to the eye doctor a few days before because he was starting to squint more and more and it didn’t look professional. Castiel had chosen glasses with thick, square black frames that took up most of his face, but also completed it in a way that Dean hadn’t noticed was incomplete.

Now, standing their in them, with his sleeves covering most of his fingers and his hair and mess, Dean was speechless.

He reached out and seized Cas’s waist, pulling him forward and kissing him soundly on the mouth.

He tasted like coffee and chocolate and it was best thing Dean had ever tasted.


	150. Chapter 150

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for: Hot/steamy kiss

Dean moaned against Cas’s mouth as he slotted their hips together. It had been a long day and he needed this, he needed Cas’s hands on him, he needed Cas worshipping him this way.

Castiel settled more comfortably in Dean’s lap, cupping face in his hands. Before long, Dean’s tongue began exploring the cavern of his mouth and Cas followed his lead, flicking the tip of his tongue against the roof of Dean’s mouth, just how he like it.

Dean stopped him when his fingers moved to the hem of his shirt.

“Not right now. I just want to kiss you right now.” Cas nodded and returned his mouth to Dean’s.

Sometimes Dean needed this intimacy. Closeness that didn’t involve sex, just the closeness that kisses could offer.

Cas pulled away, needing to catch his breath and Dean’s mouth moved to his neck, leaving a burning trail of kisses down his throat to place where his shoulder and neck intersected. Cas moaned, tightening his fingers in Dean’s short hair.

He pulled Dean’s mouth to his again and shifted, pulling Dean’s weight down on top of him.

They had just started rocking their hips together when a loud groan sounded from the door.

“Seriously. We eat dinner on that couch.”

Dean looked up just in time to Sam rubbing his eyes and walk out of the room.

He and Cas started laughing and Dean dropped his head onto Cas’s shoulder.

“Later,” Cas said, lovingly running his fingers through Dean’s hair, tugging lightly at the ends.

“Now,” Dean said, scooping Castiel into his arms and carrying him down the hall to their bedroom.


	151. Chapter 151

Castiel and Dean had been in each other’s lives since they started Kindergarten and had to share a table. Every year after, they were sat next to each other, paired in groups, stuck together since the day they met.

It didn’t take long for them to become attached at the hip.

John wasn’t all that surprised when he caught Dean’s kissing him when they were twelve years old in the tree house they’d built in the Winchester’s backyard. Dean had looked so scared when he saw John watching them, but his father only gave them a smile and told them lunch was ready.

Since that day, they’d been even more inseparable. Now, at seventeen, if Dean didn’t come home, he was at Cas’s and vice versa. It wasn’t uncommon to find them standing close, Dean’s fingers looped through Cas’s belt loops or them laying together in Dean’s bed.

John will never forget the look on Mary’s face when she found a condom wrapper tangled in Dean’s sheets.

“Hi, boys,” Mary said one day as she and John arrived home from the store. She kissed the tops of their heads and gave them each a small bag of candy. “Any Halloween plans?”

“There’s a party tonight. We’re going with Jo,” Castiel replied. “Speaking of, I have to go get ready.”

He kissed Dean goodbye, lingering for a moment, then walked out the door. Dean helped put the groceries away and took the dog on a walk before going to take a shower.

“Did you help him pick a costume?” Mary asked John as she started dinner. He shook his head and she hmmed.

“He always asks for help.”

“Maybe Cas picked their costumes this year,” John shrugged, opening the news paper.

Dean came downstairs a few minutes later, in his brown leather jacket, a t-shirt, and jeans. John looked at him skeptically.

“And who are you supposed to be? Yourself?” Dean laughed a little

“I’m The Doctor, a la Christopher Eccleston,” Dean responded. “It was Cas’s idea. Number 9 is his favorite.”

“Is Cas going as Rose, then?” Mary asked, smiling. John looked at her, hoping for an explanation. Dean sopke first

“Jo is. Cas is going Captain Jack.”

John tried to picture that but he just couldn’t bring to mind the image of Castiel in a pirate get up. The eyeliner maybe, but not the whole look. The thought made him chuckle. The front door opened and Castiel and Jo’s voices could be heard moving through the living room.

John laughed when Dean checked his reflection in the toaster and straightened his clothes.

Jo came in first and her look didn’t help John piece together their costumes. She was also in jeans and t-shirt, the only odd thing was that the shirt was pink.

“Nice pink,” Dean said, pulling her hair. Jo slapped his hand away.

“Shut it or I’ll tell Cas you’re being mean again.”

“I’ll believe it,” Castiel said from the doorway. John looked up, ready to finally know what the hell was going on.

He had on a white t-shirt, covered by a leather vest and leather pants that were surprisingly tasteful.

“Damn,” Dean said, with a low whistle. “Lookin’ good Harkness.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” They kissed briefly. Dean chased his lips when Cas pulled back.

“You two can make out later when I’m not around,” Jo said, putting herself between them. Dean rolled his eyes.

“You three sit down,” Mary said. “Eat before you go.”

Since there would be no arguing with her, they ate quickly before saying goodbye.

“I’m spening the night at Cas’s,” Dean informed them before allowing his boyfriend to drag him out the door.

“What was that?” John asked. Mary smiled.

“Doctor Who.”

“That’s still a thing? Since when?”

“Oh, they watch it on Netflix,” She said, taking his plate. “I could tell you all about it.”

She put the dishes in the sink and ran her hand across his shoulders.

“Or we could enjoy a night without kids in the house.”

John was rushing her, laughing, upstairs before she could say another word.


	152. Chapter 152

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for: Purgatory

_Cas._

Castiel flinched when Dean’s voice flooded his thoughts.

_Cas, where did you go?_

**Stay away,** Cas reminded himself, curling tighter against three tree he was hiding under.  **You have to stay away.**

* * *

_Cas, buddy, come on. I need your help._

Castiel wrapped his arms around his knees, no longer able to look at the dead monsters surrounding his.

**You can’t go. You’re too bright. They’ll find him. They’ll all find him.**

* * *

Castiel hated this place He hated fighting monsters that had already been killed. He hated hearing Dean’s voice when he couldn’t go to him.

He wondered for the first time what it would be like to sleep. To forget the world for a few hours and enter dreams where he could be anything, anywhere, with anyone.

 _Cas, please._  

Castiel put his hands over his ears, uselessly. Dean’s prayer floated through his head, swirled in his mind

**Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!**

* * *

 “Cas!” Castiel flinched when Dean’s voice flooded his thoughts again. Why didn’t he stop? 

 **Because Dean Winchester never gives up.**  

Castiel waited for the rest of the prayer, for the flare of guilt when Dean begged him to come back. What came next was so much worse. 

Dean’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. 

He was there.

**No. To close. They’ll find him. Get away.**

* * *

Cas went with Dean for a while, he’d missed the hunter while they were apart.

Dean was angry with him for leaving and not answering him. The vampire that occpanied them was angry becuase Castiel was a beacon. Castiel was angry with himself for both of those things.

They fought monsters as they made their trek to the spot where Dean would leave. He took the vampire into himself and fought his way up the mountain to the portal. 

Castiel let him go.


	153. Chapter 153

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> itssupernaturaltimebitches requested: can you do a “there’s a fire in my building and now my hot neighbor is standing in front of me in his boxers” au?

Castiel moaned as the fire alarm in his building pulled him from a restful sleep. Exams had been killing him and now that they were over he just wanted to hide in his pillows and sleep forever.

With a sigh, Castiel forced himself out of bed and trudged through the hall with his tired neighbors.

He was shocked to see that there were actual flames rising from the top floor, and a little shaken. He was suddenly glad for his middle floor apartment, where he was beside horny college kids on either side and fighting newlyweds for upstairs and downstairs neighbors.

He swayed, exhaustion taking over, when a gentle hand landed on his shoulder.

“You alright there, Cas?” Castiel startled awake at the voice of his neighbor, Dean Winchester. His hot neighbor that he had had a crush on since the day he moved in.

“Yes. Just tired. Finals really wiped me out.” His eyes finally focused enough to really look at Dean.

His hair was rumpled and his eyes were red with sleep. His white shirt was on backwards. Castiel felt himself blush when he saw his green and blue striped boxers.

“I didn’t have much time to get dressed,” Dean said, when he saw where Cas was looking. “I sleep naked.”

Cas’s eyes widened and Dean turned bright red. 

“I don’t know why I told you that. I-”

“Me, too.” Cas blurted. “I just wanted to go straight to sleep and didn’t change out of what I wore to school.”

He gestured to his sweat pants and sweater. Dean smiled.

“That I gotta see.” Castiel’s eyes widened again. If they kept doing that, they were going to pop out of his head. Before Cas could respond, the firemen shouted that it was safe to go back inside.

“See you around, Cas,” Dean winked before disappearing back into the building, leaving Castiel standing there in a state of shock that had nothing to with the fire in the building.


	154. Chapter 154

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for: Answered your call for a pick-up from a drunken party even though you’re my brother’s friend and I’ve only met you once because it sounded like you really needed to get out of there.

Dean let out an annoyed sound when Sam’s phone rang for the seventh time. Why did they just stop trying? He obviously wasn’t picking up. When it rang again, Dean got up and answered it.

“Look, Sam’s not here right so-”

“Dean?” The guy’s voice that interrupted him was vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t picture a face.

“Uh, yeah. Sam’s not-”

“Can you please come and get me?” The guy cut him off again. “I know that it’s late and it probably very inconvenient for you, but I just can’t stay here and I live almost an hour away and I…” The guy stopped with a choked little sound and Dean sighed.

“Where are you?”

He jotted down the address the guy gave him and left Sam a note, though he doubted Sam was coming home tonight. He thought he heard something about spending the night at Kevin’s.

Damn his parental complex. And damn Sam for leaving his phone his phone behind so that Dean would have to go out in the middle of night to pick up a complete stranger for him. He didn’t even get the guy’s name before he hung up, he realized.

It turned out not to matter. As soon as he put the Impala in park in front of the house, there was a kid Sam’s age getting into the passenger side.

He’d been crying, that much was obvious. Dean smelled alcohol on him, too. He just hoped that the punk didn’t throw up in his baby.

“Thank you, Dean,” He said quietly, as they were driving away.

“No problem….”

“Castiel.” Castiel, right. He remembered Sam introducing them now. He was quiet, but polite.

“Um, wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Okay.”

It was quiet for a long time. Castiel didn’t give Dean directions, so he just drove back to his own house.

“You can wait for Sam,” Dean offered. “I don’t think he’s coming home though.”

“I just can’t go home like this. My parents and my brothers would flip.”

“Come on in, then. You want some hot chocolate?”

That’s how Dean’s movie night ended with a teary eyed Castiel Novak on his couch, staring into his mug like it had all the answers.

“I know I’m not Sam, but if you want to talk, I won’t tell,” Dean offered. Cas sniffed.

“What would you do if you were assaulted?” Dean red flags went up and he straightened.

“What do you mean?” Cas curled in on himself.

“At the party, some guys cornered me and forced me into a bedroom.”

“Did they…”

“One tried to put his hand down my pants, but I punched him. They beat me up and poured beer on me.“

Dean was fuming. He jumped up and reached for his keys/

“What are their names? I’ll kill them.”

“Dean-”

“Don’t you dare say that it’s okay, because it’s not.” Cas grabbed his hand.

“I’m okay. Please come and sit down.” 

Dean sighed and dropped back onto the couch. Cas hadn’t go of his hand.

“Do you wanna take a shower?”

“Yes, please.”

Dean showed him upstairs and how to work the shower. He put an old pair of his sweat pants and a t-shirt in there, too. Sam’s clothes would be way too big on the twig that was in his shower right now.

“I put your clothes in the washer,” Dean said, when Cas came back down.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“No problem. Do you need anything else?”

“Would you mind if I spent the night in Sam’s room,” Cas asked, tugging at the too long sleeves.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“Thank you, Dean.” He said again, standing up. He paused on his way to the stairs and kissed Dean’s cheek. He smelled like Dean’s soap. He was wearing his clothes.

“Damn,” Dean said when he was alone.


	155. Chapter 155

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theonlykeeperisoftime requested: Librarian + 73. I used the book The Lullaby by Sarah Dessen and the line:
> 
> "No you won’t," Jess said, getting the door. "Tomorrow, you’ll have a wicked hangover and feel even worse."

Dean forced his way through the crowd of people and to the front of the bathroom line.

He barely made it to the toilet before puking up all of the alcohol that he’d just ingested, along with his lunch.

He faintly registered the groans and complaints from the other party goers, realizing that he hasn’t closed the door behind him. He didn’t care.

He’d fucked up and now Cas was gone. He’d fucked up and Cas had dumped his sorry ass like he’d threatened to do so many times.

He vomited again, thinking about the look on Castiel’s face when he caught him in the library storeroom with Lisa Braeden.

"Dean?" He groaned when he heard Sam’s voice.

"Lea’ me ‘lone," He managed to get out. Sam sighed and got an arm around his brother. "No!"

"I’m gonna take you home, Dean."

"I fucked up, Sammy. I fucked up real bad."

Dean let out a sound of relief when the cool night air hit his face. When did they get outside?

"I know."

"I hurt him. Fuck. I promised him, I fucking swore to him that I wouldn’t. That I wasn’t like the other guys he dated."

"Can you get the door?" Dean heard him ask. Jess must have been with him.

"You gotta take me to him," Dean said.

"You’ll fix it tomorrow, Dean," Sam said.

"No you won’t," Jess said, getting the door. "Tomorrow, you’ll have a wicked hangover and feel even worse."

Dean gave her a look. He didn’t know if it was dirty (like he intended) or pathetic. He’s guessing the latter, since she patted his shoulder and gave him a sad look.

"But you can talk to him later."

Dean asked Sam to take him to Cas’s the whole ride, practically begged, but Sam didn’t give in.

He helped Dean into his building and up to his apartment.

"Do you think you’ll be okay alone?" Sam asked, flipping the light on. Dean made a noise and when Sam looked over, he was kneeling in front a box of miscellaneous items. There was a key on the end table. "I guess that’s a no."

He sent Jess a text, letting her know that he was spending the night, as Dean looked through the box.

Everything was there. Every gift, every picture, everything that pertained to their time together tucked into a small box.

Dean let out a whine of pain when he pulled a hoodie from the bottom of the box. Cas had claimed that the week Dean bought it. He shopped in it, he slept in it, he read in it, they had had sex while he was wearing it. Dean brought it up to his nose and breathed it in. Cas had washed it in a different detergent so that it didn’t even smell like him.

Dean curled in on himself, there in the living room floor, and cried into the fabric of the jacket.

He’d fucked up and Cas was gone. And he wasn’t coming back.


	156. Chapter 156

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Can you write Crowley angsting and worrying that Dean is going to leave him for Cas but it ends up being a happy ending for everyone because they all love each other?

Crowley was a top.

He needed dominance and control. He wasn’t a big man, he was an easy target as a child. The constant bullying brought out a cruel side that usually chased lovers away.

Until Dean came along, of course.

Dean Winchester was possibly the hardest closet case Crowley had to crack. He gave in eventually, and they fell into bed together, but not without difficulties.

Dean didn’t mind Crowley’s rough nature, he had grown up in a rough environment. But he wasn’t, by any means, a bottom. He wasn’t going to roll over and let Crowley have him. Neither was Crowley.

For a long time they had to make due with mutual hand and blow jobs and frotting. Until a year ago, on Crowley’s birthday, when Dean had spread his legs and told him to fuck him.

For three years, they had been together. It wasn’t always easy, they were both stubborn and ruthless when they wanted something, but those issues had been easily resolved.

A new problem had arisen recently, though, by the name of Castiel Novak.

He was handsome, his body looked like it had sculpted by the gods, and he was possibly the bottomiest bottom Crowley had ever seen. And Dean liked him.

Crowley knew he did, he could see the want on his eyes whenever Castiel was around. He also knew that it was only a matter of time until Dean realized that Castiel was definitely in him, too.

That Crowley was almost ten years older than them. That he’s gained weight since he’d opened his law firm and no longer had time to work out. That his sex drive would be diminishing long before Dean’s. That he wasn’t what Dean could have with someone younger

"Stop thinking so loud," Dean said from beside him in bed. "I can’t sleep if you don’t shut your brain down."

Then he wrapped and arm around Crowley’s middle and pressed his face into his chest.

Things were okay for now. He would deal with the storm when it came.

Dean suggested going to Harvelle’s when he came in on Friday. Apparently it had been a rough week and he wanted to be around what he called “his people.”

Crowley wanted to disagree. He knew that Castiel worked on Fridays, but Dean was so adamant, so desperate to get out of the house, Crowley had nodded and followed him to his car.

They chose a booth and Dean sprawled across his side, relaxing into the rough and tumble atmosphere.

"Hey there, boys," the owner, Ellen, said, taking a notepad from her apron. "What can I get you?"

They ordered their beers and Dean leaned forward, brushing his fingers over Crowley’s hand.

"You okay?"

"Of course I am."

"Don’t bull shit me, man. I thought we were past that." Crowley didn’t respond and Dean sighed.

"We gotta talk this shit out, Crowley. Or it’ll fuck us both up. You know you can talk to me?"

"Yes, Dean."

"And that I…you know how I feel about you?"

Crowley nodded. They had never said the words to each other. It never worked out when they had before, and neither wanted to risk it.

"It’s nothing, I swear."

Dean looked ready to argue, but Castiel came to their table, placing their beers in front of them. Dean grinned.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean. Crowley." He smiled at them both. "Is there anything else I can get you."

"I think I want so wings if you got ‘em." Dean said.

"Of course. They’ll be out shortly."

Dean and Crowley talked while they waited, pausing to thank Castiel when he deposited the tray of chicken. Dean moaned when he bit into it, a sound Crowley was used to inducing himself.

They ordered two more beers and Dean went to shoot a game of pool. A waitress brought the bottles to the table, and held out a napkin to Crowley.

"Love note from your admirer," She said, then disappeared back to the bar.

Crowley looked at the folded paper curiously. It wasn’t like Dean to write notes. He unfolded it and became more lost. The small, blocky handwriting didn’t belong to Dean.

_I want you to fuck me. Both of you._

Crowley folded the note back and looked around for the sender, someone watching him, but saw no one.

Dean came back and took a pull of his beer.

"I’m gonna order some fries," He decided.

"You’re going to have a heart attack," Crowley smiled.

"If I haven’t had one in bed with you yet, I think I’m good," Dean jested back, waving Castiel over. He ordered his fries and two more beers, and asked Castiel to bring the check when he came back.

Castiel was back in ten minutes with a basket of greasy, deep fried potatoes and the check.

His name was written on it in familiar small, blocky handwriting.

Dean and Crowley shared the fries and finished their beers. Dean threw some cash on the table, leaving Cas a nice tip.

"I’m gonna hit the head," He said. "If Cas comes back by, tell him goodnight for me."

Crowley nodded and his boyfriend made his way through the crowd.

Castiel came back by and bused their table, making sure he got up the baskets and bottles before he picked up the money.

"I got your note," Crowley said. He didn’t continue.

Castiel bit his lip and took out another napkin. He placed it on the table and walked away.

Inside the paper was a key, along with an address and the words _I get off at midnight_.

Crowley tucked them into his pocket and waited for Dean.

When they got into the car, Crowley looked over at him with a brilliant smile.

"We’re not going home."

Dean raised an eyebrow, but didn’t ask. He followed the directions that Crowley gave him to a rougher part of town.

Castiel lived in a rather ramshackle apartment building. Dean looked apprehensive about leaving his car, but Crowley tugged him along.

"You gonna tell me what’s going on?" He asked as Crowley led him up the stairs to the apartment number on Castiel’s note.

"We’re spending the night with Castiel."

"What?"

Crowley gave him the notes and stopped in front of a door. He tried the key and it unlocked.

"Were you going to ask me?" Dean demanded, following him inside.

"I didn’t have to. I see the way you look at him, Dean."

"Oh, come on-"

"Do you want to go home?" Dean didn’t answer. "Me, either."

Dean reached out and pulled Crowley closer.

"You sure you’re okay with this?" He murmured, pressing their foreheads together.

"Wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t. Get the light."

The apartment was small. Textbooks littered the table in the living area and bills were piling up on the table.

Dean was frowning, but he didn’t comment. He and Crowley lived in a two bedroom place uptown, with street lamps and a garage and it looked like Castiel was barely making it.

Crowley pulled him to the couch and they waited.

At one am the door opened and Castiel came in. He jumped when he saw them, then smiled, a little embarrassed grin.

"Sorry about the mess. This was a little spur of the moment."

He sat his stuff down and came closer to them. None of them spoke. None of them moved.

Castiel reached out suddenly and seized Crowley’s hand. He took Dean’s, too, and led them to his little bedroom.

He looked at Crowley, as if waiting for permission. The older man nodded and Castiel press his lips to Dean’s.

He pushed Dean into a chair and hovered over him for a moment.

"I want you to watch," he finally said. Dean moaned and gripped the armrest as Castiel wrapped his arms around Crowley and pulled him onto the bed.

They undressed each other slowly, kissing every new inch of exposed skin. Castiel made a show of opening himself up before he pushed Crowley onto his back and sank down on top of him.

When they had both finished, Castiel rolled onto his back and waved Dean over.

Dean had to slow. It had been so long since he’d been inside someone, felt that tight heat around him. Crowley watched for a while, then opened Dean up and pressed inside.

Dean came instantly. Castiel and Crowley followed soon after.

They laid together in the afterglow, silent and panting. Dean broke the silence.

"We gotta do that again," He said.

"Come by whenever you’d like," Castiel agreed.

"You should come to our place," Dean said, rolling to face him. Castiel frowned.

"That’s a long walk."

"You don’t have a car?"

Castiel shook his head. Dean looked at Crowley and the older man sighed, but nodded.

Castiel was moved into their home by the end of the week.


	157. Chapter 157

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super-mum-locked requested: “put it down, please!”

Dean was drunk. Very drunk.

He lifted the bottle in his hand to his lips, only to find it empty.

With a groan, he stood up and stumbled to the kitchen to get a beer, now that all the whiskey was gone.

“Dean?” He looked toward the stairs where the soft voice had come from. Cas stood there, looking almost scared. “Please, come to bed.”

“Later,” Dean grunted, twisting the top off of the bottle.

“Dean, please- 

“Later,” Dean yelled, throwing the top at Castiel. He laughed when Castiel flinched and went back to the living room. He passed out on the couch, beer half empty. Again. 

Castiel took the bottle from his hands and covered him with a thin quilt. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and went back upstairs to sleep alone. 

This had been a regular occurance in their house since Dean’s father died. Dean didn’t know how to handle his emotions, so he drank them away until he was too numb to move. Some nights he didn’t even come home, but he’d stumble in the next morning, stinking of booze, perfume, and sex.

Castiel knew that he should put a stop to it, make Dean face his issues, but the verbal abuse that Dean threw at him when he brought it up frightened him.

“Put it down, please,” Cas whispered one night, when Dean reached for his fourth beer. Castiel had made Dean’s favorite dinner, hoping to please him enough that Dean wouldn’t need to drink. Dean made a face at him.

“I’m a grown ass man, Cas. I can have a beer if I want one.” He opened the bottle and Cas snatched it away, moving to the sink, out of Dean’s reach.

“That’s my last one Castiel, don’t you dare.” Cas tilted the bottle up and poured the liquid down the drain. Dean turned a frightening shade of red and grabbed Castiel’s wrist tight in his hand.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” He yelled. Cas struggled against the painful grip on his wrists and Dean shoved him away. Right in the wall with Castiel favorite painting hanging there.

Cas’s cry of pain snapped Dean out of his angry haze. He looked at his husband, crumpled on the ground, surrounded by glass, his blood ruining the peice of art he’d treasured.

“Cas, I-” Castiel flinched away from him, pressing into the wall. 

“Get out,” He whispered. Dean’s eyes widened.

“Cas-”

“Get out!” Dean stumbled back and fled from the house. Castiel curled in on himself and cried.

He fumbled to stand, cutting his hands and kness a few times, before managing to get up the stairs to their bedroom. His bedroom. Dean hadn’t slept in their bed for so long….

His tears didn’t slow as he packed his dufflebag, taking one of Dean’s shirts because he coldn’t resist.

He looked around the room and sighed. This room where he and Dean used to spend hours making love on the weekends, the kitchen where Dean taught him how to cook, the living room where they made out like teenagers instead of watching the movies they had rented. And now his whole life was packed into one tiny bag.

He opened his bedside drawer and took out the stationary pad he had there before going back to the kitchen.

* * *

Dean was completely sober when arrived home.

He had bought Cas flowers, not because he hoped that they would fix things, but that they would be a step in the right direction. He also had a flyer for a local AA group.

“Cas?” He called. No reply. He walked into the kitchen and the flowers fell from his hands.

On the table, Cas’s wedding ring held down a note. Dean picked it up with shaking hands, tears slipping down his face. He sat down, looking at the note Cas had written. The letters were shaky, as if Cas had been shaking as badly as he was now.

_Dean,_

_I can’t do this anymore._

_I can’t watch you do this to yourself and I can’t take the abuse and the cheating. Not again. Not from you._

_I love you, so much, but this is not the man I married. I know that he’s in there, but you keep killing him more and more each day._

_You need to get help, Dean. And until you do, I can’t be with you. I just can’t_

_Please call me when you are my husband again. I want to come home_

Dean dropped the note and, for the first time in years, let himself cry.

**Six Months Later**

Dean walked out of the rehab facility feeling better than he had in years.

He expected Sam to be there waiting for him with balloons or some shit. What he got was so much better.

Castiel threw his arms around Dean’s neck with so much force they both went tumbling to the ground.

“Dean,” He was whispering. “My Dean.”

“Cas,” Dean pulled back and wiped his husband’s tears away with the pads of his thumbs. “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry that I hurt you.” 

“You’re better now. You can work on earning my forgiveness later,” Cas said. “Do you have my ring?”

Dean pulled his amulet off and undid the clasp, allowing Cas’s wedding band to slid into palm.

Cas put it back on and wrapped his arms around Dean again, saying how much he loved him and how he had missed him.

“Let’s go home,” Cas said, finally bending his head down to kiss Dean. Dean nodded.

“Let’s go home.”


	158. Chapter 158

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bluenovak requested: forehead kisses.

Castiel couldn’t believe he was here. Sitting beside Dean Winchester, the most popular boy in school on a date with him.

When Dean had asked him out, Cas had been sure it was a joke. Some cruel trick that the popular kids were playing him, the innocent, nerdy boy that no one even noticed.

The Dean had told him that he liked the story Castiel wrote during their prose unit in AP English. It had only gotten on vote to be put in the school news paper (which is one more than Castiel thought it would get) and apparently that vote was from Dean.

Castiel had hesitantly agreed to go out with him to dinner and a movie.

He spent the whole day going through his closet, trying to get his hair to lay flat, trying to put in the contsct lenses he hated so much. He ended up in one of his oversized Doctor Who sweaters, his hair a mess, and his glasses askew, as always.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Dean’s warm hand finding his where it rested on the seat. Warmth flooded through him at the action and he knew he was blushing.

They had dinner at a teen hangout down town. Everyone stopped to talk to or flirt with Dean, not sparing a glance to Castiel, who sat quietly on his side of the booth, slowly retreating in on himself.

Dean’s fingers found his again. His smile was dazzling.

“So who’s your favorite Doctor?”

“Nine.”

“Seriously?” Castiel’s eyes narrowed.

“He brought the who series back to life! Without him, there would be no Doctor Who.”

“But have you seen David Tennant’s face?”

“Ten was handsome, yes. But he was also cocky and somewhat rude. Eleven, though. I love him more than life itself.”

“Yeah, Smith’s a riot.” Castiel realized how close they were then, when he could smell the cigarette smoke on Dean’s breath and count the freckles on his cheeks.

“I didn’t know you were a fan,” Cas said, sitting back.

“Oh yeah. Doctor Who, Star Trek, Game of Thrones. Star Wars and superhero movies. I’m crazy about that kind of stuff.”

This revelation led to a playful argument over whether Marvel or DC was the better superhero line.”

“Stan Lee puts himself in all of the movies!”

“But the actors are perfect for their roles! And the subtext in them….”

“So you’re one of those.” Cas blushed and Dean smiled.

“Come on. Our movie starts soon.”

Dean refused to let Cas pay for his burger. He threw a twenty on the table and waved to his friends with his free hand, the other holding Castiel’s fingers under the too long sleeve of his sweater.

When the lights when down in the theater, Castiel got nervous. What if Dean wanted to make out? He had never even been asked on a date before, let alone kissed. His hands started to shake.

“Are you cold?” Dean whispered. Before Cas could respond, he had pulled his zip up jacket off and placed it around Cas’s shoulder’s. He let his arm linger there for a moment, then removed it, opting to hold his hand instead.

He never tried to kiss him.

They spent the ride home throwing quotes back and forth and laughing at their favorite parts.

Dean walked him to the door and Cas blushed when he saw the living room curtain fall back into place.

“I had a nice time, Dean.”

“Me, too. Can I take you out again next Friday?”

“Yes,” Castiel smiled. He shifted his shoulders to remove Dean’s coat, but gentle fingers landed on his arms.

“Keep it.” They were so close. Dean’s eyes were so green, his face so beautiful. Castiel closed his eyes as the taller boy leaned in.

Dean pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, but it sent a wave of something Cas didn’t recognize through his system.

“I’ll see you Monday. I’ll pick you up a seven thirty,” Dean said, not stepping back.

“Okay,” Castiel agree. He felt Dean’s lips touch his forehead one more time, living a tingling sensation their wake. With a soft smile, the other boy made his way back to his car, giving Castiel a final wave before he went home.


	159. Chapter 159

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: firm kiss

“You can’t stay.”

Castiel dropped the burrito he was eating when Dean said the words, his appetite gone.

“I see,” He said.

“Cas-”

“It’s alright Dean. I understand. I’ll be gone by morning.” Castiel stood up, leaving the half eaten food on the table. Dean reached out for him, but he stepped back.

“Cas, buddy, let explain.”

“There is explanation needed, Dean. I understand.”

“What do you understand?” Dean asked, following him as he walked towards the sleeping quarters. He found an empty room and sat on the bed. Dean pulled a chair over and sat.

“You see that I am of no use to you now. I have no powers. I’m helpless. I won’t impose on you when you don’t need me. I have always known how our arrangement worked.”

“What the hell are you talking about? What arrangement?” Cas sighed.

“You called me when you needed me, when I was useful. I was your weapon. Now that I am human, I can’t do those things for you and you don’t me dragging you down.”

“Cas, that’s not-”

“It’s quite alright, Dean. I always knew that would happen-”

Dean grabbed the stupid red jacket Cas was wearing and pulled him in. He kissed him firmly, making his message sink in.

“Oh.”

“I don’t want you to leave,” Dean said, resting his forehead against Cas’s. “I want you here, so badly. But Sam’s life is on the line.”

Castiel nodded, a tiny movement so that he wouldn’t separate his skin from Dean’s.

“Will you sleep in here with me?” Cas asked. Dean shook his head.

“Come sleep in my bed. I’ll pack you a bag and drop you off in the morning.

“Alright.”

Dean kissed him again, softly this time.

“I’ll bring you home, Cas. As soon as it’s safe, I’ll bring you home.”


	160. Chapter 160

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super-mum-locked requested: “Look at me - just breathe, okay?”

Castiel was hyperventilating. He knew he was because he always did when he was really scared. It didn’t help when Dean Winchester, the Adonis that he’d had a crush on for years, grabbed his hand.

“Hey, look at me - just breathe okay?” Castiel nodded, trying to calm himself. His inhaler was in his bag across the room. Castiel didn’t have many friends, and of the few he had, only two could calm him down.

No one knew where the gunman was or if he would appear in their classroom. All around him, people were crying, trying to send texts to parents and friends for help, panicking. The only one that appeared calm was Dean.

“Just breathe with me,” He tried to follow Dean, to breathe in and out normally. It only helped a little.

“You’re Castiel, right? You won the writing contest last year.”

“Yes,” Cas croaked. Dean smiled.

“I read your story. It was great. The angel helping the brothers and falling for one of them, literally. It was too cool.”

“Thank you,” Cas said, surprised. He never in a million years thought that Dean Winchester would ever notice him or anything that he did.

“We’re gonna get out, alright. My dad’s a cop and he’s gonna get here. I promise, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Why?” Cas whispered.

“Because if it does, I won’t be able to take you to a movie next weekend,” Dean said. Cas stopped moving, just staring at the most popular boy in school. Dean blushed. “I mean-”

“You’ll have to be sure nothing happens to you either then.” Dean smiled, then flinched when a gunshot went off.

“Yeah. Okay.”

Dean pulled Cas closer and the smaller boy huddled against his side. He jumped every time and shot was fired. He didn’t know he was crying until Dean wiped his tears away.

“It’s okay, Cas,” He whispered. “We’re gonna be okay.”

There were screams as the door to their classroom was kicked open. Dean wrapped his arm more securely around Cas and moved to shield him.

Castiel heard two shots over the screaming. He felt hot liquid bubble up between his fingers.

He screamed, too.

“There will be a memorial held for the victims of the terrible tragedy that occurred at Carver Edlund high school on Friday night at six o’clock,” The news caster said. Castiel shuttered, just like he did every time he thought of that horrible day.

Warm fingers wrapped around his and he looked up.

Dean smiled reassuringly, his other arm held securely to his chest by the sling.

“You okay, angel?” Cas slid over to nestle into Dean’s side.

“Yes. Just thinking about that day bothers me. How are you?” Dean shrugged one shoulder.

“No pain right now. I still think that the scar is gonna be bad ass.” Cas rolled his eyes. “Hey, I could be dead.” Cas flinched horribly at that, tears filling eyes. “Shit, Cas, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s okay, Dean.”

“No, it’s not. Your friend died and I just-” Cas place a finger over his lips.

“Dean, stop. It was an accident. Please just choose your words more carefully from now on.” Dean nodded, then grabbed his hand and kissed his palm.

“I’m still sorry. I’ll take you to the memorial if you want.” Cas smiled.

“I’d like that, Dean. Let’s just watch a movie right now, okay?”

Dean nodded and pulled his boyfriend against him, kissing hair before changing the channel.


	161. Chapter 161

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> impalatic asked about: undercover at a gay bar

Dean shifted uncomfortably as the men around him checked him out.

“You need to relax,” Castiel said. Dean tensed as he wrapped an arm around his waist. “You’re supposed to be my boyfriend. Act like it.”

Not for the first time, Dean cursed Bobby’s decision to put him on this case. He had been a detective for a few years now, and had been working on the Hawthorne case since day one. Now he was here, ready to take him down, and he had to pretend to be dating his partner, Castiel.

Not that he really had a problem with that. Cas was a good guy, professional. He and his boyfriend went to places like this, he knew how to act. Dean was still so deep in the closet, he couldn’t even see a light.

“Come and dance with me,” Cas said, tugging his hand. Dean followed. They had to blend in, establish themselves.

He was shocked at how Cas moved. He had never seen him lose his professional air, let loose. But here, he was in his element, swaying his hips against Dean’s, eyes closed, head titled back against Dean’s shoulder.

“There he is,” Cas said, nodding toward the group that just came in. Dean let his eyes follow Alistair as he made his way through the crowd. He felt a chill when their eyes locked for a moment.

They danced, they drank, they made nice with the other patrons and the staff. By the time they had to leave, Cas was buzzed out of his mind and Dean had to drive him home.

This went on for a few weeks. They would go out and do what couples did. Dean was surprised to find that he didn’t mind kissing another guy, especially not Cas.

One day, Cas looked sullen, it threw off their rhythm so Dean told him to head home, they’d hit the bar some other night.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked, as they walked to their cars. Cas sighed.

“Balth and I broke up. He wasn’t comfortable with this aspect of my job.”

“I’m sorry, Cas.” The other man shrugged.

“I warned him before we started dating that this job had strings. He said he was okay. He wasn’t.”

“You don’t seem too torn up.”

“We were over anyway. We just haven’t been the same since this started. Goodnight, Dean.” Cas slid into his car and drove away.

Bobby met them the night that they were going to take Alistair down, to wish them luck and go over the plan. The patted Dean on the back and let them go.

They did their usual thing, talked to the friends that they had made, dance, had a drink. Cas pretended to be drunk, very drunk, draping himself across Dean and kissing his face.

He flitted off at one point to go to the bathroom. The bartender came over to Dean.

“Your boyfriend’s pretty drunk, huh?”

“Oh, yeah, he likes the high life,” Dean said, gesturing sarcastically to the Miller sitting next to his own beer on the bar.

“Want to get him a little higher?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” The guy looked around and leaned closer.

“I got a friend upstairs that deals some pretty great shit. If your boy’s into it."

“Sounds good,” Dean nodded. The guys smiled.

“Tell him Peter sent you,” Cas came back and fell into Dean’s lap.

“Where’re we going?” He whined when Dean stood.

“To meet a friend upstairs, baby.” Dean tugged Cas along. He wasn’t making it easy, stumbling and trying to kiss him. Cas was playing his part better than Dean ever dreamed that he would. When they got to the stairs, two large men stepped in their way.

“Uh, Peter sent us over,” Dean said, pushing Cas’s face away. One guy nodded to the other and he led them upstairs.

“Mr. Hawthorne. Peter sent you some new customers.”

Alistair turned around and smiled in a away that made Dean uneasy.

“Excellent,” He purred. “Come and sit down gentlemen.”

Dean made sure Cas was in his own seat before he sat beside him. He jumped when Cas started nuzzling his neck and cleared his throat.

“Ignore my boyfriend. He’s pretty plastered right now.” Alistair hummed.

“What can I help you with?”

“Peter said that you had something that would get Mish over here going. We’re interested.”

Alistair smiled and pulled out a baggie of white powder.

“The best around. Three hundred.” Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’s shoulder’s.

“What do you think, baby?” Cas made a delighted noise.

“I think we got him.”

“What?” Dean pulled out his badge.

“Kansas State Police. We got this place surrounded.” The music stopped as officers flooded in. Dean smirked as they arrested Alistair and his men.

“You did a great job tonight,” He told Cas as they drove back to the precienct.

“You, too. I think I gave you a hickey.” Dean laughed.

“Worth it to take that bastard down.” Cas nodded.

“I’m resigning,” He said, shocking Dean.

“What?” Cas sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“I’m resigning. I got my teachers license a few weeks ago and I have job secured at the high school. This isn’t what I want to do anymore. It hasn’t been for a long time.”

“I get it,” Dean said. “I’d rather be elbow deep in a car.”

They arrived at the office where a party was going on inside Cas walked to his car instead.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Were friends, correct?” Dean tilted his head.

“Of course, Cas.”

“And there is no rule about friends seeing one another. I was wondering if, after my resignation, if you would….”

“Dinner at the Roadhouse and a movie?” Castiel nodded and Dean pressed a final kiss to his lips. For the time being. “And a lot of that.”


	162. Chapter 162

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xnormalpeoplescaremex requested: Destiel, hurt!cas, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Cas screamed.

Dean dropped the saw and stepped away. Cas turned and glared at him.

“Don’t. Stop,” He gritted out. Dean shook his head.

“I can’t. I’m hurting you. I can’t-”

“Dean you’ve already started,” Cas looked back at his wings, dull and lifeless. One was halfway sawed through. “They’re dead, Dean. Like a limb that needs to be amputated. Please.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I will be when this is over.” He clung tighter to the railing and closed his eyes.

“Are these too tight?” Dean asked, touching the cuffs on his wrist.

“They need to be tight so I don’t try to fight you. We’ll deal with them later. Please, just get it done.”

Dean picked up his saw and ignored the screams as he sawed through the bone wing. He ignored Cas’s begging for him to stop. He tried to focus on anything but all the blood, feathers, and oil around him. He tried not to relish in the feel and sound and breaking bones.

They both sighed in relief as the wing fell. Cas looked at it sadly, moving his arm as though to touch it, if it wasn’t chained to the wall above him.

The door opened and Sam slowly made his way down. He looked a little green at the scene before him, but soldiered through. Dean watched as he took a wet cloth and wiped the mess off of Cas’s back, flinching every time Cas whimpered.

“I brought something that might help,” He said, taking a pill bottle from his pocket. Dean saw red.

“He doesn’t need that!” He snapped, reaching for it. Sam stepped back, glaring at his brother and looking shocked.

“You’re cutting his limbs off, Dean! We’ve taken pills for way less than this.” Dean moved in front of him when he moved toward Cas. Sam didn’t hesitate to push him out of the way.

He helped Cas take two of the pills and wiped the sweat from his face.

“I’m so sorry, Castiel.”

“Thank you, Sam. You should go now.” Sam nodded and headed back upstairs, unable to see his friend in so much pain.

“Keep going, Dean.”


	163. Chapter 163

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for lonely Dean in the bunker and Cas showing up, and them cuddling.

129.

There were 129 lines on the ceiling above Dean’s bed. He knows because he’s counted them ten times.

Sam was off on a case with another hunter while Dean was laid up with a broken leg. Again. Damn werewolves.

With a grunt, Dean pulled himself up and reached for his crutches. He wanted a beer and to sit back and relax to some nice anime smut. On Sam’s computer.

It took a while, but Dean finally made it to his kitchen. He ran his hand over the shining countertop almost lovingly. He got a beer out of the fridge and cracked it open, leaning against the counter to keep him upright.

“Hello?” Dean looked up as Castiel’s voice traveled through the bunker.

“In here!” Dean called back, pulling out another beer for Cas. The angel entered a second later. When he saw Dean’s cast, he automatically lifted his hand.

“No, Cas. Don’t. Don’t use use up your Grace for this. It’s okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Dean reached his arm out and pulled Cas in. “Missed you.”

“I missed you, too, Dean. I’m sorry I’ve been gone so much.” Dean pressed his lips to Cas’s temple, just holding him for a moment.

“Let’s go relax, huh? Watch some TV. Ever seen Game of Thrones?”

They settled in Dean’s room, Dean’s back against his headboard and Cas’s back against Dean’s chest. Cas played with Dean’s fingers for the most part, kissing them occasionally.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Dean shifted them, so that they could lay down, facing each other, the TV forgoten.

Cas talked about Heaven while he traced Dean’s face with his fingers, memorizing every line and freckles and scar. The face he loved so dearly. The glow of the sould behind it.

Dean rested against Cas’s chest, swearing that it was a one time thing. Dean liked holding Cas more than he liked being held. He didn’t like foreign feelings like that.

Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, letting himself get lost in the feeling of the hunter breathing against him. He looked up at the lines on the ceiling as Dean snored.

One, two, three….


	164. Chapter 164

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Dean being sleepy and maybe a little drunk and telling Cas how beautiful he is and how awesome and how much he likes sharing a bed with someone so warm

Castiel winced against Dean’s loud, off key singing right in his ear. His tolerance for such things had weakened since he became human.

“Cas, I love you, okay? I do.”

“I know, Dean.”

“No, baby, I really do. I don’t know it took me so long to see it.” Dean said, pressing a sloppy kiss to Cas’s face.

Castiel rolled his eyes. He’d gotten used to Dean’s drunken confessions. Since they decided to try for a relationship after the first time, he’d heard so many. Dean had heard a few, as well, but Cas hardly remembered what they were.

Dean was singing again, trying drag Cas down onto any avaliable surface, but Castiel held his own. After twenty minutes he finally got Dean into their bedroom.

He pushed Dean off of his shoulder and onto the bed. Dean clung to him pulled him down on top of him.

“I love you, Cas,” He said, quietly.

“I love you, too.” They kissed briefly and Dean nuzzled against his neck.

“You’re so warm all the time and you smell good. I don’t even care that your feet are always cold or that you always have the worst morning breath. Know why?"

“Why, Dean?”

“Because it’s you. It’s you pressing you cold feet all over my legs and trying to kiss me with dragon breath and stealing the covers and my favorite clothes and drinking the last beer and I love you, Cas. I love you so much.”

Cas kissed Dean again, this confession so much more than the others ever were. Dean kept saying how much he loved Cas until his voice faded to unintelligble murmuring, then to soft snores.

Castiel undid the laces of Dean’s boots and pulled them off. He pulled an extra blanket from their closet and put it over them.

He fell asleep in Dean’s arms with his quiet breathing in his ear.


	165. Chapter 165

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Dean being needy for some action, but Cas refuses until the turkey is out of the oven

“No.”

“But, Cas‒”

“No, Dean.” Cas unwrapped Dean arms from around his waist and moved away from the hips pressing against his own. “I have too much to do before everyone gets here.”

Dean kept pressing kisses down the side of Cas’s neck and put his hands back on his hips

“It’s only 11. Dinner isn’t until seven. Come on, just a quickie?"

“No.”

Dean groaned, but stepped away from him. He leaned against the counter and pouted until Castiel shooed him out of the kitchen.

~*~*~

Dean watched Cas bend over the oven, trying not to let his eyes linger. If he did, he’d be pressing Cas against the counter, then getting rejected again. It had already happened six times in the last few hours.

“You could help me, Dean.”

“I could,” Dean agreed. “But it might get a little hot over there.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Set the table.”

Dean did as he was told, hoping it get it him somewhere. He set seven places, keeping Sam away from John and Cas away from Crowley. When everything looked satisfactory, he pulled Cas against his chest.

“Dean.”

“Come on, baby. We only have two hours now.” Cas sighed.

“Can you wait thirty minutes until the turkey is done?”

“I’ve waited this long.”

“That’s my good boy,” Cas kissed him, once. Dean broke it, tugging Cas’s hair, lightly.

“I’ll meet you in there,” Dean winked before making his way towards their bedroom.

“Don’t start without me,” Castiel called after him. Dean smirked.

“No promises.”


	166. Chapter 166

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for sleepy morning kisses when Cas and Dean wake up after a long hunt

Dean smiled at Cas’s sleeping form, burrowed under his blankets, cuddling his pillow.

He and Sam had been out on a hunt in Virginia for a few days. That, along with the drive there and back, had left Cas alone in the bunker for almost a week.

Dean showered, but skipped the shave. Cas liked him scruffy.

He climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around Cas and pushing a leg between his. He kissed Cas’s forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

Dean woke up in the late afternoon. Cas was awake, running his fingers over Dean’s body, checking him over.

“‘m alright, Cas.” He murmured. Cas nodded. “Missed you."

“I missed you, too, Dean.”

Dean kissed him, then brushed their noses together, sleepily. He’d never admit that he liked mornings like this. Just holding Cas against him and kissing him, enjoying the feel of his body against his own. The permanence that their relationship had.

Cas kissed Dean again and Dean deepened it. Their tongues moved together for a moment before they broke apart.

They didn’t speak. They didn’t have to. Soft kisses and gentle touches said all they needed. Cas washed away all of the bad things with his mouth and hands, forgiving him of his sins and worshiping him.


	167. Chapter 167

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Dean getting struck with some sort of witchy thing that makes him all affectionate and he takes it out on Cas

Dean felt an uncomfortable itch under his skin. He shifted in his seat, trying to make it go away and Sam looked at him.

“You okay?”

“I don’t know what that bitch hit me with, but it sucks.”

Sam asked Dean to drop him at the library and told him to go straight to the motel until they figured out what the curse was. Dean couldn’t disagree.

“I’ll call Cas. See what he can do.” Sam nodded and closed his door.

Cas was waiting at the door when Dean got to the motel. Dean jumped when he turned the lights on and Cas was right in his face.

“Damn it, Cas.”

“Are you alright, Dean?” Cas asked. “Are you experiencing pain or discomfort?”

“No.” The itch was worse now. Before he could think about what he was doing, Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’s waist and pulled him closer.

“Dean?”

“I need you to pet my hair, Cas.” Dean said, the curse pulling the words out of throat. “And to rub my back.”

“You’re craving affection through touch,” Castiel stated. “We should sit.”

Sitting turned into snuggling on Dean’s bed. Cas did what Dean asked, running his long fingers through Dean hair and down his back, then back up. Dean nuzzled against neck, murmuring praises against his skin.

If Dean left a hickey on his shoulder, no one needed to know that wasn’t part of the curse.


	168. Chapter 168

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Cas accidentally burning the pie and worried Dean will be upset

“No, I need those papers on my desk by Monday.”

Castiel bustled around the kitchen, trying to get dinner ready before Dean got home from work.

“I know it’s a holiday, but it’s very important that I get them, Hannah. This is my and Dean’s future. If you do this for me, you can have four extra days at Christmas. Thank you.”

He hung up and sighed. He hated being a hard ass boss. He hated demanding things from his employees on holidays. But this was his and Dean’s chance at having a child.

He took a deep breath and gasped.

“No. No, no no.” He opened the oven and choked on the thick smoke that rolled out. The fire alarm started going off as he pulled out the ruined pecan pie.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice called, coming closer. “What happened? Hey, what’s wrong?”

Cas hadn’t realized he was crying until Dean wiped his face off.

“I burned your pie,” He sniffed. “I got distracted and I ruined dinner.”

He was worried that Dean would be angry. Ever since Castiel started his firm, he’d been too busy to cook. More often than not Dean had fast food and store bought pie. The only thing he asked for this Thanksgiving was a homemade pie.

Dean smiled down at him and kissed him lightly.

“It’s okay, baby,” He said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It’s thought that counts.” Cas wrapped his arms around his husband. “Besides, now when I say, let’s skip to dessert, there won’t be any confusion.”


	169. Chapter 169

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Dean and Cas are buying their Christmas things for the bunker. Cas says something about Santa Claus and Dean says you have to be nice to get presents. But they are a little naughty?

"Cas, it hasn’t even been Thanksgiving yet!" Dean complained as Cas dragged him out of the bunker.

Dean and Sam had just gotten back from a long hunt and all Dean wanted was hot shower, a beer, and some pie. And a piece of the ass that was bouncing along in front of him. Damn those jeans were tight.

Dean was getting ready to cop a feel when Cas turned around.

"It’s never too early to start, Dean. When was the last time you and Sam had a real Christmas?" Dean didn’t answer. He leaned down and kissed Cas’s forehead.

"Okay. Lead on, Buddy." Castiel didn’t even tilt his head at the reference.

Dean drove them to the mall while Cas explained what they were looking for. It was all pretty basic—tree, lights, ornaments.

Dean let Castiel hold his hand as they walked. Women still checked him out and Dean still preened a little, but he was Cas’s.

He carried the bags as the accumulated. Stockings, tinsel, and whatever else Cas liked going on a credit card registered to Alexander Bane.

Dean stepped away for a second to drop into a small shop across from where Cas was looking through ornaments. He went up to the lady behind the counter and gave his best smile.

"Do you do special orders?"

When he joined Cas again, he laughed at what his boyfriend was holding. A bee in a Santa hat, an elf with antlers, and and elf in a Santa hat with green eyes and three freckles on each cheek.

"I like them," Cas said, leaning back against Dean’s chest.

"I’ll get them for you," Dean offered. He had won some cash in a pool game while he was gone.

"You don’t have to." Dean kissed his hair.

"I want to."

A few minutes later they were walking again and Cas had a Hallmark bag swinging from his wrist. Dean wrapped an arm around his waist, slipping a hand into his back pocket.

"Dean, we should write letters to Santa," Cas said, as they passed the North Pole set.

"Baby, you gotta be nice to get presents from Santa."

"I am nice," Cas said. Dean smirked.

"Yeah, but what you do in our bedroom would defiantly put you on the naughty list."

He heard a scandalized gasp from a woman next to them as Cas shoved him.

"Dean."

"Alright, alright. Letters to Santa. Let’s go get a tree, okay?"

————————————————————————————————

Sam helped them unload everything when they got home (he really just carried the tree in since Cas wanted the biggest one he could get.)

Sam had dropped by Missouri Mosely’s house and got what was left of Mary’s ornaments and had hot chocolate.

While Sam and Cas decorated it, Dean hung up mistletoe in every doorway. There was an awkward moment when Sam and Cad passed under one. Cas got up on his tiptoes and kissed Sam’s cheek. Dean bit the inside of his cheek.

He retaliated by pushing Cas up against the doorjamb and making out with him every time they crossed paths.

By the end of the night, the bunker was sparkling with lights and Christmas music was playing softly from the radio. Cas was pleasantly buzzed from too much spiked eggnog and was playing with Dean’s right nipple trough his shirt.

"I wish we had a star," He said. Dean kissed his forehead and helped him to bed, tucking him in tight and wrapping his arms around him.

A few days later, Dean got a call from the lady at the store that his order was ready. He snuck out while Cas was in the shower, figuring he had a good hour an a half.

It was perfect. Dean asked if she could wrap it and she pointed him to the gift wrapping center.

"Thanks."

The gift wrapper raised an eyebrow at the gift, but wrapped it anyway. Dean paid and got back in the Impala. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Cas’s face when he opened it.

"Cas!" He yelled when he got back to the bunker. "Cas, c’mere for sec!"

Castiel appeared from the kitchen in some of Dean’s clothes, clutching a cup of coffee, hair still damp from the shower.

"What is it, Dean?"

"I got you something." Castiel cocked his head and accepted the gift.

His eyes filled with tears when he saw what was inside. An angel tree topper, with black wings, dressed in a trench coat and a blue tie.

"Oh, Dean," He wrapped his arms around Dean and hugged him tight. "I love it."

"Good," Dean kissed him, wiping a stray tear off of his face. "Let’s get it up there, huh?"

It took a while, but Dean got it placed without calling Sam. They sat in the den all day, Dean napping a occasionally with his head in Cas’s lap.

He knew that this was going to be the best Christmas that he’s had in years.


	170. Chapter 170

Sam sighed as he looked into the mirror. His dull grey eyes looked back, so he closed them. He hated the colorlessness, hated what it represented. A sharp knock on the bathroom door made him jump.

“You plannin’ on coming out anytime today?” He brother yelled through the wood. Sam sighed and opened the door. Dean was leaning against the wall, green eyes narrowed.

“What takes you so long in there? You know what? I don’t wanna know.” He strolled past him, ruffling Sam’s hair before he closed the door behind him.

Dean’s eyes had been colored for as long as Sam could remember. That’s what happens when you meet your Soul Mate in kindergarten.

Now, thirteen years later, Dean and Cas practically lived on top of each other. A day didn’t go by when Sam didn’t catch them making out somewhere. And if Cas was sick or out of town, Dean was impossible to live with.

That was all Sam wanted, even if Dean and Cas were disgusting to be around half the time. He wanted someone that he could look at that way, hold that way, love that way.

He must have seriously been brooding over his cereal bowl because his mom checked his temperature.

"Are you okay, honey?" Sam started when he felt Mary’s cool fingers on his forehead.

"I’m fine, Mom." He said shrugging her off. He ate a few more bites, then pushed the bowl away. Dean came down then, shrugging his jacket on. He grabbed a cereal bar and kissed Mary’s cheek.

“See you this afternoon,” He said. “Come on, Sammy.”

Sam was miserable all day, still think about Soul Mates. When Jess, a pretty girl from his fourth period asked for a pencil, had given her his without looking up. What was the point when he knew she wouldn’t be the one?

It went on like this for almost a week. He would snap at his brother and Castiel to get a room whenever they flirted. Of course, Dean just jumped on the invitation. He was moody and broody all weekend, and apparently Dean was tired of it.

“Alright, what’s your problem?” He demanded, when they got in the car on Monday morning.

“Nothing.”

“Really? Is it the same nothing that made Cas feel so bad that he didn’t want a ride to school? Or that made you snap at Mom and Dad last night. Spit it out, Sam.”

"Did you know that twenty percent of people don’t find their Soul Mates?" Sam asked. Dean blinked.

"Kind of heavy for a Monday morning, but, okay. What are talking about?"

"I looked it up last night. Twenty percent, Dean!" Sam ran his hand through his hair. "Because people die everyday or they never meet."

"What’s your point?" Sam rolled his eyes. Did he really have to spell it out?

"What if I never meet my soul mate!" Dean gave him a look.

"Dude, you’re fourteen!"

"You met Cas when you were five!" Sam said. When Dean didn’t respond, he continued. “I’m just tired of talking to a girl and really liking her, but staring into grey eyes all night.”

“Sam, you can still like people. People date all the time without being Soul Mates,” Dean said.

“So that they can break up later! I don’t want that! I want to watch the color fill their iris’s and see the look on their faces when mine do the same thing.” Sam sighed. “You don’t understand, Dean. You’ve always had Cas.”

“You think me and Cas wanted this? To be Mated before we even knew what it meant?” Dean asked. “Yeah, we’re happy, and yeah, we love each other, but we never got a chance to experience anything else. We never will. We won’t know what it’s like to fall in love and break up and meet someone new and start all over. We won’t be able to look back at past relationships to give our kids advice. You’re so lucky, Sam! You get the chance to feel and you’re whining about it!”

“I…I never thought about it like that.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Dean muttered.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t know….” Dean shrugged, face blank.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Sam looked out the window, thinking about what Dean had just said. Maybe he should be taking advantage of the chance he had. They pulled up to the school and Dean’s grumpy expression melted when he saw Cas waiting for near his parking spot, cheeks red from the cold.

“Think about what I said, Sammy,” He said, then grabbed his back and got out of the car. Sam watched the way he wrapped his arms around Cas and smiled before bowing his head to kiss him. He looked away when Cas’s hand found his hair and it started getting intense.

Dean and Cas were gross, there was nothing that could convince him otherwise.

He walked into the school building and saw Jessica Moore standing at her locker. Sam had had a crush on her Pre-K, but had seen the point in acting on it. But she was pretty and smart and awesome and Sam had heard that she liked him, too.

“Hey, Jess!” He called, striding over to her. She looked up and smiled, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. Sam smiled back, despite her grey eyes.

“Hi, Sam. What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie this Friday? With me.” Jess’ smile widened.

“I’d love to see a movie. With you.”

“Great. Awesome. I’ll…call you tonight and we’ll talk about it.”

“Sure.” Sam grinned and started to walk away, proud of himself until she called after him. “Sam!”

He spun around, hoping that she hadn’t changed her mind already. “Yeah?”

“Don’t you need my number?” Sam felt his face heat up as he walked back. He saw Dean and Cas walk in as Jess scribbled the digits on a pink post it. His older brother gave him a thumbs up and they passed by and Cas elbowed him sharply in the side.

He was surprised when Jess swooped forward and kissed his cheek as she pressed the note into his hand.

“See you in fourth,” She said before closing her locker and walking down the hall.

Sam smiled the whole day, even with the corner of the note jabbing him in the thigh.


	171. Chapter 171

Dean groaned when his alarm went off, reaching out and slamming the snooze button. He turned, stretching his arm out for Cas, but finding empty sheets.

He became aware of the smell of coffee and heard the shower running in the next room.

With another groan he got up, trudging to the bathroom. He pushed back the curtain and stepped inside.

Cas didn’t look back, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. Dean wrapped his arms around him, pressing their bodies together.

"Stop," Cas mumbled, when he started kissing his neck. "I’ve got a lot to do today."

"Me, too," Dean said, nipping his ear, tugging a little. "Let’s call in sick."

"Dean—"

"I haven’t seen you in weeks, Cas. Come on.” Dean turned off the water and wrapped a towel around Cas’s shoulders. “The bed’s still warm.”

Cas finally relented and allowed Dean to drag him back to bed.

Cars honked outside, they could hear their neighbors fighting next door, the phone rang, but they were too wrapped up in one another to notice.

Dean had been right. Even though they lived together, they hadn’t spent much time together in the last few weeks. It was tax season, which meant Cas was spending extra hours in the office instead of coming home early. By the time he arrived, Dean was either in bed or had fallen asleep on the couch. Cas had missed this. Missed his husband and the closeness that sex brought them. They would never go this long without it again.

“I need to call Zachariah,” Castiel said, later. Dean looked at him and his breath caught in his throat.

The midmorning sun was coming through the curtains covering their windows, shining little patterns on Cas’s skin and making it seem like he was glowing. Dean didn’t know if he would ever get over seeing how beautiful Cas was.

“Okay. I need to call Bobby, too. Coffee?” Cas nodded and rolled over to grab his cell phone.

Unable to resist, Dean leaned over and gently bit the spot where his shoulder met his neck and Cas laughed, swatting him away.

“Go.” Dean held up his hands in mock surrender and walked to the kitchen

Having spent his whole life listening to Dean lie, Bobby knew that Dean was faking, but he allowed him the day. Dean could hear Cas murmuring apologies to his boss every five second and it really pissed him off.

Cas never called in. Not even when he really was sick. If he was too unwell to go to the office, he did his work at home and had Dean deliver it at the end of the day. surely he’d earned one day to himself.

Dean came in with the coffees, leaving them on the dresser so he crawl on top of Cas. The smaller man looked up him with a smile, running his fingers through his hair, scratching lightly at Dean’s scalp, then then tugging gently. Dean sighed his contentment.

“I love you,” Castiel said.

“I love you, too,” Dean murmured back. He looked into Cas’s eyes and remembered why he’d married him. Cas’s always looked at Dean like he was only thing in the world, like he was the only thing Castiel could ever need or want in the whole of existence.

They made love slowly that time, then again, and again. Dean didn’t remember leaving the bed at all before seven that night for dinner, except maybe once for a romp in the shower. He wasn’t sure, but Cas liked that.

They went out to eat for the first time in months, to the diner where they met. It had been the middle of Junior year and Cas’s family had just moved to town. Dean had already been considering his sexuality and why he got hotter watching Benny change in the locker room than watching Lisa undress for him. The moment Castiel Shurley walked into his life was the moment he knew.

“Do you remember when we met?” Dean asked, as the took a table.

“You mean when you spilled a milkshake all over me, then spent thirty minutes licking it off of me in that bathroom?” Cas smirked a little. “Yes, I do.”

Dean smiled and took his husbands hands in his.

“Do you remember when you proposed to me?” Cas asked, when Dean twisted his wedding ring around.

“I had them put the ring in your milkshake and you almost choked to death on it because you guzzled the thing down.”

“In all fairness, it was a dumb idea.”

“What would you have done? Have the write ‘will you marry me’ in katsup on my burger?”

“I was thinking spell it out with french fries, but that sounds nice, too.”

“You’re such a dork,” Dean mumbled, throwing his straw wrapper Cas, then laughing when it got stuck in his hair.

“You married me,” Castiel said back, picking it out and laying it on the table. Dean kissed his hand and smiled at him.

“Yes, I did.”


	172. Chapter 172

Castiel could feel the glares burning into him from all over the room as he leaned into Dean.

“I don’t know why people keep inviting them to parties,” He heard one girl say to another.

Cas honestly didn’t either. Getting him and Dean Winchester in the same place always led to them drinking too much and making out until they were on the verge of dry humping.

When Dean breaks away for a sip of his beer, Meg swoops in. She was there the night that Dean and Castiel met.

It was a black light party that happened after Balthazar and Cas broke up and Cas was feeling particularly slutty. He’d painted his lips with a special black light paint and left kisses all over the party. Until Dean caught him.

Dean had left with his mouth (and other parts of his body) glowing as brightly as Castiel’s.

Since that night, it’s been party after party spent making out for hours then barely speaking until the next one.

“Why don’t you two just get together already?” Meg asked, stealing some of the M&Ms that Cas was eating. Dean rolled his eyes and buried his hands in Castiel’s hair, pulling him in again.

Cas could feel the stares from all around the room, but he didn’t care. These were Dean’s friends, not his.

“Why aren’t we together?” Cas whispered against Dean’s mouth, later that night. His alcohol addled brain suddenly believed they should be.

“I don’t know,” Dean murmured back, nudging his nose lovingly against Castiel’s face. Cas took a sip of Dean’s drink and made a face that made Dean laugh and kiss him again.

“We should get married!” Dean said, suddenly. Castiel tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow. “No, really. We should just…get married. Tonight. Right now.”

Dean pulled Cas up and nudged him towards the door.

“Wait for me in the hall,” He said, before going to make his goodbyes. Meg winked at Cas as walked out. If he had been sober, he may have blushed.

A few minutes later, Dean was pulling him out of the building and they were half-dancing, half-stumbling down the street.

“Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you!” Dean sang, off key, as he and Cas walked. Cas laughed and kissed him into silence.

“What are we doing here?” Cas asked, when Dean dragged him into a grocery store.

“You gotta have a ring,” Dean said, as if it made all the sense in the world.

The blond man began putting quarters into a machine and smiled when he cracked open the little plastic ball. He held his hand out to Cas for approval.

The ring was plastic, of course. It was green and had a weird orange design splattered into it, but Cas thought it was perfect.

“What about you?” Castiel demanded. Dean nodded and dug into his pockets.

“I’m outta quarters!” He exclaimed, miserable. But he brightened a moment later. “Don’t move!”

Cas watched him run off towards the back of the store where the pharmacy was. A few minutes later, Dean returned, holding up a plastic bag triumphantly.

“I got some quarters!” He handed the bag to Cas and started with the machine again.

“What’s this?” Cas asked, rattling the plastic.

“Supplies. Damn. It’s a stupid necklace.” Dean popped the cap back on and put more quarters in the machine. Cas opened the bag and yelped.

Dean had bought several boxes of condoms and different types of lubes.

“Fucking slinky,” He heard Dean mumble. More quarters. Castiel blocked him out again for a moment until, “Ah-ha! Ring!”

Dean stood in front of him with a blue and pink ring in his hand. The room suddenly started closing in and Cas couldn’t breathe. He dropped the bag and ran out of the store with Dean calling after him.

“What are you doing, Cas?” He mumbled to himself when Dean’s voice faded. “He’s drunk. You’re drunk. You know he doesn’t want this.”

Cas found himself at the playground where he would meet Dean before parties so they could go together. Dean was there, waiting.

“I thought you’d come here.” He said, standing.

“This is a mistake.” Castiel blurted out. Dean frowned.

“Don’t say that. Cas…we belong together.”

“We’re drunk.”

“So?” Dean grabbed his hands. “I don’t want anyone else. I haven’t been with anyone since we started because you’re it, Cas.”

“I haven’t wanted anyone else either.” Cas admitted, blushing. “But, Dean. Our friends and families-”

“We’ll tell them tomorrow!” Dean said. “And we’ll all have a big dinner to celebrate. I’ll even wear a suit.”

Cas sighed and Dean kissed him. He slid down to one knee and looked up into blue eyes.

“Marry me, Cas.”

“Okay,” Dean picked him up and swung him around before trying to place ring on his finger.

Cas giggled when Dean had to lick his finger to get it to slide on. He then did the same thing for Dean.

Dean spun him around again, humming some song led Cas around the swing set to the slide. He finally slowed down and kissed Cas again.

“Let’s go back to my place,” Dean said, but Cas heard, “Let’s go home.”


	173. Chapter 173

Dean knew something was wrong when Cas walked by him in the hall with head tucked down.

“Cas!” He called, pulling away from his other friends and following dark haired boy down the hall. “Hey, where were you this morning? I waited outside for you for like twenty minutes. Hey, Cas.” He caught the other boy’s arm and spun him around.

Cas’ eyes were red rimmed and swollen.

“I’m sorry if I inconvenienced you, Dean.” He said in a strange, small voice.

“Oh, Cas.” Dean gently pulled him into an empty classroom.

“We’re going to be late,” Cas complained.

“You’re not fooling me, Cas. I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine, Dean. Can I go?”

“I know you, Cas. You’re my best friend. You are not fine.” Dean said. “You can talk to me.”

“It’s nothing,” Cas mumbled. “Just the football team…and my dad.”

Dean sighed. Cas had been having trouble ever since he came out three months before. Dean had tried to reason with the football team, being a jock himself. He’d sat down the captain, Gordon, at lunch and told him to leave Cas alone. Gordon had called him a fag and stomped off.

Everyone on Dean’s baseball team had congratulated Cas. It took major balls to be gay in their red state. The other sports had been cool, too, either patting him on the back or ignoring his existence.

Cas’ family was another matter. His dad was a minister and had spent years brainwashing his kids into believe things to the extreme. Only Cas and his older brother Gabriel had escaped unscathed while Michael followed obediently and Lucifer rebelled viciously.

Dean looked down at his hands.

“I’m sorry, Cas.” They were silent for a long time.

“I just don’t know how much more I can take.” The blue eyed boy choked out. Dean looked up and saw tears on his best friend’s face.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and felt his tears seep into his shirt

“It’s okay, Cas-” The other boy pushed him away.

“You have no idea what it’s like, Dean! You have other friends. Your parents love you. People treat me like I’m disgusting now! My mother won’t even look at me!” Cas looked down. “I’m just waiting for you to leave me, too.” Dean felt tears burn his own eyes, but held them back.

“Well, I’m not goin’ anywhere.” He said gruffly. Cas snorted.

“I hate seeing you this hurt, Cas. Just let me help you.”

“Can you turn back time?” Dean sighed.

“No. But I can listen. And share my bedroom when you need to get out of your house. And beat the hell out of those assholes on the football team and anyone else who fucks with you.” Dean’s own tears were falling now. “Just let me be there.”

Cas let himself be gathered into Dean’s arms. He let himself tell Dean everything that had been going on from his family falling apart to the football players spitting on him that morning.

By the time second period was over Cas had called his brother, who was living in New York and discussed Gabriel moving back until Cas graduated next year and Mary Winchester had excitedly allowed Castiel permanent residence in their home until he arrived.


	174. Chapter 174

Dean saw the way Cas looked at weddings, even if he didn’t say anything.

If they were cruising around the Impala and happened by a wedding in progress, Cas would lean against the window, staring. Longing. He watched movies about them. He even read the magazines (he’d tried to hide them under their bed, but Dean found them.)

It wasn’t about having what he couldn’t. Dean would have taken him to New York or any other state that their marriage would be legal in if that was it. It was knowing that if they did that, people would look at them differently. That was one of the problems of living in a red state.

So, Cas continued to stare longingly and Dean continued to hate himself for not knowing how to cheer his boyfriend up.

Until one day when he was helping one of Cas’s volunteer groups clean up a place that some city couple wanted to get married at in a couple of weeks. Apparently they were donating big bucks to the group to clean the place and help set up.

He was dumping a wheelbarrow behind a clump of trees when he heard them.

“The preacher will be here and we’ll be right here. The benches for the guest will be over there and we’ll have the reception at that little place just outside of town.” A girls voice said. Dean looked up in time to see her pass by. Her boyfriend was nodding.

“Whatever makes you happy.” He said.

“David, this is our wedding. What makes you happy?” The man grabbed her and pulled he close.

“I’m marrying you. What else do I need?” The girl laughed and leaned in.

Dean turned away and went to dump the branches somewhere else.

Later that night Dean called his brother in California.

“What’s up, Dean?” Sam asked, sounding tired.

“Can you get here on the 24th? Even if it’s just for a few hours?” Dean demanded.

“Um, I can try. Why? What’s the 24th?”

“It’s gonna be me and Cas’s anniversary.”  
~*~  
“Jessica, I don’t understand why I have to wear a tuxedo. I wasn’t invited to a wedding, I just helped prepare for one, I’ve told you.”

“Plans change, Cas.” The pretty blond said, pulling the car into a parking area.

“I am not crashing a wedding. If this is Dean’s idea of a joke, I must say-”

“Cas. Shut up.” Cas stared at her, shocked.

“I’m sorry. We’re not wedding crashing, I promise. Just. Trust me?” The blue eyed man nodded and a scarf went over his face.

“Hey! What -”

“Trusting me, remember?” Jess led him for a little while, telling him when to step up or duck. He began to hear music and chattering as she finally stopped him and removed the scarf.

Cas’s eyes widened as he looked around. The trees were draped with the icicles that he bought at Christmas, reflecting the sun like little lights. There were benches sat up, filled by the Winchester’s, Cas’s brother Gabriel, his friends Chuck and Alfie and Meg from work, Kevin, Bobby, Jody, and the other friends he and Dean shared.

Dean stood at the front in his own tux, smiling.

“Dean-” Cas managed to choke out.

“Hey, baby.” Dean smiled back. Everyone stood as Cas went to his side, and Dean pulled him in.

“What’s happening?” Cas whispered against his neck as the bridal march began on the other side of the trees.

“We’re getting married,” Dean whispered back.

“Dean-” Cas started, but stopped and nodded.

“Dearly beloved,” They heard the preacher started.

“We’re gathered here today,” John continued, “to watch these two knuckle heads get married.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Dean mumbled.

“At this time the couple have prepared their own vows.” The voice continued.

“Cas, I’ve been in love with you since I pushed you off the swing in Kindergarten and you punched me in the face.” Cas laughed. “We became best friends that day. We became more than that on the same playground in 8th grade. You’ve been my everything since we were four and I want you to continue to be everything until the end of time. I love you more than pie, baby.” Dean whispered the last sentence. “I love you more than life.”

“I love you, too, Dean. Even if you do leave your dirty clothes on the floor just to see me trip over them in the morning. Even if you break our dates when your brother’s in town and then come home and complain about him. Even if you eat too much pie and don’t go for a run with me the next day. And even if you watch way too much Dr. Sexy.” Dean smirked and reached into his pocket.

“With this ring, I’m your pizza man.” He said, sliding a silver band onto Cas’s hand. Sam handed Cas the match.

“With this ring, I’m your babysitter.” They smiled at each other for a long moment.

“Just kiss so I can get out of this suit, ya idjits.” Bobby called. Everyone laughed as Dean pulled Cas flush against him.

“You can spank me whenever you want, Dean.” Cas whispered in his ear. Dean laughed and kissed him again.


	175. Chapter 175

“Just a black coffee, please.” Sam Wesson said to the dark haired waiter, settling into a seat and pulling a folder out of his bag The waiter nodded and went back inside.

Sam studied his case file, occasionally glancing around at the people in cafe. The bell above the door rang and Sam glanced up again.

A man was in the doorway, looking around. He was tall, broad shouldered, freckled, and familiar.

“Dean? Dean Winchester?” The blond man looked over. It was definitely Dean. Older, but still him. The last time Sam had laid eyes on his former best friend had been the day they graduated from high school.

“Sam?” Dean said, walking over. Sam stood and they shared a back slapping hug. “You look good. How long has it been?”

“Almost ten years.”

“Damn.” Sam gestured to his table.

“Can you sit?” Dean looked a clock the wall and nodded.

“I have time.” He flagged down a waitress and ordered two beers.

“I always knew you’d become the suit and tie type,” Dean said, looking him over. “What are you doing now?”

“I’m a lawyer. You?”

“I own a garage on the other side of town with my dad.” Sam nodded.

“You were always good with cars.” They were silent for a moment.

“Are you still with Jess?”

“Oh, yeah. We got married a couple of years ago. We had a baby last spring,” Sam pulled up a picture on his phone and handed it over. Dean smiled.

“She’s cute. Like Jess.”

“What about you? Are you still with Lisa?”

“Uh, no. We broke up right after graduation. She cheated on me. Got pregnant with his kid.”

“Wow. I mean, I’m sorry-” Dean waved him off.

“It was for the best. Trust me.” The waitress dropped their beers off and Dean smiled at her. She flushed and hurried inside. Sam shook his head. Dean would never change.

“It’s a gorgeous day, isn’t it?” Dean asked, leaning back in his chair. The sun cast over him, making his freckles stand out and his hair shine.

“Yeah.” Dean’s smile was serine was he met Sam’s eyes again.

“I’m doin’ alright, Sammy.” They talked a while longer until Sam’s pager went off.

“I hate to go, Dean.”

“It’s work. I get it.” Dean asked for the check, then turned as serious as Dean Winchester can get.

“Give me call the next time you’re in town. We’ll hang out.” Sam nodded. “Give Jess a kiss for me.” The dark haired waiter returned with their check.

“Who are you kissing, now?” He asked Dean.

“Sammy’s wife.” The waiter rolled his eyes, amused, and began clearing the bottles and the coffee cup.

“Can you pick Robbie up from daycare?” The waiter asked. “I have some bills and order forms to fill out.”

“Sure thing. Do you want me to pick up dinner?” Dean responded. The waiter nodded. Sam watched the exchange, confused. He got a little angry, thinking that Dean was messing with the guy, teasing him some how. That is until Dean threw some bills on the table then stood. He kissed the waiter and slipped a couple of bucks into the man’s back pocket.

“I’ll see you at home, babe.” The waiter nodded, face reddening. Dean kissed him again before he disappeared inside.

“So,” Sam said. “You’re…”

“Married. With a kid.” Dean pulled a picture out of his wallet of a toddler and the dark haired waiter. “Jonathan Robert Novak-Winchester.”

“I, uh, never pictured you settling down.” He said, handing the picture back.

“Neither did I. But Cas -- my husband-- I couldn’t picture life without him.”

“How long have you been married?” Sam asked as they walked out.

“About four years. We adopted Robbie last year. After we set up this place and the garage started making money we figured, ‘why not?’”

“What did your parents think?”

“About adopting a baby or marrying another man?” Sam started to stutter out an apology but Dean shrugged.

“Dad’s crazy about Robbie. Mom’s crazy about both of them.”

They stopped at Sam’s Volvo and exchanged numbers and addresses and promised to keep in touch.

Sam watched Dean walk toward the old car John Winchester had handed down to him. He could make out a car seat and toys in the backseat now, where Dean used to throw his baseball stuff in the afternoons and make out with girls on the weekends.

He watched as the dark haired waiter --Cas-- ran outside to tell him something before he left. Watched the sun glint off of their matching rings. Watched Dean laugh at his husband’s concerned expression and pull him in to kiss it away.

When Jess asked him later, he’d say what Dean had said earlier.

He’s doing alright.


	176. Chapter 176

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello! can u write an abo destiel high school au (age 16-18) where Dean presents as omega and john kicks him out (john is alpha, mary is dead) so dean goes nextdoor to his best friend/crush cas house (cas’ siblings are at college and his parents are never home, cas is alpha) and tries to stay there cuz he trusts cas but the second cas opens the door deans heat takes over his brain and makes him want cas so they mate (no mpreg just sex, implied if u dont write smut) and become boyfriends? thanks!

Dean stared at the front door, still shaken from the shock of it slamming in his face. His father’s words echoed through his head, breaking him all over again every time.

He finally shook himself out of it as another wave of heat washed over him. He needed to get off of the street before someone grabbed him. He picked up the meager bag that his father had allowed him to pack and ran down the street to the only other place that he could go.

He banged on the door until Castiel opened it, his hair a mess and his glasses ascew. He looked gorgeous. A strong Alpha, steady and calm when Dean needed him.

“Dean? It’s three in the morning. What are you doing here?”

“I presented. I’m an Omega.” Dean shivered when Castiel’s scent sent a wave of slick down his thighs. He moved closer and buried his face in his neck. He started to burn with want, so unbearably hot that he couldn’t stop himself.

“I need you, Cas,” Dean murmured in his ear. “I’ve wanted you for so long. ”

"Dean–”

“Please, Cas. Don’t you want me?”

Castiel’s arms wrapped around Dean’s waist and he pulled him inside. Dean pushed him back into the couch and straddled his lap.

“I’ve wanted this we were fourteen,” Dean moaned, grinding their groins together. “My Alpha.”

Castiel brought Dean’s face down to kiss him. “Slow down,” He murmured, putting his hands on Dean’s hips.

When he calmed Dean down enough, he led him upstairs to his bedroom.

“Are you sure that you want this?” Castiel asked, taking Dean by the shoulders and looking into his eyes.

“Yes Dean answered, pulling him in again.

They stumbled backwards until they fell onto Castiel’s bed. They tugged each others clothes off before becoming tangled together in the sheets.

~*~

"Do you want to tell me what happened?” Castiel asked, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean buried his face in Cas’s neck.

“My dad doesn’t want an Omega in the house,” He said, softly. “He told me to get out.”

“You’ll stay here, then,” Castiel said, tighting his arms around Dean.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want you here.” Castiel shifted a little so that he could see Dean’s face. “We’re mated, Dean. We’re together. You do want to be together, don’t you?”

“I do. But you have a family and–”

“My brothers are gone, Dean. My parents are in Europe for the next three months, if not longer. We’re the only ones here.”

Dean traced his fingers over Cas’s face and down his chest until he wrapped his arm around his waist.

“Thank you,” He whispered.

“There’s nothing to thank me for,” Castiel murmured, kissing Dean’s forehead. “Get some sleep. The next wave of your heat will be starting soon.”

Dean moaned and nestled further into the bed, “Don’t remind me.”

Castiel laughed and rested his cheek against Dean’s head. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

~*~

A week later, Dean’s heat had passed.

“Are you sure that you’re ready to go back to school?” Castiel asked. The scent of heat still lingered on Dean and he wasn’t sure that he was completely safe.

“I can’t stay here forever. Besides, I’ll get to see Sam on the way.”

Dean had managed to sneak a call in to his brother while their father was a work. The younger Winchester had agreed to pack Dean a bag of clothes and a few specific items that Dean requested.

“Alright, but I want you to tell me if anyone bothers you today.”

“Are you going to go all Alpha on me?” Dean asked with a smile, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“If I have to,” Castiel replied, kissing the bitemark that symbolized their mating bond. Dean kissed him and tugged at his hand.

“Come on. I want to see Sammy.”

Castiel smiled and let Dean drag him out the door, into the first day of the rest of their lives together.


	177. Chapter 177

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Cas (maybe 18?) is working the nightshift at gas'n'sip when Dean (maybe late 20s?) comes in to rob the place. He ties Cas up to make his getaway easier but starts to notice that Cas is blushing and seems to be enjoying it. He decides to have some fun.

Dean wasn’t sure how he ended up here. He just wanted to rob the store and get out before he could get caught. But here he was, with his hand down the nightshift cashier’s pants.

Dean had been watching the store for weeks, trying to figure out the best time to go in. It was too busy during the day, but at night the place was practically dead, and three nights a week the skinniest, tiniest kid that Dean had ever seen manned the cash register.

Earlier that night, Dean had slipped into the store behind a group of frat boys and had managed to hide himself in one of the least visited aisles. When he was sure that the store was empty and was likely to stay empty, he’d emerged, gun pulled, avoiding the security cameras.

The kid had been reading a textbook, completely focused on it until Dean used the barrel of the gun to lift his chin.

“Turn off the cameras and sit down in that chair.”

The kid, Castiel according to his name tag, hadn’t hesitated. Dean assumed that all the employees had been trained to deal with situations like this. Dean watched as he quickly followed his order, then sat down the chair behind the counter. Dean came around and grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands behind his back and tying them together. He did the same with his legs and put tape over his mouth before going to work.

Dean opened the register and quickly dumped the contents into his backpack. He dug around behind the counter until he found a safe hidden behind packs of cigarettes.

“Hey, kid,” He turned around to get the combination,but was shocked into silence by what he saw.

Castiel was straining against the the ropes, but he wasn’t trying to get free. He was trying to shift in a more comfortable position due to the buldge in the front of his jeans. Dean snapped himself out of his trance and smirked a little.

“You like that sweetheart?” He asked, walking around to stand behind Castiel. “You like being tied up?”

Castiel made a soft noise around tape when Dean touched his face. Dean laughed to himself.

“You tell me the combination to that safe and I’ll get you off,” Dean promised, running his hand down Castiel’s chest. “I’ll make it so good for you, baby.”

Castiel half shook his head and Dean bit lightly at his neck.

“I know you know it. Come on, baby.” Dean rubbed his hand over the front of Castiel’s jeans. Castiel moaned and Dean pulled his hand away. After a moment, the boy nodded and Dean pulled the tape off of his mouth as gently as he could.

“It’s 91808,” Castiel said. Dean tried it and the safe opened. He put the money in his bag and turned back to Castiel.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” He said, touching his cheek again. “So obedient.”

Dean pressed a soft kiss to his neck and put his hand on the buldge in his jeans again.

“Do you think you deserve a reward?” Castiel nodded. “I can’t hear you?”

“Yes, please,” The boy whimpered, straining up against Dean’s hand. Dean chuckled an undid Castiel’s fly. He slipped his fingers under Castiel’s waistband and wrapped his hand around him, working him in fast jerks until he was moaning and jerking with his orgasm.

“Don’t tell anyone I was here, you understand?” Dean asked, putting his gun under Castiel’s chin again. Castiel nodded. “Good boy.”

Dean grabbed his bag and left the store, leaving Castiel to explain what happened and why he smelled like sex.


	178. Chapter 178

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: “I think we need to talk” prompt

“I think we need to talk.”

John Winchester looked up from the papers he had laid out on the kitchen table when his oldest son spoke. He looked at his wife wife questioning eyes, but she didn’t appear to know what was going on either.

“Alright, Dean,” He said, taking his reading glasses off. “What’s up?”

“Well,” Dean stopped. He took a deep breath and started again. “You know how I played football my freshman year and really liked it, but then tried out for baseball and realized that I liked that way more?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, well it’s like that, except it’s not,” Dean said, like everything made absolute sense. John stared at him for a moment, then looked to Mary again.

“Dean, you’re going to have to explain a little bit more,” She said taking a seat next to John.

“Okay. Um, you know how I love pie, but every now and then you make a cake and I think that it’s just the best thing in the universe and I swear I’ll never eat any other kind of dessert again?”

“Dean, could you maybe stop with analogies and get to the point?” John asked. Dean blushed and nodded.

“Right okay. I, uh. Me and Cas are dating.”

“Okay.” John picked his glasses back up and Mary went back to what she was making for dinner. Dean remained where he was, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“That’s it?” He asked. “I just came out to you and all you have to say is okay?”

“Well it’s not like it was much of a secret,” John said. “You two made out in front of the house for fifteen minutes the other night. I thought I was going to have to spray you with the hose.” Dean’s face turned even more red and John chuckled a little.

“If he makes you happy, we’re happy for you, Dean.”

“Thanks, Dad.” John nodded and went back to his papers.

“Oh, and Dean,” He said, stopping his son before he got all the way out of the room. “The next time you want to keep your relationship a secret, maybe tell Cas not to leave his underwear in your floor.”

Dean’s squeak of embarrassment and stuttered excuses were drowned out by John and Mary’s laughter.


	179. Chapter 179

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: kidfic destiel: recess bullies and sticking up for the other one

“Freak!”

Dean spun around when he heard Castiel cry out from behind him. His best friend was laying on the asphalt and two older boys were standing over him. They started laughing when Cas’s lower lip started to tremble.

“Hey, leave him alone!” Dean shouted, running to Cas’s defense.

“You gonna make us?” One of them sneered. He stepped forward to push Dean too, but the younger boy’s fist hit him first.

The bully stepped back more out of shock than pain and touched his face. He looked at the blood that came from a small cut on his lip. Dean gulped when he trained his glare on him.

“You’ll pay for that!” He shouted before he and friend ran away. Dean turned back to Castiel.

“Are you okay?” He asked, helping his friend up.

“Yeah. Thank you, Dean.”

“What happened?”

“They don’t like the way I look.” Dean frowned. Sure, Cas’s parents made him wear dress clothes and a long jacket and his glasses took up most of his face, but that wasn’t his fault.

“I like the way you look, Cas.” The other boy blushed a little but he smiled.

A hand landed on Dean’s shoulder. He looked up and saw Ms. Harvelle looking back, frowning.

“Dean, did you hit Gordon?”

“Yeah, but he–” Ms. Harvelle was already dragging him off the playground. Gordon and his friend waved at Dean as they passed by.

When John found out the whole story behind having to pick Dean up from the principal’s office, he took his son to the closest diner to get a slice pecan pie, zero tolerance be damned.


	180. Chapter 180

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: I’M SO BORED AT WORK. If you’re taking prompts, how about some domestic!destiel after Dean’s had a super stressful day at work.

Dean walked into his apartment and all but collapsed onto the couch. He was so tired and he makings of the headache from hell building up behind his eyes.

“Hello, Dean.” He cracked an eye open when he heard his boyfriend’s voice. He groaned when he saw how nice Cas looked in his dress pants and button down.

“Baby, I know that we were supposed to go out tonight but I don’t think I can get up.”

He expected disappointment and pouting, but instead Castiel walked over to the couch and settled on top of him.

“Bad day at work?” He asked, kissing Dean’s neck.

“That’s putting it mildly,” Dean muttered. “Adler’s driving me crazy. I think he’s pissed since I stopped working 24/7.”

Castiel knew better than to press for details. Whenever Dean started talking about work he worked himself into a frenzy and he didn’t want that. This night was supposed to be about relaxing and spending time together.

“Do you want to take a nice hot bath and curl up in bed with takeout?” Cas asked against Dean’s chest.

“I love you,” Dean said, then lifted Castiel’s chin to kiss him.

Cas ran their bath, adding his favorite lavender and honey bubble bath before stripping out of his clothes and sliding into the water. A few minutes later Dean joined him and pulled Cas’s back against his chest. They stayed in the water until it started to go cold, kissing and running their fingers over each other’s skin.

After they towered off and put on their pajamas, Dean called their favorite Chinese place and ordered their usual, General Tso’s chicken for Cas and shrimp fried rice for himself. They went through Netflix while they were waiting to pick a movie. They decided on some random action flick that they hadn’t seen yet and nestled up under their blankets.

They stole food out of each others containers as they ate and laughed at their fortunes.

After throwing away the containers, Castiel curled up against Dean’s side and kissed his chest through his t-shirt. Dean rubbed a hand over his back and kissed him lightly.

“Thank you for being so awesome about tonight. I know you were looking forward to going out.”

“I was looking forward to being with you,” Castiel said. “This was so much better than going to some restaurant down town and not being able to talk.”

“Definitely,” Dean agreed. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Cas sat up to kiss Dean properly, then settled back again his side. “Now let’s watch our movie.”

Dean laughed a little and wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist. The movie was awful, but Cas was right, being together was what made the night special.


	181. Chapter 181

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hs!au where character A has surgery and Needs to be “I don’t need to be babysat, mom” so mom chooses character B and WOOOoooOOOw THEY ARE HoT IN SWEATPANTS DAMN

“Cas will be here in ten minutes will you be okay until then?” Dean groaned.

“Mom, I don’t need a babysitter. Just hand me the remote and enough junk food to hold me over until you get home.”

“Nice try. He’s bringing your homework.” Mary kissed his forehead. “I’ll be home in a few hours. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Dean leaned back against the couch cushions and let out a loud sigh. He hated sitting at home, but the doctor wouldn’t let him off of bed rest for another couple of weeks.

“Dean?” He sat up when Cas’s voice rang through the house.

“Living room!” He called back. A moment later Castiel was walking through the doorway.

“How are you doing?” He asked, nodding at Dean’s cast. His leg had been broken in two places during his last football game, then had required surgery to fix. Deans left side was wrapped in so much plaster and gauze he couldn’t move it.

“Other than being bored out of my mind?” Cas smiled and reached into his bag.

“Here’s your homework from the last few days. And copies of my notes. That should keep you busy for a while.”

“Gee, thanks,” Dean said, taking the papers from him. “Could you run up to my room and get my books for me?”

“Sure. I’ll be right back.”

It wasn’t until Cas was walking away that Dean saw what he was wearing. Low slung sweatpants that hugged his hips deliciously and his favorite AC/DC shirt. He had kicked off his shoes at the door was padding around in his socked feet. Dean couldn’t pull his eyes away as Cas went up the stairs.

“Damn it,” He muttered, leaning back against the couch. Every time he thought he had his stupid feelings for Cas under control, they came back and bit him in the ass.

“Here you go,” Cas said, placing the books on the couch beside Dean. “Do you need anything else.”

“No, I’m good. Thanks for these.”

“No problem. Just let me know if you need anything.”

“Okay.”

Cas settled down beside him and took out a book and Dean started his math homework. He would occasionally ask Cas for help on something he missed and Cas would write out a problem for him.

“I’m going to get a drink,” Cas said, after a while. “Do you want one?”

“Yeah.” Cas got up and Dean tried (and failed) not to watch him walk into the kitchen.

“Oh, and Dean,” He said, half way to the kitchen, turning to smirk at his friend. “I wore these just for you.”

Dean didn’t get anymore homework done, but he did learn a few things that Cas could do with his tongue.


	182. Chapter 182

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Early morning sex with a grumpy, morning-hating, Castiel and Dean who thinks his hatred for it is adorable.

The sun hadn’t risen yet when Castiel’s alarm went off. Dean tried to fight his smiled when he heard the clatter of a phone falling to the floor and his husband’s curse. He rolled over and opened his eyes, offering Castiel a small smile when he saw how grumpy he looked.

Castiel had a seven a.m. meeting, meaning that it was five thirty now. Castiel hated mornings, Dean could barely drag him out of bed at eight thirty to get to work at nine, so days like this had to be treated delicately. Meaning waking up early for morning sex to get Cas going.

“Morning sunshine,” He murmured.

“Fuck off,” Castiel all but growled, crawling over to him. He straddled Dean’s hips and busied himself with tugging at Dean’s shirt.

Dean helped him get it over his head, then tugged Castiel’s off as well. They kicked their boxers off and Castiel put his hands on Dean’s shoulders, lifting himself enough to sink down onto him.

Dean let Castiel set the pace, starting slow then speeding up until Dean had to grip him tightly to hold him steady. Dean kissed his neck shoulders, drinking in the sounds that were pouring out of Castiel’s mouth. It didn’t take long for both of them to climax, moaning together as the sun started to peek in through the window.

Castiel collapsed back onto his side of the bed, still panting lightly. Dean leaned over to kiss him, but he pushed his face away.

“Go make me some coffee.”

Dean laughed at the grumpiness that still permeated his voice. He kissed his forehead and got out of bed, padding naked down the hall to the kitchen. He heard the shower start a few minutes later.

By the time Castiel came into the kitchen, Dean had both of their coffee’s made and had Castiel’s muffin heated and buttered, ready for him to grab and go like he would have to if he was going to get to his meeting on time.

“Thank you for waking up with me,” Castiel said, pulling Dean in for a kiss.

“It’s a burden I have to bear,” Dean joked, kissing him again before nudging him towards the door. “I’ll see you tonight. I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Castiel grabbed him coffee cup and his breakfast and walked out the door, leaving Dean to read the paper, then get ready to go himself.


	183. Chapter 183

Castiel woke up to loud, sharp knocks on the door of his apartment. He sighed and climbed out of bed, grabbing his robe from his desk chair before walking into the main room. He knew who was standing in the hall before he looked through the peephole. Only one person came to his door this late.

Dean Winchester stood in front of him, a slow smirk making its way into his face when the door opened.

“Surprised to see me?” He asked, leaning against the door frame.

“Dean,” Castiel said, stepping back into the apartment, not surprised at all. “Come in.”

Dean followed him inside, kicking the door shut behind him before grabbing Castiel and backing him into a wall. Castiel moaned against his mouth, sliding his hands under his shirt and tugging it over his head. Dean undid the tie of his robe and pushed it to the floor, running his hands over Castiel’s bare shoulders and down his back.

Castiel tugged Dean to his bedroom by his belt buckle, then undid it and pulled it free from the belt loops of his jeans. Dean pushed him back onto the mattress and climbed on top of him, pressing their mouths back together, grinding his hips down against Castiel’s.

“Take your pants off,” Castiel panted, when the kiss broke. Dean sat back on his heels and undd his fly before kicking the denim to the floor and laying with Castiel again. The kiss was slower this time, and Castiel melted into it, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Castiel loved and hated nights like this. Dean was everything that he could wish for–affectionate, kind, handsome–but he was only those things when he was drunk and lonely. Castiel ignored the taste of whiskey on his tongue as they moved together. He focused instead on the feeling of Dean all around him, inside and out.

Dean rolled onto his back, panting up at the ceiling with a dazed look on his face. 

“That was the last time,” He said.

“That’s what you said last time,” Castiel responded sitting up. He tried to ignore the aching in his chest as he pushed a hand through his hair and got out of bed. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a clean pair of underwear and a t-shirt.

“I’m serious. We’re not doing this again.”

“Sure.” Castiel walked into the bathroom to take a shower, closing the door behind him. 

Dean was gone when he came back into the bedroom. 

 

~*~

Dean knocked on Castiel’s door, hating himself for being there. He had stayed away for several months, but he always ended up back here. A few minutes later, Castiel stood in front of him in a black button down.

“Dean, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here for you,” Dean said, coming forward, reaching out for Castiel. Cas stepped away.

“You need to leave,” He said, looking away from Dean.

“Come on, Cas. I know you want me. You always want me.”

“I said leave, Dean.”

“Castiel.”

Dean looked into the apartment when a new voice joined the mix. There was man in the doorway of Castiel’s bedroom. Castiel looked back at him as he came closer.

“What’s going on?” The man asked, wrapping his arm around him, sizing Dean up, despite being a head shorter than him.

“Nothing. He’s leaving. You can go back to bed, I’ll be there in a moment.”

“Alright.” The guy kissed Castiel’s cheek and gave Dean one last glare before walking back down the hall.

“Who was that?” Dean asked, when the guy had closed Castiel’s bedroom door. Castiel shook his head.

“Good night, Dean,” He said, quietly, before closing the door and leaving him alone in the hall.

~*~

“Have you heard anything about Cas dating anyone?”

Sam looked up from the papers he had spread out when Dean spoke. He tilted his head a little, then nodded.

“Yeah, he was talking about it the other day. He’s been seeing this guy for a few weeks. He seems happy.” He went back to his work. “I’m just glad he’s done with that dick he was seeing before.”

“He was seeing someone?”

“I’m using that term loosely. Apparently there was this guy that only wanted him for sex, it made him feel pretty bad because he really like the guy. I’m glad he moved on.”

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled, guilt bubbling up inside of his belly. “You know anything else about this new dude?”

“Not really. But Cas said he was bringing him to Charlie’s party this Saturday.”

“Awesome.”

~*~

Dean watched from across the room as everyone flocked around Castiel and his new boyfriend, Crowley.

Castiel hadn’t acknowledged him once all night, too wrapped up in his date to notice. The way he looked at Crowley, like he was the reason for the sun and moon and everything else, made Dean feel a little sick.

Had Castiel ever looked at him like that? Why hadn’t he told Dean how he felt before? Why did he keep opening his door to Dean if he was hurting him?

Crowley whispered something in Castiel’s ear, which he nodded to. He kissed Castiel’s cheek before letting him go for the first time all night and walking towards the bathroom. Castiel made his way to the drink cart near where Dean was standing.

“He seems nice,” Dean said, after a moment. Castiel nodded.

“He is.”

“I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.”

“I got tired of being your booty call. One that you obviously didn’t care for.”

“That’s not true.”

“Really? Because I wasted two years hoping that you would come to me without being drunk or that you would want to do something with me other than leave me naked in my bed after yo got what you wanted.” Castiel looked down at his drink and took a deep breath. “I’ve finally found someone that want to stay. I’m not going to let my past with you ruin that.”

Dean tried to think of something to say as Castiel walked away. He looked away as Crowley returned and Castiel pulled him closer. A few minutes later they were walking out of the house together, headed home.

I’m sorry, Dean thought, as he watched Crowley help Castiel with his coat. I’m happy for you.

The door closed behind them.

I wish it was me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU based off of this post: http://samsship.tumblr.com/post/123787892135/au-where-cas-and-dean-start-fooling-around-and


	184. Chapter 184

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: I would love a fic about how alpha!Dean and alpha!Crowley are always really protective of their omega, Cas... overprotective in fact which is why Cas starts sneaking out without telling them. But then Cas goes missing, taken by another alpha and Dean and Crowley need to save him!

Castiel woke up pressed against Crowley's chest. He nestled further into his arms, causing Dean to groan and cuddle closer against his back. The alarm clock beside the bed went off a few minutes later and Crowley reached out to turn it off.

"Good morning," He murmured, squeezing Castiel's waist. Castiel lifted his head to kiss him.

"Morning."

He curled up in the warm spot left behind when Crowley climbed out of bed, turning to press closer Dean before dozing back to sleep. Dean was gone when he woke up and he could hear maids bustleing around downstairs. One of them smiled when Castiel walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Mr–" She paused, frowning. "I'm sorry, sir, whose last name did you take again?"

"Just call me Castiel, Hannah, please."

Castiel understood her delimia. A lot of people were confused their relationship. Dean and Castiel had mated when they were in high school, but had met Crowley a few years later. His scent had almost been enough to send Castiel into heat, which had left him scared and confused, but when he saw Dean's face, he understood. It was rare for some to have more than one mate, but the odds that they all belonged together were even lower. They had made it work and were happier than any of them could ever remember being. In the five years that they had been together, there was only one problem.

"Mr. Winchester left me a list of groceries that he needed. Can I pick anything up for you?"

"Could I go with you?" He asked. Hannah bit her lip and Castiel sighed. "No, I don't need anything."

Castiel loved his Alpha's, more than anything, but he felt like a prisoner. He knew that it was ridiculous, there were Omegas that were actually chained up and abused, but he hated being locked inside unless they were there to go out with him. He understood their reasoning, there were Alphas that treated Omegas like sex toys, he couldn't count the number of times he had been groped in high school and college, but it was still frustrating to be stuck at home all day.

Hannah called out a goodbye and Castiel heard the door close behind her. He sighed and went to the library Crowley had had added for him when he and Dean moved in. After plucking a book for the shelf, Castiel curled up in his favorite chair and started reading.

After a few chapters, Castiel lost interest and placed the book on an end table before going to find something to eat. He looked in the refrigerator for five minutes before giving up. He really wanted a cheeseburger. He picked up the phone to call Hannah, then stopped. 

She was probably halfway through the store right now and the burger would be cold by the time she got back. He could go and get it himself and be back before anyone even knew he was gone.

He grabbed his keys and his jacket before slipping out of the house. He felt apprehensive the while time he was out, constantly looking over his shoulder for Dean or Crowley even though both of them were no where near where he was. He ordered his meal and ate it on the way home, tossing his trash in the dumpster a few minutes away.

He was settled in his chair again and reopening his book as Hannah came in the groceries.

~*~

Dean and Crowley proved to know nothing about Castiel's adventure and their lives continues the same as ever, except now Castiel knew that he could get away with it. He would wait for his Mates to leave and for the maids to be busy and he'd go out.

He went to the park the second time he sneaked out and watched the bees and other animals for a few hours before returning home. The next time he wandered around the small shops he loved in town. He became more confident that his Mates would never find out about what he did during the day.

"Castiel?" 

Castiel froze halfway through a bite of his burger when he heard Dean's voice. He looked back and saw his Mate and few of the men that he'd worked with standing in line, waiting to order. He excused himself and sat down beside Castiel. 

"What are you doing here? Is Crowley with you?" He asked, looking around for you other Alpha. The Omega lowered and tilted his head, submitting and ashamed.

"No. I'm sorry, Alpha." He heard Dean sigh, and flinched a little when he felt his nose against his neck, nuzzling, leaving his scent there.

"Finish your lunch," Dean said. "I'll take you home."

Later that evening, Castiel was taking his time in the bathroom after his shower, unwilling to face his Alphas yet. He could hear them talking quietly in the bedroom. Eventually he knew he had to take his punishment for being disobedient and walked into their room.

Dean and Crowley watched as he kneeled down in front of them, lowering his head, waiting for the blows. He had never disobeyed them before, but he knew that they had to be angry.

"I'm sorry, Alphas," He whispered. "I'm a bad Omega."

"We're not mad at you, Cas," Dean said, taking his hand and pulling him up. "And we would never hurt you. We're not like your father."

"Castiel," Crowley said. "We told you not to go out without us for a reason."

"I know. I was just hungry. I wasn't going to be out that long."

"Okay. But next time, call one of us or have someone go pick something up for you. I know it seems unfair, but we're just trying to keep you safe."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Crowley kissed him, then Dean. Castiel climbed under the blankets as they went to shower. Normally, he would have joined them, but he didn't have it in him this time. He still felt guilty and if they weren't going to punish him he'd punish himself.

~*~

Castiel stayed in the house for the next few weeks. Every day Dean would call and ask if he wanted to go out for lunch but Castiel always turned him down. He eventually stopped asking, but he stopped by once a week with burgers.

One day, he didn't come in. He called and told Castiel that they were too busy and he couldn't leave. Castiel ensured him that it was okay, but his stomach was growling when he hung up. He looked through the cabinets and refrigerator, and ate a few small things, but nothing that diminished his hunger.

He bit his lip and walked out of the house.

The diner was fairly empty when he arrived so his order came quickly. He took the bag and left, hurrying back to towards the house before Dean or Crowley got home.

He didn't hear anyone following him until it was too late.

~*~

Dean rushed into the house, dropping his things by the door. He hated that he'd missed his lunch with Castiel and wanted to take him out. 

"Cas!" He called, walking into the library. When he didn't find him there. He went up to their bedroom, then the garden, then the kitchen. When he didn't find him anywhere, he called Crowley.

"Is Cas with you?"

"No. What's wrong?"

"He's not here. I couldn't make it for lunch and now he's not here."

"Dean, relax. He has to be somewhere. He probably went out to get something to eat again. He'll be fine."

Dean was pacing on the porch when Crowley got home at seven. When he noticed the other Alpha he started babbling.

"He's still not here. No one's seen him since lunchtime. He's just gone, Crowley. Where could he be?"

"Stop." Crowley put his hands on Dean's arms to cease his movements. "Calm down. We'll find him."

They went to all of the fast food restaurants in town first, but no one remembered seeing Castiel. They stopped by the bars next, but had no luck. They were driving around, hoping to seeing him somewhere, when Dean told Crowley to stop.

"There's a diner," He pointed out. Crowley pulled into the parking lot and they went inside.

"Yeah, I saw him," The cashier said. "He ordered and burger to go and ran out."

"Was he with anyone? Did anyone follow him or...?"

"No, he was alone. I don't think anyone followed him. An Alpha left a few minutes after he did though." Dean looked at Crowley, terrified. Crowley squeezed his hand and turned back to the cashier.

"Do you know who it was?"

~*~

Castiel woke up bound naked to a bed by all four of his limbs. He tried to scream, but he was gagged.

"Hush now, Omega." A voice said from the shadows. Castiel whimpered behind the gag as the man came closer. He struggled against the ropes as the man touched him, earning a slap to the face.

"Don't struggle. You're mine!" The man hissed. Castiel shook his head, showing the Mating claims on either side of his neck. "You think those mean anything?"

Castiel screamed around the gag as the man laid down on top of him. He fought against the ropes until he bled, but his struggle did nothing to stop the Alpha on top of him. When he was done, the Alpha climbed off of him, ignoring the blood and tears on Castiel's skin. He retrieved a syringe from the desk across the room and stuck the needle in Castiel's neck.

"You're going to make me so happy, aren't you?" The man asked, before leaving Castiel alone.

~*~

"We can't just go home!" Dean said. "He's out here somewhere. We have to find him."

"You think I don't know that? I love him, too, Dean, but there's no trace of him anywhere! There's no way to tell where he is. It's not like we can track his footprints or something. We need to go home and start from–What are you doing?"

"We can track his scent!" Dean said, tossing his shirt to Crowley and undoing his belt. 

"At least strip somewhere where no one can see you," Crowley muttered, gathering Dean's clothes and putting him in the car. When he turned, there was a wolf standinf in Dean's place. "Lead the way then."

Dean spent the rest of the night and most of the next morning with his nose to the ground. Crowley was about to tell him morph back and go to the police when Dean took off running. Crowley found him trying to take a door down with his body. Crowley aided him and they broke the door quickly. Dean took off up the stairs and Crowley ran after him. 

Dean had knocked down a man and was snarling in his face. He looked at Crowley, then jerked his head in the direction of the closest to them. Crowley tried the knob then, finding it locked, slammed his shoulder against it until he forced it open.

"He's here," Crowley yelled, running to Castiel's side. He could here the other man screaming as he undid the ropes and tried to wake Castiel up.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked, stumbling into the room, covered in blood.

"He's breathing," Crowley answered. "But he won't wake up and he's so cold."

"Call 911."

~*~

Crowley rested his hand on Dean's knee to keep it from bouncing. They both stood up when a doctor came toward them.

"Castiel is fine," He said. "He has some bad lacerations and deep cuts from the ropes. His attacker injected him multiple times with some sort of knockoff medication meant to start a Heat, but it failed to work and we're giving him something that will flush it out of his system. He was raped multiple times."

Dean lowered himself back into his seat and put his face in his hands. Crowley carded his fingers through his hair.

"Is there anything else?" The doctor shook his head.

"No. You go into the room with him now."

~*~

Castiel felt heavy when he woke up. He knew instantly that he was no longer in the same room that he had been. It smelled sterile, he heard beeping. He turned his head and saw cabinets on one side of the room. Dean and Crowley were on the other.

Dean's legs were stretched out along a few chairs with his head in Crowley's lap. Crowley was running his fingers through Dean's hair, staring out the window.

"Crowley," Castiel croaked. The other man startled at his name, then jumped up when he saw that Castiel was awake, ignoring Dean's groan of being woken up. He got over it when he saw that Castiel was awake. 

"I'm so sorry," Castiel said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Oh, Castiel," He whispered, looking down at his Omega's bruised and cut face. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"If I hadn't left the house again–"

"Shh," Dean said. "It's all over now. You're going to be alright."

"I love you," He whispered. "Both of you."

"We love you, too," Crowley murmured, kissing his forehead. "Now, get some rest."

Dean kissed him, too, then moved his chair so that he could stay beside the bed. Crowley sat next to him and laid a hand on his leg.

They're quiet talking was the last thing that Castiel before he drifted back to sleep.

~*~

"Yountwo can't keep your hands off of each other for five minutes, can you?" Castiel asked, leaning against the doorway. Dean and Crowley were tangled together on their bed, making out like teenagers.

"Should we?" Crowley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I think it's hot," He responded, joining them on the bed. Dean moved to kiss Castiel then shifted kiss his belly.

A few days after Dean and Crowley had rescued him, the doctors informed Castiel that he was pregnant. The Omega had been terrified that the baby belonged to the man that had kidnapped him, but was relieved to discover that he was almost three months along.

"Well that explains your craving for burgers," Dean had joked.

Castiel was almost seven months pregnant now. Dean and Crowley both loved showering him with affection, covering his stomach in kisses, or surprising him with things for the baby.

"Whose do you think he is?" Castiel asked. Dean looked up at him, then glanced at Crowley.

"I don't think it matters. We're all together, we're all going to love him."

"He's right," Crowley said. "All that matters is that both you and he are alright."

"We are."

They all kissed good night and curled up together. With both of his Alphas' arms around him and his baby fluttering in his belly, he knew everything was going to be alright.


	185. Chapter 185

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ducksorclowns asked: For the angsty dialogue prompt- could you do Destiel and "Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you?" please and thank you!

"Do you ever wonder if the world would be better off with you?"

Dean turned his head to look at Castiel, startled by his words. His friend was still looking up at the stars, pointedly avoiding Dean's stare. 

"Sometimes," He nodded. "But then again, without us, there'd be no world."

"You and your brother have saved the world many times," Castiel agreed.

"Hey, you were there too, man."

"Too often you were cleaning up my messes. If it weren't for me there would have been no leviathan, the angels wouldn't have fallen–"

"Yeah, and Sam would be in the cage. And who knows where I'd be."

"You would be living a normal life," Castiel said, remembering how happy Dean had been with Lisa Braedan and her son.

"I don't think so." Castiel turned to look at Dean, but he was staring at the sky now. "I mean, life with Lis was good, but it wasn't my life. I'm a hunter, it's in my blood. I was going crazy there."

Castiel was torn between knowing that what Dean was saying was true and thinking of the smile Dean had been wearing every time he checked in. 

"Seriously, Cas, you've saved our asses more than you've put them in danger. The world need you. I need you."

"Thank you, Dean." 

Dean's fingers laced with his and, for the first time, when Castiel looked up at the stars, he didn't want to be among them.


	186. Chapter 186

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Omg ur legit the best writer on tumblr ilysm. Anyway, I have a prompt, if you would be so humble as to accept it. destiel, hs au where Dean and cas are like 16 and sam is only 5. John leaves money for Dean while he's on business (like always), but it gets stolen. Dean is freaking out and asks cas to watch sam so he can pick up an long shift to earn it back. When he gets home, he sees sam and cas' lemonade stand on the driveway because Sam wanted to help with money. Dean thinks it's cute that cas helped and asked him to stay for dinner and fluff! Bonus points if Sam asks if cas is deans boyfriend!

"What happened to you?"

Dean sighed, leaning against the row of lockers Castiel's was attached to. He knew he looked rough, people had been gawking at him all morning. There was a large bruise on his cheek and cuts all over his face. It hurt just to blink, but Dean couldn't miss a day of school or work.

"Some guys jumped me on my way home last night."

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Dean caught Castiel's hands before they could start fluttering around his face.

"I'm fine."

"But?"

"But, I was going to stop by the grocery store on my way home so I had all the cash my dad left with me. They took it."

"Oh, Dean. I can give you–"

"No, Cas. I don't want anything from you. I mean, it'd be awesome if you could watch Sammy tomorrow so I can pick up am extra shift, but–"

"Anything you need. When do you want me to be there?"

Dean was rushing around the house when Castiel arrive the next morning. Sam was sitting at the coffee table in the living room, stuffing ceral in his mouth as he watched cartoons. Castiel ran his finger through the five year old's soft hair and went to slow Dean down.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked. Dean gave him a look that was mixture of gratefulness and despair.

"I'm not going to ask you to do my chores. I'll do it when I get home."

"Dean. What needs to be done?" Dean sighed.

"There's some laundry, the kitchen's a wreck,the living room–" there was a bang and Sam peeked around the corner.

"I made a mess." Dean sighed a again and Castiel laid a hand on his arm.

"I've got it. Don't worry about a thing." 

"You're the best. I owe you whatever you want forever." He kissed Castiel's cheek, then kneeled down in front of Sam.

"You be good for Cas, okay? I'll be home in a little while. I love you." He ruffled Sam's hair then left.

"Okay, Sam. What do you want to do today?

"Paw Patrol!" The boy squealed, running back to the couch. Castiel went to the kitchen to get a towel and to take stock of the mess he would have to clean up.

Sam's ceral bowl was upside down on the carpet. Castiel picked it up and picked all over pieces up before soaking up all of the milk that he could. He used a spray cleaner on the spot to make sure it wouldn't smell, then joined Sam on the couch.

"Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna help."

"Help with what?"

"De told daddy on the phone that we dint have money. I wanna help 'im."

Castiel was unable to stop the smile from spreading over his face. 

"I think that's a great idea. I have just the thing."

It took a while to get everything together, but soon enough Sam and Castiel were standing on the side walk with a condensating pitcher of lemonade on the table that Castiel had carried out. There was a sign hanging on it in Sam's shaky, backwards writing offering a cold glass for a dollar.

Luckily for them the day turned out to be sweltering. They had to close the stand several times to go inside to make more and had to make an impromptu trip to the grocery store to buy more supplies. Castiel let Sam help him squeeze lemons and measure out sugar. He knew that there were simpler ways to do it, but he knew Sam would have more fun this way, and feel more proud when he told Dean about it later.

By six o'clock, they had twenty dollars in their collection box. When Sam wasn't looking, Castiel slipped all the money he had with him in, too, knocking it up to fourty five. Sam was delighted and insisted on counting it over and over when they didn't have a customer. Sam was bouncing in excitement when Dean pulled into the driveway.

"What's this?" The older Winchester asked, scooping Sam up when he ran to him.

"We made lemonade!" He said. "Cas let me pour."

"And he only spilled a little bit," Castiel smiled, holding a cup out to Dean. "On the house."

"Thank you," Dean said, hoping that Castiel knew that he meant for more than just the drink. Castiel nodded, then turned to clean up.

When they got inside, Dean took Sam to give him his bath and Castiel started dinner. There was cheese burger macaroni on the table the table when they joined him again. After they finished eating, the three of them settled on the couch to watch some more of Sam's cartoons until his bedtime.

While Dean was getting him tucked in, Castiel started to straighten up the house. He was surprised at how clean Dean managed to keep it, with how much he worked and having to take care of Sam. He was sweeping off the stairs when he heard Dean and Sam talking.

"Did you have fun with Cas today?" Dean asked.

"Uh-huh. He's nice."

"I know."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"What? No!" Castiel could have laughed at the squeak in Dean's voice if the words hadn't hurt so much.

"But you kissed him."

Castiel quickly finished on the stairs and went back to the kitchen while Dean struggled with how to explain what he did to Sam. Everything was clean, so Castiel went to the laundry room and started a load, then sat on the couch. Dean threw himself down next to him a few minutes later.

"Thank you for today," He said, looking at Castiel with earnest eyes. "You went above and beyond. I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing."

"I don't think you know how wrong you are." Castiel smiled and laid his hand on Dean's arm.

"I'd do it again in a heart beat."

Dean smiled and Castiel couldn't help himself, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Dean's. The kiss only lasted for a moment before he sat back, shocked at himself.

"I'm sorry. That was...I shouldn't have done it. I'll just go." He stood up, but Dean's fingers caught his before he could go too far.

"You could stay," He said, softly.

Castiel was surprised to say the least and allowed Dean to tug him back down onto the couch. Dean placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him in for another kiss. They took their time experimenting with each other, testing the limits, until Castiel had to leave.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Dean, walking him to the door.

"Okay." Dean pulled him in to kiss him again, then smiled at him.

"Get home safe."

"I will. Good night."

"Night."

Dean stayed at the door until Castiel was in his car. Then his taillights were no longer visible, Dean walked back inside and sunk back into the couch, unable to keep the smile off of his face.


	187. Chapter 187

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "A mutual friend of ours has this whole vision for their Black and White Photography final and we volunteered to be their models without knowing how sexual this shoot would turn out"

"You can't be serious."

Charlie rolled her eyes at Dean and started tugging at his over shirt.

"Don't be a baby, Winchester. It will all be over quickly if you do what I say."

"But why me and Cas?" Dean groused, pulling the shirt off and handing it over. "He has a boyfriend, why didn't you get him?"

"Well, that would have been awkward since they broke up. Dean, it's ten pictures. It will only take a few hours. Just keep a lid on your crush for that long."

"I don't have a crush," Dean muttered, then jumped when Charlie tugged at his t-shirt, too. "What are you doing?"

"It's for my shoot. I need you shirtless." Dean shook his head, toying with the hem of his shirt. "Hey, no one cares that you don't chisled abs, okay? You're perfect."

"Oh, fuck you.," Dean said, but he was smiling. The door to the studio opened and Castiel walked in. He looked just as nervous as Dean did. Charlie smiled at him.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hey."

"Okay, guys I'm going to go make sure everything is set up right. You guys get your shirts off and join me when you're ready."

They both nodded and Charlie walked across the studio to their first back drop. Dean watched her adjusting the lights for a moment before he turned back to Castiel.

"So," he started awkwardly. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. Just busy."

Dean nodded. He and Castiel used to hang out a lot, but school and work and life just got in the way. Castiel turned away and tugged his shirt over his head. Dean followed suit, trying not to feel self conscious. They made their way over to Charlie and she got them into position.

"Alright, Cas, you sit and lean back on your hands–perfect, just like that. Okay, Dean you get on your knees in front of him–don't look at me like that. Thank you. Now grab his waistband and...can he kiss your neck? Awesome, do that." The camra flashed a few times. "Great. Let's move over here."

They moved to a plain grey back drop next. She had Dean stand in front of it and Castiel stand behind him.

"You want me to what?"

"Slip the tips of your fingers into his waistband and grab the front of his pants."

Castiel stared at her, shocked. Dean nudged him arm.

"It's fine. Let's just get it over with."

Castiel swallowed hard, but got into position. Dean tried to relax, but as soon as Castiel touched him he tensed up. Charlie shot him a look and he tried to calm down long enough for her to take the pictures. Castiel's cheeks were bright red when she announced that she was done.

"Alright, guys, jeans off and over to the bed. I'll be right back."

Dean heard Castiel sigh, then the sound of his pants hitting the floor. Dean undid his own and kicked them away. Charlie came back with a white tank top and Dean's over shirt. She handed them both to Castiel.

"Put them on. Only do two or three buttons on the over shirt. Face each other, closer, now Dean, reach out like you're going to undo the buttons. Would it kill you two to smile? You're supposed to be in love for fucks sake." When she was satisfied, she instructed Castiel to lose the overshirt and for them to lay on the bed.

"Dean, use your teeth to tug on his underwear. At his hip, you pervert, this may be a sexual shoot, but its not porn."

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Castiel questioningly. The other boy shrugged and laid back. Dean sighed silently and kneeled over him, taking the elastic band between his teeth and tugging it up until the pale skin of Castiel's sharp hip was revealed. When Charlie was done he let go, allowing the material to snap back against Castiel's skin, earning a yelp and a glare.

"Okay, guys, just a few more. There are going to be a little bit more intimate so if you a minute just let me know."

She directed them to lay down, one on top of the other. Dean laid his back, giving Castiel the go ahead to lay across him.

"Just lay your head on his shoulder. Close your eyes. Perfect." Dean resisted the urge to wrap his arms around Castiel while the pictures were being taken. It felt so right, like Dean finally found his missing piece. "Could you hold hands? Thanks. Okay, switch."

Dean settled over Castiel, careful not to put his weight down on him or let their hips brush together.

"Cas, use his necklace like your pulling him in. Beautiful." Dean hovered their, his lips right above Castiel's, almost touching. He could feel his breath fanning over his face. He closed his eyes so that he couldn't see the deep blue of Castiel's eyes.

"Great, thanks guys! I really appreciate this. I owe you huge."

"Damn right," Dean murmured, getting up. He and Castiel walked across the studio together to put their clothes back on.

"I actually had a lot of fun," Castiel said. Dean froze, hand on his zipper.

"Really?" Castiel nodded, his cheeks turning pink.

"I can't say that I haven't thought about it. You and me. This was like a dream come true."

"Do you want to go get coffee?"

"Sure...or we could just go to my place." Dean's jaw dropped a little and he pulled Castiel against him.

The click of the camera broke their kiss. Charlie stood with her camera up to his face, smirking behind the lens.

"I knew it," She said, lowering the camera. Dean flipped her off and kissed Castiel again, ignoring the bright light of the camera flash.

Five years later he was ignoring Charlie's camera again while he kissed his husband during their first dance.


	188. Chapter 188

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: prompt: Crowley and Dean putting aside their differences to help Cas, as a team (because they both love him). They both rescue him, support him as he walks, clean him and up. Dean is awkward about some stuff like undressing Cas because he's still in denial but tending to his wounds is hardly news to Crowley, who was his partner through the civil war in heaven. And his partner through other more fun stuff that involved undressing.

Dean stared out into the night from the rocking chair he was sitting in. They were far away from the city and it was pitch black, except for the stars. He looked back when the door opened, looking out again when he saw who it was.

"I guess I have to thank you. For saving Sam."

"Just another addition to the list of the things you owe me for." Crowley sat down next him, pulling the white collar from his shirt. Dean hesitated before turning towards him.

"Don't suppose I could ask you for one more thing." Crowley rolled his eyes, but inclined his head. "Cas is missing. He called me a few days ago, but I haven't heard from him since. I think he's in trouble."

"You want to save him?"

"I need you to help me save him. Sammy's out of commission and I don't think he can wait until he's better. I can't lose him, I– I just can't."

"I'll see what I can find." Crowley had his phone out, sending a message to his minions. 

"Just like that? You're not gonna try to solicit me?"

"I have my own reasons for finding Castiel. I'll let you know when I hear something."

It took a few days, but Dean found himself spared from thinking about it as he took care of Sam and Amara, as well as Jenna and her grandmother. He was rocking the baby to sleep one night when Crowley stepped into the nursery.

"They found him."

~*~

The warehouse was rundown and dirty, but there was no doubt that Castiel was there. Crowley could hear him screaming from tem miles back, his true voice overpowering his vessel's.

"There's only two of them in there now."

"Then we go now." Dean said, angel blade in hand. 

They stormed in, and were immediately surrounded. Crowley let his own blade slide out of its hiding place in his sleeve and back to back he and Dean cut the angels down. It felt like hours before they were all dead or had given up, deciding that punishing Castiel wasn't worth their lives.

Dean finally turned to see Castiel and bile rose in his throat. He was a bloody pulp, having been beaten and cut by the angels that had taken him. Dean reached up to let him down from the ceiling but Castiel flinched away.

"No!" He said, his voice hoarse from screaming. "I can't control it."

"He's still under her spell," Crowley said. "We'll need a witch."

He was gone and back in a flash, holding a trembling woman by the arm. 

"Remove the spell from him and I'll release you from your deal," He told her, pushing her towards Castiel. The witch slowly raised her shaking hands to Castiel's face, her shipping growing faster and louder as she recited her spell. She kept going until Castiel was screaming again. Then, she stopped.

"It is gone," She said, softly, turning towards Crowley. 

"Then get out. Consider your debt paid." She fled from the warehouse with another word.

Dean and Crowley moved toward Castiel as one, carefully lowering him from the ceiling and holding him up when he slumped forward.

"We've gotta get him to the house," Dean said. Crowley nodded and they were suddenly in the last spare room of the farm house.

"We've gotta clean that blood off of him," Dean said, lowering Castiel onto the bed. He was eyeing his clothes apprehensively, causing Crowley to roll his eyes and shove him out of his way.

"Go get a wash cloth, then," He said, removing the tattered remains of Castiel's jacket and shirt. Castiel tried to knock his hands away when they settled on his belt. "Oh, don't act all modest now. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Dean stood rooted to the spot, watching Crowley undress Castiel with practiced ease. Crowley glanced back at him and his feet finally started moving again, carrying him down the hall to the bathroom. He pulled a clean cloth from the cabinet there and ran warm water over it before hurrying back to the bedroom.

Crowley took the cloth from him and started to clean Castiel's skin and heal the wounds he found, his movements almost loving. Castiel relaxed under his touch, laying back and letting Crowley take care of him. When his skin was clean, Castiel reached out for him.

"Don't leave," He murmured. "Please, not this time."

Crowley tossed the rag at Dean, who was once again frozen, watching them together. Crowley climbed into the bed next to Castiel and pulled him close. Dean realized then that this wasn't the first time that they had done this. They looked too comfortable, their positions too perfected. Dean shook his head and turned to leave, his brain trying to work out what he just learned.

"Dean." Castiel's soft voice made him pause again. "Please stay."

Dean turned to look at them and found that Castiel was struggling to sit up, looking at him with big blue puppy eyes. Dean dropped the rag into the trash can by the door and made his way across the room, tugging off his his jacket and removing his boots before settling behind Castiel. 

"Thank you for saving me," The angel said quietly. Crowley ran his fingers through his hair, forgetting about Dean and almost hitting him in the face.

"Always, kitten," The demon whispered back.

"Always," Dean repeated.

They spent the rest of the night tangled together, unsure of what the next day would hold, but finally feeling like they had solid ground underneath their feet.


	189. Chapter 189

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "the lone gay friend in the friend group is such a lie honestly give it like 5 years and the same friend group will have the one straight friend we group together before we even know it" destiel au

Charlie was the first to come out. Right before they started high school.

The group was laying around in the Winchester's basement, Dean and Charlie sprawled across the couch, Jo and Benny tucked together in the arm chair, Castiel on the carpet, all of them staring at the ceiling,hoping that the smell and smoke wouldn't alert Dean's parents to their activities.

"How was comic con?" Dean finally remembered to ask.

"Good," Charlie answered. "I made out with princess Leia."

"Isn't she a little old for you?" Castiel asked seriously. Charlie hit him with the pillow she was cuddling.

"Not the actress, you doof. She was dressed up as her." Charlie sighed, dreamily. "She was gorgeous."

"So is it just chicks, then?" Dean asked, his drug induced brain making it seem okay. He had noticed that Charlie would rather look at his stash of dirty magazines than at the boys at their school. 

"Yeah," She answered. "I think so."

~*~

Castiel was next, and by Benny, by association.

They had been playing truth or dare in Charlie's basement, a bottle that she had sneaked from her parents liqour cabinet being passed around to each participant.

"Okay, Cas," Charlie challenged when the bottle was in his hands. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Castiel answered, blithely, taking a drink.

"Who's the best you've ever had?" She asked, smirking.

Everyone leaned forward, eager to know the answer. It was no secret that Castiel had dated the two foreign exchange two students that he met in sophomore and junior year. He had dated Crowley the whole time he was with them, but Balthazar had only a few weeks. There were other guys, but they weren't memorable.

They expected to hear a long story about how wonderful Crowley had been, but instead Castiel blushed, his eyes flashing over to Benny before skittering away.

"Oh. My. God! No way!" Charlie shrieked with laughter. 

"When?" Dean asked, looking between them. Jo was staring at Benny like she had never seen him before. Benny was blushing lightly, but he didn't seem upset.

"Ninth grade," Castiel said. "After we played seven minutes in heaven at Bela's party. Benny was my ride, my parents weren't home. It just happened."

"Wow," Charlie said again. Castiel passed the bottle to Dean, who was still trying to picture his two best friends going at it in Castiel's single bed.

"Truth or dare?"

~*~

Sam opened the door, grinning when he saw who it was.

"Hey, guys!" He said, letting Charlie, Benny, and Jo inside. "Dean and Cas are already downstairs. I was just making the popcorn."

All together they made their way to the basement, freezing on the stairs when they found Dean and Castiel on the couch, tongues down each others throats. Castiel was in his lap, fingers in his hair, their hips pressed tightly together. Charlie's squeals of delight caused them to jump apart.

"I knew it!" She said, bouncing with her excitement. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew you two were totally into each other."

Dean's face was bright red when he told her to shut up. Castiel was still straddling his hips and he didn't seem inclined to move. Instead, he pushed Dean's shoulders down so that he was laying on his back.

"Let's watch the movie," He said, resting his head on Dean's chest.

~*~

Jo sighed dramatically one night when they were all in her room, getting ready to start the movie that she had chosen for the night.

Dean and Castiel were nestled together on her window seat, murmuring softly and kissing occasionally. Charlie and her girlfriend, Dorothy, were sitting next to each other on the floor in front of her bed.

"We're all alone on the straight boat, Sam," She said, leaning back against Benny. The younger Winchester blushed a little.

"Actually, I have a date with Gabriel Novak tomorrow night."

"Which is still a horrible idea," Dean muttered. Castiel slapped his chest lightly.

"Seriously? How is this even possible?" Jo asked, causing everyone to laugh. Benny's arms tightened around her.

"Don't worry, baby. We're not gonna try to convert you."

Jo groaned and hid her face against his neck, pressing the play button to start the movie.


	190. Chapter 190

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: “Caught you changing and you have wings binded on your back” fallen angel!destiel au

"Cas, I'm here!" Dean called, walking into his boyfriend's apartment.

"I'll be out in a moment!" Castiel answered from his bedroom. Dean walked down the hall and opened the door, strolling into the room.

"Do you decide where you wanted to eat yet? Because I do t want to get half way there and– Oh my God."

"Dean!" Castiel spun around, looking shocked and frightened. "What are you doing back here?"

"Cas, what–how?" Castiel looked over his shoulder to the reflection of the dark wings on his back that Dean couldn't tear his eyes away from. He sighed a little and looked back at his friend.

"I'm an angel, Dean."

"Right." Dean lowered himself onto Castiel's bed and shook his head. "Yeah, okay."

"Dean–"

"Just," Dean shook his head again and Castiel stopped talking. He watched as Dean struggled to comprehend what was going on, looking between Castiel and the floor until their eyes finally locked. 

"Angels don't exist," He said.

"We do."

"It's not...it can't be."

"I understand that it sounds unbelievable," Castiel said. "I was hoping that you would never know. That no one would." 

Dean watched as he reached back and undid the binds holding the wings down. They unfurled and Castiel walked closer.

"They're real, see?"

"No. They're piercings or implants or something."

"They have flesh and bones. Blood and muscle. They're real."

Dean reached out and ran his fingers over the sensitive feathers. Castiel shivered and Dean pulled his hand away. Castiel hesitantly glanced at him only to see shock and confusion plain on his face.

"I was a warrior of God. He loved me dearly, and I him. But I felt like something was missing. I watched humanity and realized that I wanted it. To feel. To laugh, to hurt. To love," He looked at Dean. "I know it must be hard for you to understand."

"It is. I–I can't." Castiel nodded. "But I want to."

"Really?" Dean took his hand and pulled him down next to him.

"I care for you," He said. "I'm going to try my best to comprehend what you tell me, no matter what."

Castiel nodded. He shifted to pull his legs up under himself, then started to tell Dean everything, from his creation to his fall.

"Heaven is beautiful. It's the most beautiful thing that you can imagine. My whole life was spent watching the people who came up, living their memories with them over and over, partaking in their joy. Eventually, I became the commander of a garrison of angels, one of God's greatest soldiers. I was content for a very long time, before this emptiness started growing inside me. I missed the memories and the people. But Heaven was no longer enough. I wanted my own memories. So I removed my grace and became mortal."

"Was it worth it?" Dean asked, running his thumb over Castiel's knuckles, looking down at their hand rather than into Castiel's eyes.

"For the longest time, no. The world is a darker place than I imagined. But after I met you, I finally found what I looking for." He gently lifted Dean's chin. "I love you, Dean. You're all I've ever wanted."

"I love you, too." Castiel tilted his head up more so that he could kiss him.

"Do you still want to go out tonight?"

"Does it hurt? Binding them?"

"A little," Castiel nodded. "But so badly that I can't handle it."

"We could stay in," Dean suggested. "I don't mind take out and a movie. Beside, I'm sure they need to stretch a little."

"If that's what you want."

A few hours later, the coffee table in Castiel's living room was littered with take out boxes and wrappers and he had his head resting in Dean's lap.

"Dean," He murmured sleepily against his thigh.

"Yeah?"

"Will you stroke my wings? The way you do my hair?"

"Sure." Dean hesitantly ran his fingers over the soft feathers of Castiel's wings, causing the other boy to sigh and shift a little. He dug the tips of his fingers a little deeper into the wings and Castiel moaned.

"Do we need to take this into the bedroom?" Dean asked, smiling.

"Shut up and pet me."

Dean laughed and kissed the top of Castiel's head. He let his fingers lull Castiel asleep, then carefully lifted him up and carried him back to his bedroom. He tucked him in on his stomach and kissed his forehead, then turned to leave. Castiel's fingers caught his and he looked back to sleepy blue eyes.

"Stay," The angel whispered. Dean nodded and slipped into the bed beside him.

He slept better than he ever had before with his angel nestled safely in his arms.


	191. Chapter 191

Castiel opened the mailbox, not surprised to see a pile of envelopes waiting for him. He pulled them out and closed the door, then walked back up his drive way, sorting through them as he went.

_Bill. Bill. Junk. Bill–_

Castiel froze when a postcard came to the top of the pile. A picture of the Grand Canyon stared up at him, causing his hands to shake.

Memories of him stirred in Castiel's mind, unbidden. Green eyes that shined like emeralds, miles of freckled skin that Castiel had kissed and touched reverently. His calloused, rough hands, so gentle as they handled Castiel's body. Dean Winchester had taken a quiet, shy accountant and made him feel alive.

Then he was gone and all of his promises to take Castiel away from this life went with him. All he had left behind was an empty bed and the t-shirt Castiel had been sleeping in.

Castiel hadn't slept for weeks after he left. He laid awake, with that t-shirt pressed to his nose, replaying every moment in his mind, trying to find any sign of Dean's sudden departure, but there was nothing. Up to the night he left, he had told Castiel about the life they were going to have together in Arizona. After months of waiting for any kind of communication that Dean still wanted him, that he was still alive, Castiel had finally realized.

There was no Arizona. It was just a place that Dean had made up to get what he wanted. All those dreams that Castiel had had of a house in Tucson, of beautiful desert nights in Dean's arms had been a fallacy and he had believed it with all his heart.

Castiel shook himself from the past and flipped the card over to see Dean's handwriting on the back.

_I got here, when I figure out what's next I'll let you know - D_

The card was postmarked Tombstone. Castiel laughed darkly. At least one of them got there, then.

He walked inside and threw the card away, along with all of the other junk mail.

~*~

"I got a postcard from Dean the other day," Charlie said, hesitantly. Castiel looked up from his drink, expectantly.

"And?" He questioned, when she didn't continue.

"I just thought you might want to know," She said, shocked by his disinterest. "I mean, he really didn't say anything all that important, but he is in Arizona, now."

"So, what?"

"So, have you guys talked? When are you leaving?"

"Don't you get it?" Castiel snapped. "He lied, Charlie. He got of on filling my head with lies and when he got bored, he left. There is no Arizona, not for me."

Castiel threw some money on the table for his drink and left her sitting there, shocked into silence.

No one had to know if he cried on the way home.

~*~

Castiel didn't pay any attention to the cars on the street as he pulled into his driveway. Someone was always parked in front of his house for various reasons.

It had been a long day and he was distracted as he walked up the porch steps, juggling the papers he'd brought home with him around as he looked for his house key.

"Damn it!" All the papers he was holding fell to the ground, skittering across the porch. He kneeled down to gather them up, still cursing.

He jumped in surprise when two more hands appeared beside his, helping to stack the papers back up. Castiel looked up, slowly, and was met with a pair of familiar green eyes.

"Hey, there, Cas," Dean grinned. "You ready to go?"


	192. Chapter 192

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Prompt: Friday night: "Dean, I can't. I'll get in trouble, my Dad won't like it." Dean doesn't take no for an answer. Monday morning: Dean approaches Cas at his locker and notices the bruises on his wrists and his split lip. "What the hell happened, Cas?" and for once Cas decides he's not going to lie about it any more and simply defeatedly says "I told you my Dad wouldn't like it." and tries to walk away. Hurt!Cas + Protective&posessive!Dean + happy ending please!

"Come on, Cas, it'll be fun!"

"Dean, I can't," Castiel said, leaning back against his locker. "I'll get in trouble. My dad won't like it."

"Please, Cas," Dean asked, closer so that his lips brushed against his ear. "It'll be fun. I'll make it worth your while."

"Dean," Castiel started to turn him down again but Dean cut him off with a kiss. Castiel sighed against his mouth. "Okay. But only for a few hours."

"Awesome. I'll pick you up from the library at six."

~*~

On Monday morning, Dean walked into the school, still floating from Friday night with Castiel. 

They had gone to a party that Jo invited them to. They hadn't been there long before Castiel was tugging Dean back to his car. They drove to an empty field and moved to the back seat. They spent an hour steaming up the windows and sucking hickies onto each other's skin before Dean had to get Castiel back to the library so his dad wouldn't realize he was gone. Dean had spent the rest of the weekend fantasizing about how much further their half naked grinding could have gone.

Castiel was at his locker when Dean found him. Dean leaned against the wall next to him and put on his best smile.

"Hey, gorgeous," He said, dropping his voice to a low purr.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel replied, not moving away from his locker. Dean frowned.

"Are you okay?"

Castiel sighed and closed his locker, turning to face Dean. Dean sucked in breath and reached out to touch Castiel's face. His finger tips brushed over the bruise on his eye and cut on his lip.

"What in hell happened, Cas?" Dean demanded. He knew that there were people on the football team that bullied him when he wasn't around. Castiel flinched under his hand and Dean lowered it. 

"I told you my dad wouldn't like it," He said quietly, looking at Dean with sad blue eyes for a moment before turning to walk away.

"Cas, wait," Dean said, gently catching his arm. Castiel winced when Dean's hands landed over the bruises his father had left there. He allowed him to pull him closer and cup his unbruised cheek. He always had his suspicions that Castiel's father was abusive, but with the proof staring him in the face he didn't know what to do.

"This is my fault," Dean whispered. Castiel shook his head.

"No, Dean. I should never have left the library. I knew that this would happen, but I did it away."

"Because I asked you to. I'm so sorry, Cas."

"It's not like its anything new," Castiel said, tugging at his long sleeves.

"You're not going back there," Dean said. "You can't."

"I have nowhere else to go."

"There's plenty of room at Bobby's." Castiel shook his head.

"You can't just invite me to live there, Dean, it's not your house. I'll be fine. I have been for years."

"Cas, Bobby will let you stay with us if you tell him what's going on. He'd never stand for this. I'll give you my bed if u have to, but I'm not letting you go back to him." Castiel looked a little scared, but relieved. He nodded and hugged Dean again, hiding his face against his neck. "It's going to be okay, now. I promise."

Dean stayed by Castiel's side as much as he could, guarding him from any nosy classmates and glaring at anyone who looked at him the wrong way. Jo offered to cover the bruise with make-up, but Castiel declined, afraid that it might hurt when he had to clean it off. 

Dean drove him back to Bobby's after school was over, glad that he didn't have to pick Sam up for another hour. He didn't want him questioning Castiel before he had a chance to explain the situation. Castiel looked nervous when they pulled up to the house, so Dean squeezed his hand.

"It's okay. Bobby's not to judge you."

"I know. I'm just worried. What if my dad comes looking for me?"

"Don't worry about that. You never have to see him again."

Dean called for Bobby as soon as they got into the house. Castiel clutched his hand for dear life as they heard the man coming closer. Bobby appeared around the corner, a little confused at first, until he saw the bruise on Castiel's face.

"What happened there?" He asked, trying to play off his worry with a gruff voice. Castiel looked down at the ground.

"My father doesn't approve of our relationship," He said, quietly. Dean watched Bobby's face switch from and expressions of shock to one of anger.

"Well, that ain't no one you need to be around then. Dean, come help me set up the guest room. Cas, the kettle's hot if you want so tea, you know where it is."

Dean kissed Castiel's temple and followed Bobby up the stairs.

"I just can't believe it," Bobby muttered under his breath as he pulled some fresh sheets from the closet in the hall. "Beatin' your kid over their orientation. Your daddy won't happy when you came out, but never would've hit you for it."

Dean didn't respond. He helped Bobby make the bed and placed a few blankets on the foot of the bed.

"Cas is scared that he's going to come after him."

"Yeah, well if that happens all hell be leaving with is my boot in his ass."

Dean stifled a laugh and hugged Bobby, surprising the old man.

"Bobby, you're awesome."

"Get offa me, boy," Bobby said, gruffly, though he was smiling a little. "Why don't you get on back downstairs."

Dean nodded and went to join Castiel until had to go get Sam from soccer practice.

Later that night, when they were getting ready for bed, Dean saw the extant of the abuse that Castiel suffered. Bruises covered almost every inch of his skin. Dean brushed his fingers over them, anger once again bubbling in his gut.

"I'm going to kill him," He said, turning around to walk towards the door. Castiel caught his hand before he could get too far.

"Dean," He whispered,his eyes intensely sad. He had came here to escape the violence, not be the cause of more. "Please, just stay with me."

Dean nodded, trying to tamp down on the anger. They laid down together and Dean feathered kisses over every blemish that he saw. He just couldn't understand how anyone could hurt Castiel. When he was sure that he had loved every bruise and scar, he sat up to kiss Castiel's tears away.

"No one will ever hurt you again," He whispered. "Not while I'm around."


	193. Chapter 193

"Cas!" The name said very proudly by a four year old Dean Winchester, after he had struggled for several minutes with entirety of 'Castiel.'

"Cas!" The name shouted by Dean Winchester everyday after that, from the play ground to middle school hall ways.

"Cas." The name whispered softly as Dean stared into his eyes after a tussle over the TV remote led to Dean pinning him down, hands above his head. The kiss that followed was the first of many.

"Cas." The name panted and moaned against neck every time they made love, tangled together in limbs and sheets.

"Cas!" The name screamed in fear and pain as they laid in the road, surrounds by broken glass, the car's headlights shining over the wreckage of the other car.

"Cas." The name sobbed in relief when Castiel finally opened his eyes three days later.

"Cas." The name choked with tears as Dean Winchester dropped to one knee before him, hands shaking so badly that they couldn't open the little black box that held the ring.

"Cas." The name said proudly as Dean promised to love him for the rest of his life in front of everyone they knew.

"Dean." The only name that mattered since the first day of preschool.

"Dean." The first name on his lips every morning and the last at night. 

"Dean!" The name he used as a curse and a praise. 

"Dean." The name his whole world revolved around.

"Winchester." The name they shared.


	194. Chapter 194

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: destiel :0 okay but cas is usually really strong and stoic and dean goes over to his house one day to bring him something and when he goes in (because obviously he has to have a key) cas is sitting on his couch and crying and what happens next is up to you (╭☞ ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)╭☞

Dean held the take out bag between his teeth as he dug his keys out of his jeans pocket. He struggled to find the right one in the dark, but soon enough he was walking into the house.

"Hey, Cas!" He called, walking straight to the kitchen. "I got the burgers. You want a beer?" He waited a moment, but he doesn't get a response. "Cas?"

Dean walked I to the living room and found his friend crying on the couch, his fist against his mouth to muffle the tears.

"Cas, what's wrong? What happened?"

"My...My sister," Was all that he could get out before the tears came full force. Dean wrapped his arms around him and let him cry into his shirt. He rubbed his back and pressed his lips to his hair, waiting until Castiel had calmed down to pull away.

"What happened?" He asked, gently, wiping a stray tear from Castiel's cheek.

"She was in an accident. She didn't make it," Castiel whispered, more tears leaking from his eyes.

"Oh, Cas, I'm so sorry," Dean said, pulling him in again. Castiel's arms wrapped tightly around his middle and he started crying again.

Castiel wasn't close to his family, Dean knew that much. They had kicked him out at sixteen, when they found out that he was dating another boy, and he hadn't had contact with most of them since then. Only two of his eight sibling still had contact with him, and now one of them was gone.

"Gabriel had to text me," He whispered, his voice wrecked. "He didn't even get a full message out. It just says..." Castiel shook his head and handed Dean his phone. Dean unlocked it and looked at the message, his own heart aching.

'Anna's gone, Cas.'

"He had to call me over an hour later. He said that it was drunk driver. He's going to be fine."

"Is there anything I can do?" Dean asked.

"Just stay, please. I can't be alone right now."

"I'm not going anywhere," Dean promised.

~*~

"Are you ready?" Dean asked, squeezing Castiel's hand as they pulled up to the church. Castiel took a deep breath and nodded.

"I am." They got out of the car and walked into the building, hand held tightly. 

Castiel's family stood at the front of the church, shaking hands and murmuring pleasantries in front of a closed casket. Castiel pulled Dean down onto a pew in the back, not wanting g to cause a scene. Gabriel nodded his acknowledgement when he saw them and Castiel nodded back.

The service was nice, Dean supposed. He had avoided funerals since his parent's joint one after the fire. But Castiel had asked him to go with red rimmed eyes and whiskey on his breath so he couldn't say no. 

Castiel had a death grip on his arm as the walked out to the grave. Dean felt him stumble a few times, so he acted as a crutch, helping him to the cemetery, where they stood at the back of the crowd while Castiel's parents and siblings were seated under a canopy while the final words were read. Dean had to hold Castiel steady as they lowered the coffin into the ground.

While the mourners made their way way back towards the church for the meal, Gabriel walked over to them, lighting a cigarette as an excuse to stay outside. He put it out as soon as he saw that their parents were inside and wrapped his arms around Castiel.

"I can't believe she's gone," Castiel whispered, hugging his brother tight.

"I know. It's too surreal. It's like I'm going to turn around and she's going to ream me for smoking again." He stepped back and gave Castiel a weak smile. "New boy toy?"

"This is Dean," Castiel introduced. "He's a good friend."

"Must be if he's willing to come all the way out here." Gabriel shook Dean's hand. "You guys wanna get out of here? I don't think I can eat in there."

They walked back to the parking lot and Dean and Castiel followed Gabriel to a hole in the wall diner. Dean ordered a bacon cheese burger, Gabriel ordered a french toast platter, and Castiel got a cup of coffee.

He and Gabriel exchanged stories for a while as they ate. Castiel stole fries from Dean's plate and Dean allowed it, just this once. But eventually the plates and cuts were empty and the sun was starting to set. Gabriel and Castiel hugged goodbye and the long drive home began.

"Thank you for coming with me," Castiel said, laying his head on Dean's shoulder as he drove, his eyes fixed on the shadows just beyond the headlights. Dean squeezed his hand.

"There's no where else in the world is rather be," Dean told him. "You should get some rest."

"I love you, Dean." Dean took his eyes off the road so that they could meet Castiel's.

"I love you, too."

Castiel shifted away to pull his legs up into the seat, getting more comfortable against Dean's side.

It was the best nights sleep he'd had in a long time.


	195. Chapter 195

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "I’m sorry my kid punched your kid in the face, can I make it up to you over dinner?" AU

The first thing Dean saw when he walked into the office was his daughter sitting in one of the comfortable chairs with an ice pack he'd against her cheek. There was another girl sitting next to her in pretty much the same condition. The secretary looked up him when he signed in.

"Mr. Roman will be with you in just a moment." Dean nodded and went to sit beside Emma. A moment later the door opened and another man walked in. He signed in as well and sat down beside the other girl. 

"Mr. Roman will see you all now."

The four of them walked into the principal's office and sat down again. Dick Roman sat back in his chair and laced his fingers together, giving them a slick smile that made Dean's stomach turn.

"Alright, ladies. Explain."

"She started it!" Emma said, immediately

"I did not!"

"She called me a bitch!"

"There's no need for that kind odd language in any circumstance," Roman said, sitting up. He looked at the other girl. "Miss Novak, why don't you tell me what happened?"

The girl crossed her arms and huffed. Her dad touched her shoulder.

"Claire, tell me what happened."

"She was making fun of me," Claire muttered.

"I was not!"

"I heard you! Her and her stupid friends were talking about me, just like everyone's been talking about me since I got here. I just got sick of hearing it."

The man patted her knee, a little awkwardly, like he didn't know how to comfort her. 

"Unfortunately, Mr. Novak, since Claire started the fight we're going to have to suspend her for three days," Roman said. Novak nodded.

"I understand. I'm very sorry that this happened." They were dismissed from the office and the principal turned to Dean and Emma. "Mr. Winchester, we have a zero tolerance policy on bullying. We have no proof that your daughter did say anything, so there's nothing we can do, but be aware that if anyone does catch her provoking Miss Novak again, she will be punished."

"Yes, sir." 

Roman waved them off and they walked out of the office.

"Can I just go with you?" Emma asked. Dean nodded.

"Go get your stuff and meet me at the car." Dean signed them both out and walked to the parking lot. The Novak's were still there, arguing.

"...you get it? I hate it here! And I hate you!" The girl stormed off, leaving her dad standing there, floundering and calling after her. She got into a car and slammed the door. The man sighed and rubbed his forehead before looking up and noticing Dean watching them.

"I'm very sorry about all of this," He said, walking over and offering his hand. "Claire....it's been a rough year. I'm Castiel."

"Dean," Dean said, shaking his hand. "And don't worry about it. Emma's getting grounded as soon as she gets home. I swear I raised her better than this." Castiel nodded and glanced at the car his daughter had gotten in.

"I just wish I knew what to do to help her," He said, softly. He looked so desperate and miserable. Dean bit his lip then spoke without thinking.

~*~

"I can't believe you invited them for dinner," Emma mumbled, setting silverware around the plates on the table.

"It will be fun," Dean told her. "I bet when you get to know this girl you'll like her."

"Dad, no one likes her. She's mean and weird."

"Emma," Dean warned. She made a face at him.

"Well, she is. She moves here in the middle of the year looking like that and snaps at anyone who so much as says hello to her."

"You ever think she may just need someone to try a little harder?" Emma shrugged. "Just try to be civil. Show her your room, talk to her. I bet you'll be surprised."

"You only invited them because you think her dad's hot."

"That has nothing to do with it." The doorbell rang and Dean went to answer it. "Be nice and you may get you phone back a little faster."

Castiel and Claire were standing on the porch, both of them looking irritated. Dean let them in with a small smile.

"Dinner's not quite finished yet," Dean said, leading them into the dining room where Emma was finishing setting up. "Claire, maybe you an Emma could go talk in her room."

Both girls glared at each other for a minute before Emma finally nodded. "I have their new CD if you want to listen to it," She offered, halfheartedly. Claire look surprised.

"You listen to these guys? I figured all the girls in our school listened to was Taylor Swift."

"Well, I listen to her, too," Emma admitted, leading Claire up the stairs. "But not all that often. I prefer..." Her voice trailed off as they disappeared down the hall. Dean shot Castiel a smile and the other man shook his head.

"It's a miracle."

"You want a beer?" Dean asked, walking towards the kitchen to check on the chicken.

"Sure. Thank you for inviting us. Neither of go out much and we were starting to go a little crazy."

"You're welcome," Dean said, passing a beer to him and opening one up for himself. "Em said Claire just started school, did you guys just move here?"

"No, I've lived here for several years now. Claire moved in with me a few weeks ago," Castiel looked down at the bottle in his hands. "She's not happy. I was hoping that she'd have made friends by now."

"I'm sure she will, once the novelty wears off."

"I hope you're right."

They were quiet again until Dean pulled the chicken from the oven and called up to the girls. They came down the stairs, laughing. Dean winked at Castiel and they all sat down.

"So, Claire," Dean said, after everyone had gotten what they wanted in their plates. "How are you liking it here so far?"

"It's okay, I guess," Claire shrugged. "It's not like I had much of a choice."

"Well," Dean said, then stopped when Emma shook her head a little. "Okay."

"I was telling Claire about how you surprised me with Rolling Stones tickets for Christmas," She said, causing Dean to grin.

"She was so mad. She wanted to go see some boy band. But after the show she put every single one of my Stones CDs on her iPod," He said, proudly.

"I used to go see concerts with my mom. At least twice a year. One for each of us," Claire said, stabbing her chicken with her fork.

"So, what do you do, Cas?" Dean asked, feeling the tension between him and Claire rise again.

"I'm an accountant," Castiel said, wiping his mouth. "It's rather dull." Claire snorted a little and he looked down at his plate.

"I'm a mechanic. Emma hates it because I'm always covered in something and it always gets on her stuff, too."

"At least your house isn't full of ledgers," Claire muttered.

"Dad, could we go eat in my room?" Emma asked and nodded.

"Yeah, just, uh, don't make a mess." When the girls were gone, Castiel pushed his plate away and dropped his head into his hands.

"She's notnyour biggest fan, huh?"

"She hates me."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"No, it is," Castiel sighed. "I left when she was young. I thought it would be better that way, and it was. I saw her on her birthday and on holidays, and for a few weeks during the summer. But when she was thirteen, she stopped coming. I wasn't going to force her to spend time with me so I just completely lost her for years. Then there was an accident and her mother...I wasn't prepared to be a father again."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just don't know how to talk to her. She used to be so sweet, she was a ballerina. And now she's so different."

"Teenagers do that," Dean nodded. "Do you want my advice?"

"It couldn't hurt."

"Get rid of the ledgers that you can, give her a home instead of a house. Take her out to dinner sometimes, or to movies. Get to know the new her."

"You don't think I've tried? All she does is ignore me and lock herself in her room."

"Maybe you could go with us, then."

"What?"

"Emma and I go out at least once a week for dinner, and we see a movie at least once a month. It looks like their hitting it off, so come with us."

"Dean, I can't intrude on your time with your daughter."

"You won't be. And if it feels like you are, we'll work out something else. I promise, it will work."

Castiel sighed and looked towards the stairs.

"Okay."

~*~

The Novaks and the Winchesters ended up seeing a lot more of each other than that.

Emma and Claire became fast friends, bonding over their interest,being only children, and living with single parents. Their relationship caused Dean and Castiel to form one of their own. The girls weren't shocked when they found them kissing in the kitchen.

"You owe me twenty bucks," Emma told Claire as they ran back up the stairs, laughing about their dads' surprised faces.

Castiel and Claire got closer, too. Castiel did as Dean suggested, clearing out a lot of his work stuff and old junk and redecorating with Claire. They also went out for their own father-daughter nights. They were closer than they ever were before when it happened.

"I'm sorry to make you move again so soon," Castiel said, as he and Claire packed up her room. She shrugged.

"It's fine," She said. "I just hope Emma realizes that like ninety percent of her hair care products have got to go."

"We've got the living room done," Dean said before Castiel could respond, coming into the room. He put an arm around his neck and kissed him, the silver band on his left hand glinting in the sunlight.

"Could you guys not do that in here? It's gross."

"It's a beautiful act, Claire," Dean said, picking up one of the boxes that had been taped shut. He kissed Castiel one more time and carried it out. Claire rolled her eyes after him.

"Did you have to pick such a dweeb?" She asked. Castiel smiled.

"Unfortunately I did. But he's not so bad."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She looked around the now empty room and nodded. "I guess that's it."

"I suppose. I'll go get one of the movers to help with your furniture."

Claire sat on the bed when he was gone and pulled up her mom's picture on her phone. After her mom's death, she knew that she would forced to move here, with a father who was too busy for her in a town where she didn't have anyone. Now here she was with two dads that loved her and a sister who was her best friend. 

She still missed her mom like crazy, but this wasn't so bad either.


	196. Chapter 196

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allieverdoisread asked: Destiel "Shit, are you bleeding?!"

Dean peeked out from behind the bushes, looking for any sign of the other tributes. When he saw one of the come I to view he quickly ducked bag, trying not to breathe.

"I think they went this way," A boy said. Dean listened as their footfalls moved away from their hiding place. He checked again and found that they were alone 

"That was close," He said, quietly, looking back at his companion. "Cas?"

Castiel was leaning back against a late rock, his chin resting against his chest. He looked pale.

"Cas, they're gone, we're okay," Dean said, sitting next to him. Cas nodded weakly and Dean laid his hand on his back. It came away red and sticky. "Shit, are you bleeding?!"

Castiel held out and arrow that was covered in blood. Dean felt his stomach tighten at the sight. He knew that they had been shot at when the others found the cave that they were hiding in, but he didn't think that either of them had been hurt.

"We'll get help," Dean whispered. "Bobby will get someone to send something. Or your guy will."

"Dean–"

"It will be okay," Dean insisted. Castiel looked like he wanted to argue, but he didn't. "Come on, we need to find a safe place to sleep."

Dean helped him up and they slowly made their way across the forest like arena. Dean was on edge, going on the defensive at every sound. They finally made to a small cave just as the sun was setting. 

"You're gonna be okay, Cas," Dean kept whispering as he wrapped Castiel up in his own sleeping bag. "Everything will be okay. You just try to stay still okay?"

Dean went through the back pack he had managed to score on the first day for anything that would help. He didn't have any medicine or bandages, but he did have all the supplies for a fire and a can of soup.

They split the food after Dean had heated it over the flames, then he put the fire out. 

"We'll be okay," Dean promised one more time before they went to sleep.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

Castiel was okay for the first few days, but he steadily got worse. Dean kept hoping for any type of assistance that never came. One day, as they moving, Castiel fell.

"Cas, come on," Dean said, kneeling down beside him. "We're almost there."

"Dean," Castiel said, pushing his hands away. "Go

"What?"

"Go. I'm slowing you down. I'm going to get you killed."

"I can't just leave you here." All of a sudden, shouts could be heard from behind the tree line.

"Dean, go. Win the Games, get back home to your brother. It's okay."

"Cas," Dean whispered, but Castiel cut him off.

"Run. Now."

Dean hesitated for only a moment before he took off. He tried not to look back as he heard the jubilant shouts of the others as the found Castiel.

When cannon sounded, it felt like it as aimed at Dean's heart.


	197. Chapter 197

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Ace!Cas wants to have sex, just to say that he did and meets Dean in a bar. They have sex and even though Cas is uncomfortable he doesn't let it show and let's Dean finish. He knows that he still doesn't like sex, but has to figure out a way to tell Dean that he's pregnant. (You don't have to do the prompt but if you want to go for it)

Castiel shifted uncomfortably on his bar stool as the people around him laughed and danced and drank. This was a mistake. Why was he even here?

He finished his drink and was about to get up when someone sat down next to him.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The guy asked. His breath smelled strongly of beer and it made Castiel want to gag.

"No, thank you."

"C'mon, baby, don't be like that. Dean! Bring us some more drinks!"

"I think you've had enough, Alistair," The bartender said. "And he said he didn't want anything."

"Last time I checked, you got paid to pour drinks, not tell me what to do," Alistair sneered. "Now pour the damn drinks."

"You remember what happened the last time you decided to shoot your mouth off like that?" Dean said, dangerous glint in eye. "I suggest you go call a cab before you get your nose broken again."

Alistair made a face at him, but stumbled away, muttering about bad service and finding a new bar. Dean looked at Castiel.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Thank you for that." Castiel bit his lip. "Can I buy you a drink?"

The bartender smiled. "I'm not allowed to drink on the job, but if you can wait an hour, I'll take you up on that."

Four hours and too many drinks later, Dean and Castiel were stumbling through the door of Castiel's apartment, tugging at each others clothes, trying to find a way to take them off without breaking their kiss.

Dean pushed Castiel down onto his bed and settled over him, capturing his mouth again. Castiel wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He opened his mouth for Dean's tongue when he asked for entrance. Things were great until Dean started opening him up.

"Gonna make you feel so good, baby," Dean said, huskily. Castiel faked his moans, trying to get comfortable again. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes, please!"

Dean moved over him again, kissing him as he pushed inside. Castiel closed his eyes and pretended to enjoy it as Dean moaned praises into his ear. It seemed to drag on forever before Dean finally came inside of him with hurried thrust.

"Did you come?" Dean asked, when he came down from orgasm. Castiel shifted a little, feeling Dean's cock and semen slipping out of him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm asexual. I...It wasn't...I was uncomfortable."

"What didn't you tell me?" Dean asked, sitting up. "Why did you let me do that to you?"

"Dean-"

"I need to go." Dean got out of bed and started gathering his clothes. "I'm sorry. If you just told me, I would have stopped. I'm sorry."

"Dean, it's okay-"

"No, it's not. It's not okay with me. I'll show myself out." Dean hurried out of the room. A few minutes later, Castiel heard the door open and close.

He sighed and rolled onto his side. Other than the sex he had had a good time with Dean, he'd hoped to see him again, even.

So much for that.

~*~

Two months later, Castiel was standing outside of the bar, hesitating to go inside.

Finally, after being ran into by drunk people and being told to get out of the way by others, he went inside. He walked straight to the bar, hoping that Dean was working. He was disappointed to find a burly man in suspenders behind the bar instead.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked, when he finally made his way over to Castiel.

"Do you know when Dean will be here again?" Castiel asked. The guy gave him a look, like he pitied him. "Please, it's really important."

"He works the weekend," The guy said. '"But he might come in sometime tonight."

Castiel looked around him at all the drunk patrons, then passed a card across the bar. "Can you tell him that Castiel needs to see him? It's really important that I talk to him as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I'll let him know."

"Thank you." Castiel hurried out of the bar and back home. He was half glad that Dean wasn't there, but half wished that he had been. He wanted to get this conversation over with as soon as possible.

Dean didn't call that night, or the night after. By Friday, Castiel had resigned himself to walking back to the bar to face him. He went early, hoping that he would beat the crowd. They weren't open yet when he arrived, so he sat on one of the benches outside until Dean opened the door to the public.

"What are you doing here?" He sighed, when he saw Castiel.

"I need to talk to you."

"I think you've done enough," He said, turning away and going back inside, Castiel stood and followed him.

"Dean, please," Castiel said. "I'm pregnant!"

Dean froze and the words hung in the air between them. He turned around slowly.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," Castiel repeated, reaching into his jacket pocket for the sonogram picture. "It's your's. You're the only one I've ever..."

"Ever lied to about wanting sex?" Dean offered, bitterly. Castiel sighed.

"I just thought you should know," He said, softly. "I'm keeping it. You can be as involved as you want. I'm not going to force you to do anything." He placed the picture on the bar with another card. "I have another appointment on the eighth. All the information is there. You can be there, if you want."

~*~

"Thank you for coming," Castiel said, for the millionth time. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gonna make you go through this alone just because your baby daddy isn't interested," His brother said, leafing through a magazine. 

Castiel sighed. He had hoped that Dean would show up, or call him at least, but he hadn't had any contact with him since that night.

"I feel like that has more to do with me than the baby," Castiel said, running his fingers over the barely there bump. "I did lie to him."

The door opened and Castiel looked up out of habit. Dean was standing there awkwardly.

"I'm not too late am I?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Castiel could feel tears building in his eyes. He cursed hormones and shook his head.

"No. You're not too late."

Gabriel looked between them and put the magazine down. "I'm going to go have a smoke," He said, before leaving them alone in the waiting room. Dean took his seat.

"How have you been?" He asked, after a long silence.

"Okay. Everything is going as expected."

"Good," Dean nodded. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't call, I just...everything that happened between us just doesn't feel right. I mean, the sex was great. For me. But you didn't want it and..."

"I understand. I shouldn't have kept that from you."

"Why did you? Why did pick me up at all?"

"Because I was tired of people asking me how I knew I didn't like sex if I never tried it. I know it sounds stupid, but I just wanted to know for sure."

"That's not stupid," Dean said, placing his hand over Castiel's. They smiled at each other a little.

The nurse called Castiel's name and Dean squeezed his hand.

"Ready?" He asked. Castiel nodded.

"I'm ready."


	198. Chapter 198

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hiiiii! can you write a destiel prompt based on that video where a husband wakes up from surgery and doesn't know his wife and starts hitting on her? its so fluffy. maybe dean is getting out of a surgery and just doesn't remember anything? please and thank you very much!

"I am not going to film my husband waking up from his anesthesia for your amusement, Gabriel," Castiel said, watching the doors the nurse said that they would be bringing Dean through.

"Come on, Cassie!" His brother whined. "This is a once in a life time opportunity! Imagine all stuff you could get him say! I'm begging you. I'll pay you!"

"I said no, Gabe." The doors swung open and Castiel stood up. "I have to go."

"Just ask him if he was serious about castrating me if I hit on Sam!" Castiel ended the call and followed the nurses down the hall to what would be Dean's room.

"He'll probably be out for a while. Just hit the call button when he wake up. Try to get him to eat something before we bring the medication." Castiel nodded and thanked the nurse before sitting down next to Dean's bed.

He spent the next hour checking and responding to him emails and doing some reading until Dean moaned softly.

"Hey," He said, standing up and walking over to the bed. The nurse had left a small pack of ghram crackers on the tray, which Castiel opened up. "Here, you need to eat this."

"It hurts," Dean whined, not opening his eyes. 

"I'll call for the doctor in a second. But you need to eat this first." Dean pouted and opened his eyes to see what he was supposed to be eating. They widened when they saw Castiel, then his face settled into an easy grin.

"Hello, nurse," He said. "Is it time for my check up?"

Castiel tried not to laugh at him as he shook his head. "Eat the cookie, Dean."

"Seriously, you can't be a nurse. No nurse I've ever seen is that hot. Are you a model?"

"No," Castiel said, gently guiding Dean's arm toward his mouth so that he'd take the hint. Dean took a bite out of the ghram cracker, his eyes never leaving Castiel.

"If you're not a nurse, why are you here? I didn't know Make a Wish stretched to small time surgeries, too. Why else would there be such a gorgeous guy in my room."

"I'm your husband, Dean. Where else would I be?" Dean gawked at him.

"You're my husband? Really?"

"Really." Dean's face lit up like a small child on Christmas morning.

"No way," He said, taking another bite of the cookie. "How long?"

"We've been together for ten years. Married for three," Castiel informed him.

"Do we have kids?" Dean asked after he swallowed the cookie.

"No. But we have a dog."

"You're just so hot," Dean said, staring at him. "Are we really married?"

"Yes, Dean. Here, eat another cracker." Dean reached for it and winced. 

"It hurts, baby," Dean said, pouting again. "Do I call you that?"

"You call your car baby. You call me angel."

"Angel," Dean repeated. Castiel's phone rang and he turned to get it. "Well, that ass is a gift from God so I guess it's only fitting."

Castiel gave him a look and answered the phone.

"Hey Sam...Yes, everything went well, he's just a little out of it at the moment." Castiel moved back across the room and pressed the call button then ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "Tell Gabriel that I did not film him in his moment of weakness...I'll have him call when he's not so loopy...You, too." 

He hung up the phone and looked at Dean. "The doctor will be here soon with your medication. Are you feeling okay?"

"Uh huh," Dean nodded, looking at him with big, love filled eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Castiel asked, smiling a little.

"I'm just trying to figure out how I got so lucky."

"Your good looks had a lot to do with it," Castiel teased. The doctor came in before Dean could respond.

"Hello, Mr. Winchester," He said, looking at Dean's file. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," Dean said, smiling at Castiel. "I've had an angel looking after me."


	199. Chapter 199

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dean knows that his best friend Cas is quite naive due to not quite understanding people. When he realizes from certain stories over a beer or two that Cas' boss is pretty much a handsy creeper he tries to intervene but Cas is stubborn and wants to look after himself and is adamant that Dean is wrong about his boss and unfortunately Dean can't watch over Cas while he's at work... he can however storm into Cas' workplace when he finds out he's being kept late again by his pervy boss.

Dean all but collapsed into booth, exhausted from a busy day at the garage. His back ached and he was starving. When a waitress walked by he ordered two beers and two burgers. Castiel arrived at the same time the order did, looked uncomfortable, but no less attractive in his suit and tie.

"Sorry I'm late," He said, taking his trench coat and suit jacket off. "My boss didn't want to let me go."

Dean frowned. He was happy that Castiel had found a job that made him happy, even if it did mean they couldn't hang out as much. He was happy that Castiel was succeeding at said job. But from what Castiel had told him about his boss, he was less than happy.

"That's okay, man," He said. "I ordered you a burger and extra fries."

They spent the night talking and drinking, like they did most Fridays. Dean complained about work and Castiel listened, pointing out over and over that Dean loved his job immensely and nothing would ever change that.

"What about you? How was your week?"

"Average," Castiel shrugged. "I did paper work, went to a few meetings."

Dean nodded, taking a sip of his beer.

"Dean, is it customary for and employer to massage an employees shoulders?"

Dean choked on his beer and struggled to swallow it, coughing. This wasn't the first time Castiel had asked him questions like that. Apparently his boss was very hands-on. According to Castiel he was always touching him in some way. It started with pats on the back, then moved to the massages, and then there were the 'accidental' touches in hallways or elevators.

"No, Cas. It's not customary," Dean gritted out. Castiel nodded.

"I see. I'll remember."

"You need to go to HR and turn the asshole in," Dean muttered.

"I can handle it just fine on my own, Dean," Castiel argued.

"Really? Than why are you always telling stories about how the guy feels you up?" Dean demanded. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Cas. I'm just worried about you."

"Thank you for your concern," Castiel said, laying his hand over Dean's. "But I will be fine."

~*~

The next weeks went pretty smoothly. Castiel always showed up to their Friday night get togethers on time. He didn't mention anything about his boss at those meetings, which both relieved Dean, and worried him. Just because Castiel didn't mention it, that didn't mean that there was nothing going on.

It wasn't that Dean didn't think that Castiel couldn't handle himself. He knew from personal experience that Castiel knock a guy out with one punch if he had to. But Castiel didn't seem to know how far was too far. His parents didn't let him date in high school because they didn't want their son seen out with another boy, so he didn't know where to draw line. Dean didn't want some creep to take advantage of that like his boss was currently doing.

Dean was waiting at the bar with two beers that were slowly getting warmer when his phone rang.

"Cas," He answered. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Castiel replied. "I had stay at and do some paperwork. I won't be able to make it tonight."

"Seriously? It couldn't have waited until Monday?"

"I asked, but Mr. Adler insisted that it needed to be done. So now I'm stuck here while everyone else got to go home," He sighed. "Have a beer for me?"

"Yeah," Dean said, his eyes narrowing. "See you later."

Dean was out of his seat before they hung up. He tossed a few bills on the tables and left the bar, trying to map out in his mind that fastest way to Castiel's office.

How did Castiel not realize what was happening? His boss had made sure that they would be alone so that he could take advantage of him. Dean just hoped that he'd make it there in time.

When he got to the building, he rushed inside, ignoring the security guard at the front desk. He took the stairs two at a time until he finally made it to the floor where Castiel worked.

"Stop it! Get your hands off me!" He heard Castiel yell.

"Don't pretend you don't want it," Another voice answered. It made Dean's skin crawl just to hear it from a distance.

"I don't! Get away from me!"

Dean made it to the room they were in just in time to see Castiel's boss hit him across the face. He had him pinned to a table and Castiel was struggling to get free.

"Shut up! You've been flirting with me for weeks. You want this and you're going to take it."

"He said leave him alone," Dean said. The other man jumped back startled and Castiel scrambled to get away from him.

"And who the hell are you?" Castiel's boss sneered, puffing up his chest. Dean punched him the face, sending him stumbling back against the wall, holding his now bleeding nose. Dean moved forward to finish job, but Castiel grabbed his arm.

"If you ever come near him again, I'll kill you," Dean warned him before wrapping his arm around Castiel and leading him out to the parking lot.

"Can I go home with you?" Castiel asked, softly.

"Of course." Dean led him to the Impala and held the door open for him.

When they got to Dean's apartment, he made Castiel some tea and sat on the couch with him.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked. Castiel shook his head.

"Not really. I feel so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Cas. Your boss is just a creep," Dean laid a hand on his shoulder. "You let me know if he messes with you again." 

Castiel put the tea on the coffee table and moved to lay his head on Dean's chest. Dean wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly.

"Thank you for saving me," Castiel whispered. Dean smiled a little and kissed his hair.

"Any time."


	200. Chapter 200

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so imagine like a soulmate tattoo type deal where Cas is sort of disappointed because his boyfriend has the same tattoo so he must be his soulmate but it just doesn't feel right. Then Dean comes along and accidentally sees Cas' tattoo and is like a bit freaked but eventually tells Cas that he thinks they are soulmates and then is just clicks with Cas how right Dean is and how wrong his boyfriend is for him. His boyfriends tattoo is fake, but he starts to lock Cas up refusing to let him go.

Castiel stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, listening to his boyfriend snore as he slept soundly beside him. The first rays of the sun slowly cast shadows across the room. 

Castiel rolled onto his side to watch the steady rise and fall of Ezekiel's chest as he breathed. He traced the tattoo over his chest, the incomplete infinity symbol that matched Castiel's own. After a moment he climbed out of bed and went to get dressed.

The first day of school was always slow for Castiel. The students were too busy getting settled in their new classes to come to the library, so Castiel had time to make sure that the books were in order and the rest of the area was clean. He spent the morning dusting and sweeping, enjoying the quiet. Before he knew it, it was time for him to go to lunch.

Castiel had his lunch outside, in a secluded place where he could still watch the seniors that ate outside as well.

"That seat taken?" Castiel jumped, a little startled. He looked up and saw a man standing in front of him in a T-shirt and running pants.

"No, you can sit," Castiel said, scooting over to make room. The man sat down.

"I scoped this place out this morning. I didn't know that anyone else knew where it was," He said. "I'm Dean, by the way. Dan Winchester. I'm the new gym teacher."

"Castiel Novak. Librarian." Dean nodded, and took his own lunch out of his bag.

No matter how hard he tried, Castiel couldn't look away from the man. He was very handsome, with lightly tanned skin and green eyes that crinkled when he smiled. Castiel had to force himself to look away before he started counting the freckles on his cheeks.

"Have you been in Pontiac long?" Castiel asked, taking a bite if his sandwich.

"Only a month," Dean said. "It seems like a nice place."

"It is. I grew up here. I met my soulmate while attending this school."

"That cool. You'll have to tell me some of the best places to go." Dean's smile was so infectious that Castiel couldn't help but smile back.

"I'd love to." 

They spoke a bit more before the bell rang and they had to go back to their respective buildings. Dean offered Castiel his hand again.

"It was really good to meet you, Cas. I'll see you around."

"You, too," Castiel replied. Or he thought he did, anyway. He wasn't sure of anything except for the electricity he felt when Dean touched him and the smile he couldn't wipe off of his face.

He was still in a good mood when he got home later that day and decided to make a homemade meal instead of stopping by a fast food place. He was halfway done cooking when Ezekiel came in.

"Hello, darling," His soulmate said, kissing Castiel's cheek as he passed by.

"Hey," Castiel smiled. "How was your day?"

"Long." Ezekiel replied, opening the refrigerator and pulling out a beer.

"Mine wasn't so bad. Actually I–"

"That's great, honey. Call me when dinner's ready. I have some paper work I need to finish." Ezekiel kissed his cheek again and left the room. Castiel sighed and turned back to the stove.

"I finally made a friend," Castiel murmured.

Dean and Castiel quickly became close, despite their awkward first meeting, which surprised Castiel greatly. He had always been so socially awkward, but the conversation came easily with Dean. They didn't have much in common, Dean liked sports and cars and old rock music while Castiel enjoyed reading and classical melodies, but they never seemed to mind listening to the other prattle on about those things or what they did over the weekend or anything else.

One day, Dean walked into the locker room and shoved the equipment he'd used in class into the closet. He had a few papers to fill out, then he was home for the weekend.

Dean was heading back to his office when he heard water running from the showers in the back. Dean groaned internally; either one of the kids stupidly left the water on or there was something going on back there that he didn't want to see. Either way he had to put an end to it.

He checked the stalls as he walked by them, finding them all empty except for the last one. Castiel stood under the spray, cloaked in steam. Dean quickly turned away and moved out of sight.

"Who's back here?" He asked. A moment later, the water cut off and Castiel's head peaked around the corner.

"I thought you were gone for the day," He said, squinting at Dean through the steam. "Can you get me a towel?" Dean nodded and went to grab one.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked, passing it to Castiel.

"I went for a run around the track," The librarian answered. He came out of the stall with the towel around his waist. "I didn't expect you to still be here. I hope didn't inconvenience you."

Dean knew that Castiel was speaking, but his brain refused to register anything except for the tattoo on his chest. The tattoo that matched Dean's. The tattoo that symbolized that they were soulmates.

"Dean?" Castiel waved his hand in front of his face and Dean shook his head.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you wanted to come to a small get together that Ezekiel and I are having tomorrow. Some of the other teachers will be there and some of his work friends. It's very casual."

"Uh, sure. I'll try to make it," Dean nodded. Castiel smiled.

"Great. Let me get dressed and I'll give you my address."

"Right," Dean said, realizing that Castiel was still in his towel. "I'll be in the office."

When he was behind his desk, Dean put his head in his hands. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't deny the feelings he had for Castiel, but Cas already had a soulmate. They had been together for almost ten years. He must have seen the tattoo wrong.

There was a light knock on the door and Castiel came in. Dean gave him a piece of paper and a pen so that Castiel could not down his address and the time. Castiel passed it back with a smile.

"I really hope you can make it."

Saturday found Dean leaning against the wall in Castiel's living room, hanging back from the rest of the crowd. Charlie Bradbury, an English teacher, stood beside him.

"Looks like trouble in paradise," Charlie said, following Dean's gaze to where Castiel was standing. He and Ezekiel were in the kitchen, arguing quietly.

"I'm sure they'll work it out," Dean replied, taking a sip of his beer. "They're soulmates, they're kind of stuck together."

"Just because they're soulmates, doesn't mean that they belong together," Charlie said, watching as Castiel shook his head and walked away from Ezekiel, disappearing down the hall. Ezekiel rubbed a hand over his eyes and came back into the living room.

"I'm sorry, everyone, but we're going to have to cut this party short," He said. Everyone gathered their things and thanked him for having them, but Dean walked out without shaking his hand, Charlie's words still echoing in his head.

On Monday, Dean went to the library during his free period and found Castiel shelving books. He watched him for a moment, unable to fight the small smile that always crawled into his face when Castiel was around. There was no doubt in his mind that he was meant to be with Castiel, Ezekiel be damned.

"Hey, Cas," He finally managed to say. Castiel turned and smiled at him.

"Hello, Dean. Did you have a nice weekend?"

"Yeah. It was okay. How was your's?" Castiel sighed.

"Ezekiel and I had a fight," He said, straightening some of the books in front of him. "All we seem to do anymore is fight."

"Maybe you shouldn't be together, then," Dean said, softly. 

"He's my soulmate, Dean. We belong together."

"Cas," Dean hesitated. "I don't think he's your soulmate."

"Of course he is, Dean," Castiel said. "We have the same tattoo."

"Like this?" Dean undid the first few buttons of his shirt and revealed his chest to Castiel. Castiel sucked in a breath and reached out to trace the black lines on Dean's skin.

Everything made so much more since now. Why Castiel felt so comfortable around Dean, why he could talk about the things he loved without feeling like he was annoying him, why he couldn't stop thinking of how beautiful Dean was and how badly he wished it was Dean sleeping beside him at night. 

It also explained why nothing felt right with Ezekiel and hadn't for a long time. Castiel hadn't felt truly loved in years. He had hope that it was just a phase and that and Ezekiel would come back to him, but things had only gotten worse over the last year.

"What do you want to do?" He asked Dean, his hand still covering the tattoo over his heart. Dean placed his hand over Castiel's. 

"I want to be with you, Cas," He said, leaning in to kiss him. Their lips almost touched, but Castiel turned his head at the last second.

"I want to do this right. I have to end things with Ezekiel first."

"I understand," Dean nodded, buttoning his shirt. "Call me when you're ready. You can stay at my place tonight."

"Okay." Unable to stop himself, Castiel kissed Dean's cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

Dean nodded and left the library, knowing that if he stayed he wouldn't be able to stop himself for kissing Castiel senseless. Just a few more hours and they'd be together. He could wait that long.

That night, Castiel was waiting in the living room when Ezekiel came in from work. 

"Hello, sweetheart," Ezekiel said as he loosened his tie. He leaned in to Castiel and Castiel moved away. "What's wrong?"

"Your tattoo is fake." Ezekiel looked shocked for a moment, then laughed uneasily.

"What are you talking about, Castiel?"

"Your soulmate tattoo is fake. Don't even try to lie about it because I know the truth." Ezekiel stared at him again, then nodded.

"Okay, yes. My tattoo is fake," He admitted.

"Why would you do something like that?" Castiel demanded.

"Because I love you, Castiel." Ezekiel grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer. "I love you."

"I'm leaving," Castiel said, stepping away from him. 

"No! You can't. It doesn't matter that were not soulmates, Cas. We can still be happy." Castiel shook his head.

"I know who my real soulmate is now. I'm going to be with him." Castiel walked into their bedroom to pack a bag of clothes before he called Dean. He placed the bag on the living room couch and went into Ezekiel's office, where he usually hid himself when Castiel upset him, to say his goodbyes, only to find it empty. The door slammed shut behind him. Castiel spun around and tried to pull the door open, but it wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry, Castiel, but I can't let you leave," Ezekiel said through the wood. "I love you too much."

"Let me out, Zeke! You can't keep me here!" Castiel shouted, banging on the door. There was no response from the other side. "Ezekiel!"

Castiel looked around the room for anyway to get out of there, but found nothing. They didn't have a landline in their house, and Castiel had left his cell in the living room, so there was no phone, the room didn't have any windows, there were no other doors.

He was trapped.

~*~

Dean sat by the phone for hours waiting for Castiel to call. He couldn't wait to start their lives together, to be with the person that was perfect for him in every way. 

Hours passed and the phone never rang. Dean's excitement dwindled with every tick of the clock. After eight o'clock, Dean texted him, slightly worried. When he didn't respond, he called, but he didn't answer.

Dean considered going to his house, but he didn't know what was going on. He might be talking to Ezekiel, trying to make amends, or still packing his things. Maybe he didn't want to move in with Dean right away and was staying with someone else for now, and planned to tell Dean tomorrow. Dean knew that he was just making excuses for himself, but he didn't want Castiel to think he was overbearing.

The next day, Dean went straight to the library to talk to Castiel, but he wasn't there. He waited until the bell rang, but he never showed up and Dean had to go to the gym to start his class. He went back during his free period, and the assistant librarian told him that Castiel wouldn't be in for the next few days, but she didn't know why. Dean thanked her and went back to his own office to call Castiel again, but once again got no answer.

Something was off, Dean could feel it. When school was over he drove to Castiel's house to find out what was really going on. Ezekiel opened the door when he knocked.

"I'm here to see Castiel," Dean said, trying to keep his voice neutral. Ezekiel crossed his arms over his chest.

"Castiel had a family emergency andnhadnto leave town quickly," He told Dean. "I can tell him to call you."

"I tried calling him but he didn't answer."

"Then I suppose he doesn't want to speak to you. I'll tell him you stopped by." Ezekiel closed the door before Dean could say another word.

Dean knew something was wrong now. Ezekiel had done something to Castiel and he needed help. Dean just had to figure out what to do.

~*~

Castiel sat on the floor of Ezekiel's office for the third night in a row. Ezekiel had only opened the door a few times, just wide enough for him to place some food or a drink inside, before quickly locking it again.

Castiel had begged him to let him go for hours, had tried to reason with him until he went hoarse. All of his words had fallen on deaf ears. Ezekiel wouldn't even let him leave to use the bathroom. 

The first day, Castiel had had hope that Dean would come and save him, but one day faded into the next and with it, Castiel's hopes. They were soulmates, true soulmates, surely he must of realized that Castiel was missing. Why was he not searching for him?

The door cracked open and Castiel looked up. Ezekiel was placing a plate of fruit on the floor for him. There eyes met for a moment before the other man looked away.

"Ezekiel, please," Castiel croaked. Ezekiel shook his head.

"I can't. I need you. I can't live without you, Castiel."

"You have a soulmate somewhere, Zeke. A real one. They're just waiting for you to find them."

"I don't want anyone else."

"I didn't think I did, either," Castiel told him. "But then I met him and everything changed. You know we're not meant to be together, Ezekiel. We don't love each other anymore. Not really. It's been over for a long time."

"No. We can fix this. I know we can."

"There's nothing to fix!" Castiel shouted, weakly. "I don't want to be with you. You're not the one I'm meant to be with. You lied to me for ten years, Ezekiel. We're over."

"You'll forgive me," Ezekiel insisted. "You will. We love each other. You'll see."

The door closed and Castiel was alone again.

~*~

After a week with no word from Castiel, Dean knew something was really, truly wrong. There was no way that he wouldn't try to get in touch with Dean somehow after all this time.

After school let out, he drovebto Castiel's house again and banged on the door until Ezekiel opened up, then he shoved his way inside.

"Hey, you can't just–" Dean grabbed his collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Where is he?" He demanded.

"I don't know what your talking about," Ezekiel gritted out. Dean glarednat him for a moment, before he realized what was going on.

"He's here somewhere. Cas!" He dropped Ezekiel and moved toward the stairs. "Cas, where are you?"

Ezekiel yelled and dove for him, knocking Dean down, causing him to bust his chin on the hard wood stairs.

"He's mine!" Ezekiel growled, slamming his head back on the ground. "You can't take him. You can't!"

"He doesn't belong to anyone," Dean said, shoving him away, "and you can't keep him here if he doesn't want to be here."

Ezekiel threw another punch, and Dean caught his hand. He threw threw his own fist and felt the cartilage in Ezekiel's nose break. The other man stumbled back and Dean took advantage of the new space.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, running up the stairs. "Cas!"

"Dean! Dean, I'm here!" Castiel called, banging on the office door. Dean ran to the room and tore the door open. Castiel ran into his arms without hesitation.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I tried to end things with him but he locked me in here. He kept saying that we belonged together. He wouldn't let me go."

"Come on. Let's get you out of here," Dean said, rubbing his back, comfortingly. He kept his arm around Castiel as they walked down that stairs.

"Castiel, please," Ezekiel said, looking completely miserable. "Please stay."

"I hope you find someone, Zeke," Castiel told him, then turned back to Dean. "Take me home."

After a long, hot shower, Castiel settled into bed wrapped tightly in Dean's arms. For the first time in years, Castiel felt like everything was finally right in the world.


	201. Chapter 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: For hs au angst- maybe something where dean and Cas are best friends and the entire school knows Cas likes dean except for dean (too paranoid about people realizing he likes Cas to notice) and some school bullies give Cas a fake love letter from dean. Cas tells dean he feels the same way and dean is really confused. The bullies laugh and Cas realizes it's fake and runs away and starts angsting all over the place so dean has to calm him down and then happy ending where dean says he likes Cas too!

Castiel walked into the high school on the first day, keeping his head down and trying to stay pout of everyone's way. He almost made it to his locker before he felt hands on his back, shoving him. He fell into the floor, smacking his head against the linoleum. He looked just in time to see the jerseys of several football players go by and hear their laughter. 

"Stay out of our way, fag!" One of them said and the others laughed again. 

Castiel said and pushed himself up a little, quickly gathering his books. Another pair of hands appeared and he looked up into the face of his best friend. They stacked the books and Dean helped him up off of the floor.

"You okay, Cas?" He asked, brushing his fingers over the red spot on his forehead. Castiel hissed a little, but nodded.

"I'm fine." Dean looked doubtful, but he didn't push.

"I went by your house to pick you up this morning," He said, as the continued down the hall. "But your mom said you had already left."

"I walked," Castiel told him. "I figured you'd have Sam and Lisa and I didn't want to get in the way."

"You're never in the way, Cas," Dean leaned against the lockers next to Castiel's. "Besides, me and Lisa broke up."

"What? Why?" Dean shrugged.

"It was just getting old, I guess." It was Castiel's turn to give the doubtful look. Dean laughed a little and threw his arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Seriously, Cas, we just weren't into each other anymore. It was summer fling."

"Right." They stopped in front of Castiel's home room and he studied Dean for a moment. "You'd tell me if you weren't okay?"

"Course I would." Castiel nodded and gave Dean a small smile before going into his classroom. He took a seat beside Charlie, who immediately started questioning him.

"So, Dean and Lisa broke up." Castiel rolled his eyes at her and pulled his book from his bag.

"And?"

"And? He's single now. You have to go for it!" Charlie exclaimed.

"There is nothing to 'go for,' Charlie. Dean is straight."

"Oh, puh-lease. It's so obvious that you guys have something going on!"

"All that's going on is our friendship," Castiel mumbled, hiding behind his book. Charlie was quiet for and a moment later she was in front of him, gently lowering his book so that she could meet his eyes.

"You should at least give it a try, Cas. The worst thing that could happen is that he says no."

"No, the worst thing that could happen is that our friendship would be ruined. Just let it go. Nothing is ever going to happen." Castiel buried his face in his book again, hoping that she'd go away. Charlie sighed and ruffled his hair lightly before moving back to her desk.

Castiel hoped that that would be the only time his and Dean's relationship would be called into question this year.

~*~

The first few weeks of the semester went smoothly enough. Dean remained single, though he did hook up with quiet a few girls when he had the chance. Mostly, though, he spent time with Castiel and Sam, watching movies and playing video games. Castiel didn't even mind when Dean chose the same five movies over and over again, he was just happy to bask in his presene for a while.

The bullies didn't give Castiel much trouble either. Occasionally he would be shoved into lockers or have cruel names thrown at him, but they ignored him for the most part.

One day, Castiel was walking down the hall, a bit late because he had stayed behind in his English class to ask about an assignment, when he was suddenly surrounded by a group of boys in jerseys.

"Well, look what we have here, boys," Gordon Walker said, an evil smile spreading over his face.

"Please, leave me alone," Castiel said, looking at the floor, as if making eye contact would cause them to attack.

"Please leave me alone," Gordon mocked, stepping closer. "We don't want fags like you in our school, Novak. Watching you and Winchester together, makes me sick."

"There is no romantic connection between Dean and myself," Castiel told them, hoping that it would sway them enough to leave him alone.

"We've still got to teach you a lesson. You don't need to try to recruit anyone else."

Castiel wasn't sure which of them struck first, but before he could try to get away they were all hitting him. He curled innon himself and tried to protect his face, praying that they would be bored with him soon.

"Hey!" All the jocks froze as a voice echoed down the hall. Castiel caught a glimpse of Bobby Singer, one of the teachers and a close friend of Dean's family, storming towards them. "Don't you try to run from me! Get back here, you're all going to the office."

Castiel ended up sitting by himself outside the principals office with an ice pack on his face. The door opened and the other boys filed out.

"We're going to get you for this, Novak," Gordon growled as he walked by. Bobby laid a hand on Castiel's shoulder. 

"You alright, kid?" Castiel nodded. "You let me know if those botys bother you again, okay?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

The principal made Castiel fill out an incident report and informed him that the other boys had been expelled for three days and would sit out several games. Castiel thanked him and went to class.

He was getting his stuff out of his locker at the end of the day when gentle hands grabbed him and spun him around. Castiel looked at the floor as Dean took in the bruises on his face.

"Jesus, Cas," He said, softly.

"I'm okay. Bobby caught them before they could cause any serious harm." Dean shook his head, smiling a little.

"I can't leave you alone for a second, can I?"

He threw his arm over Castiel's shoulder and they walked out to the parking lot, Dean questioning Castiel about what happened as they went.

~*~

Castiel opened his locker and a folded piece of notebook paper fluttered to the floor by his feet. He placed the books that he didn't need in the locker and shoved the rest into his backpack before stooping to pick it up. 

Cas,

I don't really know how to say this out loud, so I tried to make it make since here.

I like you. I have for a long time, I just didn't realize it. I tried to fight it atb first because you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you, but I'm sick of fighting it.

I want to be with you, Cas. Let me know if you feel the same way.

Dean.

Castiel stared at the note, shocked. He looked down the hall and saw Dean leaning against his locker. Their eyes met and he smiled at Castiel in a way that made his heart race.

Castiel took a deep breath, summoned all of his courage and walked down the hall to him.

"I do." Dean's brow furrowed in confusion and he tilted his head a bit.

"What?"

"Your note," Castiel said, dread filling his stomach as he held the paper out. "I want to be with you, too."

"Cas," Dean said, looking at the note, then meeting his eyes again. "I didn't–"

Loud laughter echoed down the hall. Castiel and Dean both looked at the same time and saw Gordon and the others watching them. The note slipped from Castiel's fingers as he realized what was really going on.

"Cas–"

He didn't stay to hear whatever Dean was going to say. He ran for the quickest exit, ignoring the shouts of complaint that came from the students he pushed out of his way.

How could he have been so stupid? What could possibly make him think that Dean actually wanted him? He had ruined everything.

He wondered if Dean would be willing to overlook this and continue being friends or if they would just never speak again. He was so worried about what happened that he didn't notice the car pulling up behind or the boy calling his name. 

"Cas!" Castiel cried out in surprise as Dean grabbed his shoulders and spun him around.

"I'm sorry," Castiel babbled. "I don't know how I could have been so stupid. Obviously you would never–"

He was interrupted by Dean's mouth on his his. The kiss lasted just long enough to take his breath away and leave him wanting more.

"I may not have written that note," Dean said, softly, his lips still brushing against Castiel's as he spoke. "But it was exactly what I could never say."

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and kissed him again, making a mental note to thank Gordon and his cronies for bringing them together.


	202. Chapter 202

Castiel walked to the end of his driveway and picked up the newspaper that was laying on the concrete. He waved politely to a neighbor before going back inside. He placed the paper on the table while he made himself a cup of coffee, then sat down to read it.

He made his way through the first few sections and came to the marriage announcements. Typically, Castiel wasn't interested in those sorts of things, but this time one of the pictures caught his eye.

Dean Winchester, 28, married Lisa Bradaen, 24, on September fifth at Kristoff's Landing. The couple dated for three years before becoming engaged in 2014. They will be honeymooning in Jamaica...

The column went on, but Castiel had read all the needed to. He traced his fingertips over the black and white photo of Dean. He looked so grown up beside the woman Castiel assumed was Lisa, all dressed up and clean shaven.

Castiel remembered when he meet Dean when they were seventeen. Dean's family had moved in next door to Castiel's the summer before their senior year. The two boys were immediately drawn to each other. 

Dean spent the first few weeks of their friendship educating Castiel on classic rock and all of his favorite movies. Castiel had shared his favorite books, and Dean had read every single one.

When school started back that fall, Castiel had figured that Dean would fall in with the popular crowd and forget about him. It had happened before. He was used to it. He never expected for Dean to walk right by the pretty girls and cool guys and hang around with him and his small group of friends. Dean still made popular friends, of course, but they always stuck by Castiel's side.

Castiel remembered the night that Dean dragged him to a party at one of those friend's houses. There music was too loud and the air was laced with the smell of smoke and perfume. Dean had gotten them both beers and he and Castiel leaned against a wall, watching everyone else. At one point, Dean had disappeared, leaving Castiel alone to face the sneers and dirty looks of the others.

Castiel had been upset with him when they left, his heart still stinging from the insults that had been thrown at him. When Dean realized something was wrong, he immediately found an empty field to park in and refused to move until Castiel told him what it was. So, Castiel told him about the others making fun of his appearance and his sexuality.

Then Dean had kissed him, soft and slow and deep and it was the best feeling in the world. Castiel could still remember the feeling of his fingers in hair, his tongue against his, Dean's whispers of how beautiful he was.

They kissed everywhere the could after that. On couches, in school hallways, tangled together in the backseat of Dean's car. Dean taught Castiel not to care what anyone else thought of him and how to love every part of himself.

Castiel had never been so been so happy in all of his life. Dean was safe harbor, his escape. He never felt more loved than when they were together.

It wasn't always good, though. 

Dean still flirted with everything that moved, whether Castiel was with him or not. He didn't seem to notice that it made Castiel uncomfortable and Castiel never mentioned it because he didn't want to start a fight. He just tried to ignore the giggles that Dean's lazy smile inflicted while flying with the class ring hanging on a chain around his neck.

Dean was also a huge risk taker, and insisted that Castiel join him on his adventures. Castiel still had half nightmares where he was holding tightly to Dean as he drove a borrowed motorcycle as fast as it would go until a car swerved into their lane with no warning. Every time he woke up he could still feel the bruises he got from the wreck, the way his heart his racing, could still feel Dean's hands on him while he checked for injuries.

The worst thing, though, had been Dean's temper. The smallest things made him fly off the handle and led to things being thrown into walls or to Dean going to the scrapyard where he worked to destroy something else. One night, on their spring break trip, a guy started flirting with castiel at the bar (Dean had insisted that they get fake IDs before they left for the beach.) Dean had gotten jealous and punched the guy several times, getting both him and Castiel thrown out of the bar. The fight that ensued over Dean's hypocrisy was the worst one they ever had. They spent the rest of their vacation in their hotel room making up.

They're relationship lasted until Castiel left of college the fall after they graduated. He spent one last night in the arms of the boy he knew he'd love forever, and Dean had driven him to the airport the next morning. Their final goodbye was full of tears and kisses and promises they knew they wouldn't keep. Ten minutes before he had to go, Castiel reached back to undo the clasp on his chain to return Dean's ring, but the other boy stopped him.

"Keep it," Dean had whispered. "It wouldn't look right on anyone else."

Castiel had hugged him tightly, crying all over again, then kissed him one last time.

"I'll never stop loving you," He told Dean. Dean's smile had twitched a little and he nodded.

"That makes two of us."

The final call for Castiel's flight came over the intercom, and Dean slipped out of his fingers forever.

"Are you done with the business section?" Castiel was pulled from his memories by a warm voice from behind him. He couldn't help but smile as he nodded. 

Crowley came to the table with his own coffee cup in hand, pausing to kiss Castiel before he took his seat.

"Are you alright, darling? You seem a million miles away."

"I'm okay. By the way," Castiel said, picking up the wedding announcements again and holding it out to Crowley, the ring on his left hand glinting in the sun. "We made the papers."


	203. Chapter 203

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Can you maybe do Sabriel where Gabriel constantly flirts with Sam in different languages, but Sam doesn't know and Gabriel never translates, content to admit his love in private. Until one day he slips up and does French, which Sam took four years of in college, and it's fluffy stuff? Thank you and I love your writing so much <3
> 
> ((I used Google translate for everything so I'm sorry if it's wrong.))

Sam paused at the top of the hill and took a huge gulp from the water bottle on his hip. He wiped his mouth and looked behind him, sighing when he saw that Dean and Castiel were barely halfway up, but Gabriel was right on his heels. He sat on one of the large rocks nearby to wait, ignoring the heat coming off of it.

When Gabriel decided that they all needed a vacation and popped them straight to a private beach in Mexico, no one complained. After almost fourth years on the job with no real break, Sam and Dean both thought they deserved a few days by the ocean.

Three days into the trip, Dean caught wind of a series of disappearances nearby and their backs was over. Or put on pause at least. The news reports stated that all the missing persons had last been seen on a hiking trail, much to Dean's chagrin. Now here they were, half way up a mountain with no monster in sight.

"It's so hot," Sam complained, as Gabriel joined him, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"No tan caliente como usted," Gabriel responded, pulling a bag of candy from his backpack, unmelt by the grace of...well, Grace.

"What?" Sam asked, not catching what he said and too tired to translate what he heard.

"Want a skittle?" Sam shook his head and Gabriel shrugged.

"Nice up here, isn't it?" The angel asked, taking in the view. Sam nodded.

"Other than the monster kidnapping people, sure." The younger Winchester took his back pack off and stood, stretching a bit. "I'm going to try and find a place to hit the head. Wait for Dean and Cas, okay?"

"Sure thing."

Sam walked into the small alcove of trees, looking around for a private place to go. He was walking back toward the trail when he heard rustling in the bushes behind him. He reached for his knife, only to remember that he had put it in his bag before they started hiking.

"Gabriel!" He shouted as thee monster sprung from the foliage, teeth aimed at his throat.

When Dean and Castiel found them, Sam and Gabriel were both covered in blood beside the decapitated creature. Gabriel threw all three of them accusing looks.

"I'm never taking you guys anywhere again."

~*~

After their disastrous trip, Gabriel kept his distance from the Winchester's. He had managed to stay away from any kind fight for the past few decades and wasn't trying to change that now. No matter how hot one of those plaid wrapped daydreams was.

But Castiel was his little brother, and Gabriel would do anything for him, even if he was too wrapped up in Dean to follow Gabriel's lead. That was how the archangel ended up in the Men of Letters bunker, listening to their latest case.

"It's called a..." Sam squinted at the screen and said something in butchered German. "It's a monster of German descent that waits until its victim is asleep and eats them in their beds."

"Is nothing sacred?" Dean muttered, passing beers around the table. Gabriel noticed the way his fingers brushed against Castiel's, lingered there, then dropped away before Dean went to sit near Sam. "What do we have need?"

"A silver blade dipped in the blood of calf." Dean nodded.

"Sounds easy enough. We can just–"

"That went extinct over a hundred years ago." Dean went quiet and took a long drink from his bottle.

"Well, it's a good thing you have an angel that doesn't care about the rules of the space time continuum," Gabriel said, suppressing a sigh. Everyone looked up, shocked.

"You're actually going to help us?" Sam asked Gabriel.

"Sie sind das einzige Monster will ich in meinem Bett," Gabriel said. "Let's go kill this bitch."

~*~

"I can't say I'm surprised." 

Sam and Gabriel looked on as Dean and Castiel kissed for the second time, wrapping their arms around each other and stepping closer.

"Yeah, it's about time," Sam agreed.

"We should probably," Gabriel nodded toward the door and Sam followed his lead.

They walked around town for a while, talking about nothing. Before they knew it, the sun was setting.

"Let's go get something to eat," Gabriel suggested. "There's a french place near by I heard is pretty good. And you know after all these years of suppression Dean and Cas are no where done devouring each other."

"Please don't put the thought in my head," Sam muttered, following Gabriel into the restaurant.

The food was great, and, to Sam's surprise, they had a great time together, still talking and laughing long after their meals and desserts were gone.

"Can I get you guys some coffee?" Their waitress asked. Sam glanced at his watch.

"Uh, sure. Just a small cup, black." The waitress nodded and looked at Gabriel.

"Je veux mon café comme mon homme," Gabriel told het, nodding at Sam. "Grand, chaude, et doux ."

The waitress laughed a little and nodded, disappearing into the kitchen. When Gabriel looked at Sam, the Winchester had an odd look on his face.

"Your man, huh?" Gabriel felt the blood drain from his face and he tried not to let his smile falter. "Have you been flirting with me? All those other times and now?"

"Well, I...you...Yes. I have."

"Why didn't you just ask me out?"

"I didn't know if you were interested in guys," Gabriel murmured. "I didn't know if you interested in me."

Gabriel jumped in surprise when warm fingers danced across his palm. He looked at Sam and saw that he was smiling a little.

"I'm definitely interested," Sam said. He thanked their waitress when she placed their coffees on the table. "Now you can tell me what you said all those other times. After all, we have all night."


	204. Chapter 204

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @toxxicyouth asked: So I’m not that all into the Harry Potter fandom but I imagine you might be. If so, could you please write a fic about Cas’ reaction to Alan’s death? Maybe a hs au where Cas and Sam are bestie and total nerds!? Destiel fluff too? Sorry if I’m asking to much

The doorbell rang just as Dean sat down with a bowl of popcorn. He groaned and put the bowl on the table before getting up and walking to the door, hoping he didn’t miss any good plays while he was gone. Dean opened the door and saw Sam’s best friend Castiel standing on the doorstep.

“Hey, Cas. Sammy’s not here right now, so–Hey, are you okay?” He asked, realizing that Castiel was crying.

“No. I mean, yes, but no. Where’s Sam?”

“He had a soccer game in Junction City, he’s going to be gone all day.” Castiel’s face fell even more and Dean sighed. “You wanna come in?” Castiel shook his head.

“No, I don’t want to impose.”

“You’re not imposing, Cas. Come on, I’ll fix you some tea and we’ll talk about it.”

“Thank you.” Castiel ducked under Dean’s arm, then followed him into the kitchen. Dean waited until he had steaming mug in front of him before he asked.

“So, what’s wrong? You seem pretty upset.”

“You’re going to think it’s stupid,” Castiel muttered. “My parents do. My brothers do.”

“Well I’m not them,” Dean said. “Lay it on me. You’ll feel better.”

“Alan Rickman died,” Castiel sniffled, looking down at his mug.

“I’m sorry?” Dean said, wanting to comfort Cas because the kid looked like a kicked puppy, but also a little confused.

“He played Snape in the Harry Potter movies,” Castiel said, as an explanation. Dean shrugged a little, still lost. “The bad guy from Die Hard.”

“Oh! Oh. That really sucks.” Castiel nodded.

“Normally, I wouldn’t be so upset. I’d be sad, yes, but I wouldn’t be in tears. But with David Bowie dying not even a week ago, and now Alan Rickman, I just…”

“You like Bowie?”

“Of course I like Bowie. He’s one of my heroes. Both of them were and now they’re both gone.”

Castiel started crying again and he looked away. Dean sighed to himself and reached over to put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s not stupid, Cas. Not at all. I’m really sorry.” Castiel nodded a little and Dean squeezed his arm. “You got anywhere to be for the rest of the day?”

“No,” Castiel said, looking up at Dean with sad eyes. “Why?”

“Sammy has all the Harry Potter movies in his room. We could watch them, if you want.”

“Thank you, Dean. I’d really like that.”

A few hours later the front door opened and Sam, John, and Mary all walked in.

“Go take a shower,” Mary told him, rubbing his shoulder. “I’ll make you some dinner. You played a great game, honey.”

“Yep. I’m proud of you, kid,” John said, patting his back.

“Thanks, guys.” He watched his parents walk into the kitchen, then went into the living room to tell Dean about the game. He froze in the doorway when he saw his bother on the couch with his best friend, Castiel’s head on Dean’s shoulder and Dean’s arm around his shoulders.

They jumped apart when Sam cleared his throat.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean said, like he hadn’t just been snuggling Castiel. “ How’d the game go.”

“We won. Hey, Cas. When did you get here?”

“I came over a few hours to go to talk to you, but you weren’t here. Dean was keeping me company.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet,” Sam said. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Castiel nodded and stood up. He looked back at Dean and smiled.

“Don’t mention it. I’ll see you around, Cas.”

They stared at each other for a little to long before Castiel finally walked over to Sam. Sam shot Dean a look and his brother winked before turned back to the TV.

Sam rolled his eyes and followed Castiel up the stairs, hoping his brother would keep it in his pants for once.


	205. Chapter 205

Dean walked into the house, surprised to find all of the lights off. He dropped his bag by the door and felt along the wall for the light switch.

“Mom?” He called. “Dad, Sam, are you guys here?” His fingers found the switch and light flooded the room.

“Surprise!” Dean laughed when his family and friends all jumped up. Some of them had their phones out, filming his reaction.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Mary said, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

“Thanks, Mom,” Dean grinned. John patted his shoulder and a small group surrounded them, ready with hugs and kisses of their own. Dean was happy to see each of them, but there was a face missing from the crowd that he wished he could see.

“Dean, I want you to come meet my friend,” Charlie said, grabbing his hand and dragging him from the others. Charlie put her hands over his eyes and steerrd him to the other side of the room, which was annoying, but not unusual, so Dean went with it.

“Ready?”

“Yes, Charlie,” Dean said, hoping she could feel him rolling his eyes. She took her hands away and all air left Dean’s lungs.

Castiel laughed as Dean picked him up and spun him around. They kissed until they were both breathless, then Dean rested his forehead against Castiel’s.

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked. “You’re supposed to be at school.”

“Did you really think I’d miss your birthday?” Castiel asked, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be right now.”

Dean shook his head and kissed Castiel again, pulling him closer so that there was no space between their bodies. He needed to feel every inch of Castiel in his arms to know that he was really there.

He spent the whole rest of the night touching Castiel in some way, from wrapping his arms!s around him from behind or holding his hand as they talked to the other guests to pulling him down onto his lap when Mary brought the pies she made for the party in from the kitchen.

No one said anything to them when they kissed for a little too long or got so lost in each other that they didn’t notice anyone or anything else around them. They all just looked away politely and found something else to occupy their time. Around ten o'clock, people started clearing out, wishing Dean a happy birthday as they went.

“Honey, we’re going to go drop Jessica off at home,” Mary told Dean, when all of the guests were gone. “We’re going to stop at your uncle Bobby’s for a while, too. Don’t worry about the mess down here, I’ll take care of it tomorrow.”

“Okay, Mom,” Dean said, hugging her and kissing her cheek again. “Thank you for the party, it was great.”

“Of course. I’m glad you had a good time. We’ll see you later.”

As soon as the door closed behind them, Dean and Castiel were racing up the stairs to Dean’s room, leaving a trail of clothes behind them. They fell into Dean’s bed curled together for the first time in too long. They relearned every inch of each others skin and left new marks on one another’s bodies that would linger for a few days at least.

Dean brushed his thumb over Castiel’s cheek, looking into his eyes.

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Dean told him. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” Castiel said, kissing his palm. “I wish I could stay longer.”

“When you have to go?”

“I’ll be on a plane to New York tomorrow morning,” Castiel sighed. Dean pulled him closer and kissed his forehead.

“I want to drive you to the airport.” Castiel smiled sadly.

“I figured you would. I already have your alarm set.”

The next morning came too early. Dean and Castiel were both silent on the drive to the airport, hands held tightly between them the whole time. Dean insisted on buying breakfast and coffee, so they sat at one of the little tables, watching planes land and take off.

“Flight 833 to New York, now boarding,” A voice called over the loudspeaker. Castiel sighed.

“That’s me,” He said, taking his ticket out of his jacket.

He and Dean walked as far as they could together and Castiel threw his arms around him. Dean hugged his back, fighting the tears that were stinging his eyes.

“If it makes you feel better, you’re the best present I’ve ever gotten,” Dean told him. Castiel sniffled and tightened his arms around Dean.

“I hate leaving you,” Castiel whispered.

“I know,” Dean said, stepping back and drying Castiel’s tears. “But you’ll be back soon.”

They kissed again and the final boarding call was announced.

“I love you,” Castiel whispered.

“I love you, too,” Dean smiled. “Call me when you land.”

Dean watched Castiel fade into the crowd, then went back to his car. He stayed in the parking lot for a while, watching the planes leave until he knew that Castiel was gone.

The drive home was a little too empty without Castiel beside him, but Dean knew that one day soon, one of those planes would be bringing Castiel home to stay.


	206. Chapter 206

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: if you like, can you maybe write a deatiel au where dean and cas met and got together after had a sad break up cas had and when his ex bathazar comes back Dean assumes cas and balth will get together again, without talking to cas and he starts packing his things to let cas be happy but cas finds him and sets the record straight that he doesnt want to be with anybody but dean.

“Do we really have to go out tonight?” Castiel asked as Dean pulled his shirt over his head. Dean smiled at his boyfriend’s reflection in the mirror.

“It’ll be fun, Cas. And if we don’t go Charlie will kill us both.” Dean walked over to where Castiel was stilling on the bed and kissed him. “Just for an hour. Then we’ll come home and stay in bed for the rest of the weekend.”

“Okay,” Castiel said, leaning in to kiss him again. Dean pulled him to his feet and Castiel allowed him to drag him out of the apartment without argument.

The bar was already packed when Dean and Castiel arrived. They spotted their friends at a table in the back and decided to stop by the bar before making their way back to them. Castiel was waiting for Dean at the edge of the crowd when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into familiar blue eyes.

“I thought that was you,” Balthazar said, smiling a little. Castiel couldn’t help but smile back and hugged him quickly.

“I didn’t know you were back,” He said, stepping back. “How are you? How’s your dad?”

“He’s better now. They think all the cancer’s gone.”

“That’s great,” Castiel said.

Balthazar started to respond just as Dean joined them with two beers in his hands. Castiel reached for his and used his free hand to indicate to Balthazar.

“Dean this is Balthazar. Balth this is my boyfriend, Dean.”

“Crowley told me you seeing someone,” Balthazar said, offering his hand. “Balthazar Milton.”

“Dean Winchester.” They shook hands and Dean put his arm around Castiel’s waist. “Everyone’s waiting for us, babe.”

Castiel nodded and looked back at Balthazar.

“It was really good to see you. I’m glad your dad is okay.”

Dean pulled him away before Balthazar could say anything else. They spent a few hours in the bar with the rest of their friends before going home. Castiel was changing into his pajamas when Dean spoke.

“So, running into your ex. That must have been awkward.”

“Not really,” Castiel shrugged. “I mean we ended things well. There’s no hard feelings.”

“You never told me what happened between you two,” Dean said, getting into bed. Castiel pulled away from his own pillow and climbed into bed.

“We were together for a few years, then his father was diagnosed with cancer. He went back to Paris to be with his parents and we ended things,” Castiel said, laying down, facing Dean. “It was hard, but I found you.”

Dean gave him a small smile and Castiel pressed up against his chest.

“I love you,” Castiel whispered. Dean put his arm around Castiel’s waist and squeezed him tightly.

“I love you, too.”

~*~

Over the next few weeks, they seemed to bump into Balthazar everywhere they went. He was in restaurants and movie theaters, like he was waiting for them. It drove Dean crazy, but Castiel didn’t even seem to care. He’d smile and hug and chat, then carry on with the evening.

Every interaction made Dean more and more uncomfortable. Castiel had dated this guy for years, he had had to let him go so the guy could be with his possibly dying father. What if they still wanted each other? What if Castiel decided he wanted to be with him again? He never brought it up since he knew that Castiel would only deny it and try to reassure him.

One day, Dean was elbow deep in a car when his phone rang. He stood up and wiped his hands clean before answering.

“Yeah, Cas?” He asked, closing the hood.

“Dean, would you mind if I went to dinner with Balthazar?”

Dean’s heart stopped, then started racing. He struggled to speak for a moment and cleared his throat.

“Not at all,” He lied.

“Okay. I just wanted to check. I know you don’t care for him.”

“Have fun,” Dean said, the words burning his tongue like acid. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. I’ll see you tonight.”

Dean hung up and resisted the urge to throw his phone across the room. For the rest of the day all that he could think about was the two of them alone together. They’d probably go to the restaurant that Castiel loved that Dean could only afford to take him to a few times a year if they were lucky. He imagined them drinking and laughing at a candle lit table, remembering how good it was to be together, wondering why the ever let each other go. By the time Dean got home from work, he was imagining how Castiel would end things. He would try to be kind about, he would probably cry, but he’d be leaving all the same.

Dean couldn’t take that, even in his imagination. The thought of losing Castiel hurt enough, but imagining him saying the words, his voice shaking with tears, was even worse. Dean went into their bedroom and pulled his duffle bag down to start packing. He could stay with Charlie while Castiel packed his things, he knew he wouldn’t be able to watch him go. He was almost finished when he heard the door open.

“Dean, I’m home,” Castiel called. Dean heard the familiar clang of keys on the table, the thump of Castiel’s bag hitting the floor, footsteps coming towards their room. “I had the longest day. I just want to shower and–What’s going on?”

Castiel looked at the bag on the bed, then at Dean, his eyes showing anxiety and fear. Dean didn’t know how to answer and it only made the look on Castiel’s face worse.

“Dean, what’s going on? Are your parents okay? Is Sam?”

“Everyone’s fine,” Dean finally managed. Castiel immediately relaxed, falling back against the wall in relief. Then he saw the bag again.

“If everyone’s fine, what’s going on?” He asked, going into panic mode again.

“I, um…I’m going to stay with Charlie for a few days.”

“Why?”

“To give you time to pack.”

Dean may as well have shot him in the heart. Castiel looked absolutely devastated. Dean watched the tears fill his eyes and tried to keep his own tamped down.

“You want me to leave?” Castiel whispered.

“Balthazar’s back now. You two can be together again. I’m getting out of your way.”

“You think–” Castiel shook his head. “Dean, tell me what’s happening here.”

“It’s easier this way. I see the way he looks at you. You went to dinner with him tonight and I’m sure you two talked about all the good times you had. He can give you more than I can. I’m just making it easier for you.”

“Dean, Balthazar and I are over,” Castiel said.

“I know, but now you don’t have to be.”

“We’re not in love with each other anymore, Dean!” Castiel yelled. He stormed across the room and took Dean’s face into his hands. “I’m in love with you. I want you. You’re the only thing that I can think about from the moment I wake up until I go to sleep. You’re what I dream about. Balth and I broke up because we weren’t in love anymore, not just because he was leaving the country.”

Dean searched Castiel’s eyes for a moment, then pulled him into a long, deep kiss.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered. “Just got so scared because I thought that I was losing you.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Castiel promised. “I’m your’s, Dean. You never have to worry about that.”

They kissed again and Dean looked at his bag, still sitting on the bed.

“I guess I should put this stuff away, huh?”

“It can wait until tomorrow,” Castiel said, lifting the bag and dropping it to the floor. “Right now you need to make up for scaring me like that.

Dean smiled and pushed him back onto the bed, prepared to do just that.


	207. Chapter 207

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Hi! Can you please write about Dean and Cas getting into a fight and deciding to break up and angst all over just so that 30 secs later they’re like D: wait no and then fluff? Please and thank you!

Castiel flung the apartment door open and stormed inside. Dean followed quickly behind him and slammed the door shut.

“What the hell is your problem,” He demanded. Castiel spun around, seething.

“You know what my problem is!” He snapped. “I didn’t even want to go out tonight, but you made me, then you spent the whole time flirting with that girl!”

“I did not!”

“Oh, please. Your head was buried so deep in her cleavage I’m surprised you didn’t suffocate.”

Castiel walked into their bedroom and kicked his shoes off.

“You do it every time we go out,” He ranted. “If its not a sorority girl, its a waitress, or a bartender. You don’t even try to tamp it down right in front of me.”

“That’s not true,” Dean said, tugging his jacket off. “And you’re one to talk. Whenever we’re at an event for your office you’re always drooling all over Crowley.”

“He’s my boss, Dean. I’m listening to make sure I don’t miss an opportunity for advancement. And at least when I’m talking to him, Crowley has the decenty to pay attention to what I’m saying and not how short Amelia Novak’s skirt is.”

“Well, if Crowley’s so fucking great, maybe you should date him!”

“Maybe I should! At least then I wouldn’t feel the need to grow breasts to get my boyfriend to pay attention to me.”

Dean scowled and snatched his jacket back up. He stormed out the door and slammed it closed behind him. Castiel picked up one of his shoes and threw it at the wood, relishing in the loud bang it made.

After a moment, then anger subsided and he realized what just happened.

“No,” He whispered. He dug his phone out of his pocket and called Dean. “Pick up, pick up.”

Dean’s phone rang from the dresser. Castiel threw his phone across the room and dropped his head into his hands, tears running down his cheeks. Why had he said any of that? He didn’t even like Crowley that much. He was just so angry at Dean for looking at that woman all night.

“Cas.” He looked up when Dean said his name. The other man was standing in the door way, looking just as wrecked as Castiel felt. “I’m sorry.”

Castiel got up and ran into his arms. Dean held him tightly to his chest, whispering apologies over and over into his hair.

“I’m sorry I said that,” Castiel said. “I just get so upset when I see you flirting with other people. You’re so handsome and funny and perfect and everyone knows that you’re the one that settled–”

“Hey,” Dean said, leaning back and looking into Castiel’s eyes, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. “That’s not true. You’re so smart and I can never keep up with your work Stokes. I feel like you’re going to get tired of having to explain things to me one of these days and find someone smarter.”

“I don’t want anyone else,” Castiel said, kissing Dean. “I love you too much to ever even dream of anyone else.”

“I love you, too,” Dean said. He put his hands on the back on Castiel’s thighs and lifted him up. Castiel wrapped his legs around his waist and kissed him again. Dean carried him back to their bedroom. He sat on the bed with Castiel on his lap and broke the kiss.

“I hate fighting with you,” He whispered.

“Me, too,” Castiel said. “I’m sorry I get so crazy sometimes.”

“That’s okay, baby,” Dean said. “I shouldn’t flirt with anyone else, especially not when I’m with you.”

Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and gave him a small smile.

“I guess we should try to be a little better, huh?”

“I guess. That’s why I got you this.”

Dean reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a silver band.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered.

“I don’t want to flirt with other people anymore,” Dean said. “I don’t want to worry some smart schmuck is gonna come along and sweep you off your feet. I want to be your husband, Cas.”

“Me, too,” Castiel whispered. Dean smiled.

“Can I take that as a yes?”

“Yes! Yes,” Castiel said through his tears. Dean laughed and slipped the ring onto his finger. Castiel kissed him again. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

They spent the rest of the night making up and celebrating their future together.


End file.
